An Underdog's Destiny (Story 4 of 4 of my Underdog Series)
by The Legendary Dragon Reaper
Summary: He has spent more than a decade preparing for this day, and his fated final battle is drawing nearer. But with his greatest foe knowing just how to get under his skin and his best friend under that foe's thumb, it might turn out to be too much for even him to handle. Can he defeat his foe and protect his friends, or will he give in and lose everything?
1. Prologue: Warriors' Quests

The scene of a certain prison was bleak, gray and oozing with malice, rage and what appeared to be dried blood.

Chef Hatchet made his way down the hall of a prison '_Maybe I should've just stayed back in Vegas with Tony.'_

"I'M INNOCENT I TELL YA, INNOCENT NOW LET ME THE HELL OUT OF THIS SHIT HOLE ALREADY!"

'_Oh yeah that screams innocence.'_

"The Crusty Cockroches have a huge lead over the Soiled Stinkbugs!"

"CHOKE ON IT MCLEAN!"

Chef let out a sigh '_Vegas is looking better and better by the second.'_

As it turns out, it was just Chris McLean himself in his own private cell, sealed off by a glass door, looking down at two bugs in the middle of what he saw as a death match due to his ever declining sanity "Oh Lightning manages to slip past Duncan, and now we can tell that the heat is ON! Oh hell yeah take a look at that, now that's what I'm talking about!" he glanced up and noticed Chef standing on the other side of the door, and he shot him a dirty look "Well well well, look who finally took some time out of his schedule to come out from the big times in big bad Las Vegas and come to visit me after a whole f*cking year!"

"Oh quit your whining man and come on, you finished your sentence for dumping toxic waste on the island."

"Yeah whatever I think I'll pass, I'm gonna stay right here. I've got everything that I could ever need, including Chef 2.0 right here." he held up a cashew with Chef's face drawn on it "I made him from a cashew."

"Of course you did, just take a look at this." Chef slipped a manilla folder through the slot in the door.

"It's your contract, I met with the producers and they've green lit another season. So are you in or what?"

Chris's face lit up like a Christmas tree "Oh it is ON!"

'_...Yep I definitely should've stayed in Vegas.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(And now just for fun, the theme son for this fic which is based on the 19th intro from the anime Fairy Tail)**

Insert a semi closeup shot of the 1,000 foot cliff of Camp Wawanakwa, the shot panning out and the words **An Underdog's Destiny** appearing in a flash of light.

Adam sitting on ledge of the Dock of Shame, staring at his palm with a large silhouette of Carlos floating above him **Zutto sagashiteta nda nakushite shimatta ima wo**

Alejandro sitting against a tree staring at the Bull Necklace around his neck, a silhouette of Carlos hovering above him **Kono futatsu no hitomi ni utsuru mono dake shinjite**

A shot of Mike holding both of his fists to his chest, a silhouette of Mal appearing floating above him **Chippoke na jibun wa tada kizutsuku no osorete**

Cody and Bridgette standing back to back **Yariba no nai kanjō wa**

Zoey surrounded by three shadowy figures **Kokoro no oku ni himete shimai gachi de**

Duncan and (7th classic competitor who will not be spoiled) glaring at each other before walking away in different directions, followed by Dawn and Brick standing amongst the rubble of the battle that is soon to come **Futashika na kachikan no mechā ni shibararete**

Alejandro having a staredown with his older brother Jose (not a spoiler because it happened in canon), with Alejandro looking fearful at first but refusing to back down, followed by a quick shot of him and Adam high fiving Ashi ga sukundara sotto boku ga senaka wo osu yo

Cody going all out battling a large hulking rock figure using his Yin Yang staff, covered in numerous wounds **Kimi iro ni kagayaite**

Bridgette using her water and ice powers to combat a large hulking figure radiating flames, holding a flaming sword in its hand **Kimi iro ni nurikaete**

Alejandro facing off against a large hulking figure with blades protruding from various placed on its body, and Alejandro flares his crimson aura before he begins to clash with the monster in mid air **Kodoku mo rettōkan mo subete sarake dashite**

Chris and Chef standing on top of the newly rebuilt Mount Chrismore Daiji na no wa zero kara

Duncan, Heather, Zoey, Brick, Dawn, Anne Maria, (7th classic competitor), Jo and Scott all standing at the bottom of the mountain **Ichi ni suru sono chikara**

Aurora standing on top of a hill and gazing out at the horizon **Senobi nante shinakute ī**

Adam and Alejandro (both around 13 years old) and Carlos standing in a grassy meadow **Ari no mama no kimi de**

It's nighttime, and Adam and everyone else are gazing up at the moon with looks of confident and contentness **Kurikaeshita kōkai mo**

A shot of Mike losing control of his body and being trapped inside of his mind **Asu he no kagi ni naru kara**

Several quick images of the events that are to come in the events of this story, before finally settling on a scene of Adam and Mike (the latter under the control of Sorbidus), readying themselves and charging at each other for the final battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There are many great stories that have different sides to them. Some are important, some not so much, but regardless they still exist, and they still have an impact on the story overall.

However, for the time being (this chapter only), we'll be diving this story into three different parts, with three different sides to this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(First, we'll go into part one, this one focusing on the first of the main characters, Adam.)**

It was a warm, calm and peaceful Spring Day in the city of Toronto.

As part of his usual routine, Adam, now in a new attire consisting laid down a bouquet of flowers on top of a grave, and he shot the grave a small fond smile "Hey Carlos, it feels like we've done a full lap of this routine time and time again now haven't we? Time flies, times goes on, and the cycle just keeps on repeating itself. Anyway it's been about three months since Mike and I got back from our little month long excursion into the void between dimensions, or more like a weekend trip based on our own perspectives, and things have honestly chilled out a lot. It's been about two years now since you've been gone, and now it's been about six months in total since I discovered my powers and, well life is just going on now. Me, Mike and everyone else just finished our second semester of college and now it's summer vacation, which is actually pretty ironic considering it's only the middle of May. Anyway Mike, Bridgette, Cody and Alejandro are all of doing their own thing for the time being, something about managing their own personal growth for the sake of what's coming up. Which brings me to the other reason as to why I came to see you, I really need some advice right about now." he pulled an envelope which showed signs that had previously been opened "Apparently McLean got bailed out of prison a few weeks ago and the producers green lit another season of Total Drama, and I just got invited back as one of the contestants. But the problem is that with Sorbidus bound to make his move at any time now I don't know if it's really worth it. I need some kind of sign Carlos, what am I supposed to do about this?" as if on cue his phone vibrated and he pulled it out of its pocket "Looks like it's a text from Devin."

_Can you come over? I need to talk to you about some stuff._

"Well what do you know, I guess you're helping me out even from the other side." Adam looked down at the grave "Thanks for that Carlos, knowing what Devin is like there should be at least one good thing I can get out of this." and he slowly walked away to take care of his personal business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam made his way into Devin's apartment and found it apparently empty "Okay, three things to note here. One, him and Carrie moving in together is long overdue. Two, him giving me a spare key was a good idea. Three, I really hope he didn't get into my stash of brownies again."

"No I learned my lesson after last time." Devin made his way out into the main room, wearing a black blazer with a green collared shirt underneath "So what do you think of the look, does it suit me?"

"What I think is that you look like an Asian version of Maitre D in Heaven look, so what's the occasion?"

"Today's Carrie's birthday."

"Yeah I know, I dropped off some roses for her a little while ago. I mean what the hell are you gonna give her?"

"The rest of my life."

"Come again for the Knight?"

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"Well it's about f*cking time."

"Tell me about it, I mean she's been in love with me for all these years and I've spent the majority of them making an ass out of myself."

"No arguments here, but all tastless jokes aside I'm really happy for you man. I mean you know what you did for me back when we first met."

"And you returned the favor, which brings me to why I asked you to come here. I don't wanna get ahead of myself but… I was hoping you'd do me the honor of being my best man."

"If by Best Man you mean the only guy who put up with you and Shelly throughout all of high school and the one who got you and Carrie together, let me believe what I want to believe, then I'd be honored." the two of them engaged in a guy hug "So what's the first step towards the long overdue popping of a certain question?"

"Well I know the first thing that I've gotta do, I've gotta make sure that I get the proper engagement ring for the moment of truth."

"Oh I know just the place, I heard awhile back that there's this place up in Toronto that sells, and I quote, really nice rocks at rock bottom prices."

"Perfect. Hey by the way I've been meaning to ask for awhile, aside from the whole Cosmic Knight thing you've been talking about yourself you were a knight since like 9th grade. What's that all about?"

"Oh that, well see it started one day when me and Carlos were playing a game of chess…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Flashback, about 18 months after Adam's initial confrontation with Mal)**

Carlos placed a chess piece on the board "The outcome of a battle can be decided as early as the first move."

Adam raised an eyebrow "Really, you're just gonna whip out the Climbing Silver strategy right off the bat just like that? What's the rush, let's just take our time with this."  
"I'm glad to see that you're not has hot headed and impatient as you used to be, but aside from that in order to penetrate the line of the enemy there will be times when you have to be willing to take a risk and make a rather bold move like that."

"But I thought you hated having to make risky moves like that."

"I do have a distaste for them, but in order to defend the one that you see as your King from a superior opponent you have to be prepared to make sacrifices on some level."

"You know you've been acting really pragmatic lately, what's up with that?"

"It's nothing, I've just been doing some significant musing lately. I'm just glad that I finally came to understand the true importance of the king."

"Well sure, if you lose your king then you lose the game and that's all there is to it. What's the big deal?"

"...You know I've been contemplating this for some time Adam, and if I had to pick all of the people in my life to represent the pieces on this chess board then I would consider you to be most likely to be the Knight."

"Why do you say that?"

"It may not be the most powerful of the pieces on the board but it continues to get stronger in order to protect its king, and it has the unique ability to continue to leap over others. It reminds me of just how flexible you can be both in body and in spirit."

"I guess that makes sense. So which one do you think you would be?"

"I'm nothing in the grand scheme of things, I'm little more than…" he made his move and placed another piece.

"A sacrificial pawn?" Adam made his own move "Oh come on now Carlos if anything then I'd consider you to be my king."

"While I do understand where you're coming from, I am inclined to disagree."

"Well if not you then who else could it be?"

"Well that's the thing…" Carlos shot him a small kind smile "I can assure you that you will know when the time is right, but do be sure to keep in mind that the title of your King may very well apply to more than just one person."

**(End Flashback)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately, things up in Toronto weren't as calm and peaceful as the first group of protagonists in this story would actually like to believe, it just didn't seem like it just yet. At least not to the untrained eye.

A young woman with long purple hair was in the middle of interrogating a local salesman about a certain person's whereabouts "So what can you tell me about the location of the woman in this picture?"

The salesman studied the picture for a moment "Oh that would be Miss Aurora, she owns an antique shor around the corner. Word is she deals in unique antiques, powerful and unique antiques."

"I see. Thank you for your time."

"Anytime miss…"

"Sierra, the name is Sierra." the young woman, now known to be Sierra, gave a respectful nod before walking away, hiding a devious smile plastered across her face '_Soon I will have all the power that I need to exact my revenge.' _and she suddenly disappeared into the depths of the crowd.

Not long after that, Devin and Adam rounded a corner as they made their way through the streets of Toronto "Seriously Adam I can't thank you enough for doing this, I mean I probably would've asked Bridgette but I don't know where she is and if I had asked Carrie then that would've just spoiled the surprise."

"Hey it's what the best man is for." Adam pointed out "And besides it's not every day the guy you've been friends with since seventh grade decides to grow a pair and get married." he glanced back and noticed that Devin had frozen in his tracks "Devin you okay?"

"Oh my god… getting married…"

"Oh hell no, you finally grew a pair so there's no way in hell I'm letting those things deflate now of all times." Adam grabbed onto Devin by the front of his shirt and yanked him forward like he was pulling on a feather "Keep in mind that you've still gotta actually ask the question. You never know, Carrie might actually end up saying no."

"Oh yeah thanks for that."

"For reinflating your pair, you're welcome." Adam continued dragging Devin through a shortcut in an alley until they reached a certain shop "Anyway here's the place that I was telling you about before, word on the street is that this shop sells really nice rocks at rock bottom prices at least for Canada." they made their way inside "Hey anybody here? We've got a schmuck that needs some help."

"For the last time I'm not joining your nudist colony-" Aurora suddenly rose up from behind the counter "Oh it's just you."

"Oh hey Aurora it's been a few months, I didn't know you had a place like this."

"Well I have to pay rent somehow."

"Masters of the Mystic Arts have to pay rent?"

"You would be surprised, now what brings the two of you here? Sorry but I have some prior engagements to take care of."

"Oh my buddy Devin is looking for an engagement ring, the girl is as far out of his league as a girl can get so we're gonna need some top of the line shit."

"Dude!" Devin let out an offended yelp "What the heck are you trying to do to me, make me look like an idiot?"

"Oh come on Devin you can't look at me like it's not true."

'_...I can't believe that I'm doing this. _I know what you're looking for." Aurora grabbed Devin by the hand and gave him a dark blue colored ring with a red gem "Consider this to be my gift to you as a way of thanking Adam for all of the good that he's done throughout the 10 dimensions over the past few months, now if you would both be so kind as to excuse me I have a rapid customer to get rid of in the next few minutes." and she practically shoved the two of them out the door.

"Well that happened I guess, Aurora usually isn't that jumpy."

"Probably raging about the Big Bang Theory getting cancelled, I know I did when I first found out about it." Devin checked out the ring in his hand "I've gotta admit though you were right on the money Adam, talk about a steal."

"What can I say, I know shit." Adam glanced over at him "Hey you know there's something else that's kind of been eating me, you know how McLean got out of jail a few weeks back?"

"Yeah, word on the street is that they green lit a new season of Total Drama."

"And here's the thing… I was invited to be a contestant on the next season."

"And win a shot at the million dollars, which means that you'll have to leave for at least a few weeks."

"And leave you and the others defenseless if Sorbidus were to take control of Mike again or it the likes of Metallum were to turn up looking for me, so what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Devin stopped walking and let out a sigh "Well you've gotta keep in mind that you might not be the only one who feels that way. Who else got an invitation to compete?"

"Well Cody and Bridgette both did, they were the finalists last season so they basically have to go back to defend their status."

"What about Alejandro?"

"He's a little bit more complicated, you know about the things that he did during Total Drama World Tour."

"Yeah but he did it in a desperate bid to try and find a way to save Carlos, even though the fact he had Cancer that turned out to be a lie. Does he even know that?"

"No and I don't plan to tell him because that would just make him feel that much worse about all of the crap that he pulled, he said that he was gonna go back at least to make amends with everyone that he screwed over."

"And you wanna be able to do some damage control. Look think of it this way, you and Cody both have the ability to travel between dimensions at light speed so making a trip from some remote island back here should be a snap."

"Yeah I guess you're right, what the hell am I worrying about?"

"And besides, I can hold things over while you guys are gone."

"...Yeah I have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"That was sarcasm right?"

"Yep."

"Just checking. "And you know Adam, I think maybe you oughta get one of your own too."

"Look Devin I'm flattered but I don't go for jewelry, I'm not a gay New Yorker and I never plan to be."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, enough of the DBZ Abridged and Family Guy merge style jokes. I think you should get one of these for Bridgette."

"Devin you know that-"

"Yeah Mike is still semi possessed by this Sorbidus guy and I know that you think that it would be crazy to make any moves like that when you think you might not survive that battle or that I'm f*cked up in the head or that it would be moving too fast but I think you're gonna be wrong about that. Look you've spent 6 years of your life before we met wallowing in misery and the past five years after that training to the point where you're a semi teenage Canadian version of the great John Cena and even now inside you still feel kind of broken, even after doing as much healing as you have over it. I didn't even earn enough of your trust for you to tell me about how you got your scars until about 6 months ago but that didn't bother me, you needed a friend back then and I couldn't ask for a better guy friend than you. But now with Bridgette even someone as dense as me, who couldn't even see that his best friend was in love with him for nearly 2 decades you're starting to feel settled and happy. You know that deep down you want to feel this way forever, so I think you should go for it, if not to actually do it then as insurance that you'll survive this fight and come back to your friends and loved ones alive. You get what I'm trying to say?"

"...Alright fine, I'll think about it if for no other reason than to make you shut the bloody f*ck up."

"Good enough for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came, and the big date had arrived at last.

Carrie, clad in a dark green spaghetti strapp dress with a pair of elegant black heals, sat across from Devin in a romantic restaurant "This whole thing is just incredible, it's absolutely breathtaking."

"Well it takes breathtaking to recognize breathtaking." Devin held up a glass of champagne to instate a toast "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Carrie met his glass in the middle for a toast.

"Carrie… If there's one big regret that I have in my life then it would have to be not realizing how much I love you all the sooner. When I finally did come off to the realization it was like… it was like fireworks were going off in my chest." he pressed a button on his phone, resulting in an explosion in the distance, which resulted in fireworks appearing over the night sky.

"Wait a second, did you just-"

"You can thank Adam for that one. Anyway, when I hear your voice it sounds to me like an angel singing." an awkward silence "Music." still silence "Trent that's your cue!"

"Sorry but I told you that I'd be digging into the appetizers." Trent whipped around and started playing on an acoustic guitar.

"Okay fine I'll admit, they're to die for."

Carrie was taken aback by this "Oh my gosh Devin, you went all out like this just for my birthday?"

"Not just for your birthday, this is much much bigger than that." Devin reached into the pocket of his blazer, revealing a stack of note cards as he began reading "Carrie you and I have been the best of friends for more than 15 years, but six months ago you and I become so much more, we became what were always meant to be."

"I really like this so far, this is so sweet."

"You give me the courage that I need to keep going forward, which helped me to conquer my fear of heights, you stop me from making some of the stupidest mistakes that I could make in life, you give me the strength that I need to, like the great Walt Disney once said, keep moving forward." she giggled at the last part "What it's true, that's an actual quote from him. And you're what gave me the strength to keep pushing forward and win the million dollars."

"Really? Aww…" needless to say she was touched.

"Sure we've had our share of bad memories, we've pulled through them together. The moments that we've shared have been the best that my life has to offer and I want to keep making more memories of you for all of our time here, and for time forever."

"Devin this beautiful-" she paushed and then froze "Wait hold on a second … you mean…" she let out a gasp as she covered her mouth.

Devin had gotten down on one knee while she was reading and pulled out the little black box with the ring inside of it "Carrie you're the best that this world has to offer and so much more than that, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Carrie… will you do me the highest honor of marrying me?"

Carrie said nothing, she could only smile and cry tears of joy, but she began nodding rapidly as she threw herself into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"And now to make it official." Devin slowly and gently grabbed her by her left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger, neither of them being aware of the red gem beginning to glow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Sierra stood at the top of a certain hill outside of town, her thoughts drifting with the wind '_All I have to do is find them and get that Ring of Yin, and then I'll have all of the power that I need to exact my revenge on the two who denied me my chance at being with the one that I love. I have to stay focused though, I'm not going to just burn down this city solely to get what I want. I hate Adam and Alejandro, not any of the people in this city who have been denied their dreams like I have. Who knows, I may even find some souls that are like me and get them to join my cause.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately for our newly engaged couple, it was the next night that things started to get complicated. Case and point.

"DEVIN!" in a very out of character fashion, Carrie had started throwing plates at Devin in a blind rage, her eyes glowing red, forcing him to hide behind the couch in the living room during her rampage "I told you before not to put any wet dishes back in my cabinents, if you're gonna go out of your way to wash the dishes then DO IT RIGHT!"

"Alright alright I yield!" Devin pulled out a white cloth out of nowhere, just as the ring stopped glowing and Carrie's rage subsided, at least for the moment.

"Oh my god Devin I'm so sorry!" Carrie threw her arms around him "I don't know what's gotten into me, ever since last night I feel so… tense. I can't really explain it."

"You're not having second thoughts about it are you?"

"No of course not sweetie, I didn't for more than 15 years so why would I start now? I love you with all of my heart."

"Oh thank god." he poked his head out from behind the couch and started sweeping up the remains of the dishes used as lethal weapons, unaware of the ring on Carrie's finger starting to glow ominously again "So I've been thinking a lot about the, what do you say to a wedding on the beach or maybe something in a romantic garden setting?"

Carrie clutched her head for a moment, and then her eyes started glowing crimson, and she started climbing around on the ceiling "**Yes, and when the ceremony is complete we shall sacrifice Oxin upon our altar!"**

"...Come again? Anyway I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm thinking a lot about the future and the future is looking bright."

"**Such a foolish creature you truly are." **and then she just walked out the door.

"Uh… okay."

That was when Adam climbed in through the window "I figured I was gonna find you in your new digs, so how's life as an engaged man treating you? Is the sex as mindblowing as you thought it would be?"

"Is that really important?"

"Yes!"

"...Alright fine it's amazing, but at the same time it's terrifying."

"Because she's done holding back with you?"

"Not the sex! I mean ever since I popped the question, nice job on the hand made Cosmic energy powered fireworks by the way, she's been acting seriously out of it."

"Hey this is Carrie we're talking about, she's loved you since you had the guts to piss in her turtle pool! There has to be at least some kind of semi logical explanation for why she's acting like this."

"Like what?"

"Well for all you know she might be pregnant."

"...That's not helping!"

"But at least it's a logical explanation!"

"I figured you were gonna say she was on her period, and no that doesn't mean I want to hear any kind of jokes about it being her time of the month!"

And then Carrie burst through the wall, floating in mid air with her entire body glowing with sinister black energy "**Oh my darling you didn't tell me that we were expecting company tonight."**

"Hey Carrie." Adam just waved nonchalantly.

"**Well then I suppose it's only fair that I bring some guests of my own." **she fired two red beams from her eyes and summoned two demons "**And now it's time for the engagement party!" **she sent the demons forward, cackling maniacally as she did so.

"Devin get behind me and don't do anything stupid." Adam blitzed in front of one of the demons and slammed his hand down on it as he unleashed a restrained blast of electricity, obliterating the demon on the spot "Well I don't exactly know where those things came from but we know where one of them is right now."

"Speaking of which, a little help?!" yeah as it turns out Devin was suddenly being dangled off of the ledge of the fire escape "No you know what screw it, there's no way that I'm talking this fall on my own!" he grabbed the demon by the ankle and managed to slam it head first onto a nearby dumpster, only to end up being slammed face first into a trash can "Ow… Okay that hurts, and now everything hurts."

"Hang on Devin, I'm coming!" Adam bolted out of the hole in the wall, charged downwards towards the demon and dealt it a headbutt right on the top of its skull, causing it to explode and splatter goo all over him and Devin "I came. Ha, dirty TFS jokes."

"**The dark forces are at my command, this world and all who live in it shall burn like the fires of Hell!" **and then Carrie suddenly leapt away down the streets, crushing various cars as she leapt across them in the process.

"...Hey Devin you remember how I said that there had to be at least some kind of semi logical explanation to all of this?"

"Never listen to you again?" Devin guessed.

"At least not about anything involving logic. Anyway let's go." Adam motioned for Devin to get on his back and once he was on they took off running down the streets at light speed "Damn she got far in less than two minutes."

"This is because of that ring Adam, it has to be! You saw that thing glowing so that means that it must have done something to her, something really bad! Oh man what the hell did I do?!"

"Gave your fiancee a cursed ring."

"DUDE!"

"What, you did ask you know. Look there's no need to stress over this, all we have to do right now is find Carrie, rip that ring off of her finger and then I'll blast it to kingdom come so we don't have a repeat of this whole mess." Adam screeched to a halt when the found an open manhole cover "She must've gone down into the sewer."

"Well don't just stand there man, let's move it! My future wife is down there and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to her!" Devin leapt off of Adam's back and dove down into the sewer below.

"...Damn, I can't remember the last time I saw him this fired up." Adam dove down into the sewer after him, only to find Carrie hiding amongst the shadows "Okay I'm getting a real horror movie vibe right about now."

"Carrie listen to me, Adam and I just want to help you."

"**You should focus less on helping me and more on helping yourselves!" **Carrie used the Ring of Yin to summon a number of even bigger demons before flying back out of the sewers again.

Adam killed one of the demons with one kick "Devin I want you to listen to me very carefully for a second. I'm gonna handle these guys on my own, you go after Carrie and try and snap her out of it and I'll join you when I'm done here. Be a man and protect your girl!"

"...You got it, and thanks." Devin didn't waste any time and quickly made his way back out of the sewers, only to find a semi horrifying scene waiting for him.

"**Yes that's right you fools, run in terror!" **still being possessed by the ring, Carrie was basically wrecking everyone's shit, throwing cars everywhere and cackling maniaclally "**Such beautiful chaos, how could one not simply embrace it!"**

"Carrie I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do, but I swear that it's because I love you that I'm doing this!" and so Devin picked up a nearby trash can and threw it at her, hitting her with it and knocking her to the ground.

"Ow…"

"Carrie!" Devin rushed over to her and knelt down in front of her "Carrie, Carrie it's me. Are you okay?"

Carrie slowly opened her eyes and looked at Devin, her expression one of fear "Devin, what's happening to me?"

"Carrie listen to me, it's the ring that's doing this to you! You've gotta take it off right now before things get out of control again!"

"O-Okay…" Carrie quickly tried to pull the ring off of her finger, to no avail "I can't get the ring off, it's stuck!" and then the ring fried her, causing her to pass out.

"CARRIE!" Devin quickly scooped her up in his arms, only to freeze when he noticed something in front of him "Who are you, what do you want?"

As it turns out, it was Sierra looming over him "Well well this is quite a surprise, and here I thought I would never be able to find the ring but I suppose it make sense that one of _his _tribe led me right to it. Looks like your childhood sweetheart has come into some new jewelry that I'll be taking."

"Leave Carrie alone, she's completely innocent in all of this!"

"You think I don't know that, but I need the ring so I'm afraid that she's going to have to come with me." she blitzed forward faster than Devin could react and slugged him in the gut, causing him to keep over and pass out, before she slung Carrie over his shoulder and then took off into the night.

"Carrie… no…" Devin tried to crawl his way forward, only to finally lose consciousness after a moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(About 20 minutes later…)

Devin's eyes snapped open and he bolted upwards "CARRIE!" he cringed and laid back down in what seemed like a bed "What the- Where am I?"

"This would be the Sanctum that I was telling you about." Adam sat down in a chair next to the bed, with Aurora standing in the doorway "Lucky for both of us you didn't end up getting hurt too badly, plus it was pretty easy to track you down after all of that. I just followed the trail of shit that got blown up."

"Oh." then Devin's eyes fixated on Aurora "You're the one that gave us that ring, that means that you're the one that did this to Carrie!"

"Hey cool it for a second Devin, Aurora's not like-"

"No, it's alright." Aurora cut him off "He's right, this is my fault. I'm sorry that I caused this mess, I thought that it was the best way to keep that girl Sierra from getting her hands on the ring. It's far too powerful for her to handle, for it's the Ring of Yin."

"Wait a second, are we talking like ancient Kung Fu Panda symbol style Yin and Yang right now?"

"Yin and Yang are far more than just a mere symbol Adam, they are the dual forces of our entire universe. Darkness and Light, evil and good. But when one wears the Ring of Yin the power of the ring allows the user to upset the balance and to tap into the dark forces and harness it into power of the Dark Arts. You've already seen what it's capable of up to this point, it increases the power of the user through unnatural means. But evil stains just like hot mustard, for the longer someone wears it the more it corrupts the user. Whoever wears the ring will no longer create the monsters, they'll become the monster instead for as long as one wears the ring."

"We have to get that ring off of Carrie before that happens."

"I know that, the longer we delay the greater risk there is off her being lost forever."

"But why couldn't she take it off?" asked Devin "She tried to take it off and it fried her, and then she got taken away by Sierra."

"That makes a lot more sense actually, I should've figured that she was involved in this mess somehow. I haven't heard anything of her since I killed Vilgax."

"Look Adam I'm all for you bragging about killing a cartoon character but why couldn't she take it off?"

"It's a mystical safeguard placed on the ring." Aurora told him "The only person who can take the ring off of her is the one who put it on her hand, and Carrie wasn't the one who put it on her hand. No from what Adam tells me, mainly because he won't shut up about how thrilled he is about your engagement."

Adam shrugged "What can I say, it's a gift."

"It's both a blessing and a curse. Anyway Devin you were the one who placed the ring on her finger, which means that you and you alone have the power required to remove that ring from her finger and save your beloved, and if you want to save her then you're going to have to come with me." she opened a portal.

Adam on the other hand just pulled out his phone "Hey Kevin, yeah it's me. You still know how to hotwire a chopper right? Great, come meet me with it in about 15 minutes and then I'll explain everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie found herself tied down to a chair in a small room looking absolutely horrified "Wh-What are you gonna do to me?"

Sierra just pinched the bridge of her nose "Look I told you before, I'm just gonna get the ring off of your finger and then you can go. Just don't fight me on this and it's all gonne be over a lot sooner. I'd rather you didn't lose something that you can't replace."

Carrie's eyes suddenly began glowing red again "**I already have." **she suddenly shot her tongue out and grabbed Sierra by the waist before slamming her into a wall, melting her restraints off in the process "**You thought you could control this power? I will be controlled by no one, least of all YOU!" **she suddenly transformed into a large demonic black creature with wings and burst through the ceiling, taking off into the night sky.

"...Well that happened I guess." Sierra pulled out a notepand and crossed out Ring of Yin "I guess that means I'm going back to the drawing board on how to get revenge on Adam for ruining my chances with Cody."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devin leapt through the portal, with Adam right behind him, only to see Carrie flying across the night sky "What the hell is that thing?!"

Adam let out a sigh "Well I were a betting boy which I am, I'm gonna go out on a whim and say that's Carrie. Or as she is right now, evil with a physical form."

"No, no no no, no no no no no no no!"

"Quit freaking out, this is why I made a call."

"You're damn right he did!" that was when a helicopter dropped down in front of them, revealing the cavalry of Kevin and Gwen inside "Did someone call for the cavalry?"

"Way to make an entrance you guys, now we don't have a lot of time so let's hurry up and get moving." Adam pulled Devin into the helicopter, and the helicopter took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough the group was able to track down Carrie, still in her monster form, atop of a nearby skyscraper.

"Looks like we're gonna have to get closer in." Kevin was suddenly forced to quickly maneuver his way around an attempted grab from Carrie "Okay that one was a little bit too close, even for this certified psychopath, but hot damn that thing is wicked!"

"That thing is Carrie, don't hurt her." Devin told him "Seriously no matter what happens just don't hurt her."

"I don't think any of us could aside from Adam, even if most of us do have dragon swords or the like." Gwen pointed out "Any ideas on how we get out of this alive exactly?"

"...I think I've got one, you guys try and get her attention while I try and slide the ring off of her finger." Devin was promptly handed a Dragonfang from Gwen "Thanks. Kevin I'm gonna need you to try and fly right over her."

"On it." so Kevin flew the chopper directly over Carrie "You're on man, and good luck."

"Thanks, and if I die then I'll die protecting the one that I was always meant to be with. And I'll die doing what Adam does best. BOOYAH!" and so Devin dove down onto Carrie's gigantic demon form, barely managing to land on her arm, and he slowly began crawling his way towards the ring on her finger, only to see Carrie fire a sonic blast at the chopper "Guys get out of the way!"

"I've got it!" Adam blitzed in front of Carrie and deflected the blast with one hand, causing it to blow up a nearby mountain "You're all clear Devin, go do what you've gotta do!"

"Thanks Adam, I've got it!" so Devin began pushing on the ring as hard as he could, and after a long struggle that forced him to use every ounce of strength that he had, he managed to push the ring off of Carrie's finger, allowing him to catch it, only for both him and Carrie to end up freefalling over the city of Ocean Falls "Yeah I didn't think this part through."

"But I did!" luck for both of them, Adam was able to grab both of them by the hands and save both of them from falling to their deaths "So does that make me out to be best man material or what? Hey Kevin you can go ahead and set it down now!"

"Way ahead of you." Kevin set the helicopter down in a nearby park, allowing Adam the chance to set both Devin and Carrie down on the ground safely.

"Are you guys okay?"

"I've got a serious headache but I'm not dead, so I guess that's a plus." Carrie sat down on the ledge of the helicopter and let out a sigh "I just wish I could go back and do the last 24 hours all over again."

"And for that I truly am sorry." that was when Aurora showed up through a portal, effectively freaking out 3 of the five of those present (the other two being Adam and Kevin) "And yes I do get around. Your recent ordeal that you had to deal with was my fault and mine alone, do you still have the ring with you?"

"Yeah, I have it right here." Carrie handed the ring back to Aurora.

"Thank you. Adam." she threw it into the air.

"Way ahead of you." Adam fired a simple energy blast, destroying the ring on the spot "From the abyss of darkness it came to the abyss of darkness it returns."

"Well said, now both of you please accept this substitute." Aurora handed Carrie a gold ring with a blue gem "It's even more precious and with no evil this time, I wish the two of you both a future full of light."

"Yeah god knows you deserve it, but now it's onto the next order of business." Adam shot a huge grin at them "Bachelor party time!"

"Way ahead of you." Devin slowly slid the ring onto Carrie's finger "And yeah Adam you're totally best man material, we'll do the bachelor party as soon as we can."

"Make it after I get back from Total Drama season 5."

"...Yeah that works." Devin gave him a small smile, which Adam had returned.

'_Well Carlos I guess this is the proof that I needed that everything will be alright if I leave for a few days, I said before that everyone is stronger than they think that they are and my friends are no exception. I'm going back on Total Drama, and this time I'm gonna win.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Now let's talk about the Cody, Bridgette and Mike part of the story, for this part we'll have to back up a few days)**

The forest surrounding Ocean Falls was calm and peaceful.

Armed with a single bow and a quiver of arrows, Mike began stalking a certain deer, only to find himself face to face with it as a golden light began shining on the deer "What… What are you exactly? You're no ordinary animal are you?"

The deer gave a simple snarl and then proceeded to lay a beating onto Mike, in which it kicked him into a nearby tree and started kicking him over and over and over and over again before suddenly running off.

"...Well. That happened I guess.".

And then the deer suddenly charged at him all over again.

"Oh crap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody on the other hand was attempting to explain a certain concept to Bridgette, one of great importance "It's called the Wilhelm Scream Bridgette, you see it's like the one in the Star Wars move where the Storm Trooper falls."

"Oh I think I've heard that scream before, doesn't sound like this." Bridgette attempted to replicate the Wilhelm Scream.

"No no it's more like this." he did his own version of the scream.

"No I don't think that was it either." this was followed by a scream (Mike getting the crap kicked out of him by the deer) in the distance "Oh wait I think that was it."

And then Mike suddenly crash landed in front of them "Ow…"

"Oh my god Mike are you okay, what the heck happened to you?"

Mike pulled himself to his feet "I had a really painful realization when I was out training in the woods."

"That going off into the woods with archery stuff was a bad idea?"

"Make that two realizations, but at the same time it's just what I need, and what all three of us need at that. Ever since Adam and I got back from the Void a few months ago the three of us have been getting complacent, Adam and Alejandro are the only ones who kept up with their training. We got so caught up in our every day lives that we've all gone soft, we've gotta get back into it. Aurora told me that it's any day now that Mal and Sorbidus are gonna turn up again so if we're gonna do it then we have to do it now."

"I think I have an idea for that actually." Cody spoke up "During my time in the Valley of Peace I picked up on a few things that might help us." he blitzed away and then came back with two or three scrolls "The three of us can do two days of meditation and practiced awareness in the wilderness, only eating what we can forage."

"You've got a plan then?"

"A plan, yes. A good plan, we'll were about to find out."

"You think we should tell Adam?" asked Bridgette.

"I already left a note on the fridge, he's got his own thing to deal with. We have to be sure to leave our worries and fears behind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed, and the three of them were wandering their way through the woods.

Cody took the lead in this quest "We can master Cosmic Lacrima in our bodies or powers granted by the universe all we want but Master Shifu and Master Oogway told me that power doesn't mean anything if we can't master the first and most important rule in regards to mastering oneself, the Jīngshén xì huà or spiritual refinement. All true warriors have to master this crucial skill."

"You think we can?" asked Bridgette.

"Well we're about to find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(2 days or meditation and foraging later…)**

Mike glanced up from his mediatation around the group's campfire only to see the dear in front of him again "Oh man, you guys take a look at this!"

Cody and Bridgette glanced up from their own meditation, only to notice that the dear had disappeared "And there's nothing there."

"But it was here a second ago. I think it was the same dear, call me crazy but I think it's been following us. Does that make it sound like I'm insane?"

"Actually it makes a lot more sense than you might think, from what I can tell in the Shinto religion deer are considered to be messengers of the divine. I think that means that we're on the right path." this was followed by the flames of the fire beginning to glow green "I don't know if there's an explanation to this though."

"_Ah, but there is an explanation for everything." _the flames suddenly erupted in a cloud of smoke and cleared away to reveal a familiar tortoise figure "_And everything is an explanation young ones."_

"Master Oogway." Cody looked on in awe, with Mike and Bridgette doing the same "When we met I thought that you were staying in the Spirit Realm, that you couldn't return to the world of the living."

"_No, I said that I never tried. That and I never had a reason to, until now. The three of you have much to overcome. You must find your inner spiritual strength, if you do not then you will not stance a chance against the foes that you have yet to face."_

"I know, and that's why we're here. We need to find out what it is that holds us back from becoming stronger."

The spirit of Oogway put a hand on Cody's shoulder "_What holds us back is chosen by us and us alone, just like what can move us forward. You are not the only one who still have to learn this young Cody, for all three of you will. Each of you must journey out alone to face your spiritual adversary. Bridgette, your heart is gentle and pure, but it is also your weakness. Remember that there is nothing wrong with fighting to protect what one holds precious. Cody, you rely on your mind and not enough on your body. Be strongh like the mountain, and have faith in the gifts that the universe has bestowed upon you."_

"What about me?" asked Mike.

"_Ah yes, young Michael Tremblay. You must show dominance both in body and in spirit. Do not be dissuaed by the guilt you hold over actions of which you had no control. You must be like the wind. Let nothing weigh you down."_

"But do you think I can?"

"_Your mind is like a pool of water, my friend. When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear. Sleep now, my friends. For your greatest trial awaits on the spiritual plane. For the challenges that you face there will be just as deadly, if not moreso, than those you face in the real world. Be warned." _and with that, the ghost of Oogway took his leave.

Not a single word was uttered for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

Mike was the first one to get up, with Cody and Bridgette both following his lead a few minutes afterwards "I think Oogway made it pretty clear what he had to do."

Cody nodded "Yeah you're right, it's time we get started you guys. I don't think we should use any of our powers either, that would basically be cheating."

"Agreed."

"Okay then. Each of us are going to forge new armor and weapons that we can use in these trials, and then we'll journey onwards on our own, where we'll be challenged by adversaries in the Spirit Realm, the place where fantasies are turned into reality, and where the three of us meet our ultimate fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed, and the preparation was complete.

Bridgette had equipped herself with a single katana '_In order to complete this trial I have to become as silent as the forest, but as deadly as any steel clad blades. I will fight only to protect the ones that I love._

Cody had equipped himself with a bo staff with an axe blade attached to the end of it '_In order to complete this trial, I have to be strong like the mountain. I will fight only to uphold the faith that I have placed in my friends.'_

Mike had equipped himself once again with a single bow and a quiver of arrows '_In order to complete this trial, I will be as light and as swift as the wind, and I'll do it without any of my other personalities. I will fight for the sake of those that I hold dear and to correct my past mistakes.'_

"And now it's time for us to begin. Good luck everyone, prosper through this and then I'll see the two of you on the other side." Cody bowed his head "Hao Yun."

"Hao Yun." Mike and Bridgette both did the same, and then they scattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The forests were covered in a thick layer of mist.

Mike slowly wandered his way through the woods, only to find the deer creature in front of him once again, now walking on two legs "It's you again."

The deer said nothing, it just took off into the mist.

"Hold on, come back!" Mike chased after the deer, only to find himself alone on a rickety old one way bridge surrounded entirely by mist.

The deer suddenly appeared in front of him, once again on two legs.

Mike jumped and almost fell into the foggy abyss below, but he managed to pull himself back onto the bridge, only to see a black creature with a single red eye in front of him "That's one of those Quartum Soldiers created by Zash, but they were all destroyed!"

The Quartum Soldier suddenly disappeared into the mist.

"It's gone now, was it actually real?" he barely managed to dodge an energy blast, only to find a large number of Quartum Soldiers surrounding him on both sides of the bridge "Okay this is not cool, this is definitely not cool!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody slowly made his way along the narrow mountain path, carefully making sure that he didn't slip and end up falling into the abyss "For all I know this isn't even the right direction. No don't lose focus Cody, remember what Master Oogway said. Keep your head in the game and have faith in yourself." this was followed by lots of rumbling, and he glanced up to see a large number of Esoterica soldiers attempting to bury him with rocks "Hey watch it guys, you're gonna bring down the whole mountain! Unless, unless don't care what happens because you guys are apparitions from the Spirit Realm. It's times like this that I hate being right." he drew his staff off of his back and prepared to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette slowly and cautiously made her way through the forest, carefully weaving her way around trees while trying not to make a sound, only to notice several figures blitzing throughout the forest undetected "Alright who's there, show yourself!"

The mist cleared slightly to reveal a number of Quartum Soldiers and Esoterica looking incredibly menacing as they prepared to fight her.

"...You know it's times like this I think I need to reevaluate how I make important decisions in life." and yet Bridgette still drew her katana from her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys just keep them coming, I can do this all day!" Mike continued to fire arrows at the continuous Quartum Soldiers, only for the last one to disappear before he was able to strike it down "That's it? Come on you guys, you know I still have a lot more arrows." and then the ropes on the bridge suddenly snapped before he was able to react, but he was able to grab onto one of the ropes that was still intact and pull himself towards the other side of the bridge, slamming him into the side of the mountain as a result, and then he pulled himself back up to the path, panting somewhat heavily as a result "Not… as tough… as I thought… now is he…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette continued cutting through Quartum Soldiers and Esoterica left and right until there weren't any left "Alright who's next?"

"ROKKA ROKKA!" that was when a familiar lizard like figure rose up in front of her from within the mist, his body crackling with orange colored electricity "It's been a long time hasn't it rokka rokka?"

"The Newtralizer, I don't know if it's a good or bad thing that you're the one that I've struggled with the most."

"Call it the fact that I'm going to devour you whole for what you did to me that day, I'll enjoy killing you nice and slow. Rokka rokka!" and the Newtralizer charged at her in a rage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody continued fighting Esoterica soldiers along the mountain path, using his axe staff to knock them off into the abyss below "If you guys wanna go and bring down half of the mountain then that's fine with me!" so he used his axe staff to cut into the path, the falling rubble hitting the rest of the Esoterica soldiers dead on and knocking them into the abyss below "Well what do you know this quest isn't as bad as I thought, all it takes is a little bit of quick thinking and the fact that I just said that means that something really bad is about to happen next."

"**You've got that right." **that was when a shadowy figure burst out from the side of the mountain, revealing himself to have draconic features such as dragon scales, dragon claws, dragon fangs and dragon wings "**We're just getting started, now why don't we take a look and see how your quick thinking will save you when I smash your skull in and paint this mountain in your blood."**

"Great now Long? No you're just a spirit for this test, there's no way that you can actually be real."

"**Then this won't hurt a bit." **Long proceeded to slash Cody across the chest using his dragon claws "**Tell me, does that feel real to you now?"**

"A lot more than you think." Cody picked himself up off of the ground and drew his axe staff off of his back "Now let's get started on round two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike on the other hand had wandered his way up to the end of the mountain path, only to find the deer once again waiting for him "It's you again. What is it, what is the lesson that you're trying to teach me?"

"**What is there to teach you?"**

Mike whipped around and his eyes widened in pure horror "It's you… Sorbidus…"

Sure enough, before him stood the physical manifestation of Sorbidus, his full appearance at last visible to Mike, his hair being tied in a high ponytail that reaches midway down his back. Additionally, rather than being completely black, his hair is now black on the right, and a much lighter color on the left. His bangs were brushed to the side of his face, obscuring the majority of it from view. his right eye was also missing, being instead replaced by a long, jagged scar that extends over the bridge of his nose, and a sharp, curved tattoo around his left eye. His eye was dark around the outside with a snake-like pupil. Sorbidus's clothing consisted of a long, light, high-collared version of a ferraiolo. However, the part of the ferraiolo that draped over his shoulders was dark and the edges of the ferraiolo were adorned with a tiger print pattern. Across the ferraiolo, there was a strap, which is fastened to his body via a button on either side of his chest. Underneath the ferraiolo, he wore a light-colored, long sleeved shirt, wherein the cuffs were rolled up. Over his long-sleeved shirt, he wore a dark, Y-shaped vest, which has three circles printed on front, that he keeps tucked into his belt. However, the vest split into four long pieces of cloth that were a part of the vest and also decorated with circles, each piece of cloth having four circles. Lastly, Sorbidus a pair of light trousers under the loose pieces of cloth and, to complete his attire, strapped boots.

'_So this is him, the one that's been possessing my mind for more than ten years. The one that's responsible for putting Adam through so much pain.'_

"**Here is what you need to be taught, you've already failed."**

"We'll see about that." Mike readied his bow and arrows.

"**You're far too weak to stand on your own, without Adam or any of those other lowly pests you call your friends."** Sorbidus suddenly blitzed past Mike in a white flash, leaving a massive wound on his torso "**I am the embodiment of Light and Darkness working together as one single unit. Cosmic Light and Darkness: Unison Barrage!" **Sorbidus merely held out his hand and engulfed Mike in a barrage of very thin beams of black and white colored energy, causing him to scream in pain and blowing him away in the process, sending him tumbling backwards and crashing to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ROKKA ROKKA!" the Newtralizer continued his relentless assault on Bridgette, attacking her with a continuous barrage of blasts of electricity without giving her any sort of chance to fight back against him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wanna go? Well let's go!" Cody dealt Long a kick to the face and used his axe staff to break apart the ground underneath of Long, attempting to send him hurtling down into the abyss below before he was able to recover.

Unfortunately, this plan failed and Long was able to recover before he hit the abyss "**Like you said before, let's go."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike slowly pulled himself back to his feet and began dodging and weaving his way around every punch and kick being thrown at him '_Ever since that first attack he hasn't even tried to use any of his Cosmic powers.'_

"**Ever since that first attack I haven't even tried to use any of my Cosmic powers, is that what you're thinking?" **Sorbidus, as if on cue, unleashed a blast of black energy that ended up sending Mike tumbling to the ground on the mountain path "**It's because I don't even need to use these abilities to destroy a piece of scum like you."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After having fended off several of the Newtralizer's attacks, Bridgette found herself apparently alone in the forest '_Stay calm and stay focused on the task at hand Bridgette, what was it before that Master Oogway said? Be silent and be calm like the forest, I just have to concentrate and keep my cool and then I can beat him! Calm down, concentrate and see through the enemy's attacks!'_

"ROKKA ROKKA!" sure enough, in almost that exact instant, the Newtralizer dropped down behind Bridgette and attacked her with a blast of electricity.

Without even bothering to look at him, Bridgette gracefully dodged and weaved her way around the blast and used her katana to cut clean through the Newtralizer, causing him to disappear in a cloud of smoke '_Calm and silent like the forest, but as deadly as a tigershark.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**And now this ends!" **having sent Cody tumbling down the mountain path, Long used his dragon claws to tear into the mountainside, causing it to come down on Cody, burying him in rubble for the moment.

When the dust settled, Cody found himself trapped on a narrow ledge with no clear means of escape "Well this just sucks. _No keep it together Cody, you've gotta stand your ground. Be strong like the mountain.' _he stopped Long and his incoming attack by catching his dragon claws in his hands "Is that all you've got?"

"**And you're supposed to be the smart one? I'm twice your size and far more powerful than you could ever even hope to be!"**

'_Be strong like the mountain. _Not today Long, and not to you!" Cody kicked Long in the ankle, causing it to give out, allowing Cody the chance to throw him into the abyss below, giving him the victory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The final of the three trials was about to draw to a close.

Sorbidus continued his advancement towards the wounded form of Mike "**You need to face the reality of this situation, your human emotions are like a ball and chain dragging you towards your inevitable death."**

"Maybe, but I won't go down without a fight!" Mike grabbed an arrow and attempted to use it to pierce him, only to be caught in a chokehold and brutally beaten down until he was covered in blood and bruises '_Sorbidus is right, controlled or not it was still my body that was being used when he killed Adam's parents and there's nothing I can do about that!' _he glanced up and noticed the deer looking down at him as lightning began to flash through the air '_Unless it's my guilt that's been holding me back all of this time and what's been holding me back has always been in my mind, like it's just some kind of excuse. I can't let it hold me back anymore than it already has! _It's not real!"

"**Perhaps not, but this is!" **and then Sorbidus suddenly appeared before him, having grown to colossal proportions to the point where he was bigger than the mountain.

"And so is this Sorbidus, I won't let my guilt over the pain you've caused and the people you've hurt hold me back any longer than it already has! I'm going to come at you with everything I've got, I'm going to come at you as who and what I truly am!" and with a furious roar Mike was engulfed in a massive white light that divided the very clouds themselves, and when it dissipated it revealed Mike in all of his weather breaking glory, his body covered in black and white markings with a confident smile spreading across his face "How's that Sorbidus, is this what you wanted to see? Well now I have the power of the Cosmic Force and I'm gonna use it to come at you with everything I've got!"

"**I believe that it is time for us to end this."**

"I couldn't agree more." Mike promptly dodged an attempted swipe attack by Sorbidus, ran up his arm and then hit him in the eye with an arrow, causing him to cry out in pain as Mike cupped his hands at his side "And now for the coup de grace! **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" **he fired a full power Dragon Ball style Kamehameha at Sorbius at point blank range, causing him to roar in agony and disappear in a massive cloud of smoke. With the battle over, Mike put his bow back in his quiver and looked out over the horizon "I just beat you on the spirit plane, and one day soon I'm going to beat you in the real world! I'm ready now, I'm really ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam was currently engaged with Zeke and Trent in a very important discussion "Now pay attention you guys, the concept behind the Wilhelm Scream first started in-" he paused when he noticed them both looking absolutely jaw dropped, and then he turned around when he sensed it and was just about the same "Hot damn, looks like I missed one hell of a party."

As it turns out, it was Mike, Cody and Bridgette, the three of them all being fresh from their training trials "What you missed was a right of passage for the three of us, one that was long overdue."

"Damn, what the hell happened to you guys out there?"

"...The time has come. We're going back to Total Drama."

"Oh. Well okay then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(And now I'm going to have to fast forward to somewhere around the beginning to tell you about the Alejandro part of the story)**

The whether in Toronto had taken a turn for the worst.

Without even bothering to bring an umbrella or a raincoat or anything, Alejandro knelt down in front of _that _grave while trying to hold back his tears "Hola mi hermano, even now I still find it hard to accept that you're gone. When I first found out about your passing two years ago, I honestly did not know what to think. At first I allowed myself to believe that it might have been some sort of cruel joke you were playing like in order to bring me back to my senses, or maybe it was just one of those things you did to make me appreciate human life more and realize just how precious and fragil it really can be. My head kept spinning over the next few hours, trying to comprehend it. But the more I thought about it the more I realized that all I could come up with was a considerable number of what ifs and not a single definite answer, except for one. You really were gone. You've done so much for me over the years and I couldn't even do anything for you. What's worse, I took your teachings and then I dragged them through the mud in my ignorance. Even when things were at their worst you were always by my side, you were there for me and taught me so much and how do I repay do? I disgrace you, your teachings, the name of our entire family, and myself. And above all… I let you down. I'm so sorry." he bowed his head in shame, and he didn't even have to look to know that someone was behind him, but he quickly misinterpreted as to whom it was "As much as I do appreciate your attempts to restore my faith in myself Adam, I am really not in the mood for it."

"Perhaps not from that boy, but rather from someone who has actual experience." a familiar (to him) yet somewhat deeper voice spoke to him.

Alejandro froze in his place for a moment, and after a moment he slowly turned around to face the figure "I never imagined I would actually find you here… Padre."

Sure enough, before him stood Emiliano Burromuerto, his appearance being actually very similar to that of Alejandro, only with his hair graying in certain spots, a black collared shirt and a certain bull necklace hanging around his neck "You've grown since the last time that I had seen you mi hijo."

"Well it has been almost two years, not that I believed that you cared after the humiliation that I brought upon our family name. I've been through a great deal in these past two years since we lost mi hermano and it has been difficult and painful for me, both physically and mentally. But now I've come to the realization that everything I've gone through, I had to go through in order to learn the truth about myself and what my purpose is. I thought that my foolish and desperate bid to save Carlos would be the end of that story and I thought nothing of the consequences of my actions. But somehow I feel as if something inside of me wanted me to do those things, to prove to the world and to myself that I was better than Jose, and that I would be able to bring honor to myself, but now I understand that the ends do not justify the means. I could only bring honor to myself and our family by choosing to do what is right. All I want now is to honor the teachings of Carlos, and by extension the teachings of mi abuelo to the best of my ability. At first I doubted that I even had a right to live anymore after the pain that I had caused and the people that I had hurt, but Adam brought me back to my senses by revealing to me the truth behind his own goals in life. Now I understand how easy it is to hurt and to dishonor the people that you hold dear, and now I will do everything in my power to make things right and restore honor to our family and to myself, through the power passed down from our ancestors: the power of the Crimson Jaguar."

"...I see." Emiliano slowly made his way towards Alejandro and placed a firm hand on his shoulder "Then I suppose Lady Aurora spoke the truth when she contacted me and told me that you were ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Something that only your brother and grandfather were able to harness, and I only had learned recently. So far you've only begun to scratch the surface of the potential power that you're capable of, and in order to harness your Crimson Jaguar abilities to a more effective extent you will need to learn to draw on your powers from a new source, the original source."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning that you must go back to the source of the power of the Crimson Jaguar had previously originated, from the tribe of creatures of the same name."

"Such creatures exist?"

"They did, but they're extinct now. However, the first people to learn of the secret to their powers were the ancient Crimson Warriors, a tribe of warriors from deep in the heart of Peru."

"The Crimson Warriors? I don't believe that Lady Aurora ever mentioned them."

"No, they died off thousands of years ago. However, the remains of their civilization still exists where they once lived."

"So you believe that I can learn more about these powers by scavaging the ruins?"

"Like your grandfather once said, there are times when the shadows of the past can be felt by the present."

"But will such a thing actually succeed?"

"There is only one way for either of us to find out."

"...When do we start?"

"Right now actually." Emiliano suddenly grabbed onto Alejandro by the shoulder, and the two of them disappeared in a crimson flash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was shining over the jungles of the Peruvian Amazonia.

Emiliano suddenly materialized in the middle of the jungle and let go of Alejandro as they hit the ground "Here we are."

Alejandro quickly picked himself up off of the ground "It feels so warm, where are we exactly?"

"In the Peruvian Amazonia."

"The Peruvian Amazonia? But those are all the way in South America, how could we have possible traveled that far in such a short amount of time?"

"As I said before, you have so much that you have to learn. Now come with me, I believe it's this way." Emiliano just started walking through the jungle, with Alejandro quickly following right behind him, and they spent a few moments walking until they came to the edge of a cliff, which turned out to be overlooking a magnificent looking set of ruins.

"Woah."

"Indeed." the two of them made their way down the cliff and into the ruins, and they started making their way towards the center "These buildings are ancient, and yet they've alwayseemed familiar to me in some way. For all we know these buildings must be even more ancient than the Peruvian pyramids themselves."

"Well I've learned something about architecture so far, with any luck that is just the tip of the iceberg of what I can learn here. After all from what I've learned in my adventures with Adam and Lady Aurora the past can be a great teacher-" he accidently hit a trip wire that opened up a trap door, revealing a set of spikes that he almost walked straight into "And the past can also try to kill you, and by the past I usually mean Adam. I can't believe it, a trap like this must be centuries old and yet it still works."

"I have no doubt that this is only one of many."

"Does that mean that we shouldn't be here?"

Emiliano merely hopped over the trap door with surprising ease "More like we're going in the right direction."

"How can you tell?"

"It's quite simple hijo, one does not make traps unless they have something that they wish to hide or protect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Alejandro and Emiliano had reached the top of a temple in the very heart of the ruins, which contained a diagram of what looked like jaguars roaring at a figure in the center of the image "This does seem rather promising, though I doubt this tells us anything that we need to know about the source of the Crimson Jaguars."

"This image shows the subjects being consumed by their rage." Emiliano noted.

"But I thought the crimson jaguars were friends and allies of the Crimson Warriors in those times."

"Well they have a… unique way of showing it." Emiliano continued walking, until he was stopped in his tracks by Alejandro grabbing his arm.

"Father there's something that happened to the crimson jaguars, something that you've failed to tell me thus far."

"...Your great grandfather happened, the one that you were named after, the original Alejandro Burromuerto." the two of them continued walking "He started a horrible tradition many years ago: hunting the crimson jaguars for the sake of false glory. They were the ultimate source of power that this world had to offer, and if one could be conquered then the one who did it would become a legend all throughout the world and you would earn the honorary title of Jaguar, the highest known to the world. The last great jaguar had been conquered not long before you were born." he knelt down and placed a hand on top of a broken jaguar statue "By your eldest brother."

"But Carlos… he wasn't like that…"

"There are two sides to every story, and I could see the disgust in his heart but he still acted upon what he was told to do. The death of your abuelo changed him for the better, and now his death has changed you for the better."

Alejandro stopped in his tracks "How could you say that?"

"Do not assume that I did not grieve for his passing, I did but time has passed and I had to learn to accept it… for the sake of your mother. And also for your sake."

"How so?"

"Because understanding the past mistakes and potential redemption of our family can help you come closer to understanding your own quest for redemption. Good and evil have always been at war inside of you and the rest of our family, for it is your nature and your legacy. But there is a bright side to it. What has been in the routes of our family for generations can be resolved now by you and you alone, and because of your legacy you alone have the potential to cleans the sins of our family. Held within your heart, along with all of the strife, pain and shame, is the potential to restore honor to our family and define for both it and yourself a new legacy."

"Father…"

"...Come, let's keep going. We have much to do and little time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before Emiliano and Alejandro came across a massive wall with a golden gate in the center, complete with a crimson sunstone in the center "Here we are, this is the temple of the Crimson Warriors. I can go no further, you will have to continue on without me. That is to say, if you're able to."

"If that is the case then so be it." Alejandro slowly made his way forward, only to freeze when he noticed the bull necklace around his neck beginning to glow crimson in response to a stone in the center of the gates, which prompted the gates to open "Um…"

"I suppose I should have mentioned before, one may only enter when they where the necklace of our family."

"...That would've been nice to know a few moments ago." and so Alejandro made his way inside, with the gates closing behind him '_Another trap? No, not yet at least.' _he glanced up and nearly jumped when he saw a large statue in front of him '_These statues look like they're ancient, at least several centuries by the looks of it. The plaque below the statues says that this is something known as the Dance of the Fang.' _out of sheer curiosity he tried the pose shown by one of the statues, which ended up causing him to press down on a pressure plate hidden in the ground '_Some sort of pressure activated mechanism. I wonder… yes that must be it. These are more than part of a mere traditional dance, by mimicking the movements of these statues I will be receiving a lesson!' _so he began dancing his way around the circle as he mimicked the movements of the statues, activating a new pressure plate each time he did so '_Perhaps this is some sort of Crimson Warrior fighting style.' _he completed the final stance in the dance, which suddenly caused a pedestol to rise from the ground with some sort of golden colored egg shaped gemstone sitting on top of it '_Well at least that did something, this must be some sort of sacred mystical gemstone. Should I touch it? No I don't need to see Raiders of the Lost Ark to know that touching a glowing gem sitting on a pedestal to know that that is a bad idea.' _he slowly backed away from the pedestal, until…

"Who is in there? An intruder?" that was when the gates opened to reveal a group of what looked like tribal warriors, the leader of which having a goatee and face paint, as well as a crimson colored staff, with Emiliano backing off into the crowd.

"...Oh mierda."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 minutes later…

Alejandro found himself, along with his father, bound by chains in front of the main gates, being glared down upon by the warriors in front of him '_Well this could've gone better, now what am I supposed to do?'_

The leader/ chief of the warriors made his way towards them, his glare never subsiding "For your attempts to take our sunstone you must be severely punished for your crimes."

"We had no intention of taking your sunstone." Emiliano held up one shackled hand "We came here so that my son could learn of the origin of the power of the Crimson Jaguar."

"Your crimes are another matter entirely Emiliano Burromuerto, we made it clear years ago that you were forbidden from ever returning and yet here you are."

"Please, do not show my father any hostility." Alejandro pulled himself to his feet "I am the reason he came here in the first place, he was the one who showed me this place existed so please direct any of your hostility towards me. Just please listen to what I have to say."

"...Very well." the chief motioned for one of the warriors to release their chains "We'll at least here you out."

"Thank you. My name is Alejandro Burromuerto, the youngest of the Burromuerto bloodline, named after my great grandfather, the one with whom the tainted legacy of my family had previously originated. I was only recently made aware of the way that my family has distorted the legacy of the crimson jaguar and committed many horrendous crimes against the race of creatures in the name of greed and power, but now I want to learn the truth about these abilities, their origin and how their legacy can be both honored and respected. I only learned of the existence of the civilization of the crimson warriors earlier today and even then I never imagined that your cultured had secretly survived for as long as it had. I cannot begin to describe how humbled and honored I am to be in your presence." he bowed his head to them "I humbly beg of you, please teach me."

The chief studied Alejandro for a moment "If you wish to learn the true way of the Crimson Warriors then you must learn it from the masters themselves, Garra and Colmillo."

"So there are two of these masters?"

"Indeed. When you present yourself to the masters they will judge you thoroughly, they will read your heart, your soul, your past and your ancestry. If they deem you to be worthy then they will pass the secret onto you, if they do not then they will destroy you on the spot."

Alejandro could do little more than let out a shallow gulp '_This is going to be bad.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came, and the sun was just rising over the Peruvian skies.

The chief of the Crimson Warriors led Alejandro to the top of the central pyramid, to where a massive torched burned as he bowed to it "If you're going to see the masters in person then you must bring them a small piece of the Flame of Eternity as an offering to them."

"What is so special about this flame?" asked Alejandro.

"This is the very first fire known to human kind, it was given to man by the Crimson Jaguars thousands of years ago and our tribe has kept it going ever since then."

"Fascinating."

"Indeed, I said that myself when my father taught this to me when I was a child. Now then, for this task you must take a single piece of the Flame of Eternity to the masters in order to demonstrate your committment to the sacred art of the Crimson Jaguars." the chief slowly removed a single flame from within the Flame of Eternity and held it out to Alejandro "This is part of a ritual that illustrated the essence of the philosophy of the crimson warriors. You must be sure to maintain a constant heat, if you make the flame too small then it will go out but if you make the flame too big then you may very well lose control." he noticed Alejandro looking rather hesitant "Why do you hesitate?"

"My apologies, this is something that I'm not used to." Alejandro slowly reached out his hands and accepted the flame, feeling the sensation course through his body "It feels as if it were a beating heart."

"Many in the world see fire as mere destruction, but the truth is that fire is actually a representation of life."

"...What do I have to do?"

"Do you see that mountain over there?" the chief pointed to a nearby mountain "You will take your flame up there, the cave of the two masters lies beneath that rock. You must reach it by sundown."

"Very well, I understand." and so with the fire in his hand, Alejandro began the long and slow track towards the top of the mountain.

"The question is, does he really?"

"I believe that he does." Emiliano told him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed, and the sun began to set over the Peruvian skies.

After a long journey up the mountain path, Alejandro was finally able to reach the summit of the mountain and found the chief, Emiliano and the rest of the Crimson Warriors already there waiting for him, much to his surprise "You've been waiting here for me?"

"Just because you had to take the long path for your trial doesn't mean that the rest of us had to do the same." the cheif pointed out dryly "Now then, facing the judgement of the masters of the arts of the crimson jaguars will no doubt be very dangerous for you."

"My family is directly responsible for the disappearance of the crimson jaguars, and as such the masters will likely be unhappy to see me."

"You're quite perceptive."

"...I've accepted this, I am prepared to bear the burdens of my family's legacy. If I am fortunate enough then I may be able to quell their hostility."

"We shall see in a matter of moments." he motioned for the other warriors to begin beating on drums and chanting for the ritual.

'_This is it, the moment of truth. Could I just turn back now and ask Father to just take me back to Canada? Well sure I could, I mean I've already learne more about my Crimson Jaguar abilities than I ever thought to be possible. But no, it wouldn't be right to turn back now. I've come so far now and learned so much, I have to see this through to the end. Not just for the sake of myself, but for the sake of my family's legacy and for the sake of my friends. _I'm ready, bring out these masters."

"Very well. Chanters!" and cue the chanting.

With a deep heavy breath, Alejandro slowly made his way up the stairace to the point where he would present himself to the masters, and he reached the top in a matter of moments.

"He who wishes to meet the masters Garra and Colmillo will now present his sample of the Flame of Eternity."

Alejandro got down on one knee, only for the caves in front of him to start rumbling, causing his flame to go out '_Okay I'm fairly sure that is not good.'_

The rumbling got even louder, and with a mighty roar a loud red colored jaguar emerged from one of the caves, followed by another one from the other cave, only with a slightly differente hue of red to its fur, and the two of them began circling Alejandro, as if they were studying him.

'_These are the masters, that must mean that Father lied to me about the Crimson Jaguars being extinct.' _Alejandro in turn studied both of them for a moment, until a realization hit him '_I wonder, is this what the true purpose of the Dance of the Fang? Doing it in that chamber made their Sunstone appear, and since my fire went out I need something new in place of the original offering. I suppose it's worth a try.' _and so with no other options remaining, Alejandro began to perform the Dance of the Fang one motion at a time for the two crimson jaguars, until he completed it with the final pose.

The two jaguars studied Alejandro for a moment, but then they finally stopped moving, and together they engulfed him in the center of a massive tornado of pure energy that took on the hues and shades of multiple different colors.

Alejandro looked on in awe "I… I believe that I understand now."

The two jaguars ceased with their tornado of energy and slowly returned to their respective caves.

Alejandro slowly made his way down the staircase and stood in front of both Emiliano and the chief of the Crimson Warriors "Their energy was beautiful, I saw things inside of it that I never even believed to be possible. It was… It was like a rare form of harmony that I've never seen before."

The chief nodded "Yes, the crimson jaguars judged you and gave you visions of the meaning behind their power."

"I find it hard to believe that there are still creatures like these that exist, Father you told me before that Carlos faced the last one and then killed it before I was born. Does this mean that you lied to me?"

"Partially yes, but it wasn't a total lie. Carlos Burromuerto was the last of the outsiders to face the masters, they deemed him worthy and along with his knowledge of the Mystic Arts he was granted knowledge of their secrets and power as well."

"So that means that he lied in order to protect these noble creatures, so that no one else would hunt them."

"And what do you see in them now?"

"What I see, is that their power is like fire and the sun itself, and all of the people who live in this world. Their power represents life, energy and harmony. Tell me, did you and your people realize this?"

"Well our civilization is known as the Crimson Warriors so you know, you tell me." he received a dry look from Emiliano "What?"

"I think I understand myself better now as well, for so long I've been confused and in turmoil over my past transgressions, but at the same time trying to understand who I was and what my true purpose is. I agreed to help Adam in his quest to vanquish his foe, but that's his destiny not mine. I never had any actual insight as to what I'm supposed to do, but I believe that now I do. I have to help him to vanquish his foe yes, but at the same time I will aim to restore the good name of my family." Alejandro dropped into a stance and began powering up, and with a furious roar he was engulfed in a crimson aura and a white light. When both of these things subsided, his appearance was the same, aside from his body briefly crackling with crimson electricity '_This power, it feels incredible! _This is amazing, I feel both more powerful and more at peace with myself than I ever have before."

"Good, now that you have accepted these facts you've managed to awaken your inner power beyond your previous limitations. However…" the chief's glare hardened "Now that you have learned the secrets and you know about the existence of our tribe, we have no choice but to imprison you here forever." this left Alejandro astonished "I'm just kidding." the astonished look fell "But seriously, don't tell anyone."

"...Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another day passed, and life had seemingly returned to normal.

Alejandro was demonstrating some of his newfound power to Adam and the others as he went through each step of the Dance of the Fang "With this technique that I learned from the last two crimson jaguars, not only is my power far greater but I also feel more at peace."

Adam nodded in approval "Nice work, I've gotta say that I'm impressed, especially considering the stuff that you learned. So you mean that there's more than just one major asshole from your family? And I thought Jose was bad but your great grandfather sounds like he was a monster. No offense."

"None taken but that isn't it, I don't believe that was the point of what my father was trying to tell me before."

"Then go ahead and enlighten me."

"My great grandfather and Jose have just as much of my family's blood as Carlos or myself do aren't they? If anything then the legacy of my family proves that anyone and everyone in this world has the potential for both great good and great evil. No matter who they might be, even people like Jose or Sorbidus, or even Metallum have to be treated like they're worth giving a chance. By no means am I saying that you should spare them, but at least consider that a reason why you should not allow yourself to succumb to your first instinct of them being evil."

"...I can't promise you that Alejandro, but I can say this. If Carlos could see you now then I think he would be really proud of you."

Alejandro gently touched the bull necklace around his neck "I can only hope so, I really really do."

"But this past week or so was what we all needed." Adam got to his feet, with the othre three doing the same "Over the past few months we've all grown stronger than we ever thought to be possible, both in body and in mind. Whether our goals are to overcome what holds us back in our hearts (Adam), to protect what we hold dear (Bridgette), to gain faith in our own abilities and our purpose (Cody) or to redeem ourselvs for our past mistakes (Alejandro), these were journeys that we needed to take in order to grow. This is it you guys, everything we've learned about ourselves, our powers and the ten dimensions, about our strengths and our weaknesses, comes down to what we're about too face. Metallum and Sorbidus could show up at any time and when they do, we'll be the last and best hope for the world to take them down so we're gonna stop them no matter what it may take." he held out his hand to them "Are you with me?"

"I said before that you've always protected me, so now it's my turn to protect you with all of the power that I have." Cody placed his hand in.

"Bridgette?"

"It's kind of hard to wrap my head around the fact that my boyfriend is the most powerful being in the universe, but at the same time it doesn't surprise me in the slightest. And besides, a girl's gotta have priorities right?" Bridgette placed her hand in and gave Adam a quick peck on the cheek.

"And Alejandro?"

"Without a second thought my friend." Alejandro placed his hand in "Our goals intertwine, and I will never abandon my newfound friends no matter what may lie ahead of us."

"And whatever we face we'll do it together."

**A/N:**

**Well this is it, the fourth and final story of my Underdog series. Before I get into it I want to clear something up: At first I was just going to cover Total Drama World Tour and then be done with it, but then I realized just how much potential the concept has. Plus I could save Total Drama All Stars from itself and give it a decent overall run. I mean granted I don't think it's as bad as people say (well aside from a few certain episodes like Moon Madness, You Regatta Be Kidding me and the dreaded Sundae Muddy Sundae), it just had the bad luck of being stuck with a horrible staff of writers (Ed MacDonald). Anyway this chapter is divided into three different parts revolving around three different story arcs for our 5 main characters in the Underdog series (Adam, Bridgette, Cody, Alejandro, Mike)**

**The first portion of this chapter is based on an episode from the TMNT 2003 Back to the Sewer episode, the Engagement Ring. I thought it would be a nice little bit of continuity from the ending of the Ridonculous Race, you know the fic that was about them getting together and winning like they should've in the first place along with my own AU twists like cutting out a few teams and replacing them with my own teams. Plus the whole thing about Aurora giving them the ring puts her in place of Mr Sun.**

**The second portion of this chapter was based on the TMNT 2012 season 3 episode Vision Quest, part of Mike, Cody and Bridgette training to prepare for the fight that was coming up, as well as make give the three of them some more bonus character development in regards to Mike's fear and guilt over the actions of Mal (when he was being controlled by Sorbidus), Cody's struggles to have faith in his self proclaimed role as Adam's hero and the wielder of the Hero's Chi, and Bridgette overcoming her gentle heart and hatred of violence. Also, I'm trying to give Bridgette and Cody a little bit of screen time since, as much as I hate the thought, they'll more or less be pushed into the "secondary character" category, since the three real main characters for this fic will be Adam, Alejandro and Mike. Plus it gave me a way to have Mike awaken his Cosmic Force form.**

**The third portion of this chapter is based on the Avatar: the Last Airbender episode called The Firebending Masters, which is centered around Alejandro journeying with his father to the ruins of the culture of Crimson Warriors to discover the true purpose of the power of the Crimson Jaguar. This is a continuation of Alejandro's own character arc of redemption, and I'm also taking the chance to introduce another character to this story: Alejandro, Jose and Carlos' father, Emiliano Burromuerto. I mentioned Jose being a dick and Carlos learning everything that he knew from Aurora and his grandfather Santiago, but I never touched upon their actual parents before so I came up with this. I figured that since Alejandro made a complete ass out of himself during World Tour then someone like a diplomat wouldn't take too kindly too that, hence the strained relationship over the past two years in this timeline.**

**Also, I mentioned during the Ridonculous Underdogs that I was struggling with creating a decent lineup for this season in terms of classic competitors. I already confirmed that I have Adam, Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan and Heather for this season. I was originally planning of doing Courtney as the seventh classic competitor, but in the end I decided to scrap that idea, and now I have someone else in mind. Originally this episode was going to just have a cameo appearance in the second half of the season due to some comments that I saw on YouTube, but in the end I decided that she was the best choice for this role. Also, I did mention before that I had to exclude the likes of Owen, Noah, Geoff, DJ and Gwen due to including them in my Ridonculous Underdogs fic.**

**I did mention that I was going to finish up the Frieza Saga of my DBZ fic before I started, but right now whenever I try to work on that one I feel like I'm experiencing some burnout, so I'm going to put that one on hold at least for the time being and work on this fic.**

**Now let me just say this before any of you go any further: This story is the last one in my Total Drama series, and in order to fully understand everything you'll have to read the other three stories first, in this order: The Rise of an Underdog (covering Total Drama World Tour), the Ridonculous Underdogs (covering the Ridonculous Race), the Cosmic Underdog (covering Adam's adventures during the events of the Ridonculous Race), and finally this story, An Underdog's Destiny (covering Total Drama All Stars and the final battles, as well as the epilogue).**


	2. Heroes vs Villains

(Normal speak)

_(Thoughts/ Confessionals)_

As per his usual routine, Chris popped up in front of the camera to begin the first episode of the new season, starting where it all began, on the Dock of Shame "Season 5 of Total Drama has arrived at last folks, now welcome to Total Drama All Stars! After I took my year long vacation against my will I realized that what I really needed was to be in a familiar environment surrounded by the people I love… to make suffer." he let out a malicious snicker "It's actually a condition of my parole, well except for the suffer part anyway. That part right there is nothing more than McLean brand originality. So anyway I'll be bringing back 14 contestants from previous seasons of Total Drama so they can battle it out in the most dangerous, brushing up with death style, one million dollar competition the world has ever known!" he gestured to were a chopper was hovering nearby "And here come our contestants now! From our previous fourth season of Revenge of the Island, say hello to Multiple Mike, AKA Chester, Svetlana, Vito and everyone's personal favorite, Manitoba Smith!"

"Wait a second I'm not ready-" Mike's protests were ignored as he was promptly thrown out of the chopper by Chef, switching between Chester, Svetlana, Vito and Manitoba Smith as he plummeted downwards into Lake Wawanakwa, hitting the surface of the water with a mighty splash.

"Next up we've got Mike's crush, the pushover turned terrifying yet somehow still hilarious powerhouse, Zoey!"

"Mike hold on, I'm coming!" Zoey dove down into the water below.

"Next is Private Pants Wetter, a fan favorite from last season despite never even making it to the merge, Brick! NOW DIVE IN LIKE IT'S HOT YOU LITTLE MAGGOT"

"SIR YES SIR!" and then Brick dove down into the water without any sign of protest or hesitation.

"Next we have the challenge throwing dirt farmer himself, Scott!"

"Get the hell off me!" Scott was promptly hurled by Chef into the water against his will, much to his ire.

"Our next newbie is bossy bruiser Jo, the one who dominated until her underling who shall not be named due to being on a certain other reality show that shall not be named, turned on her and pulled the rug out from under her."

"You're a dead man McLean, just wait until I get my hands on you!" Jo quickly took the chance to shove Chef out of the way, only to promptly get body slammed into the water as a form of Karma.

"The helmet head with a tan in a can Anne Maria, you know the one who quit the competiton about halfway through because she found a fake diamond?"

"Wait until I get my hands on you ya son of a-" Anne Maria was promptly cut off when she got hurled out of the chopper.

"And our final Revenge of the Island contestant, another fan favorite for some reason, creepy nature loving aura reader, Dawn!" he waited, but nothing happened "Okay where the heck is she?"

"You called?" Dawn suddenly made herself known to Chris from where she was meditating a few feet away, earning a yelp of terror.

"When did you- How did you- You're not even wet!"

"Oh I simply found a shortcut."

"...I'm gonna ignore that." Chris turned back to the camera "Now with those idiots out of the way, we can finally get to the original cast. First up, we have the scrawny geeky ladies man with a heart of gold, season 3 winner Cody!"

"Oh come on, not this crap again!" Cody was promptly hurled out of the chopper "You know what the heck with it." and so he prepared to do a cannonball.

"Next is the animal loving surfer chick with a sex drive that rivals the size of my ego, season 3 finalist Bridgette!"

"That was a cheap shot!" Bridgette dove down into the water of her own free will.

"Season 2 winner and broody bad boy, Duncan!"

"Bring it on!" Duncan was left free falling without giving a damn in an effort to make himself look like a badass.

"Devious deva and original Total Drama antagonist, Heather!"

"I HATE YOU CHRIS!"

"The diablo so handsome he can charm the pants off of most species, and one of the most hated contestants in Total Drama history, Alejandro!"

"Yes I am aware." Alejandro promptly dove in without another word.

"Well that was underwhelming. Anyway next is the guy who made quite the impression in his first season, and the one who BLEW UP MY PLANE, Adam!" nothing happened "Oh come on not this crap again!"

"Sup McLean?"

Chris let out a yelp of terror and whipped around to find Adam (clad in a new attire consisting of a dark red quarter zip and a pair of jeans) just sitting in the lifeguard chair on the other end of the dock looking smug as ever "Great just what we need, another teleporting nature loving freak!"

"Oh trust me McLean, the day I turn into a hippie like that is the day that butterflies fly right out of your ass. No offense Dawn." he received a shrug.

"MOVING ON." Chris got the camera to focus back on him "Last up is the queen of the knuckle sandwhich herself, Leshawna!"

"Give my a few minutes and you'll see it for yourself!" Leshawna promptly leapt out of the chopper on her own accord as Bridgette had done before, and then she did a cannonball into the waters of Lake Wawanakwa below, resulting in a mighty splash.

"Oh yeah that's the catharsis that I need, man it's great to be back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(And now in response to the complaints that I've seen on comments on YouTube, a redone version of the original intro)**

Shots of four brand new spotlights popping out, following by the camera zooming through the camp past the spa hotel and the crappy cabin, up to the top of the thousand foot cliff, and then down into the lake below "**Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind!"**

Underneath the lake, Anne Maria and Leshawna are tugging back and forth over a treasure chest, which opens to reveal Cody inside of it, along with Mr Coconut and several McLean Brand Invincibility Statues floating out of it until they rose to the surface, where Bridgette is lying on top of a surfboard "**You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see!"**

In the nearby forest, Jo is jogging through the forest past the are where Dawn is meditating, surrounded by several animals, with Duncan just watching without giving a damn "**I wanna be famous!"**

In a nearby river, Alejandro and Heather are glaring at each other until their canoe is about to go over the waterfall, with Alejandro leaping out onto dry land while Heather goes over along with the raft "**I wanna live close to the sun!"**

Down below, Brick is standing on top of a cracked log doing sit ups unti Heather lands on top of him, causing the log to give out and for both of them to fall "**Go pack your bags cause I've already won!"**

Scott is watching and laughing at this until Fang comes out of the outhouse confessional and starts chasing him "**Everything to prove, nothing in my way! I'll get there one day!"**

Pan over to where Chef and Adam are both just relaxing in lounge chairs in front of the Spa Hotel "**Cause I wanna be famous!"**

Mike and Zoey both sitting on the Dock of Shame staring romantically at each other, which is ruined when Sasquatchanakwa and the bear start to get into a slap fight "**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!"**

Pan over to the lake where all 14 contestants (Anne Maria, Jo, Scott, Alejandro, Heather, Duncan and Leshawna on one side, and Adam, Brick, Bridgette, Cody, Dawn, Mike and Zoey on the other side), are standing on poorly built platforms holding jousting sticks and all preparing to duke it out "**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"**

The teams clash, Brick and Jo taking each other out, Zoey shoving Scott back, Dawn shoving Anne Maria back, Bridgette pushing Heather back, Cody and Duncan pushing each other back, Mike going up against Leshawna, and Adam locked in a power struggle against Alejandro while keeping his gaze solely on Mike "**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"**

The scene chages to the blackness of night, with Brick and Dawn holding hands awkwardly and gazing into each other's eyes, only for Chris to ruin the moment just to be a jerk "**(Insert whistling tune as the song ends)."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was only a matter of moments before Chris and Chef made their way down to the beach and met up with all of the contestants (except for Adam and Dawn), as they finished swimming their way to shore "Greetings old torture puppets- I mean old friends."

Heather promptly spat out a starfish "I am _not _your friend!"

"Ain't that the truth." Leshawna muttered "But let's just face it, you just miss your tonsil hockey partner."

"What you mean Alejandro? Why the hell would I care about that handsome jerk after all the crap that he pulled?" she failed to notice Alejandro cringe.

"You mean the same crap that you pulled but on a smaller scale?"

"Yeah whatever you say Sweetheart." Adam's tone was laced with sarcasm, earning a dirty look from Heather "Hey don't get mad at me just because I tell it like it is."

"Bite me quarter zip." she promptly rounded on Chris "You're going to be paying for my hair and my dry cleaning you know."

"Actually no I'm not." Chris promptly held up her contract "I had you guys sign brand new contracts?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather let out a groan of frustration "_Same old Chris, same people that I can't stand, same old disgusting island and other crap that I hate about this show. What the hell was I thinking coming back again? Oh yeah right, getting my million dollars that I deserved but was robbed of by these peons back in season three, and last season too. Time for the queen to reclaim her throne."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"As a matter of fact we have a lot of big changes for this season, the first of which being that the island is now 100% toxic waste free." Chris was met with various sighs of relief "But that being said, there are still a considerable number of toxic beats running around the island like, for example, Scott's old buddy Fang!" this caused Scott to freeze in terror "Yeah I think this is gonna be fun, even if you guys all suck but you're the best that we could get."

"Meaning that we're the only ones that were stupid enough, ballsy enough or all of the above to come back on this show?" Adam guessed.

"That combined with the fact that a considerable number of contestants whose names I never want to hear again betrayed me and went on that abomination of a show."

"You mean Gwen, Owen, Noah, Cameron, Lightning, DJ and Geoff because they all competed on the Ridonculous Race, and because DJ and Geoff were finalists?"

"...I hate you more and more every minute. Anyway on the upside, I've taken the liberty of upgrading your accomodations. Chef bring the thing."

"I should've stayed in Vegas." Chef brought over a large monitor, revealing the same crappy old cabins as in previous seasons "This season the losers still have to sleep in the same crappy old cabins as before." this was met with groans, before the screen panned out to reveal the new Spa Hotel "But the winners of each season get to stay in the brand new environmentall friendly, as required by law, McLean Spa Hotel, which is complete with a butler, a hot tub and a 24 hour masseuse." this was met with cheers "And in honor of your status as All Stars I'm going to be dividing you into teams based on your past performances: Heroes vs Villains!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather gave a malicious smirk "_Well obviously Chris is going to put me on the villain's team and I will be running it by lunch."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam just put his arms behind his head "_Well at least it's not anything too simple like newbies vs classic competitors, even I know that that would be way too obvious." _and then he suddenly turned serious "_Anyway here's a few things for you to keep in mind. Me, Bridgette, Cody, Alejandro and Mike all learned a few things, really really awesome things, over the past two years or so, but you won't be seeing them. As OP as I might be right now, I have no intention of one shotting everyone like this was One Punch Man. I said before that I believe in playing a clean and fair game and that's exactly what I'm going to do. And for the record I'm not here to win the season either, _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris quickly counted off the 7 contestants of the first team "Heather, Duncan, Anne Maria, Jo, Scott, Alejandro and Leshawna. From now on you the seven of you guys are the Villainous Vultures."

"Oh hell no!" Leshawna immediately rounded on Chris "Why the hell would I be on the villains' team?"

"Let's go through that one season by season. Back in the first season alone you threw Heather off of a cliff into shark infested water, shot Heather with paintballs, locked Heather in a freezer which was awesome, chased Heather down while she was wearing nothing but a towel, convinced everyone to vote off Trent, beat the ever loving crap out of Duncan, locked Heather in the confessional after Owen had been in there, nearly ran Heather over. And that was all in the first season."

"Well maybe but-"

"Second season was definitely what sealed the deal for us and made your placement on the villain team actually seem legit, remember how you lied to your teammates in order to win that reward and then bad mouthed them and Courtney showed everyone on her PDA?"

"...Alright alright point taken." Leshawna had to restrain herself, leaving Chris to count off the second team.

"Anyway, Mike, Zoey, Brick, Dawn, Cody, Bridgette and Adam, the 7 of you will be the Heroic Hawks!"

"Oh yeah!" Mike and Adam caught each other in a high five.

"Now then, as for the challenges-"

"If I may Chris." Alejandro held up a hand to stop him "There's something that I would like to say first."

"Oh for god's sake, do we really have to go through this." he was promptly smacked upside the head by Adam.

"Thank you Adam." Alejandro took to the chance to face the other competitors, the majority of whom (except for Adam, Bridgette, Cody, Mike and Dawn) were eyeing him with a certain degree of suspicion "I have a rather fair idea of how all of you feel about seeing me after all this time, after the things that I've said and done to a good majority of you. But now I want to take a moment to stop and, well to apologize to all of you for the way that I've acted. The things that I've said and done were, to put it simply, despicable. I'm not proud of those things, I never have been and I never will be. I don't intend to justify what I said and did and I do not expect you to trust me, but I do want to take my time and earn your trust. That is to say, if you're willing to give me a chance." and then he took a step back to where he was before, leaving his message to sink in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn let out a remorseful sigh "_I have been made aware from personal experience that over the past two years, Alejandro's quest for redemption has proven to be quite an arduous one. His aura is not filled with evil, but rather a mixture of anger, sadness and shame, as well as a lovely shade of burgundy. And alas, what only myself and a select few of others present realize is that there is a much greater evil lurking inside of another, evil that may very well be capable of destroying all of us, and there is only one who has the potential power to stop him, but not as he is at the moment. He has much more healing and growing to do before then."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...Yeah, moving on." even Chris was left dumbfounded but he quickly got the first episode of the season back on track and had Chef work the monitor "Anyway the challenges for this season are all about nods to classics from the past, but with harsh and painful new twists that will make this-"

"-the toughest and most torturous season of Total Drama to ever exist?" Adam cut him off "I think you're slipping McLean, because wasn't that the challenge last year? Or the year before that? Or the year before that one?"

"My hatred for you is ever growing. Anyway your first challenge of the season is to find the key to the doors to the Spa Hotel and you'll be doing it in a homage to the first ever challenge of Total Drama, cliff diving into water infested with ravanous sharks. As previous competitor and season 4 finalist Lightning will now demonstrate."

"_SHABAM!" _sure enough, Lightning was on the cliff and he promptly dove down into the waters, where he began punching the ever loving crap out of one of the sharks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott let out a very shallow gulp "_Okay so maybe I have a phobia of s-shakrs now, but can you blame me? Fang ripped me apart last season and ever since then my fear of sharks got multiplied by like a thousand, all because of one damn tooth?! The trauma chair itself actually wasn't that bad, at least for the first week or so. But then I got an itch where you NEVER wanna have an itch and it felt like my sister had dumped fireants down my pants. Again. She has a twisted sense of humor."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brick let out a sigh "_I actually do feel pretty bad about laughing at Scott the way I did when he was in the chair, even if he did do a lot of horrible things like lie to all of us and make us think that Dawn was a thief I feel like I stooped to his level at that point."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris carried on with explaining the challenge "Once you guys dive into the water you have to try to avoid the sharks long enough to snag one of the keys that we've lined up along the bottom of the bay, and be sure to choose wisely because only one of those suckers is what you're looking for. Assuming that you live long enough to reach the shore one of your teammates will drive you to the hotel in one of the baby carriages from the race through Central Park in season three. The first team to unlock the door to the Spa Hotel wins, and just as a friendly little warning someone from team loser may or may not be going home tonight. Meet me at the base of the cliff in fifteen minutes." and then he took off in a jeep driven by Chef.

"Wait a second!" Mike called after him "Shouldn't we change into our swimsuits or something first?"

"Sorry there's no time, and I really don't care!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 5 minutes passed, and the two groups were heading through the forests of Wawanakwa towards the cliff.

Mike noticed the lust covered look that Anne Maria had been giving him and shot a glance over at Adam "You know Anne Maria keeps staring at me and to be honest it's kind of freaking me out."

"She's waiting for you to turn into Vito so that she and her can pick up where they left off and start dry humping again." Adam told him dryly "And you know what Mike I'm just gonna go ahead and be real with you for a minute, good workout partner or not Vito is a dick."

"He's not that bad, sure he can be a pain but he's got a good heart hidden somewhere underneath those abs. I just don't know where."

"Well he's gotta compensate for something."

Mike had to stiffle a chuckle "But anyway she's gonna have to keep on waiting, or just get over it which isn't very likely, because my heart belongs to Zoey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What the two of them didn't know (or in Adam's case, didn't care) was that Anne Maria was glaring at them and Zoey from afar "Oh yeah just keep basking in that glory red, all I have to do is get rid of you and then I'm gonna be all over Vito."

"Hey Tanzilla get moving!" Jo barked "We're not gonna wait for you all day!"

"No need for you to bust an artery blondie, I'm coming so piss off!" Anne Maria stormed after them.

"About time."

"Step aside newbies." Heather shoved her way past them.

"Hey why don't you watch it Old Heather!"

"How about you watch it Newbie!"

"How about you two and Fake Diamond Head over there shut the hell up!" Leshawna rounded on them, leading to a four way brawl.

"Senoritas please!" Alejandro suddenly blitzed in between the four of them and stopped them from attacking each other "Just because Chris labled us as villains does not mean that we have to live up to his sick twisted expectations. We're a team and we should be acting like it, if we don't then the other team is going to destroy us." he received various voices of agreement from the four girls, an eye roll from Scott, and a death glare from Duncan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_There's no way in hell that's going to happen." _Heather let out a scoff "_The reason as to why is simple. I-"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jo: "_-don't trust-"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anne Maria: "_-anyone-"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott: "_-on this-"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan: (insert massive stream of cursing)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leshawna: "_-team!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro sighed "_Well that could've gone better, but I shoud at least get points for effort don't I?" _and cue the creepy shots of all of the others cackling evilly, with Leshawna clearly enjoying it way too much "_But with that aside I wasn't lying, I really do want to make amends with all of the people that I've hurt."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam glanced back and noticed Brick sparing a few glances at him "Hey, what's up? And by that I mean why do you keep looking at me, if you've got something to say then just go ahead and say it. I'm not gonna stop you."

Brick breathed a sigh "Sorry, I'm just rather nervous."

"About the fact that we're probably gonna get killed by one of these challenges?"

"No, about you." Brick suddenly saluted him "It's an honor Adam, sir."

"...Is this really happening?"

"Yes and it's absolutely sincere. I saw every single episode of Total Drama World Tour and I know for a fact that you are the kind of person who has earned my undying respect."

"For real?"

"Absolutely. First you show a strong chivalrous nature, incredible skill and determination, your heart is filled with compassion even for your enemies, and you've gone above and beyond for the sake of your friends and teammates. That's the kind of attitude that I admire. You're strong both in body and in mind, your resolve is unwavering, and you're willing to do whatever it takes for the sake of the people you love. As far as I'm concerned you're an inspiration." he saluted him once again.

"...You're really giving me too much credit." Adam stopped walking, which prompted the others to do the same "All of the things that I did during season three was just me doing what I had to do in order to accomplish a goal, and I could and would do all that stuff only because I had a good teacher."

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing? There's nothing like a good teacher to make one strong."

"I know, it's not what you're saying but how you're saying it. You make it sound like I'm some kind of gift from god when really, I'm not. Everything I've done and can do is through years worth of hard work and perseverence. Besides if anyone here is worth admiring it's you."

"I'm flattered that you would say such a thing but I'm really not all that praise worthy-"

"No I'm serious, you're the one worthy of praise here. You believe in chivalry for starters, you know what it means to be a team player, and you value your own moral codes over winning a contest. Plus you did save Mike and the others from those mutant gophers during the mine challenge last season so I owe you for that one. As far as I'm concerned you're the inspiration here."

Brick wiped away a single tear and gave Adam a third salute "Coming from you that means a lot."

"Seriously enough with that man, I'm just a normal guy so treat me like one."

"Whatever you wish sir- I mean Adam."

"I'm serious, stop it." he smacked Brick upside the head "Better?"

"Much actually, thank you." they all started walking again "So now that I'm snapped out of that I have to ask… would you mind if I were to ask you to consider me to be the captain for our team?"

"Okay sure."

"...Just like that?"

"Yeah why not, I mean you're the only one with any military training. All you need is to get over your fear of the dark."

"I'm uh… I'm working on it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette and Cody were just awkwardly walking side by side, trying to rid themselves of the awkward silence that plaggued them "So… great to be back at camp again isn't it? The nature and the memories…"

Cody nodded "Yeah, nature and memories. Like during the phobia challenge when I blew myself up. Sorry about costing you that point by the way."

"Don't worry about it. So, how far do you think we're gonna get this season?"

"I doubt we'll make it to the finals again that's for sure, if a contestant wins as season then they never make it as far as that again."

"But top five?"

"Maybe. Who knows, us helping Adam and Mike aside this season might actually turn out to be fun."

"Indeed." Dawn suddenly popped up next to them, freaking both of them out "I also look forward to what this season has in store for us. And Cody there is no need for you to fear, I am quite sure that Gwen misses you almost as much as you miss her."

"...I forgot you could do that."

"It was part of my training that I had undergone with my mother."

"Of course it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, all 14 contestants had arrived at the scene of the beach, where two baby carriages were waiting.

"Greetings All Stars, or whatever the heck you guys are supposed to be because you're the only ones who were willing to come back!" Chris flew onto the scene using his jetpack, blowing dust and smoke all over the place, leaving a good number of contestants in a coughing fit "Well here are your carriages, we've got blood red for the Villainous Vultures and purest gold for the Heroic Hawks. I'm giving you guys 30 seconds to pick the team members who drive the carriages, and those 30 seconds start now!"

"I'll drive!" Scott immediately grabbed onto the carriage.

"Not a chance, I'm driving!" Jo grabbed onto the carriage.

"Not a chance, there's no way in hell I'm diving into that water from Hell!"

"Oh like it'd be such a big loss if you got eaten by that stupid thing, if anything that would be doing us a favor now give me the damn thing!"

"Listen you little c-"

"Alright it hasn't even been a minute and I'm already sick of you two bitching at each other like that, the dude in the hood is jumping and you're driving!" Leshawna promptly slugged Jo over her shoulder despite her protests (yes she called Jo a dude).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"10 seconds!" Chris made a warning call.

Adam glanced over at the rest of his team "So anyone else wanna do it?"

"I might as well." Cody stepped forward "I'd rather not be put in the carriage again and I also don't wanna be shark bait."

"You realize that-"

"I know but they don't know that, and I've got a rep to maintain."

"You mean a rep of having the muscle tone of a paperclip?"

"...I'm not gonna answer that."

"Probably for the best."

"Alright then, time is up!" Chris made the call "Everyone except for Scott and Cody up the cliff and towards your inevitable deaths you go, as in NOW!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, first place is mine assholes!" Jo bolted to the top of the cliff ahead of all of the other contestants, with Brick trailing only seconds behind her.

And yet somehow Chris was already there waiting for her "Yeah it feels just like old times, me being able to torture you guys on the island where your journey into fame and suffering had begun."

Three of the non original contestants (namely Mike, Zoey and Brick) poked their heads over the edge of the cliff, only to see a certain familiar mutant shark waving at them in a very malicious manner "Fang!"

"So who's the best at spotting keys and who's gonna end up as Fang's lunch? And will I be able to break Adam this season?"

"Unlikely." Adam pointed out dryly.

"Ignoring that, find out when we come back right here on Total! Drama! All Stars!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What Scott had to say was short, anything but sweet, and straight to the point "_They're gonna die up there, they're gonna f*cking die up there. Well better them than me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright punching bags get into position, it's time for the dive of death!" Chris was quick to make the call "Here's how it's gonna work, it's gonna be one diver per team at a time and the next diver until the carriage for their team is back at the beach. Ready, don't really care if you're ready, GO!" he blew on an airhorn "Now dive in like it's hot suckers!"

"Sir yes sir!" Brick promptly dive in first for the Heroic Hawks.

Jo dove in first for the Villainous Vultures and punched out Fang in the process before rising up from the waters and bolting onto the beach "Quit wasting time and let's go!"

"As if you had to tell me, so long suckers!" and so Scott promptly took off with Jo and the baby carriage, giving the villains the lead for the moment.

Brick burst out from the water a few seconds later and hopped into Cody's carriage "Let's get moving soldier!"

"Nice work, now let's go!" Cody grabbed the baby carriage and took off, pulling it after him with considerable ease, taking a good majority of those present by surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Okay hold on a goddamn second." _Duncan was the first one to voice his thoughts "_There is no way that squirt should be that athletic, if he's turned into a jock then Gwen and Courtney have turned into Katie and Sadie 2.0 It's just wrong!"_

**(For those who didn't get it, this was done for two reasons: to show that Duncan is smart enough to notice something like Cody being really athletic, and it's a jab at Ed MacDonald's crappy writing in the original canon season)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody glanced up at Brick as they made their way towards the hotel "So you were on the island while it was covered in toxic waste right, was it bad?"

Brick gave a shrug "Well sure it was a lot of things that I had never seen before but I was taught that as long as you stay true to your moral code and keep your eye on your goal, nothing can stop you."

"Sounds like something Adam would say. You know I've actually been through some stuff of my own over the past few months, mainly character building and teaching me to have faith in my own abilities instead of just being Adam's hypeman."

"All of the skills in the world mean nothing if you don't have faith in yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott and Jo continued their way towards the Spa Hotel "Okay listen up sweats, you hate me and I hate you and I think those things are pretty obvious. But here's what I'm thinking, you and I are probably the two strongest contestants out of all of them so I think that we should at least agree to stay out of each other's way until the teams merge. Sound good?"

Jo rolled her eyes "Yeah whatever, but when the merge rolls around it's ever man for themselves."

"Starting with number one, glad we're on the same page." they rolled up to the Spa Hotel.

Jo quickly bolted up to the hotel doors, only for the key to fail to open the door "Dammit it's the wrong key!"

"Why am I not surprised, just get in the damn thing." and then they bolted off back towards the beach.

Brick and Cody arrived not long after, only to run into a problem "That's a negatory on the key, we've gotta head back for another try." and so they quickly took off after Jo and Scott.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan was growing impatient as he waited for Brick and Cody to return "For the love of god will you two idiots hurry up?!"

"I didn't know you to be so spunky." Adam pointed out.

"I'm not spunky you smartass, but my million from season two isn't gonna last forever so I actually wanna get some extra cash."

"...Courtney made you?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Figures."

"So what's your reason for coming back?"

"...I've got some personal shit to work through okay?"

"Fine, I can respect that."

"Which reminds me, I know I'm not on your team so I don't really have a say but would it kill you to at least give Alejandro a chance?"

"You're seriously buying into that crap?"

"It's not crap, he really does wanna redeem himself for all the crap that he pulled. Look I'm not gonna give you his whole life story because it's honestly not my place to but I think it's safe to say that I'm a pretty kickass judge of character, just give him a chance and I give you my word that he won't let you down."

"...If I say yes then can we end this conversation?"

"Yep."

"Then fine, I'll think about it. Anyway here comes the squirt, I'm gonna go next. Which reminds me, I'm gonna have some questions for him later on." and then Duncan promptly dove off of the cliff into the waters below.

Adam glanced back at Leshawna "So going back to what I was saying to him-"

"Let me stop you right there sugar." Leshawna held up a hand "Believe it or not I get where he's coming from, keep in mind that I've made my fair share of mistakes on this show too. I'll give him a chance, but keep in mind that if he pulls any crap like that again his ass is grass and I'm gonna mow it."

"...Good enough for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan burst out of the water with a key in hand and leapt into Scott's baby carriage "Now let's roll!" and then they took off.

"Come on let's go!" Cody and Brick quickly returned to the beach "They're still ahead of us, we've gotta pick up the pace!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam got into a stance "Alright you guys just sit back and enjoy the show." and with a wild battlecry he launched himself.

Mike shared a glance with Zoey "Well, that… happened I guess."

"Do you think he's okay?" asked Zoey.

"Oh he's definitely fine, I just feel bad for the sharks."

"BOOYAKASHA!" with a mighty roar and a massive surge of wind, Adam burst out from the water with his key in his hand and landed on the beach, and then he hopped into Cody's baby carriage and the two of them took off. Not long after they did, Fang and two other sharks landed on the beach with three simultaneous thuds, looking like they got the ever loving crap beaten out of them, which they actually had.

"See what I mean?"

"I feel like he's having way too much fun with this." Bridgette pointed out dryly.

"You've dated the guy for two years and you're just realizing that now?"

"...Yeah okay that's fair, but that's a large part of why I fell in love with him." she gave a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott was tearing into Duncan (who didn't give a damn) as they made their way towards the Spa Hotel "Alright listen up short pants I'm taking charge of this team, you try and get in my way and I'll make your life a living hell."

Duncan let out a snort "Oh trust me pit stains, if I didn't want to be in charge before then why the hell would I start now? But if you want it then feel free to get your ass kicked trying."

"...Oh. Well good. I'm glad we're clear on that." they reached the Spa Hotel.

Duncan bolted up to the door, only to find that it failed to open it "No go, looks like I picked up a dud."

"Oh well that's just perfect, way to pick the wrong key Dud-can."

"Huh. Not bad."

"...Thanks. Finally, someone who gets a good insult when they hear it!" and then they bolted back to the beach.

Adam leapt up to the door and tried to cram the key in, only to end up accidentally breaking the door down "Uh… oops." and he quickly put the door back up and tried to play it off like nothing happened "Okay so that key didn't work, back we go."

"You really are a master of deception." Cody's tone was laced with sarcasm "And by the way I thought we were trying to be discrete about you know what."

"Hey I didn't do anything to the sharks, I just punched them a few times and then I told them that they could eat Scott."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike was in the middle of stretching "Well I guess I might as well go next, get that one out of the way."

"Oh look there they are!" Zoey pointed to where Adam and Cody were returning to the beach, and then she pecked Mike on the cheek "Call that a way of saying good luck."

Now in a daze and babbling like an idiot, Mike stumbled backwards until he fell off of the cliff and into the water, knocking Anne Maria in along with him.

Anne Maria rose up from the water and found herself face to face with two sharks, and yet she still didn't back down "Oh hell no you two do NOT want a piece of this!" and it only got worse when Fang rose up from the water.

'_Okay this could be bad.'_

Lucky for both of them that was when a rock hit Fang on the nose, courtesy of Zoey launching it at him "Sorry!" and then she did the same to the other two sharks "Sorry!"

"Thanks Zoey!"

"Sure thing!" Zoey glanced back and noticed several others (Heather, Dawn, Bridgette, Leshawna and Alejandro) looking impressed by her skills, causing her to blush "Well after all the times that he saved me before., I figured that I owe him one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anne Maria leapt into Scott's baby carriage "Get a move on pit stains!"

"You think I don't know that tanorexic?!" and then Scott took off.

Mike bolted out of the water and into Cody's baby carriage "Come on we've gotta go!" and so they took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later…

Anne Maria quickly found out that her key wasn't the right one either "Oh for the love of god dammit!"

"Oh for crying out loud." Scott muttered "How hard is it to pick a damn key?! Seriously, even I couldn't screw up this bad if I was TRYING to lose and I've done that before too!"

"Oh piss off pit stains, how about next time you get off your ass and actually jump off of that death trap!" and they started arguing the whole way back to the beach.

Immediately after they left, Mike and Cody arrived at the hotel and Mike rushed up to the door, only to rush back a few seconds later "Well it's back we go I guess." and so they started making their way back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here goes nothing!" Bridgette was the next one to dive in for the heroes.

"Well it's about time!" Heather promptly dove in after her for the villains, and she was the first one to emerge with a key and bolt into Scott's carriage "So long sucker!" and then the two of them took off.

"I wouldn't be too sure!" with surprising gracefulness, Bridgette leapt out of the water and directly into Cody's waiting carriage, and they both bolted off after the other two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later…

Scott found herself getting considerably winded from the constant running back and forth across the island "God dammit, I haven't been this tired since my sister dumped those fireants down my pants."

"Less yacking more running, now get a move on!" Heather leapt back into the baby carriage and the two of them took off running.

Cody bolted to a stop in front of the hotel "Go for it Bridgette, Heather and Scott are already ahead of us!"

"I know I know!" Bridgette leapt up to the hotel and tried her key, and then she leapt back into the baby carriage "Back we go."

"Back we go." and then Cody took off once again with surprising speed.

"You know I've gotta admit Cody, you're hanging in there really well."

"Yeah tell me about it, it's been more than two years since we did challenges like this and we've only been getting stronger. I guess that means that we've just got what it takes."

"I can only hope so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike glanced down to see Cody and Bridgette nearing the beach "I can see Cody and Bridgette coming in hot!" he glanced over to Zoey "Hey good luck out there, not that you're gonna need it."

"Thanks." Zoey kissed him on the cheek again and dove right into the water, leaving Mike to dissolve into a pile of goo while she emerged with the key and took off with Cody, giving the Heroic Hawks the win for the first time in the challenge.

Alejandro let out a sigh as he stepped forward "Well then my teammates, I believe that the time has come for me to do my part." and faster than any of them could track he blitzed out of sight, and before anyone knew it he was down on the beach with a key in hand, and he didn't even look like he was wet "Come amigo, our duty awaits us!" he leapt into Scott's carriage and the two of them took off.

"Hot damn." was all Leshawna could think to say, with everyone else (Adam and Bridgette included) nodding in agreement, a good majority of them appearing to be dumbstruck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam let out a long whistle "_Alejandro told me a few days ago that he had managed to learn a few tricks from his father but holy shit that was downright awesome, I am so punching that later on."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was the wrong key." Zoey leapt back into Cody's baby carriage "Well so much for our lead, now let's hurry before the other team shows up."

"My apologies senorita." that was when Alejandro and Scott showed up "Though you have performed valiently, I'm afraid that this competition has reached its end." he quickly bolted up the stairs and put his key into the lock, which actually managed to open the door… right before it fell to the ground with a very loud thud "Damn you Adam."

"The door is open and Adam has a new bill to pay!" that was when Chris flew onto the scene in his jetpack "The Villainous Vultures win the day!" this was met with a groan of joy from Scott right before he hit the ground with a loud thud from exhaustion, groans of disappointment from both Zoey and Cody, and a simple sigh from Alejandro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came, and the time for the would be elimination ceremony had arrived.

Chris had gathered everyone, even the Villains team, in the area where the campfire ceremony was to take place "Alright you guys welcome to our first elimination ceremony, and how does our winning team like the new Peanut Gallery over there? Now as an added bonus the winners get to watch the losers give someone the boot before they head over to the Spa Hotel for a deluxe dinner." this was met with clear signs of approval from the Villains "Now before we get started I need one of the Villains to volunteer for a special solo reward."

"I'm calling it." Duncan made his way over to Chris "So what are we talking here?"

"What we're talking is that you get to spend the night in exile on Boney Island with all of the hungry wild animals."

"...Yeah Chris I'm thinking we have different definitions of the word reward."

"I don't think we do because there's a McLean Brand Invincibility Statue hidden somewhere on Boney Island, find it and you've got yourself a Get Out of Elimination Free card good for one use."

"Lead with that next time." and so Duncan left with Chef.

"Now as for the elimination ceremony… there is none!" this left a good majority of the cast gaping at him "Yeah we've got a lot of juicy drama bubbling beneath the surface and I'm gonna milk it as much as I possibly can. You suckers are all safe. From elimination I mean. For now at least." he was met with various groans as he took the chance to sign off of the episode "So who's gonna end up getting flushed off of the island next, barring any spoilers? There's only one way to find out and that's to watch when we return right here on Total! Drama! All Stars!"

**A/N:**

**So yes, this was the first episode of Total Drama All Stars. There will be a few semi surprises, more character development at least for a few characters, and the return of some certain characters that sort of got pushed off to the side like Brick and Dawn. **

**Just as a refresher, here's the line up for the two teams:**

**Heroic Hawks: Adam, Brick, Bridgette, Cody, Dawn, Mike and Zoey.**

**Villainous Vultures: Alejandro, Anne Maria, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, Jo and Scott.**

**I really didn't want to put Leshawna on the villain's team, but I don't consider it to be out of Chris's character to f*ck over a contestant like that, or take advantage of even the smallest act of what can be seen as villainy. That, and you've gotta admit that Leshawna has had her fair share of villainous moments of her own throughout the course of the first three seasons. Besides, it was either her or Adam and I can't put him on the villain's team. At least not yet. I do have the team swap later in the season to consider as well. And no, this doesn't mean that I'm going to be torturing Leshawna the same way that they tortured Gwen in canon. Just throwing that out there.**

**Let me just go ahead and say now that I did NOT want to bring back Anne Maria. The only reason that I did was because I had to even out the generation count since I used both Cameron and Lightning in the Ridonculous Underdogs, hence the reasoning for bringing in Dawn to replace Cameron and with Lightning being replaced by Anne Maria, to my VERY great reluctance.**

**I was torn on who to bring back as the seventh member of the cast from the first generation that I could put on the villains team. I had initially thought of going with Courtney, then thought of Zeke for being sexist back in season one, then of Trent for his mental breakdown in season two, and initially I decided to go back with Courtney for the sake of Duncan's character arc, which will be a little bit shorter this time and will NOT end with him getting arrested. However, in the end I decided to go with someone that I felt I could have relate to everyone: Leshawna. My initial plan was just for her to have a cameo later on in the season, but I believe that she could be included the most easily and is the most compatible with everyone's character arcs. Plus I got the idea to include her when I was reading chapter 8 of the fic Candy For Your Thoughts by Strix Moonswing, so I have to thank him for that one.**

**As for Brick's inclusion, I think it goes without saying that he was far more deserving to return for this season than Sam. Plus I can totally see a bromance developing between him and Adam. After all, Adam's desire to protect his friends and Brick's code of never leaving a man behind work well together.**

**I'm going to at least try to incorporate some cameos from other former contestants of Total Drama in ways similar to how it went in Revenge of the Island, with the first one being Lightning just for the hell of it. Sure it was small, but it was there right?**

**The main reason I made this episode a reward challenge was because I want to have a three person finale in regards to the three most important characters in this story. Go ahead and guess who they are.**

**As for Adam's confessional early on, it was actually put in there to make a very serious point: Could he, Cody, Mike, Bridgette and Alejandro wreck everyone there and breeze through the competition with ease? Well yes obviously, but then there wouldn't be any excitement or suspense, and frankly it wouldn't be fair, so I'm not having any of them use their powers during the challenges if there is no need for them to. That and what he said in the first part was true too, doing classic competitos vs newbie (Revenge of the Island) competitors would be way too predictable.**

**Cameo: Lightning**


	3. Evil Dread

**(Chapter Title: Evil Dread)**

In the typical fashion of Total Drama, Chris started off the episode with a recap, doing so on the Dock of Shame next to a large object covered by a tarp "Last time on the premiere episode of Total Drama All Stars: I welcomed the All Stars, such as they are, to the newly decontaminated island of Camp Wawanakwa. And then it become a battle of Heroes vs Villains diving into water infested with sharks in search of the one key that would unlock the doot to the all new and enviornmentally friend, as required by law, McLean Spa Hotel for winners only! With a surprisingly sappy apology from Alejandro, we learned that he's got a whole new game plan for this season, and as far as I'm concerned, it SUCKS! Anyway while Alejandro may not hold the key to the hearts of our former classic competitors anymore, he did hold they key to the Spa Hotel along with victory for the Villainous Vultures. As for the Heroic Hamsters, rather than have them send one of their own home I decided to be merciful, at least that's what it's supposed to look like to them, and let them lick their wounds for the night. A one time deal by the way so don't get used to it. So who's gonna be the first All Star to feel the flushing shame of defat and humiliation? Barring any spoilers by the way Find out right here and right now on Total! Drama! All Stars!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(And starting a new trend, once again here's my version of the full intro)**

Shots of four brand new spotlights popping out, following by the camera zooming through the camp past the spa hotel and the crappy cabin, up to the top of the thousand foot cliff, and then down into the lake below "**Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind!"**

Underneath the lake, Anne Maria and Leshawna are tugging back and forth over a treasure chest, which opens to reveal Cody inside of it, along with Mr Coconut and several McLean Brand Invincibility Statues floating out of it until they rose to the surface, where Bridgette is lying on top of a surfboard "**You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see!"**

In the nearby forest, Jo is jogging through the forest past the are where Dawn is meditating, surrounded by several animals, with Duncan just watching without giving a damn "**I wanna be famous!"**

In a nearby river, Alejandro and Heather are glaring at each other until their canoe is about to go over the waterfall, with Alejandro leaping out onto dry land while Heather goes over along with the raft "**I wanna live close to the sun!"**

Down below, Brick is standing on top of a cracked log doing sit ups unti Heather lands on top of him, causing the log to give out and for both of them to fall "**Go pack your bags cause I've already won!"**

Scott is watching and laughing at this until Fang comes out of the outhouse confessional and starts chasing him "**Everything to prove, nothing in my way! I'll get there one day!"**

Pan over to where Chef and Adam are both just relaxing in lounge chairs in front of the Spa Hotel "**Cause I wanna be famous!"**

Mike and Zoey both sitting on the Dock of Shame staring romantically at each other, which is ruined when Sasquatchanakwa and the bear start to get into a slap fight "**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!"**

Pan over to the lake where all 14 contestants (Anne Maria, Jo, Scott, Alejandro, Heather, Duncan and Leshawna on one side, and Adam, Brick, Bridgette, Cody, Dawn, Mike and Zoey on the other side), are standing on poorly built platforms holding jousting sticks and all preparing to duke it out "**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"**

The teams clash, Brick and Jo taking each other out, Zoey shoving Scott back, Dawn shoving Anne Maria back, Bridgette pushing Heather back, Cody and Duncan pushing each other back, Mike going up against Leshawna, and Adam locked in a power struggle against Alejandro while keeping his gaze solely on Mike "**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"**

The scene chages to the blackness of night, with Brick and Dawn holding hands awkwardly and gazing into each other's eyes, only for Chris to ruin the moment just to be a jerk "**(Insert whistling tune as the song ends)."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was calm throughout the island of Wawanakwa, and everyone was fast asleep.

That is to say, everyone except for Adam, seeing how he was down on the beach throwing a volley of punches and kickes in the direction of Lake Wawanakwa '_I can sense it, a storm is coming the likes of which these people have never seen.'_

"I can tell that you feel lost." that was when Chef came up next to him "You've grown a hell of a lot stronger over the past few years and you've gone above and beyond for the sake of your own personal goals, but you still have doubts about your own strength which leaves you stuck in a rut which only adds frustration to your doubt. You're hesitating when you throw punches and kicks and that's enough for me to be able to tell all of this about you."

"...I don't know if you actually know this but there's a lot of dangerous things out there that make my fight with M'Baku look like a cakewalk, and they're coming for one thing and one thing only: Me. There's a storm on the rise the likes of which this world has never seen, and I'm the only one who can stop it."

"You're pretty serious about this. Well all I can and will say is… Quit acting like such a goddamn wuss."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Do you think that if you just stand here brooding like that these things are gonna stop coming? Someone else has gotta do it, I know that your girl and the scrawny geek are probably gonna do something stupid with someone else taking the charge if you're not there for them. They're gonna face the same riskes and some of them might not make it, some that you might be able to save or maybe not. But either way…"

"Either way I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't at least try. You know I've really gotta give it to you Chef, tsundere or not you really know what to say."

"Whatever." and then Chef just walked away, but not without giving him a subtle wave as he did so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came, and the sun was just beginning to rise over the skies of Wawanakwa, both the camp and the lake, and everyone was still peacefully asleep.

Well everyone except Mike that is, and that is to say that his sleep was anything but peaceful, seeing how his four other personalities talking to each other through his body, the first of which being Chester "There's a storm a coming dangnabbit!" and then Svetlana "I'm scared, after all of these years he's going to return and cause unspeakable pain and suffering!" and then Vito "Hey yo that's what he does best, now what the heck are we gonna do about this goombah?" and then the conversation was promptly ended by Manitoba Smith "Hush it mates, Mike is waking up right about now." and then Mike woke up, back in control "Wha, what's going on?" he glanced over at the other side of the male side of the cabin.

Cody was still fast asleep with a little bit of drool falling onto his pillow "Oh yeah Gwen, I love it when you pull out the canola oil…"

Mike just gave a shrug and went back to sleep, for about ten seconds before Brick's alarm clock started blaring causing him to bolt upwards and hit his head.

"No Gwen I told you that Adam is the one who likes the whip!" Cody bolted out of bed only to fall to the ground like an idiot.

"Oh joy, this again…"

Yeah as it turns out, Brick had just summersaulted out of bed and then proceeded to silence the death machine from hell- I mean his alarm clock "Rise and shine soldiers, time for a brand new day!"

"Listen Brick it's awesome that we're on the same team again but is the early morning wakeup call really necessary?"

"I'm just trying to be punctual like always soldier, as your team captain it's my responsibility to make sure that the two of you are aleart and ready for anything. Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for my morning 5k!" and then he bolted out the door.

"Maybe coming back to Total Drama wasn't the best idea after all."

"ROOM SERVICE SUCKERS!" that was when a bag of gruel burst through the door and hit them dead on, courtesy of Chef as he poked his head through the hole in the door "Here's BREAKFAST!" and then he took off.

"7/10 on the reference Chef!" Mike let out a sigh "Yeah coming back was definitely a really bad idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Zoey and Bridgette were just busy talking about their own stuff "So you mean that Adam just charged at the Zing Zings guns blazing?"

Bridgette let out a giggle "Well it's not like Adam has ever been known for restraint, I swear sometimes it's like he's trying to make us think that he's insane. Mike is probably the only person that never gets surprised by him."

"Mike doesn't seem surprised by a lot of stuff, and he's probably the only person that knows how to calm Adam down when he gets way too into something."

"I guess that's just proof of why those two are so good together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brick made his way to the sight of the campfire ceremony, where he found Dawn in the middle of meditating "Good morning fellow teammate, need any assistance?"

Dawn opened his eyes and glanced over at him "You don't have to apologize to me over what happened last season, I bare no ill will towards you over Scott's actions."

"Well maybe but- Wait a second who told you that?"

"I can see it right there in your aura, as well as your shame over being teased a great deal as a child, your struggles with your bladder control and your former desire to be dominated, the last two having been significantly improved upon since our last encounter."

"...Yes, well anywawy I still do want to apologize for what happened. I know Scott was the one who lied about that but I should've been a better judge of character and been able to see through that deception. If my own team can't trust me to have their backs then how could I call myself a team captain?"

"You had a difficult childhood Brick, as did others on this island." Dawn put a gentle hand on his shoulder "The difference between you and them is that they managed to push past it and grow stronger as a result. The pain that you felt does go away, but before anything else you have to accept that it's there."

"I… I guess you're right."

"Hey guys." that was when Adam jogged up to them "What are you up to Captain?"

"Just got through my morning 5k run and taking care of something that I should've taken care of last season, I'm guessing that you did a 10k right?"

"3k actually, I don't want to waste anymore energy than I have to before we get to any of the good shit but it still gets the blood pumping."

"...Huh. Not a bad idea actually."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the Spa Hotel…

"Oh I am so digging this!" at the same time, Scott and the other villains were in the middle of enjoying breakfast "I can't wait to be a millionair after I win this season, I got up at 5 AM this morning to watch the releasing of the doves and I'm not ashamed to say that it was totally beautiful!"

"Oh yeah I know what you mean." Anne Maria leaned back in her own chair "This is definitely the life, and if we keep winning challenges like we did yesterday then we can chill like kings and queens all season."

"Oh you said it, to villainy!" the two of them did a toast.

"Yeah, villainy." Leshawna just let out a sigh.

"What's up with you dollface?"

"First of all never call me that again, second of all I think it's clear that I'm not a villain like you guys. Seriously I'd rather be stuck on Boney Island in Duncan's place, if it wasn't for the fact that this place is awesome!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Duncan was still on Boney Island carving D+C with a heart around it into a rock on the shore "It's times like this I'm glad no one has the balls to come here, well no one except for maybe Adam." he frowned in thought '_He and the scrawny geek are definitely hiding something, the same with Alejandro too. I guess all I can do right now is bide my time and see if I can find out anything else._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Jo had joined the others, along with Alejandro, at breakfast "Well I don't know about you guys but I just hope that Duncan doesn't find the Invincibility Statue, you guys know as well as I do how tough he is so we'd better take the next chance that we get and vote him off soon or he'll be too strong for us to beat later on in the game."

Scott actually seemed to be pondering this "So maybe we should try and do that right away, we could throw the next challenge and then send Duncan packing."

"Say what now?!" Anne Maria promptly rounded on him, with Leshawna pretty much doing the same, only a lot more up in Scott's face about it, and because Anne Maria was barking at him it caused bits of food spray in Alejandro's face "You expect me to give up on all this crap, no way in Hell! You know what I found in the bathroom, hairspray that's water and fire proof!"

"Well either way this is sweet, you know what I slept on last night? A pillow filled with actual feathers! Back on the farm all I have is a burlap sack filled with small animals, have you ever had a pillow bite your face?"

"No but I do have an older brother that has a vicious streak of cruelty and a wide knowledge of animals." Alejandro told him without looking up from his breakfast, receiving several odd looks from everyone else present "What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather let out a loud scoff "_Oh please, his whole thing about apparently being remorseful is obviously bogus. All he wants is to get some sympathy points with everyone but here's a reality check, I am not falling for him- It! Not falling for it, that's what I said the entire time!" _and then she started grabbing at the camera "_I want that tape back, give me the tape! How the hell do you open this thing?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro let out a sigh "_I have never found Heather to be more radiant, what with her glossy locks, her perma-frown, the way that the hair on her upper lip catches the light when she yells at me. Yes I'm aware of how that sounds, I've been through a great deal over the past two years or so and I've seen things that can scar most men. Or at least give them some brain damage on some level. I am no exception."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Attention victims- I mean campers, it's that time we've all been waiting for! Yeah that's right people, it's challenge time! Get your butts down to the beach pronto!"_

"And thus the moment of truth looms ever closer." Alejandro stood up and walked away without so much as another word, leaving the others to follow after him.

Heather just rolled her eyes "Looks like someone is desperate for attention, and I thought was pathetic in season three."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was only a matter of moments before all of the contestants, with the exception of Duncan for obvious reasons, had gathered on the beach, separated on opposite sides by a line down the middle made up of rocks.

Chris on the other hand was doing the thing he loved most, looking down on everyone from a position very high up in order to boost his ego "God I love looking down on people, it really does complete me." he glanced over to see that Brick and Dawn had locked eyes, and he gained a few mischevious thoughts "TV couples, the perfect source of never ending manipulation."

That was when the Boat of Losers pulled up onto the beach, with Duncan stepping off from the back looking surprisingly beat up "Not gonna admit to anything, if you have questions about this then shove them up your-"

"Family show dude, moving on! Anyway bonjour mes campers, some of you may recall our finding and building a statue challenge from our time in Paris during season three."

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure that you still owe Noah a shoe, not to mention a new pair of shorts that don't have a hole burnt through the crotch." Adam pointed out.

"Well this time I've had the interns buried 3d puzzle pieces with there being seven pieces per team, find all of the pieces on your side and assemble them on your platform ino order to recreate one of the landmarks that we had visited on our World Tour. The first team to finish wins the challenge and gets to stay in the Spa Hotel for the night. Also, since the Villainous Vultures won the challenge from yesterday they get to use shoves in order to dig for their puzzle pieces." he motioned for Chef to throw them the shovels to the Villains side, one of them landing in Anne Maria's hair, not that she actually noticed, Leshawna, Jo, Duncan and Alejandro all catching theirs, and Scott's hitting him in the face.

"Which means that we've gotta dig the old fashioned way, which actually works for me all things considered, so bombs away assholes!" Adam leapt right off of the platform, only for the ground beneath his feet to suddenly give way and for him to fall into a moat "F*ck!"

"Oh and by the way, getting on and off of your platforms will be challenging due to the moats we stuck around them, and they're also filled with-"

"Oh for the love of hell you just had to stick crabs down here didn't you McLean? Well the jokes on you, I've got the butter!" this was followed by a massive flame shooting into the air and raining down on the moat, turning most of it, if not all of it, into glass.

"I don't know why, but it gets funnier every time."

"Well what the hell are we waiting for? I'm getting back into that Spa Hotel even if it kills me, as long as it doesn't kill my looks." so Anne Maria leapt over the moat and down onto the beach, only for a board to spring up and hit her in the face, sending her down into the crab infested pit as a result "Ha joke's on you, your stupid pinchers have got nothing on my hair!"

"Oh yeah that reminds me, you might wanna watch out for booby traps in the sand."

"So what are we supposed to dig with?" asked Mike.

"Sorry but shovels are for winners only so I guess you guys are gonna have to dig the old fashioned way. Anyway, your challenge starts… NOW!" he blew on an airhorn.

Brick huddled all of the other Heroes, as well as Adam after dragging him out of the moat once he finished eating a few roasted crabs, much to the confusion of him and Zoey, but not any of the others "Here's what I'm thinking team, we should divide our section of the beach into 7 different sections and we each dig from one. Any objections?" he received no objections "Great, now let's get to work. Go team!" he placed his hand in the center.

"Works for me, now let's wreck some shit." Adam placed his own hand in, with Mike and the others all doing the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brick frowned in thought "_Don't get me wrong, Adam's proven himself to be worthy of respect with the way he's performed in World Tour and up until now, but the more time I spend around him the more I realize that he's a bit… wild and reckless. Maybe it's just one of those things where it's about the heat of the moment. Oh well, as captain I need to have faith in my teammates. I've made that mistake before last season and I'm the kind of person who learns from his mistakes."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Jo was barking orders at the rest of the members of the Villains team "We need to use strategy people, STRA-TE-GY! We should start from one end and then dig to the other end in a straight line!"

"How stupid can you be?" Heather promptly rounded on her "What if all of the pieces are hidden at the far end huh? What we need is two lines that push in towards the center right guys, who's with me?"

"Here's what we need." without even batting an eye, Leshawna proceeded to pick up Heather and Jo and throw both of them into Lake Wawanakwa "Now here's a thought, who here just wants to ignore them and dig however the hell they want?" she received raised hands from the likes of Duncan, Alejandro and Scott, and a finger from Anne Maria "That's about what I had expected, now let's do this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Adam was digging in his section of the beach, only to find a bag of dirty clothes explode in front of him "And for the second time today alone, f*ck!"

Chris let out a cackle "Looks like someone found Chef's dirty laundry." he was promptly hit in the face with a shoe "Ow…"

"Joke's on you McLean, I know how to adapt." Adam made his way over to Mike with a phedora in his hand and promptly placed it on his head "Since we're playing this one old school I think our old mate Manitoba Smith could give us a hand right about now."

"Way ahead of you mate." so now that he was in control of Mike's body, Manitoba Smith then proceeded to dive into the sand and rose up seconds later with a piece of the Heroic Hawks' statue in hand "G'Day beauty, that be 1 down and 6 to go." he tossed the piece onto the platform and sat down next to where Zoey was digging "Well what the hell do you know, it looks to me like the real treasure is right here beside me. Wink wink." and yes, he both said and did that last part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Meanwhile, on the disfunctional team, AKA the Villains team…)

Now that they had dragged themselves out of the lake and they were still mad as hell at each other and at Leshawna, Heather and Jo were still going at it "Fine how about this, we'll work in a circular motion towards the center."

"Not a chance in hell!" Jo let out a scoff "We should start with the corners and then move to the center and zig zag."

"Do you hear yourself?"

"Oh yes, our sense of camraderie rivals that of Fairy Tail." Alejandro muttered, earning odd looks from Duncan and Leshawna "What? Adam showed it to me, I must admit that it is quite well done."

"Weird anime crap aside he's right and you know it, a team without a leader is like a horse without a head! It just runs around blind!"

"I'm fairly certain that a horse without a head would not run anywhere."

"Oh for-"

"Hey lay off him, he's saying what I like to hear." Jo pointed out "And that's exactly why I should be the leader of this team."

"When hell freezes over, if anyone should lead it's me!"

"Well how about we let the team decide that?"

"Fine by me."

"Hey Scott get over here!"

"Duncan!"

"No." Duncan didn't even look up from where he was digging.

"You didn't even-"

"Don't care, piss off."

"...F*ck you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan found himself uncharacteristically slamming his head against the camera "_Every single thing! They say to me! Is pissing me off!" _he stopped for a moment and let out a sigh "_Well at least they're as bad as it gets being on this team. Leshawna knows how to make people shut the f*ck up so that's good, Scott could be worse, and believe it or not La Cucaracha hasn't been that bad. Maybe he does want to change. Still though I can't shake the feeling that he's hiding something, the same with Adam, Cody and Bridgette. Maybe Mike too but I'm thinking about other stuff involving him right now, I'll get to that later though."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And now Jo and Heather were still attempting to claim domination over the team "Attention team, I am your leader!"

"No, _I _am your leader!" Heather slammed her shovel into the sand for emphasis, only to end up finding herself with one of the pieces that they needed "And my finding of a piece further proves why I am more suitable to be your leader." she lifted it up and started carrying it over to the platform.

"Oh hell no, you never would've found it without me!" Jo tried to snatch the piece from Heather and started tugging on it.

Heather quickly got one of the last laughs in when she dropped the piece on Jo's foot "Oops, sorry about that. Not really." and then as a form of Karma she got shoved by Jo into the moat infested with crabs.

Chef glanced down the unconscious form of Chris (because Adam threw a shoe at him earlier) and took the chance to temporarily sign off of the episode "Two booby traps, two puzzle pieces and two moats filled with crabs, one of which has been partially devoured by Adam in a super bizarre way. It's still anyone's game and now it's time to bring the pain when Chris regains consciousness right here on Total! Drama! All Stars! God dammit I've always wanted to do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, an hour had passed, and Chris had regained consciousness, albeit with what looked like a pretty serious migrane "About two hours have passed since today's challenge began and our two teams are still tied at one all which raises a very pertanent question that just has to be asked… WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG?!" he received several jumbled yells from down on the beach "Oh blah blah blah, whine whine whine, other stuff I really couldn't care less about! Will you peons just hurry the hell up, I have dinner plans!"

"Yeah yeah don't get your panties in a bunch-" Anne Maria was cut off when she ended up triggering a hidden spring platform that launched her into the air, causing her to hit the ground with a loud clanging noise (due to her hair), but lucky for her she did manage to find "Oh yeah, bada bing baby!" she tossed it onto their platform.

"And that makes two for the villains! What do you know, Anne Maria actually did something useful."

"Bite me!"

"I'd rather not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Manitoba Smith made his way over to where Zoey was struggling with digging out a piece "That's alright sweetheart, there's no need to strain yourself. Just go right ahead and allow me." he started tugging on it.

Zoey was actually slightly touched by this "Well if you insist I guess."

"Well I've gotta give Mike credit for one thing, he's got good taste-" he suddenly ducked underneath a cannon that popped up out of nowhere, which sent Anne Maria flying into their moat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side, Leshawna yanked a piece of their puzzle out of the sand "And add one to the list of the Leshawna." she quickly ducked when another trap almost threw sand in her face "I guess that makes that two then." she nearly tripped but found another piece hidden beneath the sand "Three it is then, everything is coming up Leshawna!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brick quickly dug up another piece of the Hawks' puzzle "And the captain delivers for the sake of the-" he promptly got hit with a wooden pole rising up out of the ground, hitting him in the crotch "Pain… so much pain…" he fell to the ground with a thud, but he suddenly managed to dig up another piece "Well it's like my mom always says, in every cloud there's always a silver lining."

Manitoba Smith on the other hand had found the fifth piece for the Hawks in an attempt to impress Zoey "And that makes five right there, it's just like taking vegemite from a roo. You know I could show you how one of these days, if you want that is."

Zoey found herself blushing "Uh no thanks, with Mike maybe." and then she walked off in search of the final piece.

"Yeah she's definitely a loyal one. You've gotta give it to Mike, he definitely knows how to pick them." he glanced over and frowned as he saw something "And just what do we have here now eh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Scott was up to one of his old tricks, in which he snuck over to the Heroes' side, found one of their pieces, snuck it back over to the Villains' side, and then proceeded to bury it '_That'll teach them to laugh at me for getting mauled by the shark from Hell, just one step at a time until that million belongs to me.'_

Unfortunately for him, it turns out that Manitoba Smith had noticed him "And just what the hell are you up to Kookaburra?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"What I mean is this." faster than anyone except for Adam could see, Manitoba Smith proceeded to slug Scott right in the face, sending him flying through the air and off of the island in a comedic fashion "That's one thing down." he knelt down and licked a little bit of the sand, and then he dug it up to reveal the hidden piece "Nice try you wily dingo-" he was cut off when the same cannon from before suddenly struck him in the back of the skull while his back was turned, sending him crashing to the ground in a heap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Svetlana placed down her hand of cards "And that would be go with the fishing!"

"Ayo it's go fish not fishing." Vito on the other hand was growing impatient "When the heck is he gonna yank off his shirt already, Anne Maria is out there working up a sweat that's just ripe for the Vito!"

"Dang nabbit kids with spray on tans." Chester muttered "Back in my day you had to buy a lady a sarsaparilla if ya wanted to smooch her!"

"What the heck does that even mean?" this was followed by Manitoba Smith landing back inside of Mike's mind with a very loud thud.

"Oh that can't be good."

"You got that right mate, you feel that now don't you?" Manitoba Smith pulled himself back to his feet "It's the Dark One, he's about to come for us." this was met with screams of pure terror as a nearby picture of Mike suddenly burned away to reveal a shadowy silhouette with his hair covering one of his eyes, a malicious smirk plastered across his face "Looks like we're in the Endgame now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep within the recesses of Mike's mind, within a sinister looking tower sat a lone figure with dark rings around his eyes, a bang covering the left side of his face and one of his eyes, bound by chains from every direction. His eyes snapped open as all of the chains shattered except for he ones binding his arms and his legs '_I guess he finally took a serious enough blow to the head then, which means that Sordibus is about to make his grand return. I hope you and Mike are ready Adam, because you're about to be in for the fight of your lives. That's a Mal style guarantee.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mike! Mike come on, please be okay! Mike wake up!"

Mike slowly opened his eyes and found Zoey, Adam and the rest of the Heroes all looming over him "Ow… what happened to me?"

"You took a cannonball to the back of the head." Adam told him flatly "Leave it to McLean to play dirty like that."

"Yeah I guess, but I'm okay now so don't worry. Come on, I don't wanna have to send someone home." he pulled himself back to his feet and put his phedora back on, only to soon find a problem "Huh that's weird, I can't find Manitoba."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn on the other hand was practically shaking in fear "_I cannot help but fear for the safety of the others, they have no idea the amount of pure evil, chaos and destruction that has been unleashed!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette kept on digging until he hit something "Looks like I just found the final piece of this puzzle, literally!"

"Hey Maid of Honor what's up?" that was when Izzy suddenly popped up carrying Zeke in her arms.

"Oh hey guys. Quick question, why exactly did you guys up on an island in Muskoka on reality TV?"

"Oh see after our wedding last month we've been living underground amongst all of the mutant gophers."

"And they didn't try to maul your faces off or turn you into hideous abominations like pretty much every intern from last season?"

"Oh see when they're not all snarly and trying to eat you they're actually really civilized and cultured." Zeke told him "Did you know that they've set up a whole mutant gopher utopia down there? It's like some kind of futuristic thing down there."

"Huh. Cool."

That was when a helicopter suddenly descended onto the scene "_**Izzy we know you and your husband are down there, you're under arrest for good this time!"**_

"Oh no, Izzy what did you do?"

"I might have blown up a small Malasian island. Welp Bridge this has been fun but we've gotta jet. Oh and before I forget." Izzy suddenly yanked the last piece out of the ground and handed it to her "That's supposed to be the Statue of Liberty, so good luck with all of that. YOU'LL NEVER GET US ALIVE YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" and then she suddenly slung Zeke over her shoulder and ran off into the forest.

"...Huh. Well that happened I guess. Anyway… hey you guys I found the last piece!" she quickly rushed over to the platform.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan let out a nostalgiac sigh as he kept on digging "Yeah that's the good thing about the walking timebomb that is Izzy, even when she's gone you can still smell the excess crazy that she left behind." he hit something with his shovel and dug it up a little bit more to reveal the final piece of their puzzle "A clock hand and what looks like a tower? Hey guys we've got ourselves a Big Ben!" he and the other villains rushed over and began building it, only for him to glance over and notice that Bridgette and the other heroes building what their Statue of Liberty "Crap this is gonna be close!"

"No it's not!" Bridgette suddenly slammed the torch onto the hand of the Statue of Liberty, completing the statue.

Chris made the call "And the Heroic Hawks take the win for the day!"

"Oh hells to the yeah!" Adam spun Bridgette around in a hug, leaving all of the villains, with the exception of Alejandro to groan, until the moment was ruined by Chris.

"You know I do require one of you for exile duty on Boney Island."

"I'll take you up on that offer." Brick stepped forward "I can't ask any of my teammates to go through that kind of torment, and besides a place like that might help me with my fear of the dark."

"Fine by me, let's get moving maggot." Chef promptly grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him into the Boat of Losers, and then they took off towards Boney Island, leaving everyone else to make their way back.

Adam and Alejandro stayed behind for a moment just as Anne Maria had stopped to apply some hair spray "So it looks to me like you've been in better spirits since this season started, did someone finally get their mojo back?"

Alejandro let out a sigh "I don't know if I would go that far, I can still sense the hostility that they hold towards me at the moment."

"Well yeah I can get why Duncan and Leshawna are still pissed at you even though I asked them to just give you a chance but still, it's nothing that can't be fixed. You've just gotta give them time. And besides, we both know that you're not a villain. You just made a few bad choices in the heat of the moment, that can happen to anyone. Look at me, I might end up trying to kill my best friend. Seriously though, just because someone makes a few bad choices doesn't make them a bad person. What matters is what they do in order to get back on the right path, and in that regard I say that you've taken every right step there is, including pulling my ass straight out of the fire."

"...You really do have a way with words sometimes Adam, Carlos really did teach you as well as one can be taught-" Alejandro accidentally stepped on another hidden booby trap, sending a garbage bag flying into the air, which he kicked away on instinct, which sent it crashing straight into Anne Maria "Uh…" she walked away before he could say anything, but not without flipping him off "Senorita wait, that was just an accident, I didn't mean-"

"Oh Alejandro my boy." Chris started clapping sarcastically "Dear handsome, evil and all of the above Alejandro, you're definitely on the right team."

"Maybe but that doesn't mean that I am!" Adam promptly hurled another boot at Chris, once again knocking him out cold before walking off nonchalantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came, and the time for the elimination ceremony had begun.

Chris made his way over to where Adam and the rest of the Heroes were sitting in the new Peanut Gallery "Welcome Heroic Hawks and Adam, feel free to sit back and enjoy the show that you're about to witness. As for the Villainous Vultures, now it's time for you to vote off your first villain and the first contestant of the season. This year you guys get to vote by placing a gigantic X on the 8 x 10 photo of the person that you want to send home. Now get to voting already."

What almost no one noticed was that Mike's appearance had suddenly changed, his hair covering one of his eyes, which had now turned blood red, black rings appearing around his eyes, a sadistic and malicious smirk plastered across his face, confirming that Sorbidus had briefly taken control of Mike's body "**One by one, all of those who stand in the way of my goal will fall until I at last eliminate he who I was born to kill."**

"Hey Mike did you say something?" Zoey glanced over at him, which prompted Sorbidus to switch control back over to Mike in order to avoid suspicion, leaving Mike completely oblivious

"What, no I'm just sitting here. Why?"

"I thought I heard you say something."

"Nope."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam took several deep breaths in order to keep himself composed "_Oh trust me, the one who said that was definitely __**not **__Mike. I know you're out there, you know you're out there, the others don't need to know. So let me make this clear to you, because I'm only gonna say this once and only once. You came here for me and I came here for you, if you wanna fight me then I'll come at you with everything I've got but you keep the others out of it. Are they strong enough to hold a candle to you, yes but the grudge that we bare is between us and us alone."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anne Maria started scribbling all over a picture of Alejandro "_Nobody of NOBODY messes with my hair."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan frowned in thought "_I still owe Alejandro some payback for the crap he did but then again, Anne Maria is really annoying. Tough call."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leshawna gave a shrug "_What can I say, they all suck. Tough call."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Chris had the votes in one hand and a plate of marshmellows in the other hand for the ones who were safe "Okay then, the following players are safe for now." he started throwing them to the ones whose names he had called "Scott. Duncan. Heather. Leshawna. Jo. Now then, two players left but only one marshmallow. Alejandro, you're on the chopping block for hurling a garbage bag at one of your teammates."

"Si." Alejandro let out a sigh '_Keep it together Alejandro, trying to justify your actions is only adding fuel to the fire.'_

"And Anne Maria, you're on the chopping block because you're insanely annoying with all of your whining and hairspray crap. And the loser for tonight is…" he paused, and then pulled out the picture of the one who had been eliminated "Anne Maria!" he quickly tossed the final marshmalloe to Alejandro.

"You know what, f*ck this!" Anne Maria bolted to her feet "Who the hell needs a million bucks when you already look like a million bucks! Hairspray be damned, it ain't worth putting up with you people! Just stick me in the damn capatulpt and get it over with!"

"Actually this season we have a whole new method of elimination."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 ½ minutes later…

Chris and Chef had soon stuck Anne Maria inside of their newest method of elimination, which had disgusted all of the others "Behold, the Flush of Shame! Patent pending."

Anne Maria let out a groan "Yeah whatever, let's just get this done already. The hotel hairspray is only good for another hour or so."

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that." he let out a snicker "As it turns out the water and fire proof hairspray has a few… side effects."

"...What?"

"Yeah as it turns out the mutant gophers love the stuff and it attracts them like a lion is attracted to a gazelle." this was followed by two mutant gophers charging at Anne Maria and then going down the Flush of Shame with her as she got flushed "Should I feel bad? Probably. Do I feel bad? I might if it wasn't so funny. So which contestant is in line for a porcelain goodbye Flush of Shame style? The only way to find out is to tune in next time right here on Total! Drama! All Stars!"

**A/N:**

**And thus the dark one's rise to the top begins at last. Mal has been freed from his imprisonment and Sordibus is using the connection between him and Mal, which he had never actually severed, in order to take over Mike's mind, so the long awaited war between Sordibus and Adam is about to begin. The only difference here is that Mal isn't a bad guy, he's just trying to be subtle in his attempts to sabotage Sordibus and make sure that things run smoothly, at least to an extent.**

**I said it before and I'll say it again, I REALLY did not want to bring Anne Maria back in this fic and I only did it because I felt like I had to balance out the generation count. I basically added her in as fodder and a replacement for Lightning since he and Cameron were in the Ridonculous Race.**

**So yeah, no no Alejandro being stuffed into the Drama Machine means no screwing with Heather by pretending that his legs are asleep. It was funny, at least in my opinion, sure but it wouldn't work here.**

**Mike, or Manitoba Smith in this case, punching Scott across the world until he ends up getting embedded in the side of Mount Chrismore.**

**The more I thought about it, the more I realized that Adam and Brick are pretty similar characters with their codes of honor and how much they value their friends and teammates, and I thought having Adam act as sort of a mentor to Brick would be a cool idea to incorporate into the story, and it will have an impact on Adam's own character development later on.**

**I don't know about anyone else, but I personally ship Brick x Dawn. Say whatever you want about it, it's better than Dawn x Scott. I seriously have no idea where the hell THAT pairing came from.**

**Izzy's cameo (with Zeke included to show them on what they consider their honeymoon) is sort of a callback to Total Drama Island episode 8 when she almost got arrested by the RCMP, along with a small Johnny Test reference in there too just for fun.**

**Cameos: Izzy and Zeke**

**Elimination Order:**

**Anne Maria: 14th**


	4. Saving Private Leechball

In the typical Total Drama fashion, Chris started off the newest episode with a recap of the previous one "Last time on Total Drama All Stars: Our 14 heroic and villainous All Stars went digging for buried treasure and ended up uncovering a few nasty surprises here and there courtesy of myself. Scott took the chance to villain it up big time in an attempt to sabotage the heroes and when he got caught by one of Mike's other personalities he got the punishment that he deserved. No seriously, he actually got punched off of the island and now we don't know where he is." this was followed by Scott suddenly crashing through the Dock of Shame next to him with a very loud crash "Well that answers that. Anyway thanks to some quick action from our own surfer girl Bridgette the Heroic Hawks won the day and it was Anne Maria who took the first flush of the season, in a rather gruesome manner too. 13 competitors remain in the game at the moment, which one of them will ride the sewer system next? Find out right here, right now on Total! Drama! All Stars!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(And keeping up with the new trend, once again here's my version of the full intro for the season)**

Shots of four brand new spotlights popping out, following by the camera zooming through the camp past the spa hotel and the crappy cabin, up to the top of the thousand foot cliff, and then down into the lake below "**Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind!"**

Underneath the lake, Anne Maria and Leshawna are tugging back and forth over a treasure chest, which opens to reveal Cody inside of it, along with Mr Coconut and several McLean Brand Invincibility Statues floating out of it until they rose to the surface, where Bridgette is lying on top of a surfboard "**You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see!"**

In the nearby forest, Jo is jogging through the forest past the are where Dawn is meditating, surrounded by several animals, with Duncan just watching without giving a damn "**I wanna be famous!"**

In a nearby river, Alejandro and Heather are glaring at each other until their canoe is about to go over the waterfall, with Alejandro leaping out onto dry land while Heather goes over along with the raft "**I wanna live close to the sun!"**

Down below, Brick is standing on top of a cracked log doing sit ups unti Heather lands on top of him, causing the log to give out and for both of them to fall "**Go pack your bags cause I've already won!"**

Scott is watching and laughing at this until Fang comes out of the outhouse confessional and starts chasing him "**Everything to prove, nothing in my way! I'll get there one day!"**

Pan over to where Chef and Adam are both just relaxing in lounge chairs in front of the Spa Hotel "**Cause I wanna be famous!"**

Mike and Zoey both sitting on the Dock of Shame staring romantically at each other, which is ruined when Sasquatchanakwa and the bear start to get into a slap fight "**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!"**

Pan over to the lake where all 14 contestants (Anne Maria, Jo, Scott, Alejandro, Heather, Duncan and Leshawna on one side, and Adam, Brick, Bridgette, Cody, Dawn, Mike and Zoey on the other side), are standing on poorly built platforms holding jousting sticks and all preparing to duke it out "**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"**

The teams clash, Brick and Jo taking each other out, Zoey shoving Scott back, Dawn shoving Anne Maria back, Bridgette pushing Heather back, Cody and Duncan pushing each other back, Mike going up against Leshawna, and Adam locked in a power struggle against Alejandro while keeping his gaze solely on Mike "**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"**

The scene chages to the blackness of night, with Brick and Dawn holding hands awkwardly and gazing into each other's eyes, only for Chris to ruin the moment just to be a jerk "**(Insert whistling tune as the song ends)."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was calm over the skies of Wawanakwa.

Duncan and Scott settling down for the night in the male section of the Loser Cabin "Well that's just great, I so wanted to be reminded of how much these craptacular cabins suck. Well with any luck it'll be."

Scott on the other hand was whining about, well, pretty much everything "I miss being in the Spa Hotel, now that I know how rich people live everything I used to love sucks!" and then the bunk bed collapsed on him, leaving a spring stuck in his eye "Lousy discount piece of shit!" and then he got nails stuck in his hand when he punched it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan gave a simple shrug "_Scott could be a lot worse, at least with him you know what you're getting. Which is crap to begin with, but still it's good to know. As for Alejandro, I think it goes without saying that I hate the guy for the crap he pulled back in season three. I don't know where he is right now and frankly I don't care, the guy took off about an hour ago and he hasn't come back."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, on the female side…

Even after the challenge was over, Heather and Jo were still arguing "Thanks again for blowing the challenge today Jo."

"Me?" Jo let out a scoff "You're the one who wasted time arguing with my instead of just following my orders."

"I wouldn't have had to argue if everyone just did what I told them to do, it's obvious that I know what's best! I'm the one with the most experience on this team!"

"Just like I'm the one who has the most experience with doing this!" finally fed up with their arguing, Leshawna slung Heather over her shoulder and then proceeded to throw her out the door, slammed it shut and locked it, gave Jo a high five and then proceeded to punch her lights out "Maybe if you bothered to pull your head out of your ass and work with the rest of us like a team instead of thinking that you're better than everyone else then this wouldn't be a problem in the long run!" and then she called it a night.

"Ow…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leshawna let out a sigh "_Well can you blame me? I've been putting up with Heather since season one, and now we've got sweat pants to deal with? A girl can only take so much before she says "F*ck it" and then just starts throwing people around like the Hulk from the 2012 Avengers movie."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam and Alejandro stood down on the beach side by side, gazing out at the vast magnificence that was Lake Wawanakwa "I can sense that we're gonna have a huge fight on our hands in just a matter of days and I think it's safe to say that we've done all of the training that we possibly could for it. But that being said, it would be a really bad idea to go charging in head first into a fight if we didn't test what we were capable of. There's only one thing that we can do about that, and I think you know damn well what that is."

Alejandro nodded "Yes I do, so when will we do it?"

"I'm thinking tomorrow at noon."

"Sounds like a sound plan then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the Spa Hotel with the rest of the Heroic Hawks…

Cody leaned back on one of the beds and let out a content sigh "Now this is what I'm talking about, I haven't been in a place since the last tour I went on with the Drama Brothers a few months back."

Mike let out a sigh "Yeah, it's just great…"

"What's the matter?"

"It's… It's nothing, I'm just kind of concerned about Brick. Looking at his duffle bag and his empty bed I just feel guilty letting him go on his own to Boney Island like that, I hope he's okay over there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Meanwhile, on Boney Island…)

Brick found himself stuck high up in a tree surrounded by a large number of bears, blindfolded and sitting on a branch "Note to self, thank Dawn for giving me the suggestion to blindfold myself in order to conquer my fear of the dark. Now what was it that Owen said back in season 1 during the paintball challenge? The naturalist must be one with nature and all of its woodland creatures big or small, just like these creatures down here. And now nature, come at me with everything you've got!" he leapt out of the tree branch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came, and the sun was just rising over the skies of Wawanakwa as the Heroic Hawks enjoyed what they were referring to as the Breakfast of Champions. Literally.

Dawn was enjoying a large plate of pancakes "Oh my, I must say that I have never experienced a delightful sensation of fluffy goodness."

Bridgette was enjoying a nice bowl of fruit for breakfast "It's hard to believe that Chris would go out of his way for us like this."

"Knowing him he's probably either got some seriously f*cked up alterior motive or he's being forced to do it by the producers." Adam didn't even look up from where he was stuffing a banana into his pocket, receiving odd looks "What? I'm doing it for Brick, the guy needs nourishment after spending a night on Boney Island."

"Oh yeah good idea." Bridgette stuffed an apple into the pocket of her hoodie "You know you can be so sweet Adam, wild and reckless but still so sweet."

"That's part of the Anderson charm Bridge." he and Cody high fived without even looking at each other.

Zoey let out a giggle "I guess Adam and Mike rub off on each other, the only difference with that is that Mike isn't super fight happy."

"And Mike hasn't gone into cardiac arrest for 17 seconds and been locked in a freezer because of your Commando Zoey persona."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Believe it or not that was the one time you actually didn't, seriously the 0.0000000000001% you don't apologize and it's when you do something that you actually should be apologizing for."

"It's true." Mike pointed out "Sorry Zoey, I mean you're the coolest girl that I've ever met but you apologize A LOT. Plus Adam is my best friend so…"

"Yep, you and I are the ultimate duo. Brian and Stewie, eat your hearts out." they both high fived without looking at each other.

"_Attention victims, forest recon in five! Over!"_

"And the moment is ruined, typical McLean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, the two teams were making their way towards the recon sight that had been appointed to them by Chris.

This was when Heather, now sporting a black eye, pulled Leshawna to the side "Hey listen I just wanna say that I'm sorry about yesterday and that you're right, teamwork is key. So apology accepted?" she held out her hand.

"...Yeah okay sure." Leshawna slowly shook it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Teamwork? Oh get real." _Heather let out a loud scoff "_Is she trying to make me hurl? I'm still gonna take control of this team and nobody is gonna stop me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Less than a minute later, Jo walked up to Leshawna "Okay I admit it, you were right about what you said before. Teamwork is the way so what do you say, truce?" she held out a fist.

"Oh yeah you got yourself one hell of a truce." Leshawna met the fist with one of her own, in terms of a fist bump I mean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jo gave a smug grin, her confessional mirroring Heather's in almost every way "_And having a powerhouse like Leshawna on my side is the best way to do it, like a wise man once said you have to keep your friends close and your enemies closer."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leshawna just leaned back with a confident "_Do I know that they're trying to play me like a sucker? Well duh, this ain't my first rodeo. Am I gonna make them squirm? Oh you better believe that I am, it feels good to hold all the cards. After all, like a wise woman named my cousin once said, payback is a- Dammit I can't say it on TV!"_

"_I can!" _Duncan's voice rang from outside "_And are you gonna keep ranting in there like a jackass or can someone else have a turn?"_

Leshawna promptly slammed her foot into the door.

"_OW! F*CK!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris was waiting for the two teams (with Duncan now sporting a black eye), wearing a military helmet and saluted them in a mocking manner "At ease victims, time for your daily torture by my hands. But before we get onto that let's welcome back the exile to Boney Island and self proclaimed team captain Brick!"

Sure enough, at that moment Brick pulled up, still blindfolded but covered in a few scratches here and there and he saluted them "Team. Others."

"So how did exile go?" asked Bridgette.

"Believe it or not miss it actually wasn't that bad, aside from the fact that the constant bear attacks turned it into an all out battle zone. Nothing I couldn't handle though." he got down on one knee "Didn't get much sleep though."

"Can't help with that but we did smuggle you some breakfast." Adam and the others handed him a few pieces of fruit.

Brick gladly accepted the offerings "Like the sergeant always said, go into the heat of battle and come back with maple flavered shore leave."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I have no idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam gave a shrug "_Brick is actually pretty cool, sure Mike is my best friend but I was really rooting for Brick to win last season. See when you're as close with someone as I am with Mike it means that you don't have to kiss someone's ass just to make them feel better. It feels good to have your priorities in order."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris let out a clearly sadistic sounding chuckle "Alright you guys now welcome to your daily experiment with your pain thresholds, I hope you're ready because I've provided an ingenious twist on the war movie challenge from season two. We've put two weapon caches in the heart of this forest, the big one is filled with state of the art paintball weaponry and the little one has a bunch of crappy old paintball slingshots, and whichever team gets there first gets to have the first pick and then you have to pick off the competition."

"Looking forward to it." Duncan shot a look over at Alejandro, but it was more cocky than it was malicious.

"Your team gets one point for each opponent you splatter and the first team to off all of the other members from the other team wins the day and one of the losers will get a dishonorable discharge tonight via the Flush of Shame."

"Seriously though, again with paintball? Not gonna lie McLean, you're losing points for lack of originality." Adam pointed out dryly.

"Oh yeah, that. See one of the conditions of my parole is that I'm not allowed to use or be around hard projectiles like paintballs so we found a substitute." he had Chef bring out what they were using "You guys will be using leeches instead."

"...Next time I open my mouth someone just smack me upside the head." he was promptly smacked on the back of the head by Duncan "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Leeches?" _Heather let out a scoff "_Chris is really trying to make us earn the million this year isn't he? Douche."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn on the other hand was gently tending to one of the leeches in questiony "_How many innocent creatures must Chris abuse before his black as night soul is satisfied? Even creatures as small as these have a right to live too do they not? Just like all creatures of mother nature have such a right!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Leeches? You can't be serious!" _Bridgette sounded increasingly aggravated "_Well I guess I was right about one thing: There's evil, there's sadistic, and then there's Chris!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris continued with the instructions "As the ones who won yesterday's challenge, the heroes are allowed to have a full one minute as a head start over the villains." this was met with cheers from a majority of the heroes and groans from a majority of the villains "Okay so ready… set… and GO GO GO MAGGOTS!" and he had Chef fire a leech from a starting gun, which promptly landed on Scott's face as the heroes all took off.

"Well isn't that just perfect." and then Heather started bitching everyone out "They've got a bunch of psychopaths and survival nuts on their side, so I'd say we're screwed. Way to go idiots."

"Perhaps that attitude right there is the problem." Alejandro got everyone's attention.

"Excuse me?"

"I did not stutter senorita. I am aware that we all hold ill will towards each other, that directed in my direction being completely justified, but the fact is that we are still part of a team and we have a common enemy. The other team, who keep in mind know how to work together in near perfect harmony, which means that in order to prevail in this challenge we must draw from the same source of strength as them. Teamwork and understanding of each other. As I said, the anger being directed at me is justified and I will gladly allow you to take out your ill intentions on me but only after we win."

"...As much as I hate to admit it, he's right." Duncan spoke up, taking everyone by surprise "I say we kick their asses before we kick each other's asses. All in favor?" he received raised hands from Jo, Scott and Leshawna "All opposed?" he received a hand from Heather "Okay so ignoring one of the harpies, it's unanimous, now let's go wreck some shit."

"We still have to wait for the time to finish counting down."

"F*ck!"

And then Chris made the call "Alright Villainous Vultures, you guys are up in 3… 2… 1! GO GO GO!" he had Chef fire another leech from the starting gun, which also hit Scott in the face as a result, much to his amusement.

"...Okay _now _we can go and wreck some shit, that sound better?"

"Much." Alejandro told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam and the other heroes continued sprinting towards where the crates were located "Alright you guys let's hussle and then we'll wreck some shit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike shuddered a little bit "_Not gonna lie, it's kind of unnerving how into these things Adam can get sometimes." _and then Mal took over for a brief moment "_But at the same time that's exactly what we need." _and then Mike took over again "_So what was I saying again? Kind of spaced out for a second there."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So does anyone have any idea where the heart of the forest is exactly?" asked Mike "I know my directional skills are lacking but…"

"Hang on a second you guys, I'll go take a better look." Zoey started leaping on various branches as she made her way to the top of a nearby tree in a very impressive fashion.

"Woah, I'm not comlaining or anything but I keep forgetting that Zoey is so athletic. I think she would get along awesome with Svetlana, if she ever decides to come out again."

Brick nodded "I know what you mean soldier, with commando maneuvering like that and a heart of gold Zoey is a valuable asset to this team."

"Yeah, and she's totally awesome."

"I can see it over there!" Zoey leapt down from the top of the tree and began leading the rest of the team in the direction.

"I said it before and I'll say it again-"

"Please don't, otherwise you're gonna turn into some kind of Disney character." Adam cut him off dryly.

"Zoey and I are not a couple of Disney characters!"

"I can just picture the two of you singing songs from Aladdin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Zoey and I are not like a Disney couple!" _Mike sounded considerably indignant, but that was when Mal took over again "_Contrary to what he lets himself believe they're totally a Disney couple, but I personally would've said Frozen."_

"_God dammit!" _Adam's voice rang from outside of the confessional.

"_He just hates being wrong when it comes to screwing with people, and frankly I'm not even sure he knows that I'm back out again."_

"_I do, and if you try anything then your ass is grass and I'm gonna mow it!"_

"_...Well then, asked and answered I guess."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro and Duncan, as well as the rest of the Villains, screeched to a halt not far behind the Heroes "Okay it looks like they're heading left, if we try and take another path then we should be able to cut them off. We must hurry, there's no time to waste. To victory!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We got the big one, go for the big one!" Brick led the heroes towards the bigger of the two crates once they arrived at the scene where the two crates were located.

"Thanks for the advice Captain Piss Pants!" that was when Jo and the rest of the Villains cut them off from the big crate, the good majority of them looking increasingly smug, the only exceptions being Alejandro and Leshawna.

"...Change of plans team, go for the small one!" Brick and the others made a beeline for the small crate, which had a bucket of leeches and a large number of crappy slingshots.

"Well I guess this is the low tech crate alright." Mike noted rather dryly.

"Oh hell yeah!" about 10 feet away, Jo was enjoying the fact that the villains got the decent haul out of the two "And that's what happens when you leave leadership to a competent competitor people, take notes!"

"I say let Senorita Jockstrap believe whatever she wants to believe." Duncan promptly punched open the crate, revealing several state of the art blasters as well as a cannon.

Alejandro let out a sigh and just pinched the bridge of his nose '_And they'll all start arguing over something trivial in 3, 2, 1…'_

"I'll take the cannon! No, I'll take the cannon!" and that was when Duncan, Heather, Jo, Scott and Leshawna all started arguing over who would take the cannon.

Alejandro quickly blitzed in between all of them to put a halt to the argument "Everyone please stay focused, we spoke before about the need for cooperation at the very least, and therefore we should use it as a team." he received several grumbles, some of which involving profanities courtesy of Leshawna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan frowned in thought "_Okay so I know that I beat the ever loving crap out of Alejandro at least twice back during season three, yet here he is popping up in front of everybody like it was nothing. Once the challenges are over, I've gotta check some things out."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So to put it simply, you need to ask yourself this question: Which do you hate more, each other or losing?" Alejandro received no audible replies "That is what I had expected, now fire the cannon!"

"Way ahead of you!" Scott promptly fired the cannon, which hurled forward a large ball of leeches… which promptly hit an intern off screen "Uh…"

"I will take responsibility for that one. Ay dios mio, being in charge is harder than one would anticipate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris observed this from his private monitor room "Tell me about it. Looks like the Villains are off to quite a start but the question still remains, which of our two teams will make it to the finish line? Find out when we come back right here on Total! Drama! All Stars!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette and the other heroes were making their way through the forest with their ammo and weaponry, such as it was "Of course the villains would get the machine guns, so do any of you have any ideas how to go about this?"

"I've got a pretty fair idea, it's not much but it's better than nothing." Cody told her "For now we have to wait and listen for the right moment to strike."

"Just out of curiosity, was that plan you came up with any sort of reference to Avatar the Last Airbender?" asked Brick.

"No! Maybe. Why is that bad?"

"Quite the opposite actually, that was my favorite show when I was growing up, and my made sure to model my leadership style after Sokka."

"...That actually explains a few things." Mike noted, with Adam silently nodding in agreement in a Sage like fashion.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"You do know that Sokka was meant mostly for comic relief right?"

"Of course but he really came into his own in season three."

This was when Mal took over again, making sure to act like Mike so that no one noticed the difference "Look we can start geeking out over what's without a doubt the greatest cartoon of all time later, right now we need a strategy and I think that I know the best way to go about it. So then… permission to take the reigns captain?"

"Permission granted." they saluted each other, with Mal sublty trying not to slap his face.

"Okay so here's what I'm thinking." Mal got down on one knee and began drawing out his plan in the dirt "We have 7 members in comparison to their six, which means that it would make sense for each of us to go after one specific target while two of us are sent after the strongest player on their team."

"You mean Jo?"

"Not a chance, she's basically Heather in sweatpants. I mean Alejandro, he's easily the strongest out of all of the villains, with Duncan not being that far behind him. So anyway here's my train of thought: Brick will target Jo since he has a history with her and has a fair understanding of how she thinks. Zoey was the one who got Scott eliminated last season so she'll be the one to take him out. Dawn… where the heck is aura girl?"

"Oh she took out bucket of leeches and left while we were talking about Avatar." Adam told him nonchalantly.

"...Good to know. Anyway Bridgette and Duncan were both members of the Killer Bass back in season one, the same with Cody, Heather and Leshawna, so what I'm thinking is that we switch things up. We have Cody take out Duncan and Bridgette take out Heather and Leshawna too if she's able to, since Dawn is absent. That leaves myself and Adam to go after Alejandro two on one."

Brick and the others contemplated this for a moment "And since the villains are all busy hauling that gigantic cannon now is the perfect time for a surprise attack."

"Exactly."

"There's greatness in you soldier, I can tell this for a fact."

"...Okay."

"Oh hey guys, let's do that thing that I mentioned." Adam quickly put his hand into the center, with Mal and the others doing the same "As we approach the decisive battlegrounds, believe that the blades of our hearts and souls will never shatter! Believe that our resolves will never waver! Though our paths may diverge, our iron hearts will remain as one! Swear that even if the land itself may break asunder, we will return alive and well! Scatter!"

"Right!" and so everyone broke off into teams, with one consisting of Bridgette and Cody and the other consisting of Brick and Zoey, leaving Adam and Mal alone.

"Alright you cheesy James Bond movie villain reject, let's get one thing straight before we get onto the important stuff." Adam promptly yanked Mal to his feet "If that cannon to the head from yesterday let you out to play then what about you know who?"

"...I haven't seen him in person yet but I can defintely sense that he's lurking somewhere withinthe mind."

"Any idea when he'll make his move?" the two of them started walking.

"It's hard to say really, my guess is that he'll wait for the moment when you're alone and it's not likely that anyone would come to help you."

"Yeah well now Mike has absorbed the power of the Cosmic Elemental of Darkness, so by extension that means that _he _has that power too."

"I wouldn't be surprised, and that means that you've gotta be ready."

"I wasn't ready 6 years ago but I've changed a lot from the scared and confused teenager that I was back then. I barely even knew how to throw a punch back then."

"Yeah I know, seriously I know I was possessed and all but it's like you weren't even trying back then."

"I might as well have not been."

"...Listen Adam, I know this is more than a decade late but-"

"I have a pretty good idea of what you wanna say Mal, but the thing is that I don't know what I wanna say. Not yet at least. So let's hold off on any of that crap until after I confront Sordibus and wreck his shit."

"Yeah, yeah that's fair. We'll talk later." and then he switched back to Mike "So what was I saying? Hey everybody go?"

"Long story short we split up into teams, you and I are gonna go and take on Alejandro and see what his new power has got."

"Oh… okay." Mike let out a sigh "I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around this right now, it wasn't too long ago that I couldn't keep my personalities in and now they won't even come out. I'm scared Adam, I'm downright terrified. I don't wanna end up hurting you or anyone else that I care about."

"...You really do freak out over these things way too much Mike, seriously your whining is starting to get on my nerves."

"What?"

"Let's just get going already, I wanna wreck some shit today." and so he walked on ahead, leaving Mike to figure out the hidden meaning behind his message.

'_So that's his way of saying that everything will work out so there's no need to worry about that right now.' _Mike gave a small smile '_You never change Adam, and I don't think you really ever will, and I'm happy about that.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam just put his arms behind his head and let out a sigh "_Okay so hear's the deal, Mike's other personality that's been popping up today is called Mal and he doesn't exactly have the best track record. And by that I mean that he's done a lot of shitty stuff and he hasn't come out in about half of a decade, and the last thing I need is for Mike to have major a panic attack when he finds out that Mal is popping out whenever the hell he wants."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(As for the Villains…)

Alejandro and Duncan continued pushing the cannon along, with the rest of the villains as well as Leshawna lagging behind "Carrying this cannon like this sacrifices far too much movement speed and makes us easy targets for them to pick off."

"So what are you thinking?" asked Duncan "You think we should ditch the cannon and just use our blasters?"

"I believe that would be best."

"Not a chance you bozos, I haven't even had a turn to fire this thing yet!" and then Jo started cuddling the cannon "Isn't that right sweetheart?"

"...This just took an unsettling turn, but perhaps we should split up through the Divide and Conquer strategy."

"Fine by me, hey Leshawna you wanna team up?" Duncan glanced over.

Leshawna gave a shrug "Cover each other's backs and get away from the two (insert word that never has and never will be allowed on TV) then yeah why not."

"Good enough for me- Take cover!" he pulled Leshawna to the ground to avoid a leach being hurled at them.

"Thanks Mohawk."

"You scratched my back once awhile back, now we're even."

Unfortunately, Scott wasn't so lucky since he was the one who ended up taking a leech to the crotch "Are you f*cking kidding me?" and then he passed out.

As it turns out, Zoey had fired that shot, being backed by Cody and Bridgette "Sorry about that, but not really! Or at all actually." the three of them took the chance to make a run for it while avoiding enemy fire.

"And Jo takes the win!" Jo took the chance to sieze command of the cannon.

"Get down Mohawk!" Leshawna shoved Duncan to the ground, only to end up taking a massive ball of leeches to the back "Jockstrap Barbie… goes down…"

"_And that makes three point for the Heroes and nothing for the Villains!"_

"But Zoey and the others only hit Scott." Duncan pointed out.

"_True but friendly fire counts."_

Jo found herself on the receiving end of multiple glares "Hey don't get mad at me, Thunder Thighs is the one who got in the way!"

"You can take your bullshit excuses and shove them up your-" Heather was promptly cut off by a leech hitting her on the side of the head "Son of a-"

Yeah as it turns out, Cody was the one to fire it "Yeah I would say that I'm sorry but here's the thing, I'm really not! Call that payback for screwing with Gwen as much as you did. So, see ya later." and then he took off after Bridgette and Zoey.

"It's in my hair, what the hell is wrong with that little-"

"_Hey watch it Queen Bee, this is a family show! Anyway make that three for the Heroes and nothing for the Villains!"_

"F*ck you!"

"Yeah just like that I'm out, I've got something that I wanna check out." Duncan commented out of the blue "Anybody wanna give up their blasters?"

"Might as well Mohawk." Leshawna tossed her blaster to him.

"Thanks for the haul, I'm gonna go see if I can wreck some shit." and so he ran off with both blasters.

"Avenge me!" Heather called out to him… for some reason.

"No!"

"Yeah you take care of that crap, I've got Zoey all to myself now." Jo on the other hand to the blaster from the unconscious form of Scott and then took off on her own, leaving Heather to rip the leech out of her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan was making his way through the forests of Wawanakwa, his mind drifting '_There is no way that pipsqueak could be that athletic when he originally had the muscle tone of a paperclip back in season three, not to mention Adam seems like he's hiding something. I guess it's time for me to do a little bit of investigating, see this is one of the few reasons why it helps to come from a family of cops.' _he glanced around a corner and promptly hid behind a tree.

As it turns out, Alejandro had confronted both Adam and Mike a very large and open forest clearing "Now then Adam, I believe that the time has come for us to face off. My power is higher than it has ever been before, and now I need to test its full capabilities."

"Oh believe me I know." Adam handed Mike his slingshot and motioned for him to get back a distance "Hey since we're still in the middle of a challenge and we can't go all out what do you say we make things interesting, first one to take a hit has to leech themselves. Sound like a fair deal?"

"...Even months later I still question whether your newfound confidence is a good or a bad thing."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Very well amigo, I will accept your terms."

"Good." Adam promptly ripped off his shirt, revealing his numerous scars glistening in the sunlight for all of the world to see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan was taken aback when he noticed Adam's scars "Damn, you think you have this guy figured out and then he takes off his shirt looking like he just came out of a war zone."

"He might as well have." Mike suddenly popped up next to him, but if Duncan was startled then he didn't show it "There's a side to Adam that's been hidden from the world for years, I'm one of the few who know about it."

"Uh huh, and the fact that a pipsqueak like Cody is capable of moving around crap like he did in the first challenge, or the fact that Alejandro is blitzing around like something straight out of anime, or the fact that you've been acting like you're hiding something too. How about you start explaining that?"

"...How about instead of that I just go ahead and let you leech me?"

"Good enough for me." so Duncan promptly shot Mike square in the chest with a leech "But I'm getting my answers at some point, count on that stringbean." and then he went back to watching the spar that was about to begin, but he was still frowning to himself '_Add this to the list of stupid questions, why the hell do I feel like I've seen him somewhere before? I know it's not from last season because I didn't watch a single episode, but I swear I've seen him from somewhere before.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Looks like thanks to bad boy Duncan the Villains just lucked into a point, but the Heroes are still leading with three points to one!"_

Adam let out a sigh as he removed the weights hidden beneath his jeans "Mike just had to give himself up didn't he?"

"He hasn't exactly made himself out to be very secretive." Alejandro quickly took on a battle stance.

"He's not, anyway let's rock some shit. Your move."

"How honorable of you, but just remember that you asked for this!" so Alejandro suddenly launched himself forward at nearly blinding speeds.

'_He's so much faster than before!' _Adam quickly caught Alejandro's fist in his hand, sending out a shockwave that broke the ground beneath them as the two of them began trading even blows across the clearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike observed the spar from his place perched atop a tree "Looks like Adam is getting a good workout in."

"Well good for that bastard!" Duncan on the other hand was holding onto a random tree branch for dear life "I get that he isn't known for restraint but this is just bullshit!"

"Oh just wait, you haven't seen anything yet. They're just getting warmed up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam and Alejandro both broke away from their clash "I've gotta admit that's some pretty impressive moves that you've gotten."

Alejandro nodded "I can see that your power has increased substantially as well over the past few weeks or so, you've been training in secret haven't you?"

"So you noticed, well sorry to disappoint you but I've been working on a secret trump card of my own ever since I got back for one reason and one reason alone: to take down Sordibus using the element of surprise and the sake of raw power. Not even Aurora knows about it, I haven't told anyone so that if Sordibus is watching from inside Mike then that way he can't find out about it. But one thing is for sure, with this trump card at my disposal Sordibus and Metallum, they don't stand a chance in hell. I'll make sure of that."

"Fascinating. However, I was referring to your Cosmic Force form."

"...Oh. Well pretending I never said any of that, I know that you're holding back a hell of a lot too."

"Oh yes, so you do remember that after all. But keeping in mind that we are not out to cause unnecessary chaos and carnage, we'll keep this one brief and short." Alejandro flared his crimson aura "Now let us begin round two."

"Well you asked for it." Adam flared his own blue colored aura, blocking a sudden kick to the head from Alejandro that resulted in the two of them trading even blows, only for Adam to power through and deal Alejandro a palm strike to the chest, sending him skidding backwards across the clearing.

Alejandro quickly went on the evasive as he dodged a barrage of energy blasts being thrown at him, and he quickly channeled "Perhaps the time has come for us to end this before we draw any unnecessary attention." he channeled his crimson aura into his right hand, a sort of energy claws forming on his fingertips "**Garra Carmesi!" **and he surged forward.

"Fine by me! **Roaring Thunder!" **Adam charged forward with a blast of lightning compated into his left hand, the two attacks colliding in a clash that decimated the entire clearing as well as a good portion of the surrounding area "Uh… nobody finds out about this."

"Agreed." the two of them powered down "Your power is as impressive as always."

"And you've grown a hell of a lot stronger too, I figured that the Crimson Jaguar was nothing to scoff at but it's not easy to keep up with yours truly. Oh yeah, that reminds me." he was promptly hurled a slingshot by Mike "Remember our best, I dealt the first blow."

"So you did." Alejandro spread out his arms "Very well I am a man of my word, do what you must."

"Glad we came to an understanding." so Adam made his way forward and threw away the slingshot before sticking the leech on Alejandro's chest "I'm not ruthless though, I just do what I gotta do."

"And for that I thank you my friend."

"It's what I do. Oh hold that thought." he threw a leech into the forest, earning a cry of pain and seconds later Duncan dropped out of a tree with a leech sticking to his ass "But that being said I still know how to get the job done."

"_That makes it five to nothing Heroic Hawks, one more point and then they'll win the entire day!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jo let out a scoff "_Well this is just pathetic, so much for the team. I think it's obvious that I'm a hell of a lot stronger than Old-Heather, Ale-handjob, Stunkan, Sharkbait and Thunder Thighs put together. At least Lightning knew how to play the game."_

And then a screen popped up with Lightning looking increasingly smug "_**I told you that you'd regret it! Make that one point for me, Sha-whoo!"**_

"_What the hell?!"_

"_**That was from his demonstration in the first challenge!" **_Chris's voice rang from the speaker outside "_**He asked us if he could leave a pre-recorded message as payback for you turning on him last season!" **_the only reply he received as Jo stomping on the screen "_**You know you're gonna have to pay for that!"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With both blasters at her disposal, Jo slowly and cautiously made her way through the forest as she followed her nose "Smells like piss and dried blood… Brick your ass is grass and I'm gonna mow it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brick covertly made his way through the forest, hiding behind every rock, tree and bush that he could find, only to soon find a surprise "Dawn?"

Sure enough, Dawn glanced back from where she was dumping a bucket of leeces into a nearby lake, with one of them sucking on herface "Oh hello Brick. Do not mind me, I was simply releasing these delicate creatures of nature back to where they belong."

"And you're… I wanna say feeding one of them?"

"Well to be fair leeches are creatures of nature as well as I said, they need their nutrients just like all of the gentle souls of mother nature." she gently scratched the head of a leech and let it make its way back into the lake.

Brick knelt down beside her "Are you okay after that, do you feel faint or anything? Allow me to help you back to camp."

"Thank you but I can assure you that I am quite alright."

"_Well that was both touching and disgusting and touchingly disgusting at the same time, but an out is an out so that makes 5 for the Heroes and 2 for the Villains, which means that it's not over yet!"_

"Well it cannot be helped I suppose."

Brick gave a small smile, until he suddenly glanced back "Dawn get behind me, we've got some unwanted company."

Sure enough, at that moment Jo emerged from the bushes "Well well well if it isn't Brick, just who I had been looking for Sergeant Piss-Pants!"

"And if it isn't Jo, one of the toughest competitors, but that talent is wasted on your own selfish agendas."

"Hey don't get mad at me, it's not my fault the rest of those suckers don't have what it takes to get the job done and you can't tell me that I'm not a team player."

"Yes I can, because you're the exact opposite of a team player! For as long as I've known you in this competition you've had such a horrible attitude, you're arrogant, rude, selfish and everything that soldier shouldn't be! You'd rather push your team off a cliff before go out of your way to save them because all you care about is being the best and making sure that everyone knows it whether they like it or not! You want everything all to yourself, but that isn't the way that like works and you just won't accept that!"

"...Wow that's actually a pretty good summary of me. But I don't really care, cause I'm gonna take you out and settle our old score." she aimed one of her blasters at him.

"You came prepared, I can respect that to an extent. But then again, you're not the only one now are you?" he whipped out a blaster of his own.

"What the hell- Where did you get that thing?"

"There's two parts to this answer. First of all, I think this goes without saying but I'm gonna say it anyway, a good soldier never goes into war unprepared and this is definitely war. Second of all, I used my deduction skills. There are 7 members on my team and 6 on your team, which means that the interns had to prepare the weapons caches with enough weapons to accomodate either team since they didn't know which one was gonna make it first. Just like I thought, they had put 7 blasters in the big crate instead of just 6, which means that there was one that you guys hadn't taken with you, especially since you were distracted by the cannon. And now we're gonna finish this once and for all."

"Correction Captain Piss Pants, _I'm _gonna finish this!" Jo prepared to fire at Brick, only to find her blaster was jammed "Dammit!"

"Nice try but this is where it ends."

"Well you're half right!" Jo promptly ripped off her batch of leeches and threw it at him in a desperate bid to hit him.

Brick swiftly ducked under the onslaught and then fired his blaster.

Jo attempted to dodge the barrage being fired at her, but unfortunately one of the leeches hit her on the knee "Dammit!"

"Yes!"

"_This just in, with a final score of 6 points against 1, the Heroic Hawks have officially won the day!"_

"Yes!" Brick pumped a fist in triumph, and then he glanced back at Dawn and found himself blushing slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn found herself slightly taken aback "_Brick's aura has turned from its usual shade of camoflauge green to, well the same only with a small tinge of pink. Could this mean that… Well my aura reading has never failed me before. I must look further into this."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came, and the time for the elimination ceremony had arrived.

Chris addressed the Villainous Vultures, with the Heroic Hawks looking on from where they stood "Welcome back Villainous Vultures, looks like you're facing your second elimination in a row. Way to suck. Now get ready to cut someone loose, it's time to vote."

Bridgette put a hand on Brick's shoulder "You don't have to worry Brick, you don't have to go back to Boney Island twice in a row. Nobody here is that heartless."

"I appreciate the thought Bridgette, but I actually don't mind it over there." Brick assure her, only to receive a firm stare "But then again if you're that insistent then I suppose it would lower team moral to raise an argument over this."

Adam glanced over at Mike "So what are you thinking, who's gonna end up in the toilet after tonight? My money is on Jo."

"I don't know about that." Mike told him "For all we know she might be able to convince everyone to cut Heather."

"Not likely, they're both a pain in the ass but Jo took out her own teammate. I'm just gonna call it, 75% Jo goes and 25% chance Heather goes."

"Works for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather just rolled her eyes at the scene "_Bromances, they make me wanna hurl."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Chris and Chef had gathered the votes and a plate of marshmallows "Well the votes are now in, but before we get to unveiling the loser that gets shoved down the toilet I'm gonna need one of the Hawks to volunteer for exile on Boney Island."

"I'll do it." Mike got out of his seat and raised his hand, much to the surprise of pretty much everyone else.

"Uh… are you sure about that? Don't you think that there's someone more deserving of a night on Boney Island? Someone like Adam?"

"No not really, I actually do want to go. I have a few things that I want to work out on my own over there."

"...Well it's your funeral."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike let out a sigh "_I haven't been able to access any of my personalities since the challenge from yesterday, with any luck maybe some time to myself on Boney Island will give me the chance to figure out what's going on. Or if not, then it can keep the others safe from whatever I could do to them if I lose control."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn had a grim expression on her face "_I know exactly why Mike's other personalities have yet to surface, right now I can only pray that it is not too late for him."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris took the chance to get things back on track "Alrighty then, it's time for someone to end up in a toilet. The following Villains are safe for another day. So far we've got Alejandro, Duncan, Leshawna and Scott. Heather and Jo the two of you are both on the chopping block, Heather you were a pain in the ass just like always and Jo you were a pain in the ass just like always but you took out your own teammate in the challenge today."

"Hey Thunder Thighs should've ducked!" Jo pointed at Leshawna, earning a middle finger in response.

"And the flushee for tonight is… Jo!"

"Say what now?!" Jo promptly rounded on all of the others "Are you all out of your f*cking minds?!"

"Yeah for not getting rid of you sooner." Duncan pointed out dryly, receiving several nods in agreement and cheers from Brick, Mike and Zoey.

And then Chris got everyone's attention again "But before we get to flushing I wanna do a little bit of reshuffling, see today one Villain acted more like a Hero and one Hero really gets on my nerves. So pack your bags and switch your teams, Adam and Leshawna." this was met with several gasps.

"...Well better them than me."

"I did think about doing you Duncan but apparently you're one of the most popular contestants with the fans and I've received several death threats so…"

"Got it, enough said."

"Okay, now just do it."

"...Well guys it was fun while it lasted." so Adam pecked Bridgette on the cheek, gave Cody a quick bro hug, saluted Brick and then he made his way out of the Peanut Gallery, where he soon met Leshawna in the middle "So have fun with being a hero."

Leshawna nodded "Same to you, with being a Villain and everything I mean."

"Yeah, wreck some shit." the two gave two simultaneous short nods and made their way over to their new teams "I'm just gonna say it, I would've voted for Jo too. At least Heather shuts up at some point." he received growls from both Heather and Jo and a thumbs up from Duncan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7 ½ minutes later…

Soon enough, Chris and the Villains, now with Adam in place of Leshawna, on the Dock of Shame ready to send Jo off "So any final words?"

"Just flush it already." was all Jo said before she got flushed.

"I will not miss her."

"I'm pretty sure no one will." Adam pointed out, with pretty much everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Well that's one thing that we agree on. Anyway tune in next time for more sweet sweet chaos and drama right here on Total! Drama! All Stars!"

**A/N:**

**And thus we get the Queen of the Knuckle Sandwhich (Leshawna) back on the side of good. I know that a lot of people hated how Duncan was treated in All Stars, and since there's no Gwen for him to take a leech for (or Courtney in this case), there was no real plausible reason for him to be switched over to the Heroes team, and since Leshawna was never a bad guy to begin with, I figured why not swap him over in Duncan's place. As for why Adam was swapped over to the Villains team in Leshawna's place, I need to keep the team numbers as balanced as I can for the time being, and I think I've already established that Chris hates Adam with a burning passion, so I don't see it as out of character for him to put Adam on another team out of spite.**

**I know the rivalry between Jo and Lightning was entertaining in Revenge of the Island, but keep in mind that Brick had a rivalry going with Jo far longer than Lightning did, so I thought it would be best if he was the one who finished off Jo in this version instead of Zoey. Plus I personally think Jo is annoying so I figured that now was the best time for her to go.**

**When Duncan said that Leshawna scratched his back one and he was returning the favor, remember season 1 episode 21, Trial by the Tri-Armed Triathalon? Well Chris caught Duncan carving a heart in the back of a fake Courtney head and started mocking him, so Leshawna hit Chris with another carving, saying that they don't have to be tough all the time.**

**Oh, and in case this chapter didn't make it clear, I totally ship Brick and Dawn as a couple. I know that a lot of people ship Noah x Dawn thanks to a certain fanfiction over on Deviantart, but I've already established that Noah is with Emma since I did the Ridonculous Race in another fic earlier on, I figured that why not make Brick x Dawn a real thing.**

**Yeah I get that some people might not be a fan of huge anime style fight scenes but keep in mind that it's part of Adam and Alejandro's character arcs, whether it be about Adam's training for the battles that have yet to come or Alejandro trying to get stronger so that he can redeem himself. Besides I work hard on these things and I would like a little bit of appreciation if that's not too much to ask.**

**I know Lightning already appeared once, but I want to keep a cameo appearance in every episode of this season and you have to admit that his pre recorded message to screw with Jo was pretty funny. Plus keep in mind that in Revenge of the Island they had Ezekiel make multiple appearances.**

**Cameo: Lightning (again)**

**Elimination Order:**

**Anne Maria: 14th**

**Jo: 13th**


	5. Food Fright

In the typical Total Drama fashion, Chris started off the newest episode with a recap of the previous one on the Dock of Shame "Last time on a very special episode of Total Drama All Stars: It was all about teamwork, or lack thereof. Things got harsh, it was awesome but it was still harsh. The challenge itself was an epic leechball battle, which brought out the inner psycho of almost every contestant, especially Jo, which is the main reason why she got flushed right off the island after Brick was able to settle the score. But it was a semi expected act of valor that inspired me to make my brilliant switcheroo!"

"Oh yeah McLean, you're a real modern day Canadian Einstein." Adam suddenly popped up next to him.

"Hey who the hell let you into my recap?"

"Hey don't get mad at me, you're just standing here looking at a camera like a jackass when anyone could walk on. Frankly I'm surprised no one has done this before."

"Way to ruin the moment."

"You're welcome."

"I hate you." and then Chris got back to the recap "Now Leshawna is a Hero again, Adam is a Villain now, and I am a genius! Oh let me tell you now that it's gonna get nasty! Will the Villains and their new wild card be able to crush the Heroes and their winning streak? Will I finally be able to break Adam?" he was promptly pushed off the Dock of Shame and into the lake, guess by who.

"Find out right here and right now on Total! Drama! All Stars!"

"Hey don't steal my thing!"

"Oh gee let me think about it. Thinking thinking thinking, nope."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(And keeping up with the new trend, once again here's my version of the full intro for the season)**

Shots of four brand new spotlights popping out, following by the camera zooming through the camp past the spa hotel and the crappy cabin, up to the top of the thousand foot cliff, and then down into the lake below "**Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind!"**

Underneath the lake, Anne Maria and Leshawna are tugging back and forth over a treasure chest, which opens to reveal Cody inside of it, along with Mr Coconut and several McLean Brand Invincibility Statues floating out of it until they rose to the surface, where Bridgette is lying on top of a surfboard "**You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see!"**

In the nearby forest, Jo is jogging through the forest past the are where Dawn is meditating, surrounded by several animals, with Duncan just watching without giving a damn "**I wanna be famous!"**

In a nearby river, Alejandro and Heather are glaring at each other until their canoe is about to go over the waterfall, with Alejandro leaping out onto dry land while Heather goes over along with the raft "**I wanna live close to the sun!"**

Down below, Brick is standing on top of a cracked log doing sit ups unti Heather lands on top of him, causing the log to give out and for both of them to fall "**Go pack your bags cause I've already won!"**

Scott is watching and laughing at this until Fang comes out of the outhouse confessional and starts chasing him "**Everything to prove, nothing in my way! I'll get there one day!"**

Pan over to where Chef and Adam are both just relaxing in lounge chairs in front of the Spa Hotel "**Cause I wanna be famous!"**

Mike and Zoey both sitting on the Dock of Shame staring romantically at each other, which is ruined when Sasquatchanakwa and the bear start to get into a slap fight "**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!"**

Pan over to the lake where all 14 contestants (Anne Maria, Jo, Scott, Alejandro, Heather, Duncan and Leshawna on one side, and Adam, Brick, Bridgette, Cody, Dawn, Mike and Zoey on the other side), are standing on poorly built platforms holding jousting sticks and all preparing to duke it out "**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"**

The teams clash, Brick and Jo taking each other out, Zoey shoving Scott back, Dawn shoving Anne Maria back, Bridgette pushing Heather back, Cody and Duncan pushing each other back, Mike going up against Leshawna, and Adam locked in a power struggle against Alejandro while keeping his gaze solely on Mike "**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"**

The scene chages to the blackness of night, with Brick and Dawn holding hands awkwardly and gazing into each other's eyes, only for Chris to ruin the moment just to be a jerk "**(Insert whistling tune as the song ends)."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain was pouring down over the skies of Wawanakwa in the middle of the night, and everyone was fast asleep. Well, almost everyone that is.

Duncan and Alejandro stook in a large clearing in the middle of the forest (the same one that had been demolished by Alejandro and Adam earlier in the day) "So why the hell did you drag me out here in the middle of the night? Not that I don't appreciate getting out of Chef's Breakfast Bombing, patent pending, but seriously I'd rather just sleep. What do you want?"

Alejandro let ou a sigh "I am aware of the hostility that you hold towards me for what I did to you and your senorita during season three, and considering everything else that I've done during my previous appearance I doubt you or any of the others would accept me as a teammate let alone a friend."

"Uh huh. Go on."

"To put it as simply as I can, I want you to hit me."

"...Come again for Mohawk?"

"I know you would most likely not believe me if I were to simply apologize and tell you that I wouldn't do such a thing again, so I want you to attack me until you are content. Take your anger out on me as much as you wish."

"In other words, I get out my anger and with any luck you'll gain my acceptance."

"In a manner of speaking yes."

"...Do I have a say in this?"

"I would hope so but I doubt either of us will be satisfied if you don't."

"Fine, let's just get this over with." so Duncan made his way forward and immediately slammed his fist into Alejandro's gut, followed by him dealing a barrage of punches and a kick to the jaw, sending him skidding back a few feet "Okay I changed my mind, this is fun. And yeah I'm still pissed off about the crap that you pulled, but to be honest two years just makes it sort of melt awya after awhile. Plus I'm noting that you're not fighting back against me, which proves that what you said does have some credibility. If I say that I've forgiven you then can I go back to bed now?"

"That depends, would you be telling the truth?"

"I don't hate you, does that answer your question?"

"...I suppose I should take what I can get."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go back to bed." he turned around "But if it helps then yeah, I guess I do forgive you." and then he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro gave a small smile "_I suppose there are two sides to every coin. It's something that my brother used to say vert often, and now I believe I understand what he meant. Duncan is far more complex of a person than he lets on."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott scooped a little bit of powered gruel off of himself "_You know I actualy grew up on powdered gruel, the stuff that rich people eat doesn't have anything on the good shit. You know I'm pretty sure that it's the saw dust that makes it as tasty as it is. I'm just glad that they didn't let us starve either, maybe he does have a soul. Dammit that means that I owe Duncan 10 bucks, and that's like the million itself to people like me!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam just leaned back and gave a grin "_It's nice when things work out the way you want them to without you having to get involved. I might be on the Villain's team now but at least Alejandro is getting somewhere with his whole redemption thing."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leshawna made her way into the dining area, only to find all of the lights turned off "Let me guess, Chris really is so cheap that he didn't pay the electric bill for this place. Yeah that sounds about right, anyone here?"

And then the lights all flashed on to reveal Bridgette, Cody, Dawn, Brick and Zoey, having set up a huge party for Leshawna "Surprise, welcome to the Hero team Leshawna!"

"...Not gonna lie, didn't see this one coming but okay." she pulled Bridgette into a hug, accidentally smothering her in her chest "Good to be with you again girl."

"Good to have you back too Leshawna, but you're kind of crushing me."

"Oh. Sorry." she glanced up at Cody and dealt him a fist bump "Hey short stuff."

"Hey." Cody met her fist bump "So out of curiosity, am I one of the only four former contestants who actually watched season 4? Ergo me, Adam, Bridgette and Alejandro."

"Pretty much."

"That's about what I expected."

Leshawna glanced over to Brick, Dawn and Zoey "Nothing personal to any of you, I just had enough of this crap to last a lifetime." she received various shrugs.

Brick stepped forward and saluted her "Welcome to team Hero maam, if I may say so I've found your performances over the years to be quite impressive and I look forward to working with you from now on-"

"10 HUT MACARTHUR YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP, DROP AND GIVE ME 20 MAGGOT!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Brick dropped to the ground and started doing pushups.

"Oh yeah, I think I'm gonna like it here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoey let out a sigh "_I'm happy that Leshawna is on my team, really I am, but at the same time I'm really worried about Mike. He's been acting kind of weird lately, he can't access any of his other personalities and he's been growing more distant. I just wish there was something that I could do to help him."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn frowned in a way that appeared very grim "_I know very well why Mike has become more distant from the rest of the team, and the reason is the abomination that spells a dark cloud that may very well doom us all."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike sat isolated in a cave on Boney Island, his mind drifting within a black void surrounded by infinite nothingness, but then he froze as he sensed a familiar presence "No, no it can't be! Adam defeated you before, I know that he did! You can't be free, you just can't be!"

"_**I am never gone Michael Tremblay, and I never will be gone. I am able to live simply because you are able to live." **_a haunting voice echoed throughout the darkness.

"Leave me alone Sordibus, get out of my mind!"

"_**I go far deeper than simply your mind, for I am inside your very soul. You and I are one and the same, and we always have been."**_

"No!" Mike's aura turned midnight black as he flared it and fired off a barrage of black energy blasts at the surrounding darkness "You don't have any control over me! You don't have anything over me!"

"_**That is simply because I need nothing from you at the moment. The time will come though, and your passing control over me will become inevitable. The moment will come when the Blue Moon covers the skies." **_and then the voice faded away along with the darkness.

Mike's eyes snapped open and he slowly fell back onto his back '_I still can't get into touch with any of my personalities, and I can sense Sordibus growing stronger by the day. Adam, I really hope that you're able to beat him or else all of us are at risk."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Okay listen up victims, now that the weather has cleared up and the merchandise, AKA me, is safe again, get your waterlogged butts down to the beach for the daily torture session- I mean challenge! No I mean torture session."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris was waiting in the woods for the contestants when they arrived "Alright welcome contestants, before we get started with today's beatdown I think it's only fair that we bring back last night victim of exile, Mike!"

Sure enough, at that moment Mike was dropped down onto the scene by Chef in a helicopter carrying him with a mechanical claw, but he managed to rebound and gracefully land on the ground "So what's my score?"

"See for yourself." Adam held up a scoreboard with a gigantic 6 on it "You screwed up your footing when you landed."

"...You can be a real dick you know that."

"Only when I want to."

"And that just makes it worse."

"Yeah a few quick questions." Chris butted into the conversation "First of all, how are you still alive after a night on the island? Second of all, why don't you look miserable after a night on the island?"

"Well to answer your first question, it's really not that hard to survive over there. I just hid in a cave and spent the night there. As for your second question, the same rule applies. At least I didn't get rained on or anything so that's a plus, and I had a lot of time to just be alone with my thoughts."

"...You and Adam just take the fun out of everything. Anyway irritating revelations aside, now we've got ourselves an awesome challenge today. Chef didn't have time to cook the breakfast for team loser this morning because he was busy making these!" he gestured to two gigantic plates of man sized pancakes sitting not far away "Pancakes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in some random remote area, Owen was in the middle of spying on Noah and Emma while they were on a date, when he suddenly started sniffing "I smell pancakes, and all I have to say about that is… MINE!" and he suddenly fell out of the tree branch he was sitting on, but he quickly recovered and took off running "THE NATURALIST WILL NOT BE DENIED HIS PREY!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Completely unaware of the impending naturalist charging towards them from hundreds of miles away, Chris continued explaining the challenge for the day "Yeah you got that right, we've got ourselves a good old fashioned eating contest! Each team member gets one minute to scarf down as much pancake as they can."

"Yeah not so fast McLean, there's gotta be a catch." Duncan cut in "Granted these things did get made by Chef but there's no way that's enough of a catch for a psychopath like you."

"You would think so but no way in hell. When the eating time for a Hero is up they get the sound of an angel singing,when the eating time for a Villain is up they get the sound of a mutant vulture squealing and then they just have to race through an obstacle course designed solely to induce nausea."

"Obstacle course huh?"

"It's actually a nod to the Mad Skills course from last season, or at least the toughest parts of it at least. First of all you have to get past the Bouncy Butts, they can be a real pain."

"That sounds so wrong in so many ways." Adam pointed out.

"Then it's onto the Retch n Rolling pins and lastly a swift kick from the Grit Crusher gets you back into line."

"And that's it?" Scott let out a scoff "That's not gonna be so hard."

"Oh is that so? You know I wasn't gonna add this part but since Scott isn't impressed by the current lineup I'm gonna have them bring it in." he snapped his fingers and had Chef drop on the last piece of the obstacle course "Say hello to my metal friend, I call it the Salad Spinner, the perfect end to a barftastic obstacle course."

"So how does it work exactly?" asked Mike.

"Probably painfully? I don't really know actually, we didn't have time to test it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_We're supposed to believe that he actually tests these things?" _Adam let out a snort "_Yeah the day that actually happens is the day that I start prancing around in tights and calling myself a superhero!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All in favor of voting of pit stains if we lose?" Adam rose his hand, earning the same from the likes of Duncan, Alejandro and Heather.

Leshawna received numerous looks and raised eyebrows "What? Sure pit stains is annoying but at least he hasn't called me a big butted loud mouthed mall shopping homegirl like a certain someone has." she pointed at Heather.

"You're still mad about that even after you tried to run her over with an ATV?"

"Yep."

"...Yeah okay works for me, if only to not end up on the receiving end." he promptly received a rasied eyebrow from Alejandro "Yes I know about _those things _but they don't, and the last thing that I need is to get kicked in the kiwis so hard that I hurl."

"Speaking of which." Chris got everyone's attention back "Players have to make it through the course without hurling even once in order to get back in line and stay in the game but if you do hurl then I'm sending you over to the bench which leaves the other members of your team to eat up without your help. Once your pancake is toast you just have to complete the obstacle course one last time in order to win. Now then, ready… set… SCARF!" and he blew on the airhorn, signalling the start of the challenge, which prompted Zoey to run over and start scarfing down on the pancake.

Alejandro on the other hand glanced over at Adam "We need a leader for this team amigo and I personally believe that you are the best choice."

Adam gave a shrug "Works for me, hey Mohawk you go first. I bet you've got a big appetite from starving over eating the stuff that Chef gives us."

"Yeah whatever, just watch and learn." Duncan then proceeded to start scarfing down on the Villain's pancake, only to suddenly find himself with a bunch of rats mauling his face, which led to him screaming several loud and censored out curses.

Chris observed this from his loungechair and let out a chuckle "Oh yeah I forgot to mention that there might be some booby traps and a few feisty ingredients in those pain-cakes."

Zoey on the other hand found something quite interesting as she ate her way through "Hey what are these, some kind of blueberries?"

"Well I've never heard of fish eyes being called that but sure why not." he was met with the sound of puking, followed by Zoey making her way to the bench "And just like that Zoey has been benched, who's up next for the heroes?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn appeared to be absolutely livid "_There are three things all wise men fear: the sea in storm, a night with no moon, and the anger of a gentle soul. And by blinding innocent sea creatures for his sick and twisted amusement, Chris McLean has just ignited that anger!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've got this one in the bag!" Cody made his way over to the Heroes' pancakces and started scarfing them down.

"And for the Villains?" asked Chris.

"I know how to get shit done." Duncan on the other hand had picked every trap out of the pancakce and eaten a sizeable chunk of it, followed by the mutant vulture squeal.

"Looks like eating time is over for Duncan, and now it's beating time!"

"Way ahead of you McLean, I'll be sure to give you that beating later on." Duncan made his way over the Bouncy Butts with surprising gracefulness and moonwalked his way over the Retch n Rolling Pins.

"Some very nice moves from Duncan and even now he continues to impress on the Retch n Rolling Pins."

Duncan was promptly given a boot to the ass, literally, in the form of the Grit Crusher and hurled into the Salad Spinner, which was promptly spun around by the intern and after it was done he pulled himself out of it.

"So _that's _how the thing works."

Duncan forced himself to swallow whatver it was that was coming back up, and then he proceeded to give Chris a certain pixelated hand gesture (hint: it wasn't a thumbs up, leave a comment in the reviews if you get that reference).

"And it tastes so nice he ate it twice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan's scowl only deepend "_Oh he's gonna pay for that one."_

"_**I sincerely doubt it Mohawk!"**_

"_...Just be patient Duncan, just be patient."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam glanced down at Scott "Alright pit stains, you're next now get out there before I shove you out there."

Scott on the other hand was holding his stomach in pain "The gruel from this morning is giving me led gut, I forgot that's what you get when you eat too much of the good stuff.

"How about a led foot up your ass? Now stop whining and start chowing!"

"Well when you put it like that I'm on it." and then Scott made his way over to the pancake and starte chowing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam rolled his eyes "_Am I biased against the likes of Scott? Considering how he screwed over a crap load of contestants last season including my best friend Mike, here's a better question for the lot of you: How the hell could I not be?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott gave a shrug "_Maybe it has something to do with Pappy being in the army and Mama being a waitress, but I guess taking orders runs in the family."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough Scott was met with the squealing of a mutant vulture "And I guess that would be my cue."

"Yeah now run like your life depends on it, because it does!" Adam barked at him, which was all the incentive he needed to start running.

At the same time Cody had finished his section of the pancake and was running his way through the obstacle course "You know believe it or not this isn't even that bad!" he made his way across the Retch n Rolling Pins with surprising ease.

Even Chris was taken aback by this "Well what do you know, looks like Cody has a few moves we never knew about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan frowned in thought "_And he doesn't even care, no surprise there. After what I saw yesterday from Adam and Alejandro, I've definitely got some shit to keep an eye on."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather on the other hand was being about as difficult as always "And why the hell would I go next? I have some dignity left to preserve on this show!"

"You haven't had any dignity since episode 5." Adam pointed out dryly.

"Whatever, my point is that I'm not going and you can't make me!"

"Ay dios mio, let me do it." Alejandro made his way forward '_At least this way I can earn some more points with my teammates.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn gave a shrug "_I personally find Alejandro's efforts to be quite commendable, he knows that the things that he had done were wrong and now he is doing everything in his power to make things right with them. He has already earned Duncan's forgiveness more or less."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody on the other hand found himself stuck in a tree after taking the Grit Crusher "Add this to the list of things in my life I will _never _speak of again!"

Chris burst out laughing "Alright next up for the Heroes!"

"But that's not fair!" Heather protested "He didn't even do the Salad Spinner!"

"I'm just gonna allow it, his pain turned out to be our gain! Which also does actually raise the question, which of our two teams will finish our barf-tastic breakfast first? Find out when we come back right here on Total! Drama! All Stars!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Chris ended the commercial break and showed Scott getting tossed around on the Bouncy Butts and Brick working on the Heroes' pancake "Welcome back people and it looks like it's neck and neck, but the question is for how long?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time in the Heroes' line, Bridgette and Dawn were making a little bit of smalltalk just to pass the time "So Dawn, any certain someone special in your life? Like Brick for example? I notice some of the chemistry between you two."

Dawn gave a slight giggle "His aura is more complex than he lets on, I can sense such passion beneath him just waiting to be awakened."

"Well I personally think you guys would be cute together."

"Thank you for the support my fellow lover of Mother Nature."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oneside I've got this." Adam pulled Alejandro out of the way and started scarfing down bits of the pancakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott on the other hand had stalled on the Retch n Rolling Pins, which had pretty much stopped due to his weight "Oh god I swear this is gonna kill me!"

"Hey you break it you buy it big guy!" Chris barked at him.

"Alright alright just chill out!" Scott slowly made his way along the obstacle course, only to find that the Grit Crusher wasn't strong enough to kick his extra weight "A little bit of help would be nice."

"Fine but you asked for it." so Chris pulled out another button with a skull on it, which is _always _a good sign, and he pressed it, which sent the Grit Crusher into overdrive, sending Scott flying into the Salad Spinner and crashing to the ground once it was done, leaving him writing in agony.

"And it looks like Scott is safe to eat again!"

Brick on the other hand landed in the Salad Spinner with a very loud thud, got spun around like a maniac, and then crashed to the ground with a thud "Yay…" he gave a thumbs up and then passed out.

"And it looks to me like Brick is safe too!"

"And this is supposed to be a challenge? Come on McLean you're talking to a guy with an iron stomach, I can take anything you can dish out!" Adam continued scarfing away, only to end up with a mouse trap on his lips.

"You were saying?"

Adam said nothing, he just fipped him off, finished scarfing down another bit of pancake, and then once the timer sounded he took off for the obstacle course.

At the same time, Bridgette was going up for the Heroes' team and managed to swiftly avoid the craps that jumped out at her, and she glanced over at the screen showing the progress of both teams '_Looks like both teams are about ⅔ done right now and that's after me and Adam took our turns.' _she made her way across the Bouncing Butts, only to hit the other platform with a loud thud as her face turned green '_Okay, so Total Drama challenges right after stuffing myself isn't the best idea. Duly noted.'_

"Hey take it easy Bridge, don't push yourself harder than you have to." Adam knelt down next to her, only for her to notice that his lips were incredible swollen as a result of having a mouse trap clip onto his face.

'_Uh… nice lips.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam let out a groan "_You know I've never been one to give a damn about my looks but just take a look at my lips, it's like I've got two worms having a street fight down there!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette let out a giggle that she tried and failed to suppress "_Okay I know that I shouldn't be laughing but did you see those lips? It's like he's got two gummi worms stuck on his face down there!"_

"_Yeah you just keep laughing Blondie!" _Adam's voice rang from outside the confessional "_Just keep that up and you won't see these lips again anytime soon!" _she was met with a slight squeak of fear "_Yeah that's about what I thought!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_It looks like Adam of the Villains is just ahead, while on the other hand Bridgette of the Heroes' head is turning a new shade of green!"_

Sure enough, Bridgette's entire face was turning green '_Oh god not again, this had to happen again didn't it?'_

"Hey you okay Bridge? Come on you can do this!" Adam's answer was Bridgette vomiting in his face, which led to her falling off of the Retch n Rolling Pin "The said thing is that this isn't the first time she's hurled on me and it probably won't be the last."

"_And Bridgette brings new meaning to the Hurl of Shame, and now she's gonna have to hit the bench!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgete promptly hurled into a bucket "_Well this is just great, first he tortures animals for the sake of his challenges and now he causes me to hurl on my boyfriend for the second time! You just love messing with me don't you Chris?"_

"_**Yes, yes I do!"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_And now Adam makes his around to the Salad Spinner over and over again!"_

Sure enough, once the Salad Spinner stopped spinning Adam spun his way back out into the open world, dizzy and nautious as hell, but he didn't puke "I think I need to reevaluate how I make life decisions."

"_And Adam lives to eat another day, but both teams need another eater!"_

"I'm on it!" Mike made his way over to the Heroes' panackes and began scarfing them down as fast as he could.

"As am I… again." Alejandro made his way over to the Villains' pancake and began scarfing them down as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike let out a sigh "_Even if I could access my alternate personalities I doubt any of them would be much help I doubt they would really be able to help very much, Svetlana is a seriously strict herbavore, Vito is a major carnavore, Manitoba hates carbs of any kind, and Chester would just start whining about there being too much syrup. The sad thing is that Mal, this fifth personality that I got rid of a few years ago, is the least pick out of all of them."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro continued eating away at his pancake, only to find a stick of dynamite mere inches away from his face, which promptly dulled in a comical fashion "Oh mierda." and then it promptly exploded in his face, leaving it covered in smoke as he let out a shallow cough to get some of it out of his lungs "I'm beginning to think I need to start reevaluating how I make decisions in life."

"What was that?" Mike foun a stick of dynamite of his own, the only difference being that he got blown all the way into the Salad Spinner and sent spinning around like a maniac before he was allowed back out, but that was when Mal took over for a brief moment "Say whatever you want but chaos is actually pretty similar to making out: They both make for awesome television, hence what happens next." and then he cranked the spinner up to the max when no one was looking before Mike took back control "Why am I grinning when I feel like I'm gonna hurl?" he let out a loud belch "Okay yeah I think I'm good."

"Look out below!" that was when Alejandro landed in the Salad Spinner with a very loud crash, followed by the Salad Spinner going into overdrive due to Mal's actions "Please tell me that this is normal!" and then he got catapulted out of the Salad Spinner and into the air, screaming all the while.

Chris on the other hand burst out laughing at what he was seeing "Best! Challenge! Ever! Man I am such a genius!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn on the other hand, having had some of the pancake blown at her by the stick of dynamite inside of it, was just calmly eating a piece off of her face "Truly delectable, and that proves what I had already known."

"Which is what exactly?" asked Brick.

"That Chef is a far more talented cook than he allows us to know."

"Well I personally always liked his cooking, he's not that bad of a guy once you actually get to know him- Look out!" Brick suddenly pulled Dawn to the ground only for Alejandro to end up crashing into the back of his head, sending both of them crashing to the ground with a very loud thud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro was curled up in a fetal position in a comical fashion "_I really need to learn to lay off of the muscle mass."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike and Adam finally made their way back over to their respective teams and got quite the shock, along with everyone else "Holy crap."

Yeah as it turns out, Brick was on the ground with Dawn lying on top of him, and their lips had connected, and once that realization hit them they both quickly separated "Uh… that was… I mean… uh…"

"Dude just faint, this is just embarrassing." Adam shut him up.

Brick did just that and fainted.

"I told you they'd end up together." Adam was promptly handed 20 bucks from Mike.

"Dammit!" Duncan then proceeded to reluctantly hand Leshawna 20 bucks "You said you didn't even watch season 4!"

Leshawna gave a shrug "I didn't, but I do know a decent ship when I see it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn took a few moments to comprehend what was going on "_That was my first kiss. That. Was. My. First. Kiss. And it was… magical, like it lit up a burning passion within my soul!" _and then she let out an uncharacteristic squeal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoey was understandably touched by this "_That was so adorabe, and I'm so routing for the two of them. Go Brawn! At least I think that's the couple name for them."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hilarious and awkward moments aside." Chris got things back on track "Looks to me like the Villains have managed to pull ahead and now they're about to taste victory, and maybe some of those old shoes that we put in their pancake depending on whether or not they find them. So seriously, someone pick up the pace already before this gets boring!"

"As if there's any point now." Scott on the other hand took the chance to start mouting off like the jackass that he was "I say you guys better enjoy the loser cabin tonight and all of the rocks and crap that they stuff in there."

"...Yep you're screwed."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you mouthing off is just gonna be another reason for you to get what's coming to you." Mike told him flatly "It's breakfast time now, and it's payback time too."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't think that I'm bitter over you voting me off last season, I actually got over that whole thing pretty fast. What I'm mad about is the fact that you got a lot of people that I considered to be friends and good people kicked off, and the fact that you manipulated Zoey the way that you did. And now you're gonna pay." he ripped off his shirt in an epic fashion, still not even turning into Vito keep in mind, and then ran over and began devouring what was left of the Villains' pancake.

"Oh is that how it is then, well if it's a farm style showdown you want then it's a farm style showdown you'll get!" so Scott had Leshawna tag out for him and began scarfing down the last of the Villains' pancakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From where he was standing on the sidelines, Duncan was watching Mike with interest "I still don't get it."

"What's eating at your ass?" asked Adam.

"It's something about Washboard Abs over there, I feel like I might have seen him before and his voice sounds kind of familiar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_The Heroes have now scored back people and now it's neck and neck, who's gonna come out on top!"_

Mike bit into another piece of his pancake and was met with an army of bees swarming around him, leaving his face swollen from the stings "Oh come on!"

Scott on the other hand was met with an army of fireants "Oh come on!"

But despite these setbacks, Mike was able to finish his pancake first and took off for the obstacle course "I can do this, multiple personalities or not I can do this!" and he made his way across the Bouncing Butts to the cheers of his teammates.

It wasn't long before Scott finished his pancake and took off after Mike across the obstacle course "Don't think I'm gonna let you get away you freak!"

Hearing that struck a chord in Mike and he suddenly slowed down, his voice soft "People always used to call me a freak or a monster, almost everyone hated me. But I've learned that there are people who can look beyond those things and see you for the person you truly are, like my best friend Adam and like Zoey, and everyone else. And that's why I have to do this, for the people who believe in me!" and he suddenly rocketed forward with even greater speed, passing Scott in a matter of seconds, much to the surprise of the majority of those who were present as he suddenly grabbed onto Scott by the legs and hurled both of them into the Salad Spinner before the Grit Crusher could touch either of them, and when it stopped Mike leapt out of the Salad Spinner in a fantastic fashion and landed on the platform with surprising gracefulness "And how do you grade that one?"

"See for yourself." Adam held up a score card with a 10 on it "I think it's safe to say that you earaned this one."

"Yes!"

Sure enough, Chris made the call "And just like that the Heroic Hawks win the day!" this was met with cheers from the Heroes and groaning from the majority of the Villains, only for him to hear someting "Wait a second, what's that noise?"

Mike received numerous stars "It's not coming from me."

"Then what the heck is-"

"PANCAKES!" that was when Owen randomly popped up out of nowhere looking like some sort of rapid animal "WHERE ARE THEY?! WHERE ARE THE PANCAKES?! THE NATURALIST WILL NOT BE DENIED HIS PREY!"

"Yeah I figured this was gonna happen." Chef drove onto the scene in his ATV pulling a cart with a massive pile of gigantic pancakes, which Owen promptly dove into "See in this line of work you've gotta learn how to be prepared."

Adam and the others looked around "So where exactly is Cody right now anyway?"

Yeah as it turns out, Cody was still stuck in the same tree as before with his legs still sticking out randomly "Hello, can I get a little bit of help here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike let out a sigh "_I meant what I said in the challenge you know, people did think I was a freak with my personalities for a long time, but believe it or not that actually changed after I came onto Total Drama last season. I guess it's because everyone got a chance to actually see me for the real me and not just Multiple Mike as they put it, and they can somewhat understand me better now. Plus I've been learning a lot and now I feel like I can actually get stuff done without my other personalities. So what if people think that I'm boring too, it's who I am and I'm damn proud of it! I'm Mike Tremblay and if you think I'm boring then that's your problem!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came, and the time for the elimination ceremony had begun.

Zoey gave Mike a quick hug "You did really awesome today Mike, I have to say that I didn't think I had it in you."

Mike gave a shrug "What can I say? There's a lot that you don't know about me, and frankly there's a lot that I don't know about me either." and to prove this point he suddenly grabbed Zoey by the waist, dipped her and then pulled her into a heated kiss, and then he looked away with his head held high (this was a reference to Fuller House by the way for those who didn't get any of that), earning several thumbs up from the other contestants.

And Chef too for some reason, although he received numerous looks "Hey I like what I like and this is way better than my soaps, bite me maggots!"

"Moving on from whatever the heck that was." Chris got things back on track "Anyway I have a shocking announcement to make: Alejandro actually didn't screw anyone over today, I mean granted the day isn't over but you get the idea."

"I feel like that was kind of a cheap shot." Adam pointed out.

"What can I say, I take them when I can get them. Anyway Villains, the time has come for you to shove someone into a toilet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam crossed off something on a piece of paper "_Add that to the list of things I didn't think I'd ever hear in my life, along with me saying that I fought and killed a Monkey God back in Africa only for him to probably still be lurking around somewhere. I would bother to expain but I won't for two reasons: One, it would probably make most people's brains explode out of their noses like a bunch of slushies. Two, I really don't want to."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Chris had gathered a plate of marshmallows and the pile of votes cast by everyone on the Villains' team "Okay now for the flush time. The following Villains are safe to cause chaos for another episode: Leshawna. Duncan. Adam. Alejandro." he tossed the marshmallows to each of the Villains as he called out their names "Okay, Scott and Heather are in our bottom two tonight. Scott, you're on the chopping block for trying and failing to outeat our own formerly Multiple Mike here in the last leg of the challenge, for not keeping your trap shut, and for being annoying. That last thing isn't even new. And Heather, you didn't even bother trying to go out there and help your team win the challenge."

"Get real." Heather let out a scoff "I still have at least some dignity to preserve on this show don't I?"

"Quoting someone that I despise, you haven't had any since episode 5. But regardless of what I want, which no one here seems to consider, the last marshmallow goes to… Heather." he tossed the last marshmallow to Heather "And now Scott is heading for the Flush of Shame."

"Oh come on!" Scott just kicked the stump that he was sitting on, only to hurt his foot as a result, much to the amusement of many, though clearly not all, of the others.

"Scott's little tantrum aside, which winner is gonna be a loser and get stuck in exile out on Boney Island for the night?"

Dawn made her way out of the Peanut Gallery booth "I shalle take it upon myself to volunteer for exile for the night."

"Wait what?" Brick bolted to her feet "Just a moment Dawn, you don't know Boney Island like the rest of us do. You haven't been there before and you haven't even seen what the creatures over there can do-" he was silenced by a finger to his lips.

"I can assure you Brick that my connections with the creatures of nature on that island will keep me quite safe and I promise that by the next time we see each other I will be at 100% health. You need not waste any excess energy worrying about me." and then she calmly made her way towards the boat.

"Uh…" and then Brick fainted. Again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn let out a sigh "_That is only part of the reason why I volunteered for exile. I have closely examined Brick's aura and whether he shows it or not his emotions are in turmoil. He needs time to process these new developments, and I am more than happy to grant him as much time as he desires. I myself need to rebalance my aura as well, after that kiss." _she let out a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It only took a few moments before Chris had stuffed Scott into the giant toilet "So big guy do you have any last words before… you know?"

"Just get it over with." Scott grumbled, which led to him getting flushed down the toilet in a silent elimination, with surprising levels of dignity.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that he won't be missed even a little bit. Anyway, the Heroes carry on with their winning streak so the question remains. Will the Villains ever managed to pull out another win? Will Brick start reading auras after locking lips with his new girlfriend?" this was followed by another thud in the distance "And he just fainted again, seriously it's too easy with that guy. Anyway, find out the answers to all of these questions and so much more next time right here on Total! Drama! All Stars! You see Adam, now that's how you be a host."

"Yeah well just say the word McLean and you're joining pit stains in the toilet!" Adam barked from off screen.

**A/N:**

**And thus, Scott's chances of winning the million have gone down the Flush of Shame along with him. While I do think that the character arc between Scott and Courtney was entertaining up until they got eliminated, the fact that Duncan and Courtney are still a thing, not to mention the fact that destroys any chance of that happening. As for why he was eliminated, he did open his trap and get Chris to add on the Salad Spinner to make it more painful, which I think was enough incentive to get the others to vote for him. That, and I honestly just don't really like Scott very much in general.**

**So as I mentioned before, since Duncan is still on the Villains team, there's no need for him to become insecure about his placement as a Villain, and ergo until the whole thing with Mal reaches a sort of boiling point, he's kind of just there to be a badass and for the sake of comedy relief, but because I wanted to give him something to do I made him suspcious of Adam and the others over things that others would just brush off, like Cody's physical prowess, Adam and Alejandro's secrecy, etc.**

**The scene at the beginning between Duncan and Alejandro is meant to sort of bury the hatchet between the two of them over what went down between them in season three. Considering what did happen between them, this scene was actually pretty hard to write in the long run but I think it turned out well, and I believe that what Alejandro said in his confessional is true: First of all, every person is like a coin, in which there are two sides to each of them. Second of all, Duncan is a lot more complex than he lets on.**

**Mike's confessional after the challenge, I'm not sure how well written it was, was sort of a "F*ck you" to Total Drama fans who claim that Mike is bland and boring and the like. I think I've made it clear throughout my Undredog series that he's anything but.**

**To be honest, I found it rather difficult to find a way to include a cameo in this one, even if having Owen here was kind of obvious, but I hope that it turned out well enough.**

**Cameo: Owen**

**Elimination Order:**

**Anne Maria: 14th**

**Jo: 13th**

**Scott: 12th**


	6. Moon Madness

As is normal with the typical Total Drama fashion, Chris started off the newest episode with a recap of the previous one, only now he was standing on top of the Flush of Shame "Last time on Total Drama All Stars: Now that they've swapped teams, Adam and Leshawna found themselves stuck living with the enemy, and they found new ways to get under my skin. Adam had pretty much blended into the background whereas Leshawna received a disgustingly warm Hero's welcome from her new team, whereas Duncan lurked behind the scenes due to his newfound suspicion of Adam and his posse, separated onto different teams or not. When the time came for the challenge, giant pancakes were gobbled down and in some specific cases they got thrown right back up thanks to my patented barf-tastic obstacle course, which was awesome. Way to re-swallow that stuff you guys. In the end, in a surprisingly poetic showdown, Mike claimed the win for the Heroes and sent the Villains to Loserville and Scott to a surprisingly dignified Flush of Shame. Only 11 players remain for the season and the question remains, which one of them is gonna be taking a circle-style swim in the big patented toilet next? Will the Villains finally bring an end to their just embarrassing losing streak? Find out right here and right now on Total! Drama! All Stars!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(And keeping up with the new trend, once again here's my version of the full intro for the season)**

Shots of four brand new spotlights popping out, following by the camera zooming through the camp past the spa hotel and the crappy cabin, up to the top of the thousand foot cliff, and then down into the lake below "**Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind!"**

Underneath the lake, Anne Maria and Leshawna are tugging back and forth over a treasure chest, which opens to reveal Cody inside of it, along with Mr Coconut and several McLean Brand Invincibility Statues floating out of it until they rose to the surface, where Bridgette is lying on top of a surfboard "**You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see!"**

In the nearby forest, Jo is jogging through the forest past the are where Dawn is meditating, surrounded by several animals, with Duncan just watching without giving a damn "**I wanna be famous!"**

In a nearby river, Alejandro and Heather are glaring at each other until their canoe is about to go over the waterfall, with Alejandro leaping out onto dry land while Heather goes over along with the raft "**I wanna live close to the sun!"**

Down below, Brick is standing on top of a cracked log doing sit ups until Heather lands on top of him, causing the log to give out and for both of them to fall "**Go pack your bags cause I've already won!"**

Scott is watching and laughing at this until Fang comes out of the outhouse confessional and starts chasing him "**Everything to prove, nothing in my way! I'll get there one day!"**

Pan over to where Chef and Adam are both just relaxing in lounge chairs in front of the Spa Hotel "**Cause I wanna be famous!"**

Mike and Zoey both sitting on the Dock of Shame staring romantically at each other, which is ruined when Sasquatchanakwa and the bear start to get into a slap fight "**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!"**

Pan over to the lake where all 14 contestants (Anne Maria, Jo, Scott, Alejandro, Heather, Duncan and Leshawna on one side, and Adam, Brick, Bridgette, Cody, Dawn, Mike and Zoey on the other side), are standing on poorly built platforms holding jousting sticks and all preparing to duke it out "**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"**

The teams clash, Brick and Jo taking each other out, Zoey shoving Scott back, Dawn shoving Anne Maria back, Bridgette pushing Heather back, Cody and Duncan pushing each other back, Mike going up against Leshawna, and Adam locked in a power struggle against Alejandro while keeping his gaze solely on Mike "**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"**

The scene changes to the blackness of night, with Brick and Dawn holding hands awkwardly and gazing into each other's eyes, only for Chris to ruin the moment just to be a jerk "**(Insert whistling tune as the song ends)."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was just setting over the skies of Camp Wawanakwa after an uneventful day without any challenges.

Adam made his way across the trees of the forest of Wawanakwa one branch at a time, grabbing whatever fruit that he could find as he downed a pear as he landed on the ground next to Brick "I think I speak for everyone who's ever been on this show when I say that I'd rather forage for food on my own like I'm on Survivor than put up with what Chef gives the losers, even if he's forced to by Chris."

"I personally don't think that Chef's food is that bad, or bad at all for that matter." Brick then proceeded to munch on a pear that he had picked off of a tree "Say what you will about the taste but he does give us the necessary food groups."

"Okay camp food talk aside why exactly did you call me out here Brick?"

Brick let out a sigh "I know that we may be on different teams now Adam but I still have a lot of respect for you, and different teams or not my code of never leaving a man behind still stands no matter what. I can tell that you're hiding a lot of pain inside you, I know this because I was the same way for a long time but I also know that it's a bad idea to hold all of that in. You can trust me you know, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"...I figured this was gonna happen sooner or later. Look Brick I can't tell you all of the details, not right now at least, but to put it simply there's something that I have to do, someone that I have to fight, and I might not survive. But what really scares me is that even if I do survive, I might end up being consumed by the virus that is vengeance and end up doing something I'll regret for the rest of my life. I don't want that to happen, not only would I be disgracing everything that I was taught but it might mean that… that I end up killing my best friend as a result."

"I think I understand what your problem is, this isn't a lack of faith in your abilities of anything like that. It's the fact that you're feeling unbelievable pain and rage over what it is that you have to do, and you fear that you may not have enough control to stop yourself from going too far in this fight. But that does raise the question, is this fight about getting closer and justice over a past vendetta or is it about getting revenge?"

"I don't know really, I want to believe that it's about saving my friend from a monster that's been houding both of us for more than a decade. I mean I know that this bastard deserves it for all of the pain that he's caused Mike over the years but I don't to kill Mike just to get it done. But at the same time, I fear that when the moment of truth actually comes I might not be able to control myself. He's out there and growing stronger by the day, and I know that he's gonna be coming for me so I don't think I have a choice in this matter."

"Maybe you do have a choice."

"How so?"

"You could just forgive him for whatever it is that he did. And before you say that's the same as doing nothing it's not, my commander once told me two important things, those being that revenge is nothing more than a poison, and that it's easy to do nothing but it's hard to forgive someone who's hurt you."

"As much as I appreciate the life lesson ripped straight out of Avatar it's not that easy Brick, if he's allowed to roam free he's just gonna keep hurting people until he's satisfied which I'm pretty sure is gonna be never."

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't fight him, I don't know a lot about this situation but I do know this: This is something that you have to do, you need to face this foe, that much I easily understand. But you don't have to choose revenge in the end, you can let your anger out and then let it go. And then you can move on."

"...I guess all I can do is wait until the moment of truth is upon me and see whether or not I have what it takes. Thanks for the talk Brick." and then Adam leapt away across the branches of the trees towering above them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brick shuddered slightly "_That got more intense than I was expecting, and I didn't even know half of the stuff that I said before it even came out. Maybe kissing Dawn actually did do some stuff to me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam let out a sigh "_I've been told that same line time and time again, by Brick or by my mentor and by almost everyone that I care about, but the doubts are still there and I don't think they'll ever go away. But maybe Brick was right, maybe they don't have to. Maybe I just have to accept that they're there, only then can I push past them. And now I'm gonna do something I loved doing during World Tour, and then I'm coming for you Sordibus." _and then he proceeded to punch the camera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, the rest of the Villains were enjoying, or rather trying to stomach, their dinner for the night.

Heather wasn't exactly keen on listening to Alejandro whistling through his nose "Oh for crying out loud do you have to whistle through your nose while you eat Windy?"

Alejandro merely let out a sigh "Typical Heather." and then he simply walked away, something that left Heather stunned.

Duncan just raised an eyebrow and went back to carving a skull in the wall of the cabin "Oh yeah that's gonna lead to something nauseating later on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather let out a horrified gasp "_What the hell does he mean typical Heather, is that what he calls a comeback? It's like he's not even trying, it's like… he's lost interest in me. No one and I mean NO ONE has EVER lost interest in me!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro gave a shrug "_Do not misunderstand my intentions, I do wish to redeem myself for all of past transgressions, but I did try to woo Heather several months ago and it ended with me getting attacked by her guard dog and while I would rather not tell this to anyone in person, but I am still picking thorns out of places I never knew existed. And since she will mostly try something underhanded it is best to throw her off her game and so far so bueno, more or less I suppose."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike was sitting outside of the Spa Hotel gazing up at the setting sun when he glanced over and noticed Brick making his way back "Where have you been?"

"Just doing a little bit of foraging." Brick waved it off "Just gazing up and admiring the setting sun?"

"Yeah, just trying to gather my thoughts."

"I hear that." Brick sat down next to him "I've had to do a lot of thinking about things myself actually."

"Yeah, like you kissing Dawn yesterday." he elbowed Brick in the arm slightly "So how's that coming along?"

"Don't get too excited soldier, I don't think it's going to happen."

"You know Zoey did say a while back that she thought the two of you would- Wait a second what now? But you guys go great together, like the pizza to your french fries!" he received a rather odd look "It's a thing!" (it is a thing, if you don't like it then that's your problem)

"I don't mean to disappoint you but I've seen how relationships go down on this show, just like with Gwen and Trent and I don't want either myself or Dawn to have to go through something like that. Besides, I'm not even sure if she likes me like that."

"Is that really the only reason?"

"...Okay so I might also be a little bit nervous about breaking her heart, I've experienced that time and time again and I don't want her to have to go through the same thing."

"Yeah but if she does like you back then all you're gonna end up doing is end up hurting both of you because of it. Look think of it like this Brick, you saved my life along with a bunch of others last season in the mine from those mutant gophers so me returning the favor and helping you out like this is the least that I can do."

"Do I have a say in this?"

"Nope."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, on Boney Island…

Dawn was in the middle of meditating in the Lotus position, with a bear and Sasquatchanakwa having joined her "That is correct noble creatures, allow the tranquility and harmony to become one with you." unfortunately the meditation was interrupted by Chef picking her up with a robotic claw attached to his two man chopper and then carrying her off of the island.

Now that Dawn as gone, the Sasquatchanakwa and the bear had a little bit of a stare down before charging at each other and then anticlimactically engaging in a slap fight with each other in a comical fashion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Evening campers, I'm gonna need you all to gather around the starting line for a big announcement!"_

Soon enough, Brick, Alejandro and all of the contestants (with the exception of Adam) had gathered at the starting line, only to see Dawn free herself from the grasp that Chef had her in in mid air and gracefully lower herself to the ground "So… hi. Are you okay after spending all that time alone on Boney Island like that?"

"I can assure you that I am quite fine." Dawn assured him "It was actually quite a relaxing experience, and the fair beasts that inhabit that island are quite capable partners for my meditation."

"Oh. Well okay then." he looked away awkwardly.

"Good news you guys." that was when Chris showed up wearing a safari hat "Oh and Dawn is alive too but I don't really care about that, but as a special treat the time has come for a an extremely dangerous nighttime challenge!"

"And it's only good by your standards." Duncan pointed out.

"Not only that but it's good for entertainment value, duh. The ratings on this one are gonna be gold."

"And we're just gonna ignore the fact that we're a man down here?"

"Dammit I was hoping nobody would notice. Alright Chef go get him."

"No need, I just to take care of something." that was when Adam showed up, having discarded his quarter zip and jeans for a more traditional outfit in the form of a bright blue martial arts gi, a black obi, white shin guards, black wristbands and black shoes, looking surprisingly calm and rather stoic, but he still shot Bridgette a small smile, which she returned, only for them to be interrupted.

"Enough with the mushy crap, I'm trying to torture all of you here!" Chris quickly got things back on track, to Adam's annoyance, but it wasn't shown "Anyway in a nod to the buried treasure fiasco from last season, the goal for this challenge is to race to the far end of the island and the first team to get every member across the finish line first wins and someone from the loser team will be taking the big flush."

"Sounds easy enough."

"It does doesn't it, which is why we scheduled this challenge specifically for tonight. You see tonight is a very rare once in a lifetime Blue Harvest Moon and let's just say that it has an unusual effect on the wildlife of the island. And keeping with things being out of the ordinary, instead of giving the winning team from the last challenge a reward I'll be giving them a handicap. Villainous Vultures as the big time losers from last challenge you'll be getting a map with the fastest route across the island, and Heroic Hawks you get to wear nifty bacon hats and sausage tails which should add to the fun when you come face to face with the friendly creatures of the island."

"And by friendly you mean hungry."

"Pretty much yeah."

"Just checking."

Brick looked over at Dawn and noticed that she looked like she was about to vomit "Are you alright Dawn?"

"I will be in a moment, as soon as I free myself of these provocative garments!" Dawn then proceeded to rip her meat hat and tail off.

"...I appreciate your enthusiasm but I'm not sure you're using the term provocative accurately in this situation-" he was silenced by a glare "Nevermind, feel free to use that term however you want!" and he quickly sidestepped away.

"Smooth." Mike let out a chuckle.

Heather on the other hand held up the map "This will be a piece of cake."

Chris took the chance to start things off "On your mark-"

"I believe you mean a piece of pie." Alejandro told her.

"Get set-"

"Listen you little son of a-" Heather was cut off by Chris blowing on his airhorn, signaling for the others to start the challenge, most of whom did.

"And for the record Alejandro, it is piece of cake." and then Adam took off running after the rest of the Villains' team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall had come at last, and the moon, still not blue by the way, was shining brightly over the skies of Wawanakwa.

Mike was trailing behind the rest of the Heroes, his mind racing '_I don't know what's coming over me right now, I haven't been able to summon my other personalities for days and I can sense Sordibus inside of me growing stronger by the day. I'm really scared, and not for the first time either. Sordibus said yesterday that he would make his move when the Blue Moon covered the skies, is the Blue Harvest moon what he was talking about?'_

Leshawna was the first one to notice that Mike was hanging back "Hey string bean what's up with you?"

"Uh… sorry Leshawna but I… I've gotta go!" and then he suddenly took off.

"Hey Mike what the hell?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike let out a sigh "_I don't know what's going on with my other personalities but I do know that it's seriously dangerous, and there's no way that I'm letting this thing get to any of the others, especially not Adam or Zoey. Maybe the best thing right now is for me to just stay away from them."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mike wait up!" Zoey called after him, but to no avail, and then she looked up and noticed the moonlight suddenly turn blue "What in the world?"

"Blue moonlight? That's amazing." Cody muttered "I've never heard of anything like this before."

Brick nodded "I know what you mean soldier and this is perfect, a true soldier knows how to fight his battles while being guided by the light of the moon!"

"I'm pretty sure that's not what we have to worry about." Bridgette pointed to where a large pack of bunnies, having been affected by the Blue Harvest moon, were preparing to pounce on the lot of them.

"...Oh. Okay I was not expecting bunnies."

Dawn let out a horrified gasp "What has this moon done to these innocent creatures? Such a thing is unheard of!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike continued running through the forest, only to stop when he noticed the moon turning a shade of blue "So this is it I guess. Adam, I hope you're ready because this isn't gonna be good for any of us." and then at that moment he suddenly gripped the sides of his head and began screaming in agonizing pain as black and white energy suddenly engulfed his body, sending out a shockwave that decimated the surrounding area. When the shockwaves and the energy finally died down, Mike stood tall and confident but his appearance was gravely different. His hair had grown out much longer and was tied in a high ponytail that reaches midway down his back. In addition to that, rather than being completely its usual shade of dark brown, his hair was now black on the right, and a much lighter shade of grey on the left. His bangs were brushed to the side of his face, obscuring the majority of it from view. his right eye was also missing, being instead replaced by a long, jagged scar that extends over the bridge of his nose, and a sharp, curved tattoo around his left eye. His eye was dark around the outside with a snake-like pupil, and a malicious smirk formed across his face "Looks like it's time for me to get to work, at last my purpose for existing will come to pass." and then he suddenly disappeared with a black flash, leaving almost no sign of his previous presence, with the exception of the destruction that he had left in his wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam and the rest of the Villains observed the similar circumstances, mainly in the form of an alligator acting like some kind of docile puppy "Okay correct me if I'm wrong guys but I'm pretty sure that gators aren't supposed to do that."

"This moon is like no other that I've ever seen before." Alejandro noted "There must be some sort of unseen property of the moon that is causing the wildlife on this island to become their opposite."

And that was when things got _really _weird, mainly in the form of Heather acting like, well whatever the hell she was in this episode, which in my opinion was basically a cheerful bubbly girl from a Disney movie "Oh wow Alejandro, you're so smart!"

"...Excuse me?"

And then she started cuddling the alligator "Who's a little bougie bougie boo? You are, yes you are, oh yes you are!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro shuddered "_I have never heard of Heather being so sweet and kind, and such a thought is truly terrifying!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam simply pinched the bridge of his nose "_When Heather starts acting like a chicke from one of the Disney movies, that's when you know that shit is about to hit the fan."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back with the Heroes' side…

"Backoff pigeons from Hell, you don't want none of this!" Leshawna was actually fending off a large number of mind altered squirrels.

"Leshawna hold on, we can't be so reckless in this kind of situation!" Brick and Dawn were quick to chase after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately, this was the moment in which Duncan chose to get too overconfident for his own good when faced with an army of evil bunnies "So this is how it's gonna be huh? Well bring it on furballs!"

In both a comedic fashion and a terrifying one, the bunnies suddenly took on the form of a gigantic Bunny-Tron in some kind of Transformers parody, as it let out a mighty roar (in a callback to episode 20, Wawanakwa Gone Wild)

"...Well that's a lot more than meets the eye."

"And that's my cue to just cut the shit." Adam proceeded to fire a blast of wind at the Bunny-Tron, dismantling it and causing the bunnies to scatter "You're welcome."

"I'm not thanking you, not yet at least." Duncan pointed to where a second Bunny-Tron was charging at them, Duncan in particular.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam let out a sigh "_At this rate I'd rather take my chances with the alien warlords that tried to kill me. Don't ask."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn and Brick finished fending off the last of the squirrels, prying a few of them off of where they were biting down on Leshawna "Something is horribly wrong here, I am unable to read the auras of these poor creatures. This peculiar moonlight must be plaguing these innocent minds like some sort of mental wall!"

Brick quickly caught one of the squirrels as it tried to pounce at them "And I think that's enough of that, the last thing that we need is to see your cute face get mauled." then he paused as he realized what he said, which just left Dawn blushing "I mean that… what I meant was… I'm gonna shut up now."

"Yeah that's probably for the best, in the meantime we've got another problem." Leshawna then gestured to where the others were supposed to be, at least in their perspective "Well this is just great, first Mike takes off out of nowhere, then every character from Bambi turns rogue on us and now we lost almost half of our team! If this shit goes any further south we're gonna end up in Mexico!"

Brick held up a hand in order to calm her down "Ma'am please, there's no need for any of us to panic. We've already analyzed the current situation, now all we have to do is let the moonlight guide us as we track down the others and make it to the finish line."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"THIS IS SO NOT HOW I WANNA DIE!" Duncan was still being chased by the Bunny-Tron monster "WHY DO BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO THE AWESOME ONES?!"

"We must make haste, there is no time to lose!" Alejandro and Adam quickly followed after the Bunny-Tron, which had now caught Duncan in its jaws "Hurry up Heather, you're the one with the map!"

"Yay, running!" and then Heather ran up in front of them with the map after spending a few minutes cuddling with the alligator "Good work you guys, now we're already halfway to the finish line! Yippee, this is so much fun!"

"This is sufficiently weird." Adam pointed out.

Alejandro nodded "Yes I can only agree, I never heard of the moon having an effect on people like this."

"I have."

"Do not say the Werewolf Effect."

"Then no I haven't, but seriously it's not like I ever thought Heather was actually human or anything."

"Rather a cheap shot."

"I take them when I can get them." his face fell "I was talking about Mike."

"...You sensed that spike as well?"

"Yeah I did, when the moon turned blue his energy signature spiked up like nothing I've ever felt before. But now it's warped too, dark and twisted. It's gotta be him. Sordibus is finally making his move. And that means it's time for me to make my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brick, Dawn and Leshawna continued running through the woods "I have to say that despite being separated from the rest of the team, the three of us make quite a deadly combination for the rest of the competitors."

"Yeah and they say that chivalry is dead." Leshawna commented dryly "Whatever shmuck said that has never met you."

"Thank you. I think." so on that note, Brick glanced over at Dawn with a sigh "Listen, I think that you and I need to talk about the-" he was silenced by a finger to the lips.

Dawn gave him a gentle smile "My dear Brick, you need not hide anything from me. I truly understand your concerns and they are noble ones."

"You do?" the two of them stopped and didn't even notice Leshawna go on ahead without either of them (with a smug smile as she did so).

"Yes I do. You spent so long never knowing what your place was in the world or where your true desires lie, never taking any chances because you feared failure and rejection. Also the lack of confidence that resulted from your constant being teased as a child."

"...Wow I keep underestimating your semi unnerving aura reading."

"It's okay, I am personally confused just like you are but I can assure you that you have nothing to fear."

"But you at least deserve an answer."

"But I will not force one out of you, take all the time that you wish." this was when they noticed that Leshawna as gone and they were surrounded by many many squirrels "But preferably after we run for our lives."

"Way ahead of you." so Brick lifted Dawn into his arms bridal style and promptly took off running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leshawna just leaned back looking as smug as ever "_Oh yeah, now that is how you get matchmaking done right."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away…

DJ shuddered "I feel a disturbance in the matchmaking universe, I feel like someone just outdid my matchmaking skills established during Total Drama World Tour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris just watched the chaos from his control room with a smug sadistic grin, unaware of a figure in the bottom left screen "So the question remains, who's gonna make it to the other side of the island and who's about to become a serving of teen cuisine? Stay tuned to find out right here on Total! Drama! All Stars! Holy crap is that the Slender Man?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody and the two girls (Bridgette and Zoey) climbed their way to the top of a high tree and started travelling across the branches "I've gotta give it to you Bridgette, travelling above the ground to avoid coming into contact with any of the crazed animals was actually a pretty good idea."

Bridgette nodded "I thought it was for the best, the thought of hurting innocent animals makes me sick even if they are brainwashed by this strange moon."

"Well let's just hope that this moon wears off soon, and I mean because of a lot more than the animals."

"...You mean because of Adam and Mike."

"Yeah, I looked back at Mike and Leshawna back before the moon turned and he looked pretty freaked out when he took off. I think that means that Sordibus is about to make his move, which means that…"

"Adam will have to fight him tonight."

"I can't stand the thought of him having to fight alone. Adam has been protecting me for as long as I can remember and he's been putting himself through hell because of it, now it's our turn to protect him."

"...No it's not."

"Come again for Hero?"

"I'm not gonna be unrealistic and pretended that I know all of the pain that Adam has been through over the years because of Sordibus, but I do know that even if we wanted to help him I doubt that he would even let us. I hate fighting myself, I always have and I always will, but I want to stay by Adam's side for as long as I can. And sometimes that means that I have to know when to back off and let him fight his own battles."

"...Adam has really been rubbing off on you lately?"

"What can I say? That's what happens when you're in love with someone like him, or when you come into contact with him in general actually."

"You know that actually reminds me of something."

"What's that?"

"Did we forget about Zoey while we were talking?"

"...Oh my god."

Sure enough, Zoey was struggling to keep up with the two of them and was practically gasping for air "I never knew… how you two… learned to be so… so fast…"

"Says the girl who went commando for an episode and a half last season, I thought this stuff was easy for you."

"Every girl… has her limits… right?"

"We haven't even been at it for that long."

"We've been at it… for an hour… and a half… I think I'm gonna hurl." and then she proceeded to do just that, unintentionally hitting Fang on the ground, much to his dismay "Uh… nobody tells Adam or Mike about that."

"Our lips are sealed and we're already blocking that out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, with the Villains…

Adam glanced at the gigantic rope in front of them "A rope across a canyon? What kind of bullshit movie cliche is McLean trying to force on us, ripping off Tarzan? It's obviously a trap, I say you guys go around whereas I'm just gonna go."

"Well it's better than a tacky rope bridge." Duncan pointed out "And besides, going around will take too long."

"Yeah well if you've got any brain cells then you'll go around too, I've got my own shit to work through."

"Well what if you end up getting your shit wrecked? We've all gotta make it over the finish line or the dipshit won't count it."

Heather nodded "He's right, and besides if you don't come with us then we'll miss you so so much!"

"...Yeah on second thought I'm going with you."

"No tan rápido señor idiota (not so fast idiot)!" Alejandro grabbed him by the mohawk "You are not leaving me alone with her as she is right now."

"Yeah I'm still leaving." Adam started walking away "I'll see you guys on the other side at the finish line. _If I survive this fight that is.' _and he disappeared into the forest, his mind focused directly on his goal and what he was fighting for, what he was fighting to protect.

"Good luck!" Heather just waved at Adam, though she didn't receive any reply from him, which didn't deter her.

Duncan and Alejandro both shared a look and just shuddered '_Oh crap.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam let out a sigh "_Let me just give three reasons as to why be going with them from here on is a really bad idea. First of all, the rope is about as like to break as the rope bridge, which is to say very. Second of all, I'm pretty sure that Heather either has rabies or is on crack. And third of all, I've gotta do something on my own right now and I can't let any of the others get dragged into by own business. I won't let them get hurt unnecessarily, this is my fight and I have to do this my own way."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody and the girls finally found it safe to return to the ground "Well at least we finally lost the animals."

Bridgette nodded "I told you ditching the meat accessories was a great idea, and not just because I despise meat."

"A duck wearing a bacon hat and two squirrels strangling each other over a belt made of sausage links, something I never thought I would see or say." he received two simultaneous nods from both Bridgette and Zoey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather was still trying to encourage her team to cross the gorge "Come on you guys, it's nothing to be afraid of."

"Except you." Duncan muttered, with Alejandro nodding in agreement, and yet neither of them noticed Heather's eye twitch.

"Well maybe someone brave and handsome should use the rope first and make sure that it's safe to use."

"...Well I might as well, I can't tell you how long I've wanted to pull a Tarzan." and so much to the dismay of both of the others, Duncan then proceeded to cross the gorge while roaring wildly like Tarzan, only to encounter a beaver waiting for him on the other side "Oh it's okay guys this thing is fine, beavers are normally assholes!"

"And what exactly are you basing that on?" asked Alejandro.

"The fact that three of these things beat the ever loving shit out of Geoff back during the first season, but with the moon making the animals so f*cked up it should be fine!"

"...That is actually a sound hypothesis." Alejandro then proceeded to grab onto the rope and swing his way over the gorge, with Heather doing the same.

"Yeah and besides I can take one of these things no problem, I'm not a wuss like Geoff is or like-" Duncan was promptly cut off when the beaver started gnawing on his arm, which he promptly flung onto the rope, causing it to start gnawing on that instead… before it started chewing on Duncan's ass "Hey this ass is not a chew toy!"

"I believe that is what is known as karma!" Alejandro leapt over the gorge with so much ease that it surprised the others.

Heather on the other hand was still using the now frayed rope when she lost her grip on the rope, nearly causing her to fall to hear death, only for Alejandro to catch her in his arms, and as a result she shit him a smug look "I knew that you still cared!"

"...Ven de nuevo para Crimson Jaguar (come again for Crimson Jaguar)?"

"She played all of us." Duncan was quick to state the obvious.

"That was rhetorical."

"And we got rhetorically screwed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Guess who's typical now suckers!" _Heather let out a scoff "_As if I could be affected by the moon, but as long as I can keep people like him guessing I can always have the upper hand, and with any luck I'll never have to act like Snow White again!" _and she almost hurled at that thought for emphasis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_So it took her six months, throwing me to her rose bushes and her guard dog, but she was able to get revenge on me for sabotaging her in season three." _Alejandro let out a chuckle "_Well played mi amor, well played."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Duncan was still dealing with the beaver tugging on his butt cheeks, but he managed to throw it over the gorge where it landed on the rope, or what was left of it, but on the downside his shorts were pretty much wrecked as a result "Nobody. EVER. Finds out about what went down here."

"My lips are sealed." Alejandro assured him "Your polka dot boxers on the other hand." he received a very rude hand gesture (hint: it wasn't a thumbs up, leave a comment in the reviews if you get that reference).

"And at least the other team can't make it across with the rope anymore."

"But if Adam can't make it around the pitt the bridge is no rope an option which would cost us the challenge!" Heather pointed out.

"Oh trust me that is _not _gonna be a problem for him." Duncan proceeded to cut the rope all the way, causing the beaver to fall into the gorge while giving a hand gesture of its own (hint: that one wasn't a thumbs up either).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leshawna was now being chased by a bird that was eating one link after another by an angry bird, no pun intended "This is NOT how Leshawna is leaving this world!"

"Welcome to the club chica!" Adam on the other hand was dodging what appeared to be lustful advances from Fang "Get the f*ck away from me you seriously f*cked up potential mutant shark version of Quagmire! You know what, f*ck it!" he picked up Fang by the tail and hurled it at the bird, leaving Fang to be chased away by the bird as a result and almost mauled as a result "Just for the sake of being clear, no one EVER finds out about that."

"Goes without saying."

"Good. So tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What else? How's Bridgette been doing?"

"She's been doing pretty well actually, she mostly talks with Cody and Zoey but she's holding up."

"Okay that's good, you know I feel bad that I haven't spent a lot of time with her since we started the season. But then again, considering what's gonna go down, maybe that's actually for the best."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"...Okay before I come clean about this I need to make something clear, you can't tell anyone about this, at least anyone that doesn't already know. And when I say people who already know, I mean Bridgette, Cody, Alejandro and Mike. Duncan is more or less catching on but I'm gonna deal with him later."

"Alright, talk away big guy."

"Okay, here's the deal… There's someone on the island that's here for one reason and one reason only. To kill me."

"Say what?!"

"I've known that this is coming for a long time, and that's why I've prepared something special for him." Adam's head snapped in another direction "He's close, I can feel it."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I've got a sense about these things, and he's definitely close. Leshawna get out of here, I don't need or want you to get caught in the crossfire."

"Say what? You really expect me to let you get yourself killed!"

"Oh trust me I don't plan to die anytime soon, now get out of here!" without waiting for anymore protest, Adam slammed his hand down into the ground, sending Leshawna flying through the air and out of danger, right before a black substance began to engulf the ground, but he leapt out of the way "Let me take a wild guess, Cosmic Shadow Vortex? You didn't use that one on be back when we went at it in the Kingdom of Stella."

"_**I don't recall using any Darkness based techniques in our previous encounter." **_the familiar hauntingly voice of Sordibus echoed throughout the forest of Wawanakwa "_**You knew that this was coming."**_

"Yeah I knew, it's why I spent as much time as I did training as hard as I did over the past three months. But then again, I guess I shouldn't have expected any less from someone literally born to kill me. Before we do this I need to know, do you plan to kill Bridgette or any of the others after you're done with me?"

"_**My quarrel is not with them, so long as they don't stand in the way of our battle I won't harm them."**_

"Good enough for me, I guess now you've gotta make the donuts?" Adam dodged a, what he would later refer to as, Cosmic Shadow Saber "I'll take that as a yes. I should warn you though, those Cosmic Light techniques from our last encounter aren't gonna work on me again."

"_**I'm not so naive as to use the same style of combat on you repeatedly in such a reckless manner."**_

"That's you're way of admitting that I can outmaneuver it, so if you wanna bring the pain then you'll have to do a lot better than that."

"_**And that means that simply Darkness based attacks will not work on you either, which means that I will do what you would not expect."**_

"Which means that I'm gonna have to think outside the box. Alright enough with this, it's time for round two so let's get it on. And no trying to unnecessarily piss me off, I know exactly how you think. Come at me with all that you've got."

"_**We'll get to that in a moment, but for now…" **_a beam of Light shot out from within the trees, piercing through several of them in an instant.

Adam simply cranked his neck to the side and glanced back "I can sense his energy hiding from behind those trees, which means that he's probably hiding somewhere else. You're using the fact that you have access to Cosmic energy infused with three elemental properties combined with the different energy signatures given off by Mike's alternate personalities externalized and you're using that to screw with me, you use the basic Fire energy to lure me in and then the Light and Darkness can get me from behind. The question is, where is the real one?" he closed his eyes to heighten his sensory abilities, but he was forced to evade a beam of Darkness energy "Dammit I almost had you too! I'm sensing your energy all over the place, sounds to me like you're exerting more Cosmic energy."

"_**So you're catching on. Very well then, I suppose I may as well reveal where my true power lies." **_a beam of Light shot past Adam and left a sharp wound in his torso, drawing a small amount of blood and blowing him through a few trees "_**This is my true power, the powers of Light and Darkness working in unison as one."**_

"Nothing to scoff at, that's for sure." Adam pulled himself back to his feet, his aura slowly flaring and turning a light shade of blue "Come at me."

"_**As you wish. Cosmic Unison Raid: Light and Darkness: Laser Cannon!" **_a suddenly barrage of black and white lasers shot through the area, piercing Adam from every single angle, causing him to cry out in pain as he was blown away, leaving him in a bloody heap "_**Now you know of my true power." **_from the remains of the trees emerged Sordibus, his body radiating a mix of black and white energy, symbolizing Light and Darkness "_**So you're still alive after all, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You always have been resilient, but our time to battle is short so we must end this soon."**_

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" Adam pulled himself to his feet, his aura flaring around his body and turning a light shade of blue as he suddenly blitzed forward "But don't think I'm gonna just lie down and die like some kind of animal, not today and not anyday! **Blue Drive!" **with his blue aura flarind he shot forward like a rocket and struck Sordibus with a full force fist straight to the gut.

Sordibus was sent skidding backwards a few feet, but he was able to catch the first "_**That's not going to be enough to defeat me."**_

"Yeah I know, which is why I added on this." Adam's left arm crackled with what looked like blue electricity.

"_**...That on the other hand might do something."**_

"That's the idea. **BLUE THUNDER!" **Adam channeled all of his power into that one attack, sending Sordibus flying backwards, whereas his blue lightning subsided "Blue Thunder, lightning that goes beyond lightning, and a Blue Drive that enhances every combat attribute that I use in a fight. Both of them are blue for, well the reason is pretty simple." he gave a small smile "Blue just happens to be Bridgette's favorite color. What do you think of that?"

"_**Rather touching actually." **_Sordibus limped his way forward "_**So this is the trump card that you've been saving is it?"**_

"Yeah, I've been working on this in secret ever since Mike and I got back from our little excursion into the void. It's basically a power multiplier that I came up with the idea for from seeing Alejandro's Crimson Drive in action, so it's basically a parallel to that. Anyway I think it's safe to say that neither of us are gonna die today, but it's still gonna come to a dramatic end in style! **BLUE DRIVE: FULL POWER!" **Adam's blue aura exploded with energy, giving the entire forest (or what was left of it) a blue tint as he surged forward and slugged Sordibus straight across the face, and then with another mighty roar he prepared his counterattack.

"_**Cosmic Unison Raid: Light and Darkness: Laser Cannon!" **_Sordibus fired another barrage of black and white lasers, only to see Adam blitz all the way through "_**What the-"**_

Adam slammed his Blue Thunder-enhanced fist into his gut "It's not gonna work, you can come at me with as much Light and Darkness as you want but it won't stand a chance against what I am now." he dealt Sordibus a rapid barrage of punches and kicks and finished the combination attack by sending him hurtling into the air, only to feel his aura slowly fading "Looks like Blue Drive is still imperfect so I can't keep it up for very long, I'm gonna have to end this in one final shot." he cupped his hands at his side, white energy building in his palms "And this one is about to come straight from the handbook of Illuminare, the Cosmic Elemental of Light! **Cosmic… CANNON!" **he fired a pure white energy blast made up of Cosmic energy infused with properties of Light, the blast engulfing Sordibus in a massive explosion that lit up the skies of Wawanakwa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit where the hell is he?" Heather was still travelling along with Duncan and Alejandro in the direction of the finish line "He'd better be at the finish line or I swear to-" she paused when she noticed the blast that lit up the sky "Okay what the hell is that?"

Alejandro and Duncan shared a quick look, and the former looked on with a small smile '_You can do it Adam, end this.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blast soon died down, leaving a massive trail of destruction in its wake.

Adam powered down his Blue Drive technique and slowly limped his way forward despite feeling severe muscle convulsions, but he powered through them '_Looks like I might have overdone it with this one, Blue Drive is gonna have to be put on the back shelf for the time being.'_

Sordibus lifted his head from where he was sprawled out on the ground in a bloody heap, grinding his (or Mike's) teeth furiously "_**Well what are you waiting for? Just finish me already and save your friend."**_

"Oh believe me, I plan to." using what little power he had left, Adam summoned a small blast of electricity into his fingertip and aimed at Sordibus, and then he fired… at a nearby tree instead of at Sodribus himself "Call tonight a taste of what's to come. Don't get me wrong, when the time is right I am going to finish you off, but I'm not gonna give you what you want and give into whatever desire for revenge I may have. When I do take you out for good, I'm gonna do it my way, after I make sure that I rip you out of Mike's body and we're both free of you once and for all. Besides, someone I consider to be a very wise man and a very good friend told me not long ago that everyone in the world has potential for great good and great evil, and no matter who they might be everyone has to be treated like they're worth giving a chance. Even you."

Sordibus said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoey glanced at the gorge where the rope was once hanging "How are we supposed to get across now?"

"Leave that to me." Cody gently grabbed Zoey by the hand, with Bridgette doing the same with her other hand, and the two of them prepared to pull Zoey across the gorge.

"Hey hold up for a sister!" that was when Leshawna showed up looking rather frazzled and beat up.

"Hold on a second!" that was when Brick and Dawn showed up, the former holding the latter in his arms and looking incredibly beat up.

"Oh there you guys are, what happened to you?"

"We were separated from Leshawna, and the fair Brick here gave it his all in order to protect me from the poor creatures affected by the moon." Dawn told them, looking a little bit frazzled considering everything that happened.

Zoey almost started gushing over it "Aww that's so sweet. But what about Leshawna?"

"She has a spirit as hard as iron, I am sure that she is fine. My only concern at the moment would have to be Mike."

"Right. You guys head out to the finish line, I'm gonna go and look for him. He's my brother, it's my turn to protect him now." and he took off back into the woods before he could get any signs of protest from the others, and once he was out of their range of sight he disappeared in a golden flash.

Now deciding to take charge, Bridgette leapt up and pulled a vine down from a tree "Anybody up for a tribute to Tarzan? The Disney movie I mean."

"...Works for me." Zoey grabbed onto the vine, with Brick and Dawn doing the same.

"Alright everybody, just hold on tight, keep your eyes shut and try not to think about it that much." and so they swung across the gorge on a makeshift rope made out of vines, which did work.

Unfortunately, Brick ended up slamming into the tree face first "Ow…"

"Uh… sorry Brick. I guess that, as Noah would say, a perfect plan executed by our favorite surfer girl right?" Bridgette let out a nervous giggle, earning a thumbs up from Brick from where he was lodged in the tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite being heavily wounded and exhausted from his earlier battle, Adam limped his way through the forest of Wawanakwa carrying Mike's unconscious body on his back "Come on… it can't be… much further…" he looked up and let out a bitter chuckle "Look who decided to be the Hero…"

Sure enough, Cody was standing in front of him "You know something Adam I get the feeling that you enjoyed this fight way more than you should've."

"Yeah well what else is new? Besides he was trying to kill me and kind of vice versa so what the hell was I supposed to do? And maybe I wanted to because I haven't had a decent challenge in months, ever since Mike and I got back from the Void between dimensions things have been super low key and you guys have been slacking off, and Alejandro has always been off doing his own thing about his redemption."

"...Yeah okay that's everybody's B, we have been getting a little bit complacent lately. But what can I say, times of peace can do that to you."

"Yeah just look at Gohan from Super, that was just painful." he grabbed onto Mike with one hand and Cody with the other "Hey thanks for coming looking for me."

"I told you before, now it's my turn to be your hero." and then they disappeared in a golden flash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris was still waiting when the Villains, or what was left of them, finally made it to the finish line "Welcome to the finish line Villainous Vultures, looks like you guys are still missing a player though."

"Which means that Adam is not here, I was afraid of this." Alejandro glanced back at Duncan and Heather "You two wait here, I'm going after Adam."

"No way in hell!" Heather barked "I don't know what little bromance you and him have going on and I don't care, I'm not letting you screw over this team!"

"...First of all senorita, you are incredibly rude and overbearing which I actually find to be very relieving. Second of all, the person that you saw during World Tour… that was not the real me, and it merely gave you a false perception of me. My objective now is to restore the honor that my family lost some time ago, and to restore honor to myself. Think of me whatever you wish, but I will _not _leave behind the one who has gone above and beyond to attempt to restore my faith in myself. Oh and by the way, deer." and then he disappeared in a crimson flash.

"Where the hell does that son of a bitch get off talking to me like that?"

Duncan gave a shrug "I say just be glad you won that one after all someone like you must get satisfaction from a guy so rarely."

"Listen you little son of a-" Heather was cut off by a snarling noise from behind her, and she whipped around to find a moon altered deer snarling at her.

"...Oh, so that's what he meant by deer."

"Are you kidding me?! Stay back you little shit, I'm at the top of the food chain!"

"I'm not sure you understand what the food chain is exactly."

Heather ignored Duncan's commentary, mainly because she was backed into a corner by the deer as it pounced on her, and she shut her eyes and waited for what was to come.

But it never came.

Heather opened her eyes and, much to her surprise, she saw Leshawna holding back the deer with her bare hands "You… You saved me?"

Leshawna gave a shrug "Let's just call this one one girl to another, and I actually think that this feud of ours kind of lost interest. Maybe it's about time to just let go of it you know?" she dealt the deer a kick to the kiwis, sending it running away squealing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather let out a sigh "_I choose to believe that this is the moon talking but… maybe she's actually right."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette finished patching up Brick after the nasty run in with the tree, only to let out a horrified gasp that was echoed by Zoey when she noticed Cody supporting Adam (who was still possessing the Sordibus possessed Mike) as they limped their way forward "Oh my god what happened to you guys?"

"Fang happened." Adam spat out, along with a little bit of blood mixed with saliva "I got separated from Alejandro and the others and then Fang found me and I'm pretty sure he tried to rape me."

"...I was actually gonna ask why you and Mike both look so beat up." Zoey pointed out.

"Guy business Zoey, we're doing what we were born to do."

"I don't want to know what that means."

"No you do not."

That was when Alejandro showed up "I'm taking Adam, adios!" he grabbed Adam by the gi and the two of them disappeared in a crimson flash.

"Hey cool it with the TFS references!" Cody barked uncharacteristically "That's my thing and my thing alone!"

"I think we should probably just go." Brick told him, which prompted the five of them to take off running, just as the Blue Harvest moon started to fade away, returning the inhabitants of the island to normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn breathed a heavy sigh of relief "_At last now that the moon curse is fading away I can read auras again, I can see all of it! The concern the bird has over its eggs, the lovelife of the rabbits and squirrels, the film career of Sasquatchanakwa." _this was met with awkward whistling from outside the confessional.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro blitzed back over with Adam and landed on the ground with a thud, and he glanced over to see Heather and Leshawna sitting where the deer once had them pinned "Hurry senorita, the moon curse is over so there is no time to lose!" he glanced down at Adam "I know that you were lying to them about being attacked by the mutant shark, you fought _him _tonight did you not?"

Adam let out a sigh "Yes and no, I fought him but I actually did get attacked and almost raped earlier by Fang. But yeah, I fought him but I didn't kill him. Even if I do win, if I kill him then I'd kill Mike and that would be giving him what he wants. There's no way I'm gonna let that happen, when I take him down I'm gonna do it my own way."

"I see, that's good."

"Yeah." Adam let out a sigh as he saw the Heroes coming running "You know, facing your destined enemy and having your life flash before your eyes really does open them. But there was really one person that I was thinking about during that fight despite everything, and than person was Bridgette. I told you once two years ago that she was really special, and I think we were both right in that regard. I have spent more than an entire decade covering myself in blood, sweat and tears, both from myself and from other people, and it's left me nothing but broken both physically and emotionally. But now with Bridgette, when I admitted to myself and to her that I had feelings for her, for the first time in a really really long time I felt happy, at peace and overall… I actually felt really content. I don't want this feeling to go away. So when all of this is over, when Sordibus is gone for good and we're both free, when we get back, when I need to find a new purpose in my life, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask Bridgette to marry me."

"...Is that so? Well then congratulations." this was followed by the Heather making it across the finish line a few seconds before the Heroes showed up.

Chris made the call "And the Villains win, it's about time!" this was met with groans from the Heroes and cheers from the likes of Duncan and Heather.

Mike slowly opened his eyes and immediately felt the pain from his wounds "Hey what happened you guys? Did we win?"

"Mike you're okay!" Zoey threw her arms around him.

"I feel like I got hit by a bus."

"We might as well have." Adam muttered, his tone dark, something that didn't go unnoticed by a few of the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan frowned in thought "_Alright no more skulking from the shadows, tomorrow I'm gonna find out what he's hiding."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour passed and all of the contestants returned to the camp grounds, and the time for the elmination ceremony had begun, with the Villains placed in the Peanut Gallery and the Heroes all taking their place.

Heather glanced over at Leshawna "So listen, about what you said before… Maybe it is time for us to let go of this whole grudge thing, it's done a lot more harm than good. Well more harm for me but you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do." Leshawna gestured to Heather's mouth, or more specifically the filling meant to replace the tooth that she knocked out when they fought in Germany "So you're thinking that we bury the hatchet?"

"Maybe, but if anyone ever finds out about that I'll deny it tooth and nail."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." they exchanged two even nods and looked away.

Chris stood in front of the group gathered around the bonfire "Okay then peeps, each of you is a lower in your own right but the Villains won the challenge so they've earned themselves a night of luxurious luxury at my Spa Hotel."

Adam (back in his quarter zip and jeans and covered in bandages) made his way out of the Peanut Gallery booth "I'll take a crack at exile on Boney Island."

"YES! I mean sure, I don't care."

"Yeah we know what you meant McLean." Adam was promptly grabbed by the helicopter by the head and taken away to Boney Island.

"Okay people, now before we get to voting I just wanna say… psyche! Nobody's gonna go home tonight!" this was met with various gasps and/ or sighs of relief "Yeah I think it's obvious that there's a lot of drama going down, and I don't think that we can afford to flush anybody tonight or risk ending it on a cliffhanger, which SUCKS!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike let out a sigh "_To be honest I was gonna vote for myself, I've got something inside of me that's about to cause all sorts of havoc. Only a handful of the people know what this thing is capable of, but the rest of them don't even have a clue. If this thing has its way, and that's a thought that scares me in itself, everybody is gonna lose. Adam, you've gotta be ready to do whatever it takes to take him down, once and for all."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the elmination ceremony (or lack thereof) was over, Brick pulled Dawn back behind so they could talk "So listen, I think you and I need to talk. About what happened yesterday and about tonight, I think that-" he was cut off when Dawn planted on him a kiss on the lips, causing his leg to pump upwards "So, was that just to get me to stop talking?"

"Far from it actually." Dawn told him "First of all, it was to thank you for protecting me this evening. Second, it was a statement of sorts. Whatever your decision will be, I will support you to the best of my ability."

"So if we do give this a try and it doesn't work then will we become one of those couples that hate each other afterwards?"

"What reason would I have to hate you?"

"...Fair enough, if you're willing to give it a shot then I guess I am too."

"Very well then." Dawn just pecked him on the cheek and then made her way back to the Loser Cabin.

Brick on the other hand, well he just fainted. Again.

Chris popped up next to his unconscious form and took the chance to sign off "You guys think they've had enough punishment? Yeah I don't think so either but the question does remain, who's gonna be the next one to take the plunge? Find out when we return with the next awesome installment of Total! Drama! All Stars!"

**A/N:**

**And with this chapter, the final battle looms ever closer. I was going to have Brick get moved over to the Villains' team, but in the end I decided to make this episode a non elimination challenge. As for his role in Adam's battle with Sordibus, I know that it would be in his nature to go out of his way to help a fellow contestant even if they were on another team, even if it meant he would get eliminated as a result.**

**I'm just gonna say this right off the bat, sorry if this chapter seemed a little bit weak in some areas. I experienced A LOT of burnout while writing this chapter.**

**I was going to have Sorbidus/ Mal attack one of the other heroes and threaten them into silence but then I thought that him and Adam fighting it out for the first time in more than half of a decade would be more fitting, plus another fic on Deviantart already did that. Also, the next few chapters will be a prelude to something much greater both in terms of plot and of character development, so bare with me until then.**

**I had to reference that little Slender Man cameo because, well to be honest, I don't know if many people even know about it.**

**To compensate for the lack of Gwen and Courtney drama, I decided to add in a little bit of Heather and Leshawna drama instead. I figured it was about time for the two of them to bury the hatchet, and it gives a good message. Some grudges just fade over time, and theirs is no exception.**

**I know I've basically been ripping off techniques from a number of different anime, most notably Fairy Tail, the Seven Deadly Sins, DBZ, and even Kung Fu Panda, but this chapter features my first original technique (aside from Cody's Hero's Chi based techniques):**

**Blue Thunder: Why you ask? It's like Adam said, which I'm about 75% sure is true, Blue is Bridgette's favorite color. Anyway it's supposed to be a more concentrated and enhanced Lightning attack, sort of a last ditch ultimate attack for Adam to use.**

**Blue Drive (based on the Kaioken from DBZ): keeping with the Blue scheme, I figured why not give him a powerup technique of his own that doesn't require him to transform, at least since he can't show his true power while on TV, at least not yet, he can at least allow himself to power up in the meantime.**

**Cosmic Cannon (based on the Kamehameha from DBZ): This one is actually a shout out to the author of the same name since he gave me a shoutout in one of his DBZ stories, Honor of the Disgraced. It's just my way of thanking him for that.**

**Cameo: DJ**

**Oh and by the way, I'm making a change in my planned lineup: I was going to wrap up a certain plotline from my Underdog story An Underdog's Knighthood (originally titled the Cosmic Underdog), but after taking some time to brainstorm about my plans for this story I decided that instead of wrapping that up during the time when Sundae Muddy Sundae was SUPPOSED to take place (and as a result thereby eliminating the plot of the most hated episode of the entire franchise), it would be more fitting to wrap that up during an actual milestone for the series: Episode 100 of Total Drama. This actually works out for me, now that Zeke hasn't gone feral (which is one of two main reasons why World Tour isn't my favorite season, the other being Blainely), I needed something to fill in that plot gap left behind, and I think this will work out well. But this does mean that I'll be including some original content up to that point, and by that I mean I plan to do one crossover chapter (like how I did in An Underdog's Knighthood) and some of my own original stuff. To put it simply, next chapter will be an original chapter, which is the main reason why I had Adam go to Boney Island for exile duty. I don't get another chance for this until after the merge.**


	7. The Darkness Within

**(Chapter Title: The Darkness Within)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Takes place after Episode 5 and before Episode 6)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Since the beginning of time, before the event you have come to know as the Big Bang, there have always been 6 singularities, 6 forces of ultimate power. Then the universe exploded into existence with the Big Bang and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated physical forms each with a consciousness of its own. These beings have come to be known as the Cosmic Elemental Masters. Each being has mastery over one of the 6 elemental forces of the universe: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning and Metal. These beings are the most powerful in all of the universe and cannot be defeated by any normal being lest their existence be wiped from the face of the universe upon contact, and the only being capable of defeating a Cosmic Elemental is a Cosmic Elemental, or one with the powers of a Cosmic Elemental. Many eons ago, a great war was raged between the Daagons, the inhabitants of the cosmic ocean Varuna and their ruler Hiidrala, and Metallum, the Cosmic Elemental of Metal. With them were their greatest protectors, the Wind and Lightning Cosmic Elementals known as Tatsumaki and Kaminari. The two clashed in an epic battle that scarred the very universe itself, but before a victor could be decided Metallum betrayed Kaminari and attempted to take both their powers for himself in order to conquer not only Varuna, but the entire universe itself. In the face of this betrayal, Tatsumaki and Kaminari agreed to combine their power to face Metallum and end him, and in doing so they performed an ancient ritual known only to the Cosmic Elementals: Elemental Fusion, in which they would fuse into one new being altogether with both of their powers but at the cost of their fusion being permanent. With this they forged a new being with a new elemental force: Tempestatis, the Cosmic Elemental of the Hurricane. The battle was fierce and ravaged the universe, but the the end the battle was lost. Metallium was badly injured nearly beyond recovery but he had triumphed. With his dying breath, Tempestatis made a vow: even if it took him thousands upon thousands of lifetimes, he would see that Metallum would fall for his betrayal. However, that is not the whole story. What very few are aware of is that there are two other Cosmic Elementals who refused to take part in the war, two who refused to take sides because they were unsure of how the evolution or mortals would turn out in the end. These two were known as Illuminare and Tenebris, the Cosmic Elementals of Light and Darkness. As the war between their fellow Cosmic Elementals raged on and ravaged the universe, they had retreated into the shadows to observe how the mortals would react. They had wondered if the mortals of the lower realms of each universe were creatures that were truly deserving of the protection of the gods. I have observed the dealings than I would care to count. Mortals thrive, they quarrel, they perish, and they repeat this same cycle time and time again on an endless loop. At that time it seemed to me that for them to keep doing this would be the height of futility. I had even gone so far as to wonder what sense there was in protecting such flawed beings when they would consistently repeat the same tragic mistakes time and time again without showing any signs of developing, and ponder if it were to be more merciful on our part to put an end to such hopeless cycles once and for all. However, after the fated battle between Metallum and Tempestatis had at last come to a close and the mortals began to rebuild the remains of their civilizations across the universe, that was when Metallum appeared and offered a solution to their dilemma. They would pool their power into one point and create a warrior that was mixed of both light and darkness, intended to follow the spirit of Tempestatis for as long as he reincarnated through over one hundred lifetimes in over one hundred different races. Now the mission of the Warrior of the Hurricane has become much more grave, and if both Metallum and his warrior of darkness are not slain then the legacy of the Cosmic Elementals will be forever tarnished and lost to the memory of time."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar black void "Another dream about you even after you popped back out again, seriously? Okay you know what f*ck it, just get out here so we can get this done Mal."

Sure enough, Mal appeared before him looking rather stoic "So you noticed, and you're not dead which is a start I guess."

"Thanks for the boost in moral now let's get down to business, I fought Sordibus with everything that I had, Cosmic Force transformation obstaining since I didn't wanna blow up the entire island obviously."

"Fair enough."

"I used my new Blue Drive technique that I've got a lot of work to do on, it almost fried my ass entirely."

"I saw from within the mind, lack of experience and flaws aside it was actually pretty impressive. Creating your own version of the Crimson Drive used by Alejandro or the Kaioken from DBZ."

"Having multiple Cosmic Lacrima in your body really helps in that regard, it's basically an energy and power multiplier but the downside is that it only works on one elemental property at a time. But the problem is that Sordibus is insanely powerful, what I fought last night was just a fraction of what he's really capable of. I've gotta get a lot stronger than I am right now, that much is clear to me."

"You have a plan?"

"About as much of a plan as I usually do."

"So that's a no then." he received a middle finger and let out a chuckle "You never change do you?"

"I try not to, it hasn't been easy though."

"Tell me about it. You can sense it can't you?"

"...Yeah, Yeah I can. It's Metallum again, him and two others. They're getting closer and closer to Earth by the day, and it feels like he's even stronger than last time. I've got a lot of powering up to do before I'm ready to face them."

"On that we can agree. I'll try and let you know when the big shit is about to go down, but for now just get as strong as you can as fast as you can." and with that, Mal faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam opened his eyes and looked around to see the insides of a dark cave on Boney Island, where he had been meditation "Oh I'm nowhere near my limit yet Mal, there's no way I'm gonna stop now. I really believe that what I've tapped into so far is just a mere fraction of my true latent power, I've pushed through a bunch of walls before and now it's just a matter of finding the next one. I have to say that I'm really curious about how strong I can truly become, why would I want to settle for being better when I could aim to be the best. I've got a full night so I'm gonna put it to good use, and by the time I return to the island of Wawanakwa I'm gonna be way stronger than I've ever been before. You get all of that Aurora?"

Sure enough, Aurora emerged from a portal behind him "I'm hearing you loud and clear, and judging by that newfound resolve of yours I think that means that you're ready."

"Ready for what, more armor for myself?"

"No I've given you all of the armor that I can, what I'm talking about is two very important tasks that you must accomplish before your ultimate power can truly belong to you."

"Which are?"

"First of all, you have to confront your true self in a sacred place known only to Masters of the Mystic Arts and you must overcome that true self. Then and only then will you be able to handle the awakening of your true power: the releasing of your Second Origin."

"Oh I am so in."

"I suspected that you would be." and so Aurora led Adam through a portal in order to start his night's worth of training.

Both of them being unaware of the impending peril that would soon descend upon the Earth and her people…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was only a matter of moments before Aurora led Adam through the portal to where a beautiful waterfall sat in front of them with a small island in the middle of the lake in front of them "Here we are."

"And where is here exactly?" asked Adam.

"This is an area that we know as the Waterfall of Light, every Master of the Mystic Art must come here to train and cleanse themselves of their hatred and anger that they hold in their hearts."

"So this is where Alejandro was training back when Bridgette and I went with Sir George to collect my Wind Stormer boots and fought Metallum for the first time?"

"Exactly. Now then, sit down on that small island and close your eyes and you will meet your true self, or more accurately the darkness hidden inside of yourself."

"...Alright I guess it's go time, wish me luck." so Adam made his way out onto the small island, sat down in a meditative position and began meditating.

"What he does from here is up to him, I suppose that now I should get to finishing that special surprise I've been preparing for him." and so Aurora exited the scene through another portal, leaving Adam alone to face what may very well be his most difficult trial yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam opened his eyes and gazed at the waterfall in front of him "I don't know what I'm gonna face in here but I guess there's only one way to find out."

"Why?" a voice echoed as a shadowy silhouette appeared from behind the waterfall "Why do you keep lying to yourself even after all of these years?"

"What the hell?"

"I guess I can't blame you to be honest, I mean after all they're always just kissing up to you like that." the figure emerged from behind the waterfall, revealing himself to look almost exactly identical to Adam, only with blood colored crimson pupils along with black sclera (the white part of your eyes), a devious smirk plastered across his face "They're all completely disgusting aren't they?"

'_What the hell, this guy looks just like me. Who the hell is he?'_

"You do remember all of it now don't you? All of the pain that we went through for all of those years and nobody ever even cared about us after we lost mom and dad, we were just another face in the crowd and no one ever gave a damn, and now these pieces of trash try and pull something like that?"

"Alright it hasn't even been five minutes and I've already had enough of this crap, now who the hell are you?"

"I thought it was gonna be obvious to someone who claims to be as smart as you are. Think for a minute, I'm you."

"Cut the bullshit, that doesn't make any sense!"

"Actually it does, I'm the darkness that exists inside of your heart. You see here's the deal, I _am _you. As for how I'm here now, you can thank this place for that." Dark Adam (as he will now be referred to looked around for a few minutes and his smirk widened "So this is the Waterfall of Light where Alejandro conquered his inner darkness? I've gotta admit that I never thought I would be able to come all the way out like this, I like it." his smirk fell and his expression turned grave and deadly serious "Anyway I'm the so called true self that Aurora wants you to face while you're here. I'm the real you that comes from the deepest darkest depths of your very soul."

"The real me? But that means that…"

"Yeah you've got that right, I'm the hatred, pain, anger and darkness that's burning inside of your very soul. I'm the Yin to your Yang, the only difference between us is that one of us actually believe that we can trust them. Just go ahead and face the reality of our situation, I'm the real one between the two of us and I have no intention of letting some face bastard like you kick me out."

"So that's how it's gonna be then is it?"

"That's how it's gotta be, you alread know that without me having to say it." and so Dark Adam charged forward and let a fist fly.

Adam countered the fist with his own, sending out a small shockwave as a result "There's only one fake here and it's you and I'm gonna prove it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aurora on the other hand was busy preparing her special surprise as she took it out of a large forge "Well it took about a month but it's finally ready." she held up the object in question as it glowed with golden energy "Now the only question is, how is Adam coming along with his first test? Well all the same I suppose it would be for the best that I call _him _and ask him to come here and talk to him. Knowing Adam he'll probably have a heart attack."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam wasn't getting anywhere in his struggle against Dark Adam, and now his mind was racing to come up with a solution, but he wasn't having much luck '_Dammit this is insane, our strength and our techniques and our fighting styles are all exactly the same! At this rate I'm never gonna get anywhere!'_

"You might as well just accept it." Dark Adam shot him a smirk "You never had any chance of defeating me and you never will."

"Would it kill you to shut the hell up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aurora observed Adam as he underwent the trial of the Waterfall of Light "When one sits and meditates in front of the Waterfall of Light they're able to focus and enter one's own mental sphere and the waterfall itself is a sort of mirror that reflects the true self of the user. It is a truly mystical place. To put it quite simply, right now Adam is battling against himself."

Adam's eyes suddenly snapped open and he began gasping for air, beads of sweat dripping down his face "Oh… oh god… dammit…"

"I take it that you saw him in there?"

"That guy in there… he looked exactly like me… I think that guy was supposed to be my dark half. We're both exactly the same, what with the same levels of strength, the same abilities, the same fighting style, the same tricks, everything is identical between the two of us. A fight like that would never end."

"But you have to defeat him or your heart will lack the necessary strength to withstand the massive amount of power that you will awaken with the Second Origin. I told you before, the Waterfall of Light is just one of two steps that you have to take before you're ready to face the coming threat."

"Which raises the question, what the f*ck am I supposed to do to take him down?"

"That's something that I can't tell you even if I wanted to but I do know this, if you want to conquer your inner darkness then you need to come to terms with your greatest doubts and accept them."

"...I had a feeling you were gonna say that."

"_Well isn't that convenient for you?"_

Adam glanced back and saw a faint silhouette of Dark Adam behind him, but it faded away seconds later "Look Aurora don't follow me okay, I just need to think on my own for a little while." and then he disappeared in a flash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam stood on a lone cliffside somewhere in the world, not knowing where he had teleported to but also not caring '_I have a lot of people depending on me and who want me to win this fight, no one moreso than Mike. They all trust me to take care of them and protect them, they care about me and they respect me, they see me as one of their own. It all started when it was only Carlos at my side, then Devin and Carrie, Alejandro and Zoey somewhere along the way, and then I even got Mike back but my eyes were damaged pretty badly. And then I went on Total Drama where I met Bridgette and everyone else, so before I knew it I had a hell of a lot more people that ended up depending on me, and that was before I gained all of these insane Cosmic powers. And now here I am contemplating the real me. I tried not to think about it too much ever since Carlos died but I guess somewhere deep inside my heart it turned out to be true, I want to belive that I trust all of them 100% percent but the truth is that I'm still not at that point.'_

"I don't suppose you would mind some company?"

Adam glanced back to see a figure standing behind him and his jaw nearly dropped through the cliffside "Oh… my… Avatar…"

Sure enough, before him stood none other than Avatar Aang, now with the appearance of a 20 year old, sporting a very light beard and his typical robes of an Air nomad, as he shot Adam a small smile "So is that a yes or a no on the company."

"That… That depends, how do I know for sure you're who I think you are."

"Lady Aurora did mention that you would say something like that, which is why I brought this just in case." so Aang took out what looked like two pieces of seafood three marbles, and he began spinning them using his Airbending, doing that exact same trick with his same trademark stupid grin "Is that enough proof for you?"

"...Derp." this was met with a simple chuckle.

"Nice to meet you too Adam."

"You know who I am?"

"Lady Aurora has told me everything that she knows about you, which knowing her, is actually a lot."

"Oh believe me I know, it gets annoying after awhile. I mean a guy likes a challenge once in a while you know?"

"Yes I think I do, but as much as I enjoy the small talk there's actually a good reason for why I'm here."

"...Let me take a wild guess, Aurora told you huh?"

"Yes." Aang sat down next to Adam on the cliffside and turned to face him, his expression serious but also gentle at the same time "I understand what you're feeling. You've spent years feeling unbelievable pain and rage and whether or not you realize it it's consuming you bit by bit until you're nothing more than a monster who has allowed your hatred to consume your humanity. How do you think I felt about the Sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people? You don't want to become like Jet did."

"That's not the same. Jet attacked the innocent, Sordibus is nothing but a monster who's taken over my humanity and taken everything and everyone that I loved once and I refuse to let him do it again."

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two headed rat viper, while you watch your enemy go down you'll only end up being poisoned yourself in the end. You already knew that though didn't you?

"...Knowing that he's still out there, knowing that my friends and the people that I love are still going to suffer because of him, I feel like I don't have a choice."

"You do have a choice, you can forgive him. It's not the same as doing nothing, to do nothing is easy but to let go of your anger and forgive him is much harder."

"It's not a matter of forgiveness, if I don't stop then Sordibus is just going to keep hurting Mike and making him suffer until he's satisfied. It doesn't matter if you are the Avatar, I'm not going to let you stop me."

"I wasn't planning to. You're right, Sordibus is a force that has to be stopped for both yourself and for Mike to be free. This is a step you need to take in order to finally heal. You don't have to let him go, just don't let go of who you are to do it. I had to learn the same lesson. I knew that I would have to defeat Fire Lord Ozai in order to end the war but everywhere I turned everyone around me, including my past lives, kept telling me that the only way to do it was to kill him, and that went against my morals I talked to four of my past lives and they all gave me advice that I had at first perceived as them telling me that I had to kill the Fire Lord. Roku told me that I would have to be decisive, Kiyoshi told me that only justice would bring peace, Kurruk told me that I had to be more attentive and active to the world, and Yenchin told me that selfless duty called for me to sacrifice my own wants and needs and to what has to be done to protect the world. All of that advice was given to tell me that killing the Fire Lord was the only way to achieve those things, that I would have to go against my morals. But I proved them to be wrong, I did manage to defeat the Fire Lord without taking his life. I found another way, and I did it with help from my past lives. I was decisive, I brought justice, I was attentive and active, and I was able to fulfill my duty all without sacrificing my morals and beliefs. I learned a lot during those few days, but the most important lesson of all was that just because someone can tell you what you have to do doesn't mean that they can tell you how you have to do it. You don't have to give your morals or beliefs or let go of who you are, you can do it however you want to do it as long as you stay true to yourself, as long as you don't lose sight of who you are."

"...How is it that you always know what to say and when to say it?"

Aang gave a simple shrug "I just had a lot of great teachers that guided me to becoming who I am today."

"Well that's one thing that we have in common, we had some kickass teachers. It doesn't matter if they're dead now, their teachings live on as long as we keep them alive." Adam got back to his feet "You know I've really gotta thank you Avatar Aang, I think that talking to you was exactly what I needed to get my head back into gear for real this time around. I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna fight Sordibus, I'm gonna take him down, and I'm gonna do all of that my way. The way with the people that I love backing me up every step of the way."

"I'm glad to hear it. The duty of the Avatar is to maintain balance in their world, but then again if there are multiple worlds out there then there should be multiple guardians for each one of them right?" the two of them bowed in respect to each other.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." and with that, Adam disappeared in a flash, now fully recolved to do what he had to do.

With no other reason to be there, Aang whipped out his glider and quietly took his leave of the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam blitzed back to the location of the Waterfall of Light and sat down on the small island without uttering a single word.

Aurora observed him from afar, a certain object in her hand "Well Aang you did what you do best, now it's up to Adam to see this all the way through. And then with any luck he'll be able to get this back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam opened his eyes, his gaze now being covered by an unwavering resolve '_There's only one way that I'm gonna be able to take this guy down.'_

Out from behind the waterfall stepped Dark Adam in all of his menacing evil glory, complete with the malicious smirk "So you came back for round two did you? I guess you haven't learned your lesson yet. You can come at me as much as you want but the end result is never gonna change, you can't defeat me."

"Believe me I learned that the hard way that brute force isn't gonna work on you, that much I understand all too well. You and I are exactly alike, you're the Yin to my Yang."

"And you can't chase me out either, I know how you think better than anyone else in all of the ten dimensions could ever even dream of."

"I figured as much, which means that you must already know."

"I must already know what?"

"What else, about the decision that I made after my talk with Avatar Aang?"

"To hold it over Cody's head?"

"...Make that two decisions."

"So what would the second one be?"

"Don't try and make me think that you don't know, this place is called the Waterfall of Light because it reveals the light and the darkness that lies inside of your heart right? Well you should already know where my light lies." he gestured to several shadowy silhouettes that suddenly appeared behind him, and the shadows faded to reveal them to be Mike, Bridgette, Alejandro, Cody, Carlos, Aurora, Dawn and all of the other friends and connections that he had made across the ten dimensions, such as the Turtles, Ben Tennyson, Sir George, Natsu, and everyone he had fought alongside and/ or considered to be his friends "So what do you have to say to that little trump card?"

"You arrogant little bastard…"

"How could I expect to trust the people that I love most if I couldn't even trust myself? I can't live in the past because I can't change what happened, whether it be losing my parents to Mal and Sordibus when I was only eight years old and losing Carlos when Metallum killed him two years ago. All I can do is accept them and look towards the future, and make sure that what happened to them can never happen again, because I won't let it happen again. That's what I'm here for after all, my purpose in life is to protect my friends.

"SHUT UP! So what if you wanna protect people like some kind of knight in shining armor or some kind of bullshit?! So what if you don't wanna live in the past anymore? Everyone you think you care about is just falling over themselves trying to lure you into a false sense of security before they rip out your heart! We lost everything just as a kid and they didn't even care, we had NOTHING! Do you even remember any of that? DO YOU?! Carlos was the only thing that we had to cara about in this world, and now that he's gone there's no one left who gives a damn about us! We have no one else, you can't trust any of them!" Dark Adam gripped his chest, tears streaming down his face.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I thought that way for a really long time too."

"Shut up! You know that you can't trust any of them!"

"Maybe I can, maybe I can't but it doesn't matter anymore. I care about all of them but before I can even think about trusting them there's someone else that I have to learn to trust first. I have to trust myself, I have to trust in what Carlos taught me, what Devin had faith in and never gave up on, and all of the people who made us who we are."

Dark Adam fell to his knees, his voice hoarse and becoming wrecked and wracked with strangled sobs "But why… just why? After everything we've been through…"

"Believe it or not but my inspiration actually comes from my first real friend, the one that kicked off this long and painful journey that I've been on for 11 long years. I learned it by spending all of these years watching Mike. He doesn't let himself get pulled down by doubt, not now at least, and he's got a lot of pride in himself and all of his other selves."

"Do you think… Do you really think that I'm just something in your way?! What the hell am I supposed to be to you?"

"You're the reason that I've become as strong as I have because you've been here for as long as you have, your very existence was what gave me strength. I have to thank you for getting me as far as you did."

"So then… So then what happens now? WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO FROM NOW ON?!" Dark Adam charged forward in a hysterical grief-induced rage and let a fist fly forward.

"I thought that one was gonna be obvious." Adam didn't even flinch as he caught Dark Adam in a simple hug "You just have to become a part of me, just like you've always been. I can't thank you enough for everything that you've done for me. But it's okay now, you don't have to suffer anymore. Neither of us have to suffer anymore."

Dark Adam said nothing, his arms fell limp at his side and his eyes closed, and he quietly evaporated into nothingness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam opened his eyes, his gaze showing unwavering resolve, yet at the same time his eyes appeared to be at peace "You don't to suffer all by yourself, not when you have people in your life that are depending on you, people that you've sworn to protect."

"Unfortunatley it's too early for you to celebrate." Aurora made her way over to the small island and gave him a small smile "At least that's what I should say but before anything else I think you've earned this. Good job."

"Thanks, so what do we do now?"

"Unfortunately the sun is rising back over Wawanakwa so we don't have sufficient enough time to awaken your Second Origin before they come to Boney Island to collect you for the next challenge. For now all I can give you is this." she summoned a certain object.

"Is that what I think it is?" Adam picked up the object in question "You actually reforged Shatterstorm? I thought that you and Azmuth collaborated so that I would get Ascalon after what happened to Sir George."

"We did, and that is still your intended weapon. As I mentioned before this weapon was never the source of your strength, it was merely a tool to train you to harness and focus your powers that once laid dormant inside of you, whereas the rest of your equipment is intended to enhance your powers in order to face your foes and grow as a result of each battle in which you would be victorious. As soon as your growth with the weapon had been completed you would have to pass it onto the one being you trust enough to wield its power, which is but a fraction of what the user will be capable of if they should reach their true potential."

"So it's up to me to decide who gets this thing?"

"Yes."

"...Yep I think I've got this one in the bag." Adam strapped Shatterstorm onto his back, then glanced back at the Waterfall of Light and let out a sigh "You know I fought Sordibus last night during the Blue Harvest Moon."

"And?"

"...I wanted to do it, I wanted to take out every last ounce of my anger at him, but when the fight actually got started… it was like my anger just faded away into nothingness. I just couldn't find it in myself to get angry at him like that. I don't know if it was because I'm too weak to do it or because I'm strong enough not to."

"I think you did the right thing Adam, forgiveness is one of the most important steps you have to take in order to fully heal."

"But that's just it Aurora, I didn't forgive Sordibus for what he did that night, and I don't think I ever will."

"Well what about Mal?"

"...I don't know, I don't think that's a question that I can answer, not right now at least. But maybe… maybe it's time that I forgive myself."

"That's a decision that only you can make."

"Then I guess that's settled. Thanks Aurora, for everything."

"I'll call on you in the next few days or so in order to finally awaken your Second Origin for the battle that has yet to come."

"I'll keep that in mind." and with that, Adam disappeared in a flash, headed back towards Boney Island to prepare for the next challenge.

**A/N:**

**And with this comes the first of three original chapters that act as the calm before the storm, with Adam's journey of healing and the final step of his training begins at last, with a special guest star as well, that I've been holding back for a very special occasion.**

**I brought back the Waterfall of Light training that I had used for Alejandro in An Underdog's Knighthood. I figured that since the story is beginning to come to a close it was time to have Adam finally conquer his inner darkness and his trust issues, this step in his character arc having been persistent for quite some time now.**

**Me having Aurora reforge Adam's former battleaxe Shatterstorm was actually a decision that I had been considering for awhile. I figured that it didn't really serve that much purpose to forget about it altogether, so rather than have Adam retire Ascalon and go back to Shatterstorm, I'll give it to another one of the main characters.**

**Aang is from Avatar: the Last Airbender, which is the last of the 10 dimensions and it's also the final secret dimension that I had mentioned earlier. I figured that if anyone understood how hard it was to do what you had to do without letting go of who you are, which is the main internal struggle that Adam has been facing, it would be him. And since Avatar: the Last Airbender is such a popular and beloved series (and justifiably so), I figured which cartoon protagonist better to tap off Adam's character development before he defeats the next main big bad.**

**I do intend to have Adam's Second Origin released, but it will be in a later chapter, so for now I'm having Aurora give him back Shatterstorm as per a statement that I made in chapter 6 of An Underdog's Knighthood.**


	8. The Uneggspected Threat

**(New episode title: The Uneggspected Threat)**

As is normal with the typical Total Drama fashion, Chris started off the newest episode with a recap of the previous one from his position on the Dock of Shame "Last time on Total Drama All Stars: the island of Camp Wawanakwa was bathed in a rare Blue Harvest Moon that is known for turning normally sweet creatures into ravanous freaks of pure evil! Yeah it's totally not safe to be about after dark with something like that on the rise, which is why I decided to make that a night challenge! As they raced across the island, Heather pretended to be affected by the moon while the Heroic Hawks split up after getting ditched by Mike, or WAS it Mike? Dawn on the other hand lost her connection with the wild creatures due to the moon's effects and had to be rescued by our favorite cadet turned lower boy Brick, and on top of that they kissed. Again. In the end the Villains finally ended their losing streak, there was no elimination because there's way too much juicy stuff going down to be able to get rid of any of them just yet. But that was then and this is now, there's no way we can stop it so we're gonna have to top it right here and right now on Total! Drama! All Stars!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(And keeping up with the new trend, once again here's my version of the full intro for the season)**

Shots of four brand new spotlights popping out, following by the camera zooming through the camp past the spa hotel and the crappy cabin, up to the top of the thousand foot cliff, and then down into the lake below "**Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind!"**

Underneath the lake, Anne Maria and Leshawna are tugging back and forth over a treasure chest, which opens to reveal Cody inside of it, along with Mr Coconut and several McLean Brand Invincibility Statues floating out of it until they rose to the surface, where Bridgette is lying on top of a surfboard "**You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see!"**

In the nearby forest, Jo is jogging through the forest past the are where Dawn is meditating, surrounded by several animals, with Duncan just watching without giving a damn "**I wanna be famous!"**

In a nearby river, Alejandro and Heather are glaring at each other until their canoe is about to go over the waterfall, with Alejandro leaping out onto dry land while Heather goes over along with the raft "**I wanna live close to the sun!"**

Down below, Brick is standing on top of a cracked log doing sit ups until Heather lands on top of him, causing the log to give out and for both of them to fall "**Go pack your bags cause I've already won!"**

Scott is watching and laughing at this until Fang comes out of the outhouse confessional and starts chasing him "**Everything to prove, nothing in my way! I'll get there one day!"**

Pan over to where Chef and Adam are both just relaxing in lounge chairs in front of the Spa Hotel "**Cause I wanna be famous!"**

Mike and Zoey both sitting on the Dock of Shame staring romantically at each other, which is ruined when Sasquatchanakwa and the bear start to get into a slap fight "**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!"**

Pan over to the lake where all 14 contestants (Anne Maria, Jo, Scott, Alejandro, Heather, Duncan and Leshawna on one side, and Adam, Brick, Bridgette, Cody, Dawn, Mike and Zoey on the other side), are standing on poorly built platforms holding jousting sticks and all preparing to duke it out "**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"**

The teams clash, Brick and Jo taking each other out, Zoey shoving Scott back, Dawn shoving Anne Maria back, Bridgette pushing Heather back, Cody and Duncan pushing each other back, Mike going up against Leshawna, and Adam locked in a power struggle against Alejandro while keeping his gaze solely on Mike "**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"**

The scene changes to the blackness of night, with Brick and Dawn holding hands awkwardly and gazing into each other's eyes, only for Chris to ruin the moment just to be a jerk "**(Insert whistling tune as the song ends)."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning had come, and the sun was just rising over the skies of Wawanakwa.

Now covered in bandages and some light bruising, Mike stood on the shores of the island staring out at the vast body of water in front of him, his mind drifting with the wind '_I wish that you guys could understand what I'm feeling. To know that I have something inside of me waiting to take over and rip my best friend apart the first chance it gets, to know that shakes me to the very core.'_

"I know how you feel."

Mike looked back to see Dawn standing a few feet away from him "I want to believe that, I really do, but I'm just not sure about that anymore. And you don't have to force yourself into these situations either."

"Perhaps not, but if I were to just leave someone to suffer when I know that I could help is something that I just cannot do." Dawn slowly stepped forward towards Mike and put a hand on his shoulder "I understand how hard this is for you my friend, and how much pain this is causing both yourself and those around you."

"...I don't remember anything from when the Blue Harvest Moon started last night, all I know is that I felt something clawing its way out from inside me and I just had to get away before it hurt everyone. I know I've been having gaps in my memory but nothing for that long at once, even with my other personalities it was never like that before, at least not to that extent. The next time whatever this is happens, I might end up coming after you or the others, or Adam or Zoey, and that thought just terrifies me."

"I see. Michael, there is something that I must tell you."

"What is it?"

"The truth about what is inside of you, what has been happening to you. What Adam has been choosing not to tell you in order to spare you of the grief of knowing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan was chowing down on some sausage links in the Spa Hotel and noticed Heather giving him a certain look "Okay are you gonna tell me what you want or do you just want me to upchuck all over you? Cause I'm not against the latter option but…"

"You know exactly what I'm thinking about." Heather told him "Adam and Alejandro obviously have a secret alliance going, those two are definitely tough so if they're teaming up then we've gotta step up our game."

"And you're going where with this exactly?"

"As much as I hate the thought of it maybe the two of us should form a temporary alliance with each other to avoid being voted off." she reluctantly held out her hand "So what do you say, allies?"

"If I say yes will you just get lost and let me eat in peace?"

"Yes."

"Fine." he reluctantly shook it, keeping his fingers crossed behind his back, and then he went back to eating his breakfast.

Heather walked away with a simple smirk, crossing her own fingers as she did so.

Leshawna just looked on and let out a sigh "One of them is so screwed it's not even funny anymore. Oh who am I kidding, yes it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan gave a cocky smirk "_So she claims that she trusts me, and that's all that I need to get her under my thumb. I personally don't have any quarrel with her other than her being annoying, but I've gotta admit it is fun to screw with her. Plus I tried the alliance thing with her back in season one and it ended with her getting a dart in the ass and me having to clean the bathrooms while she claimed to still be paralyzed. It's paybacktime, and as I said before payback is a-"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_That punk rock reject actually thinks that I trust him, get real." _Heather let out a scoff "_That's just him practially begging to get flushed."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_So anyway I'm gonna get her out of the picture and then I'm gonna get back to figuring out what Adam and the others are hiding." _Duncan finished explaining.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody glanced over to see Dawn meditating on the beach "So just out of curiosity, after what went down last night, are you and Brick, you know… dating now?"

Dawn gave him a small amused smile "Actually Brick and I both agreed that we respectfully wish not to discuss our current romantic situation with anyone. However, I assured him that there will be no pressure or anything that could cause him discomfort."

"Oh. Well good for you guys then."

"Thank you." but then her mood turned grim "You can sense it can you not? The monstrous auras that are approaching the Earth at an alarming rate?"

"...Yeah, I can. Is it Metallum?"

"I would not doubt that."

"I can only imagine how freaked out Bridgette must be, she and Adam are the only ones who've actually fought Metallum before."

"Actually she appeares to be taking it quite well, after all she has always been calm and logical by nature has she not?"

"I guess but this isn't your typical run of the mill stress thing, this is the most dangerous being in the universe. Do you think we're ready?"

"We can only know for sure once the day of reckoning arrives, which is actually part of the main reason why I agreed to return to this abomination of a competition run by a monster such as our so called _beloved _host." the last part of her sentence was laced with venom.

"...Woah, I didn't know you had this side to you."

"I normally find unnecessary violence to be deplorable, but with someone like him, I believe as you would say, all bets are off."

"Huh. Fair enough."

(Seriosusly though, keep this exchange in mind for episode 100, or in this case chapter 9. It will have plot relevance later on.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoey sat on the steps to the Loser Cabin just moping with her thoughts '_What's going on with him?'_

"You want one?"

Zoey glanced back and saw Bridgette holding out an apple in front of her "Thanks but I really don't have much of an appetite right now."

"It's not toxic if that helps."

"Not really."

"...You're worried about Mike aren't you?"

"Yeah. I just don't get it, he hasn't been himself lately, ever since the beach challenge actually. I mean I know he hasn't been able to access his other personalities but something about him is just giving off this vibe, like there's something about him that… that just shakes me to the core. As much as I hate to say it, I think I might be scared of Mike now. It's times like this I'd give anything for a deck of tarot cards."

"Uh… I'm not sure how to respond to that. But I can say this." Bridgette pulled Zoey into a tight hug "If there's one thing I've learned in the past two years that I've been dating Adam, it's that no matter what happens you don't give up on the one that you love. You stand by them no matter what it may take."

"Yeah… Yeah you're right, thanks Bridgette."

"Hey no problem, that's what friends are for." and then she walked off.

"Yeah, what friends are for."

"Hey Zoey." that was when Mike suddenly popped up next to her, earning a startled yelp of terror "Oh sorry, didn't mean to startle you. So, are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm totally fine. I was a little bit freaked out at first but Bridge and I just had a quick talk and I'm good now."

"Okay that's good, you want an apple?" he held up an apple to her with a knife in it, earning another yelp of terror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoey let out a sigh "_I guess Bridgette's pep talk didn't calm me down as much as either of us wanted it too, I can't believe I'm saying it but I'm scared of Mike. After everything that happened, but he just isn't himself. I know that the Mike that I love is still in there, he just has to be. I can't just abandon him can I? Seriously what I wouldn't give for a deck of tarot cards right about now."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike just looked forlorn but at the same time there was a resolve hidden beneath his melancholy expression "_Zoey has been pulling away for the past few days, and I hate to say it but I think it might be for the best. If I can't control what I have going on inside of me then being near me might put her in danger. I just wish it didn't have to come to this." _and then Mal quickly took over "_Well unfortunately what he wants doesn't really matter right now, what matters is getting the job done."_

"_**Get your butts to the Dock of Shame victims, it's time for the day's challenge!"**_

"_Speaking of which…" _and then Mike was given back control "_So uh, I just wish I knew what to do about this situation. Especially after what Dawn told me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Chris had gathered 10 of the 11 remaining contestants at the Dock of Shame "Let me just go ahead and welcome you victims- I mean campers, the challenge for today involves a trip to the Fun Zone!" and then he blew on a kazoo as confetti started raining down on all of the contestants.

"There's a catch isn't there?" Leshawna guessed, with Duncan and Heather both nodding in agreement "The Fun Zone is based on your definition of fun which means that we're probably gonna die right?"

"Maybe, anyway you guys have had it pretty rough lately so I figured that you guyse deserved a little treat."

"Meaning the lawyers."

"Pretty much, but if you guys would rather do something else?" he received several mixed replies from the contestants "Well then again I don't really care what any of you think so Fun Zone it is, as soon as Adam gets back from his night of exile on Boney Island."

Sure enough, at that moment the Boat of Losers pulled up and Adam gracefully leapt out of the boat with Shatterstorm in hand "Hey guys who wants a free battleaxe?" he received raised hands from Duncan and Leshawna "Well too bad." he held out the blade of the axe in the direction where Brick was standing "Alright soldier, let's talk when we get to the hell hole that McLean has in store for us."

"Ignoring you, all aboard!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

15 minutes later…

Bridgette shot a look at Chris "The Fun Zone is on Boney Island? Why am I not surprised anymore?"

Chris gave a shrug "What can I say, it works better as a surprise that way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette let out a groan "_Chris putting emphasis on pretty much anything, especially surprise, ALWAYS leads to something bad. I'm a pacifist at heart, but I also believe that Karma should strike that (insert massive stream of curses that would make Duncan proud) right in the (insert one final curse)!" _this was followed by a low whistle outside of the confessional "_Thank you for that emphasis Adam."_

"_It's what I'm here for!" _Adam called from outside the confessional.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan looked around at the surroundings of Boney Islands "I forgot how much of a shit show this place was."

"Oh come on now Mohawk." Chris' tone was mocking "You never know, maybe someone will finally get the chance to find the fabled Invincibility Statue."

"And another piece of shit that is yet to be cut. I spent my entire night of exile looking for that thing and I came up with squat." he received several odd looks "What? I like a little bit of variety every now and then. Anyway just say it McLean, there is no Invincibility Statue. Say that it's just something you said to screw with us."

"Actually there is an Invincibility Statue, but what I chose not to tell you was that it's hidden inside the Fun Zone and whoever finds it gets to keep it." this was met with lots of positive muttering.

Bridgette glanced over at Adam "So are you okay after last night?"

Adam let out a chuckle "Come on now Bridge look who you're talking to, I've got the strength of a dragon and they've got nothing on my guts, grit and pure badassery." he ripped off his bandages for emphasis, revealing himself to be fully healed from his previous battle "Oh yeah, and I kind of went thorugh some shit with Aurora last night, which ended with me getting this bad boy back." he gestured to Shatterstorm in his hand.

"And your overconfidence is back." the two of them took a moment to hang back from the rest of the group "So what exactly did Aurora have you do?"

"Basically the same thing that Alejandro did to retore faith in himself before and after I gave him my kickass peptalk."

"You mean the Waterfall of Light thing where you confront your true self?"

"Pretty much, and I got to meet with someone from a dimension that we haven't actually been to before. I'd tell you who but I'm pretty sure Cody would have a heart attack if I did, so I'll tell you about it later. Anyway he helped me realize that while I can't forgive Sordibus for what he did to my parents, I think that I can finally forgive myself. Bridge… I think my journey of healing is finally at its end."

Bridgette gave him a small smile, and then threw her arms around him "To hear you say that after everything you've been through, I'm so proud of you."

"It's all thanks to you and the others, I said before that without you guys my life wouldn't have any meaning." he pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Hey enough with the mushy crap, we've got a challenge to do!" Chris barked just to be a dick, only for a rock to hit him on the head from behind, knocking him out cold.

Alejandro stood nearby whistling innocently, receiving several odd looks "What? It is wrong and disrespectful to interfere with true love. Plus he has deserved that for far too long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 minutes later…

With Chris now unconscious, much to the relief of everyone else, Chef took over as the host for the time being and led them to the outside of the Fun Zone "Alright maggots this is the- okay you know what I'm not saying any of this load of crap, just get in there before Chris wakes up and you have to deal with him again."

"Way ahead of you." so Adam and the others all made their way inside the Fun Zone, revealing it to be filled to the brin with mutated creatures and wildlife and the like, right before the door shut tight behind them "And I'm guessing that's what makes it fun."

"_And now you maggots are in the Fun Zone, AKA the most dangerous place Chris has ever put you idiots and the place where the government lapdogs had to dump all of the mutant stuff from last season in order to make Wawanakwa inhabitable again."_

"And the challenge?"

"_Just collect a crap load of mutant eggs found here in the Fun Zone belonging to the mutant creatures that live here. They'll probably try to smash your bodies and eat you."_

"And what exactly is fun about that?" asked Mike.

"_By your standards, probably nothing. By Adam standards, he probably enjoys the challenge of that stuff."_

Adam gave a shrug "It's true."

"_As for me, it's like watching Jackass."_

"So all we have to do is collect the eggs?" asked Alejandro.

"_And get around the wild mutated beasts protecting them, first team with seven eggs in their basket wins."_

"What if an egg hatches?" asked Brick.

"_As long as you keep whatever hatches in the basket I'll count it, and just for the hell of it whoever gets the most eggs for the winning team gets a special reward. Anyway the red basket is for the Villains, or Heather, Duncan and the two guys that I don't hate. The gold one is for the heroes or whatever. Now then, a good chunk of you go wreck some shit, and the others get your shit wrecked. You know which ones you are, now get to it maggots!" _and then he blew on an airhorn.

Adam quickly pulled Brick aside with Shatterstorm in hand "You're coming with me before anything else, we need to talk."

"With all due respect, you do realize that we're on different teams right?" Brick pointed out, cringing from Adam's powerful grip.

"Yeah don't care, I'm gonna tell you my life story and about the shit that's gonna go down to decide the fate of the planet, yada yada yada, and then I'm gonna give you a kickass magic battleaxe." and then he dragged him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro made his way through the mutant forest, and paused when he sensed something in the distance, and his frown deepened '_I can sense it, this monstrous energy signature. It could only be from one source. Metallum is coming, that much has to be true, but who are these other two that are with him? As far as I know he should be the only Cosmic Elemental that still exists in that physical form. But then again he only has four Cosmic Lacrima, his own two Metal, one Earth and one Fire. Such a possibility does exist…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, those eggs have to be around here somewhere…" Zoey pushed past a few branches, only to see a menacing shadowy silhouette of Mike that made her yelp in terror and fall to the ground.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you." Mike pulled her back to her feet and let out a heavy sigh "Listen Zoey, I know that I've been kind of out of it lately with my personalities acting all out of whack, but the truth is that you're one of the few people that I don't feel scared of myself around."

"Oh, well I feel better when I'm around you too. At least you when you're… you know, actually you."

"Being around you makes me feel more like the me that I want to be, when I'm around you, being me… Wait a second, that didn't come out right."

Zoey just let out a giggle, but then suddenly pulled Mike into a nearby bush in order to avoid being spotted by a gigantic mutant crab.

"Oh that was close, thanks. So do you maybe, I don't know…

"Want to work together to collect eggs?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather was quick to take the chance to snatch an egg that Duncan was all set to collect, if for no other reason than to piss him off "Egg-scellent work Duncan, at least you make yourself useful unlike some people around here."

Duncan just rolled his eyes "You gonna keep up with the Disney style puns or can we just go now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was only a matter of moments before Heather and Duncan placed the egg in the basket for the Villains team "And that's how you get things done."

"_And the first egg goes to the Villains, Heroes get your asses in gear or they're grass and I'm gonna mow it!"_

That was when Duncan tought of something "Hold on a second, what's gonna stop the other team from taking eggs from our basket?"

"_Intergity? If you're talking about you two then Chris didn't make a rule about that so I say go for it."_

"Uh huh."

"You stay and guard the nest like a good mother hen." and then Heather rushed off to get another egg.

"Oh she is so going down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoey and Mike continued searching for eggs, only to come across something rather unexpected when they hid behind a tree "Hey Mike take a look, it's Larry and he's got a gigantic egg with him. But wait, does that actually make Larry a Laurie?"

"I don't want to check." Mike told her flatly "Anyway I'll grab the flower so Larry will chase me, and then you take the egg and head back to the basket."

"But what about-"

"I'll be fine, I'll meet you back at the basket." so with speeds that actually caught Zoey off guard and were too fast for the camera to catch, Mike bolted over Larry's mouth and grabbed the flower, and then he took off running.

Now thoroughly pissed off, Larry began chasing after him.

Mike just kept on running without a huge grin on his face "Is that all you've got? I've faced a gigantic magic dragon before, this is nothing!" he threw the flower at a nearby flying mutant deer, causing Larry to target it instead "Sorry about that!" he cringed when he noticed Dawn was glaring at him nearby from within the shadows in a very horror movie like fashion "Uh…" and then he took off running, with Dawn hot on his heels without ever uttering so much as a single word, which made it all the more terrifying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brick stood frozen in place as Adam finished his story, taking a long moment to let everything sink in "Wow, that's… wow."

"Yeah I get that reaction a lot." Adam noted dryly "Anyway let me cut to the chase, we've got the three remaining Cosmic Elementals of Metal, Earth and Fire coming to Earth in a matter of days and me, Bridgette, Cody, Alejandro and Mike are the only ones here who can fight against them."

"What about Dawn and her mother?"

"No idea, never seen them fight before. Anyway I've gotta make sure that we're as prepared as possible for this fight and since you're somewhat capable in a fight and the only person aside from my Cosmic Breakfast Club, patent pending, that I know won't go insane with this kind of power." he held out Shatterstorm to him "So do you accept this weapon and the responsibility that comes with it?"

"To protect my comrades and to never leave a man behind…" Brick slowly gripped the handle of Shatterstorm, the blade glowing with golden energy "I would be honored. Wow I can already feel the power radiating from this thing."

"Aurora told me that it amplifies the power within the host, so I guess that means that you've some major untapped potential soldier. And now as a parting gift…" he slammed his foot into the ground and two eggs fell out of a nearby tree, both of which he caught with ease and handed one to Brick "That makes two for us and one for you, good luck." and then he disappeared in a flash.

"And there goes one brave chachi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on let's go!" Zoey and Mike raced back to the basket and she attempted to place it in, only for it to suddenly explode, covering her in goo and revealing a small army of mini-Larry clones.

Duncan was quick to notice one with a head similar to that of Chris "So does anyone else see the-"

"Yep."

"Care to explain about that Sergeant Jackass?"

"_...All I can say is that Chris has A LOT of explaining to do."_

That was when Brick showed up and placed his egg in the basket "And that right there shows why it pays to be a hero."

"_And the score is 1 to 1!"_

"Yes, that's one for the good guys!" Mike caught both Zoey and Brick in a high five "Hey do you think one of you could stay and guard the basket, otherwise…" he pointed at Duncan a few feet away.

"Fair point, I'll stay behind and guard them." Brick told them.

"Alright thanks Brick, you're the best!" and so Mike and Zoey rushed off, leaving Brick alone with Duncan.

"So how's everything going on-" Brick paused when he noticed something behind Duncan's back "Uh…"

"Alright alright." Duncan held out one of the eggs from the Villains' basket "I was gonna sell it on the internet. You never know, mutant eggs might go for big bucks. It's not the weirdest thing that can be found online, I once ordered gunpowder off of Ebay."

"...Take my advice and sleep with one eye open tonight, Dawn despises people who hurt animals and I'm pretty sure that would put you on her list."

"Duly noted."

And then Adam blitzed in with his egg and placed it in the basket "And that would make two for us so far."

"Looks like it, so how about you stay and guard our basket while I go and track down a few more eggs."

"Fine by me. Oh and by the way I know what you're planning to do to Heather, I totally approve and I'm willing to make you a deal."

"Which is?"

"You want answers about me and the others, pull this off tonight and I'll send someone to tell you everything you want to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro was hiding behind a rock to avoid an encounter with a gigantic mutant crocodile/ squid hybrid "Why did I agree to come back on this show again?"

That was when Heather came up to her "Hey I'm glad I found you, I just overheard Duncan and he's trying to convince Adam to vote for you at the next elimination. But you don't have to worry, my vote is for Duncan." and then she bolted off.

"...She is undoubtedly causing her own downfall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn gently set down an egg in the Heroes' basket "Do not worry little one, you will be returned to your family before this day is done. That much I can personally guarantee, or else someone will burn in the fires of hell. Yes they will, yes they will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chef took the chance to sign off for a commercial break "I'm not doing the egg puns, so far the Villains are leading two to one but we've still got a ways to go yet. Who's gonna come out on top? Find out when we come back right here on Total! Drama! All Stars! Yeah whoever wrote those jokes is so fired."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody and Bridgette made their way through the mutated forest of the Fun Zone with one egg between the two of them "You know it's times like this I wonder how Mike and the others put up with a whole season of this stuff."

Bridgette gave a shrug "Well you know what all of those songs say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Fair enough, now let's get this thing back to the basket."

"How does a gopher lay an egg anyway?"

"I choose not to think about that." they both shuddered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, with Mike and Zoey…

"Easy, easy…" Mike reached into the nest of a gigantic mutant chicken, only to end up startling it and causing it to chase both him and Zoey, leaving them both to run away screaming in terror as a result.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_And that makes 5 to 2 for the Villains, now get to it maggots so I can go on my lunch break already!"_

Heather placed her egg in the basket with Adam and Alejandro doing the same and let out a sigh "Oh wow I need a break, how about I guard the basket for awhile."

"Suit yourself toots." and then Duncan just walked off, with Alejandro doing the same in a different direction.

"Don't get too close to him, a little while I heard Duncan trying to convince Alejandro to vote you off next, which is tempting."

"You realize I'm standing right here." Adam pointed out.

"Yeah I know."

"Just checking."

"Anyway my vote is for Duncan next."

"And I should trust you why?"

"Do what you want jackass, it's your funeral."

"Weren't you supposed to be watching the eggs? Did I just get shafted?"

"Pretty much yeah." Leshawna piped up from where she was putting her egg into the Heroes' basket.

"Yeah that's about what I thought."

"Welcome to the club sugar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike and Zoey had ducked into a cave in order to avoid the gigantic mutant chicken that was chasing them, and they emerged once they thought it was gone "Sucker." but then it circled back and started chasing them again "Me and my big mouth!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get lost you flying coatrack, go bug a hero or something!" Heather was trying to fight off a flying mutant fire breathing mountain goat in an attempt to get an egg, with little success.

Duncan watched from down on the ground "Should I help her? Probably. Will I? Not a chance in hell."

Heather promptly got knocked off of the ledge, only to notice the Invincibility Statue inside of a nearby broken egg "Hello what do we have here?"

'_...Yeah I walked right into that one.' _Duncan glanced up to see Heather stash it away behind a nearby rock, and he gave a devious grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I can't just hold onto the idol." _Heather protested "_Someone would see it for sure and there is no way I'm gonna stash it in my bra, I haven't sunk that low… yet. The only option I have that preserves my dignity is to stash it away now and come back for it later."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey so this is where you ended up." Duncan pulled himself out of his hiding place "So did you find any eggs partner?"

Heather shot him a smirk "Actually I found something quite interesting not too long ago that I refuse to stuff in my bra!"

"...Okay, so I don't suppose you'd tell me what it is?"

"No need for you to worry your pretty little head about that, you just might see it later on tonight."

"Okay then, I won't worry my pretty head." this caused her to scowl.

"It's just an expression you dolt and I didn't even mean it!" and then she started to stomp her way away.

"Oh hey wait for me and my pretty head!"

"SHUT IT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan let out a small chuckle "_I can see why Alejandro does that so often now, it's actually a lot of fun."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Scene A, as dubbed for the sake of author's notes)

Zoey and Mike continued making their way through the forest, only now they were discussing about the connection with his other personalities, or lack thereof "So getting hit in the head by that cannon during the beach challenge was what caused you to lose contact with your other personalities, so then would another blow to the head bring them back?"

"You mean like some kind of very painful reset button?" Mike gave a shrug "It might, or it might make it ten times worse like in that Danny Phantom episode Identity Crisis."

"Which one was that again?"

"Oh it's the one where Danny uses the Fenton Ghost Catcher to split himself in two, his human half and his ghost half, but when he tries to put himself back together again he just makes it worse because they're both half ghost but it split their powers between them."

"You mean because each side has different functions, merge and separate?"

"Yep- Dammit why do we keep getting off topic like this? We've got a serious potential crisis on our hands, not to mention we're on international TV! Why are we talking about a kids cartoon that is way underrated?"

"Because of fan service?"

"...Yeah that must be it. Anyway I'm just gonna talk to Adam or Dawn later, maybe one of them will know what to do."

"Yeah I guess you're right- Wait a second take a look at this." they noticed a gigantic nest of bird eggs in front of them and shared a huge grin, unaware of Dawn observing them from where she was stalking Mike from a tree above (as per the gag joke provided in an earlier scene).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn frowned over what she had heard "_A blow to the head was what caused Michael to lose his connection with his other personalities, quite possibly due to the evil residing within his mind biding its time, but he is correct when he says that another blow to the head would only make the situation worse. The only issue is, I am unsure of what to do at the moment. The evil inside of him is of a calliber that I have never even heard of before, and a method to extract such a being without harming Mike is beyond my knowledge."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridgette and Cody quickly placed two eggs in the Heroes' basket "Yes!" and then they high fived each other.

"_Score is 5 to 3 Villains, rah rah. Just move it already."_

"Sounds like somebody is as done with this shit as I am." Adam noted dryly "It was kind of fun at first but aside from Larry these things all scare way too easily, plus I don't wanna have to see the birth of another Chris McLean plant spawn."

"_Trust me runt, none of us do. Anyway the score is still 5 to 3 in favor of Villains but approaching the basket zone is… what looks like a gigantic bird's nest with four legs and a crapload of eggs."_

"Hold that thought." that was when Duncan came back and placed another egg in the Villains' basket, just as Alejandro returned to the scene.

"_Make that 6 to 3 Villains, one more and they take the win for the day."_

"And what the hell is that?" Duncan pointed to where Mike and Zoey were carrying the gigantic nest.

"Oh no you don't, there is no way I'm taking the Loser Cabin again!" Heather bolted towards the baskets with the final Villain egg in hand, but found that she was too far behind Mike and Zoey to reach it in time.

"Don't just sprint, throw the thing!"

"Fine!" so Heather hurled the egg through the air, passing Mike and Zoey and sending it hurtling straight towards Duncan… only to nail him in the crotch with it, and then it hatched into a baby mutant fire breathing mountain goat with wings, and then began beating the ever loving shit out of him. Heather on the other hand, just fell to her knees "F**********CK!"

"_Tough break for the only real Villains on the season, and by break I mean way to bust some balls. Literally." _Chef was met with groans from various contestants present "_What was that too much? Hey come on, I don't get to host that often if ever! I wanna take my time and enjoy it a little bit!"_

"Come on, now's our chance!" Zoey and Mike quickly dumped the nest full of eggs into their basket, causing their number to shoot up.

"_And with 16 to 5 the Heroes win the day, yada yada. Now before we head back to the actual island that we own, if anyone left anything behind that they wanna go get then now would be the time to do it. My Soaps are on in 45 minutes and if you miss the boat then I'm not coming back for you." _he didn't even need to finish the sentence before Heather took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, come to mama!" Heather reached behind the rock where she hid the Invincibility Statue, only to realize that it wasn't there, much to her horror "What the hell, where did it- Who could've-" she let out a gasp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7 ½ minutes later…

"YOU!" Heather almost instantly rounded on Adam in a blind rage "You took it, don't even try to deny it!"

"The fact that you're an overbearing harpy who dresses like a hooker from Reno? Who would deny it." Adam didn't even look up from where he was doing pushups, earning a furious snarl in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Of course it was Adam who stole my Invincibility Statue!" _Heather let out a scoff "_I mean who else could it have been? Him and his smartass arrogant attitude acting like he's better than me at everything, well WHATEVER! I am NOT the one going home tonight, that much I can guarantee to all of you!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam and Duncan both let out simultaneous sighs, quoting each other exactly despite being in different confessionals "_She's so gonna get flushed."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike gripped his fists tightly, his voice soft "_Dawn told me everything, about how he just pops out of my head whenever he wants, and how __**it **__came out last night during the Blue Harvest Moon, how it almost killed both Adam and Leshawna… I don't even remember a thing from when they've been coming out, and that's killing me inside. To know that there's something inside of me that wants to kill my best friend, that's just gut wrenching. But I can't let it happen, tonight I'm going into exile on Boney Island and I'm not coming back until I figure out how to fix this problem before anyone gets hurt or worse. But if that doesn't work… Adam, if you're watching this, please just do whatever you have to do." _and then Mal took over for a moment "_It won't come to that, not if I have a say. Mike has played his part in this game long enough, now it's my turn to have a crack at it. Mike will be going to Boney Island tonight sure, but by the time he comes back I'll be in charge, at least for the time being."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came, and the time for the elimination ceremony had finally come.

Adam suddenly yanked Duncan into a nearby bush near the campfire ceremony sight "Alright look I think it's safe to say who's getting flushed tonight."

"And what about our agreement?" asked Duncan.

"I'll do my part to make sure your plan works out if for no other reason I don't want to vote for myself or Alejandro, but as long as this does work then I'll send a certain someone to meet with you and fill you in on the details later tonight."

"Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 ½ minutes later…

Soon enough, Chris (now with some bandages on his head) had gathered everyone for the elimination ceremony, with the Villains preparing to send one of their own home and the Heroes having been placed in the victory Peanut Gallery "Congrats on starting yet another winning streak Heroes, and Zoey since you were the one who tipped over a dozen eggs into the basket for your team, as I was told instead of being there to witness it and make snarky comments, you get to use a special prize that will come in handy in the next challenge. But I'm gonna keep it a secret until then, I mean why would I spoil that surprise? Anyway tonight one of our four remaining Villains gets sent down a toilet. Time to get voting. Also vote for Adam because I'm pretty sure he's the one who hit me in the head, that and I think I speak for myself and Heather when I say that I really don't like him." he received a certain hand gesture (hint: it wasn't a thumbs up, leave a comment in the reviews if you get that reference).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather furiously scribbled down on a certain photo "_Adam must have my Invincibility Statue so this is my only option."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro observed a picture of Heather and let out a sigh "_She is beautiful is she not? Such a shame her anger and arrogance will turn out to be her downfall."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan just scribbled down his vote "_Oh this is gonna be sweet."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

17 minutes later…

"Okay the votes are unanimous, and the flushee of the night is…" Chris paused for dramatic effect, and then he revealed the picture of the one who received the most votes "Duncan."

"HA!" Heather barked out a triumphant laugh "In your face Mohawk!"

Duncan on the other hand, looked increasingly smug "Oh trust me, I'm not the one going home tonight."

"Oh is that right, and what pray tell makes you think that?"

"Well a couple of things, the most noteworthy of which being this." Duncan pulled out the Invincibility Statue that he stole from her hiding place "How's that for dramatic flare."

Chris gave a shrug "6/10."

"You dick."

"It's what I do."

Heather bolted to her feet, enraged beyond forming a coherent sentence "You… YOU… YOU (insert massive stream of curses)!"

"Yeah as much as I hate to interrupt such a coherent and well thought out argument, I should point out that while Adam and Alejandro both voted for Duncan just to screw with you, the only vote that wasn't for him was for you, you, YOU. Which means that YOU are getting flushed tonight."

"But… But… NOOOOOO!" she fell to her knees in comical anguish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Well that makes one thing easier more or less." _Adam let out a sigh "_At least that pain is off of my shoulders, I've got shit to do here and I don't need someone like Heather getting in my way by butting her nose in where it doesn't belong, so frankly I think I owe Duncan for that."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mal quickly took over Mike's body before letting him get a single word out "_So it took him three years of being dragged around by his eyebrow ring by Courtney and all sorts of other crap, not to mention winning a million in the second season but he finally one upped the girl dressed like an Asian hooker. Okay I can dig that. Well played Mohawk, well played."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris quickly got things back on track "So which of the Heroes is heading to Boney Island for the night?"

"I might as well." trying to sound like Mike so as not to arouse suspicion, Mal made his way towards the Boat of Losers, whistling to the tune of In the Hall of the Mountain King, which left a good number of those present.

Duncan suddenly froze on the spot "I know that tune!"

"So do the rest of us, it's creepy and it's old so yeah." Leshawna pointed out dryly, unaware of the fact that Adam was clenching his fist to the point where it started bleeding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan tried not to sweat "_Oh man I knew Mike seemed familiar, but this is way worse than I thought it would be. When I was a lowly punk in juvie he was running the place, but back then his name was Mal and even by my standards that guy is bad news. But with the way Adam looked like he was about to explode with gorey rage all over the place… he knows about Mal doesn't he?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoey shuddered "_When did Mike learn to whistle a tune like that? It actually seems pretty out of character for him, and what was up with Adam? He looked downright furious, and I don't think I've ever seen him that angry before."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, the time had come for Heather's elimination via the Flush of Shame.

Alejandro was the only Villain who had come to see her off "Now that you're out of this acursed competition the slate is clean and we can start fresh, after all you and I are a perfect couple are we not?"

"Yeah hold that thought." Heather suddenly pulled him into an anger driven yet heated kiss before shoving him into the water "Okay let's do this."

"Way ahead of you." and so Chris pushed the button and sent Heather down the gigantic sized toilet "So now three Villains and seven Heroes remain in the game but the question still remains, who's gonna be the next to be thrown home from the throne? Find out when we come back with the next installment of Total! Drama! All Stars!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed, and darkness had completely covered all of Wawanakwa.

Duncan stood outside of the Loser Cabin carving a skull into a nearby tree, when he glanced over to see a shadowy figure standing a short distance away "So I'm guessing you're the one Adam told me about?"

Sure enough, the figure emerged from the shadows and revealed herself to be Aurora "You guessed correctly, my name is Aurora, a Master of the Mystic Arts."

"What like Doctor Strange?"

"...Not dignifying that, just come with me."

"Where to?"

"Where else? To give you the answers you've been trying to snuff out on your own for the past week." Aurora grabbed Duncan by the shoulder and threw him through a portal, and she followed him almost immediately, and the portal disappeared not long after.

**A/N:**

**And as a nuisance is flushed, a greaters threat looms that much closer, and the inevitable battle draws near. Before I go any further, let me just apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. This past week has just been kicking me in the ass left and right, one thing after another. It really just took the wind out of my sails and I just didn't have enough motivation to write.**

**The real hard part in this chapter was how to go about Heather's elimination, I mean while it was funny to watch her accuse Chris, or Adam in this case, it doesn't seem like her to just gloss over Alejandro like that, or Duncan in this case, only for that to backfire when it was revealed that Duncan stole her Invincibility Statue. This is also meant to be part of Duncan's arc in this fic, revolving around him trying to uncover the secrets that Adam and the others are hiding (their powers, see An Underdog's Knighthood).**

**Adding onto my last point, I was rewatching some episodes of Total Drama Island, specifically Wawanakwa Gone Wild, when I noticed that while Duncan obviously got the short end of the stick when he tried to form an alliance with Heather in that episode, he never actually got back at her for that, so I decided to add onto that here and use it as a reason for Duncan to get Heather voted off. That, and it gives him something to do since I've sort of been using him just for the sake of some snarky comedy.**

**Just a little heads up Duncan's little subplot with Mal will end a lot sooner than you think so it doesn't get dragged out, and at least then it will have a proper ending unlike in the canon version. To put it simply, he will NOT be getting arrested like before.**

**I was originally going to give Shatterstorm to Alejandro, but then I decided to give him something else and give Shatterstorm to Brick, both of these decisions being last minute changes. Worry not though, I have something in mind for Alejandro next chapter, which will cover one of my two favorite episodes of Total Drama All Stars overall.**

**Since I took out Alejandro screwing over Heather like in canon, as awesome as I think it was, I decided to retitle the episode to The Uneggspected Threat. Maybe a little bit short but it refers to the fact that there are probably three Cosmic Elementals coming and looking for a fight, and if everyone isn't prepared for when they show up then it won't be pretty, something that I preluded to last chapter, and by preluded I mean flat out blurted out. Metallum is coming, and since I stated in a previous story that the Cosmic Elementals each have two Cosmic Lacrima, that means that Terrae and Urere, the Cosmic Elementals of Earth and Fire, are still around.**

**I also took out Mike dropping a rock on his head, which was the main trigger that allowed Mal to take control of his body, since that scene was disturbing to some people and I don't want to do anything that would turn people off of this fic, since I'm sticking with the supernatural route. I have something in mind though for Mal taking full control of the body, at least temporarily, but the situation won't be anywhere near as dire as in canon. I'll be adding that in early next chapter, so tune in for that one.**

**In case Scene A as I had dubbed it and the conversation between Mike and Zoey didn't make it clear, I'm a HUGE fan of Danny Phantom. It's probably my favorite show from when I was a kid.**

**Also, since I've been having a hard time coming up with logical ways to make cameos, I've decided to drop the idea of having cameos in every episode and just have numerous ones in the next chapter, and then just drop the idea altogether, at least for the most part.**

**Elimination Order:**

**Anne Maria: 14th**

**Jo: 13th**

**Scott: 12th**

**Heather: 11th**


	9. Suckers Punched

As in the typical fashion of Total Drama, Chris started off the new episode with a recap of the previous one, only now he was lounging near the former Playa de Losers "Last time on Total Drama All Stars: the campers were treated to a day in the Fun Zone, where anything can happen except anything that is actually fun or safe. I was unfortunately taken out of commission far too early, so Chef temporarily took over my duties for the day. Heather found the hidden and long awaited Invincibility Statue, too bad she valued her dignity too much to take it with her and someone else ended up finding it after her. Duncan almost made a few bucks on the internet for reasons I refuse to describe. Speaking of which, in the end the Heroes were able to steal the victory at the last second and Duncan was gonna be headed for the Flush of Shame until he pulled off one hell of a big surprise, which sent Heather down the toilet. Way to pull a fast one Mohawk, but the big questions still remain: Can the Heroes keep up their winning streak? Will the Villains live up to their name? Will my breakfast get here before lunch?! Find out right here and right now on Total! Drama! All Stars!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(And keeping up with the new trend, once again here's my version of the full intro for the season)**

Shots of four brand new spotlights popping out, following by the camera zooming through the camp past the spa hotel and the crappy cabin, up to the top of the thousand foot cliff, and then down into the lake below "**Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind!"**

Underneath the lake, Anne Maria and Leshawna are tugging back and forth over a treasure chest, which opens to reveal Cody inside of it, along with Mr Coconut and several McLean Brand Invincibility Statues floating out of it until they rose to the surface, where Bridgette is lying on top of a surfboard "**You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see!"**

In the nearby forest, Jo is jogging through the forest past the are where Dawn is meditating, surrounded by several animals, with Duncan just watching without giving a damn "**I wanna be famous!"**

In a nearby river, Alejandro and Heather are glaring at each other until their canoe is about to go over the waterfall, with Alejandro leaping out onto dry land while Heather goes over along with the raft "**I wanna live close to the sun!"**

Down below, Brick is standing on top of a cracked log doing sit ups until Heather lands on top of him, causing the log to give out and for both of them to fall "**Go pack your bags cause I've already won!"**

Scott is watching and laughing at this until Fang comes out of the outhouse confessional and starts chasing him "**Everything to prove, nothing in my way! I'll get there one day!"**

Pan over to where Chef and Adam are both just relaxing in lounge chairs in front of the Spa Hotel "**Cause I wanna be famous!"**

Mike and Zoey both sitting on the Dock of Shame staring romantically at each other, which is ruined when Sasquatchanakwa and the bear start to get into a slap fight "**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!"**

Pan over to the lake where all 14 contestants (Anne Maria, Jo, Scott, Alejandro, Heather, Duncan and Leshawna on one side, and Adam, Brick, Bridgette, Cody, Dawn, Mike and Zoey on the other side), are standing on poorly built platforms holding jousting sticks and all preparing to duke it out "**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"**

The teams clash, Brick and Jo taking each other out, Zoey shoving Scott back, Dawn shoving Anne Maria back, Bridgette pushing Heather back, Cody and Duncan pushing each other back, Mike going up against Leshawna, and Adam locked in a power struggle against Alejandro while keeping his gaze solely on Mike "**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"**

The scene changes to the blackness of night, with Brick and Dawn holding hands awkwardly and gazing into each other's eyes, only for Chris to ruin the moment just to be a jerk "**(Insert whistling tune as the song ends)."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was calm over the skies of Boney Island.

Mike opened his eyes and found himself in his own mindscape "I guess it couldn't hurt to at least try to find them, after all it's my own mind so that sort of narrows it down. Hello, is there anyone here? Chester? Svetlana? Vito? Manitoba? Anybody?"

"Not any of them, it's just you and me." a voice answered him "I was wondering when you would finally come here."

Mike whipped around and his eyes widened in shock "So it really is you after all… Mal…"

Sure enough, before him stood Mal, his expression appearing to be benevolent "Looks like you've done a lot of growing up haven't you Mike? I'm guessing the fact that I've been secretly conversing with Adam reached you by now?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds about right. What else did he tell you?"

"About how those power ups you granted him were what saved him from the likes of Vilgax and the dragon Animus."

"I did, it was the least I could do. I'm not gonna pretend I didn't hurt a lot of people, so many that I know there's a place reserved for me in the depths of Hell, so I figured that since I have nothing to lose, I might as well make sure that Adam is strong enough to clean up the mess that I made."

"So you remember all of it?"

"Every single bit of it, and I mean everything. I guess Sordibus thought that I wasn't good enough to do the job so now he's letting me live with the guilt and shame of the things that I've done. Mike, I really am sorry but words can't erase the pain that I caused. At this rate I see that my only options are to just spend the rest of our life imprisoned in this mind, or I could give myself up and be done with it. Whatever happens, at least then my penance would've ended up being paid."

"...So you do remember everything that's happened over the years."

"All of it, every excruciating detail."

"Does that include… what happened to Adam's parents?"

"...Yeah I do, both of them were run through by my own hands and I scarred Adam's body and heart. I remember being trapped in a never ending void of darkness while at the same time still being able to see everything that I was being forced to do."

"So is it accurate to say that I'm speaking to the Mal that I knew as a kid, the one that I called my first true friend?"

"If that's how you want to think of it then I won't stop you, but if you don't then I wouldn't blame you either, and if you want to just get rid of me then I would gladly tell you how to do that exactly. My very existence became forfeit a long time ago."

"Do you honestly think that me or Adam or any of us would want you to just up and disappear like that? What about how you've helped Adam to become stronger, helped all of us to become stronger? Why can't just trying the help us bring down Sordibus be the way you want to make amends?"

"Because I seriously doubt that would be anywhere near enough."

"And why not?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, when I first decided to help Adam I had hoped that it would bring me some measure of peace but the things I've done, the people that I've hurt, they can't be made right that easily. Is there really a point to what I've been trying to do, will these horrible thoughts ever go away? Maybe if I just give myself up then that would be for the best." what happened next took him off guard.

Mainly because Mike had slapped him straight across the face, sending him stumbling back a few feet "Do you really think that you'll be able to accomplish anything with taking the coward's way out?"

"I think it's obvious that I don't have what it takes to overcome this."

"You think you need to be strong in order to live? No you're wrong, if there's one thing that you taught me before everything went down the toilet for us it's that life itself and the people in your life are what give you strength. I don't see the old Mal before me, the old Mal was full of life and kindness and unwavering resolve and he would never give up without a fight."

"Then maybe that person is dead, maybe he has been for a long time." he was promptly grabbed by the collar by Mike.

"Snap out of it already!"

"It's too late for me Mike."

"It's never too late Mal!" and then Mike tackled him to the ground with great force and speed, taking Mal by surprise as well as getting his point across

"...You always know what to say don't you?"

"We both know that's never been true, I'm the kind of guy who just likes to stumble through life one day at a time. But I do know that if you have people you care about, and you can't just pretend that you don't because I'll know when you're lying, then you should live at least for their sake. That's what your purpose is Mal."

"...Do you really believe that?"

"You know I do."

"Well then… I have a favor to ask of you. I have a plan, if it works out the way I want it to then we'll be able to expunge Sordibus from this body once and for all, and then Adam will be able to fight him without having to hold him back."

"I'm listening."

"The first step of this plan involves you staying here and me taking control of our body for the time being."

"...I already don't like this plan."

"There's nothing about this entire situation you could like, just listen. During the years I was being possessed by Sordibus I'm pretty sure that it caused me to gain the ability to trace his power back to its source. Since I've been free of him I've been sensing some sort of unusual power coming from deep within the mind, and unless I'm mistaken that's the source of his connection to this body. If we can track down the source and we find a way to destroy it then that means…"

"Then that means that that's how we expunge him and maybe even destroy him. But what does that have to do with me letting you control my body?"

"Because the other four personalities have been imprisoned by Sordibus somewhere inside of this mind and we'll need their power in addition to our own in order to do this, I would do it myself but Sordibus knows that I know how to track down the, let's just call it a core for now. I'll do my job on the front lines while you do your work from behind the scenes, you'll have to work in here and track them all down one by one."

"Sounds like a pretty risky plan, but then again it's not like we have any choice now do we?"

"Not really no, so are you in or not?"

"...I don't like it but I'll do it, just make sure that you look out for Adam and Zoey and everyone else while I'm doing this."

"Knowing what Adam is like and how he gets when he becomes over confident, I'm pretty sure it's everyone else that I have to look out for. Anyway it's time we get to work. Good luck." and with that, Mal disappeared in a flash, granting him control of the body.

"Yeah… you too…" so with a deep breath, Mike slowly started making his way through his own mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came, and the sun was only just rising over the skies of Wawanakwa.

Adam and Duncan sitting outside the Loser Cabin trying and failing to enjoy what was supposed to be their breakfast "Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure that toast isn't supposed to be green."

"Then why the hell did you eat three pieces?" asked Duncan.

"I never said that it being green was a dealbreaker, I was just pointing out a fact." he downed another piece of green toast, which caused Duncan to gag slightly, and then glanced back only to see Alejandro "Yeah I'm not gonna lie Alejandro, you look like shit."

"That statement is quite compatible with how I feel." Alejandro muttered.

"Rough night?"

"No more than usual but you need not worry."

"I never said I was worried." he received a look.

"My lack of rest will not weigh down our team."

"Yeah good luck with that." Duncan let out a scoff "After today I doubt there's gonna be any teams."

"I don't believe I follow."

"There are only 10 contestants left and since this season is probably gonna turn out to be half the length of a regular season the merge can't be that far off."

"I see. Well then I suppose that means that your run in this competition will end quite soon will it not?"

"You gonna vote for me? Yeah I think we'll see about that soon enough Al." he glanced over to notice Adam facepalming "What?"

"...I would prefer it if you did not call me by that name." note the angry eye twitching in a comical fashion.

"Struck a nerve did I?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro let out a sigh "_Last night my dreams were bombarded with dreams about my family, the most ruthless of which being about Jose, my self proclaimed older, smarter and better looking brother. He always called me Al just to torture me and I despise it, more than mutant fire beetles that defy logic, among other things that I have encountered in recent months, more than conditioners that don't detangle, I hope no one hears about that one, and more than my past self for the things that I had done. I've slowly been trying to make amends with the previous contestants that I hurt in season three, and a fair number of them have forgiven me, among those being Harold, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Owen, Courtney, Duncan, Tyler and DJ. I also reconciled with my father not long ago, which was part of what convinced me to return to this show, but… I still feel the shame of those that I have hurt."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam downed the last piece of green toast "Hey you can say whatever you want about me but you can't deny the fact that I have never once called you Al."

"And my gratitude for that fact has not gone unstated." Alejandro told him, only to glanced over and notice Duncan glancing between the two of them "I take it you had your inevitable meeting with Lady Aurora last night?"

"She's one hell of a piece of work." Duncan grumbled.

"That would be a yes then." Adam noted.

"Yeah she told me pretty much everything about the crap you two have been up to. And all I can say is… you actually defied the canon Ben 10 series and killed Vilgax?"

"Yep."

"Respect." they fist bumped "And for the record, you and your posse aren't the only ones who know about Mike and Mal."

"How the hell do you know him?"

"Because when I was in juvie Mal was running the place, not to mention the fact that he's the one who did _this _to me." Duncan pulled down his spiked collar from around his neck, revealing a bone deep scar on his neck "I got this when I paid my first visit to juvie, I was just a lowly punk at the time but I made the mistake of trying to find the guy who was running the place."

"Which turned out to be Mal."

"He gave me this in order to, as he put it, put me in my place. I've been wearing this collar to conceal it ever since, I never forgot what he did to me and I made sure that no one else knows about it, well except for Courtney anyway."

"...I guess we're kind of alike like that." Adam lifted up his shirt, revealing his numerous scars that he received from _that _night "Only difference is that the way I hid it was kind of extreme, I bought a synthetic layer of skin on Ebay and used it to cover my scars."

"You got synthetic skin on Ebay?"

"You were gonna sell a Larry spawn on Ebay."

"...Fair enough. So who on this island actually knows about your thing with Mal and this demon inside of Mike exactly?"

"Not counting you it would be me, Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody and Dawn. They found out about it months ago."

"So what about Brick, Zoey and Leshawna?"

"Brick knows since I told him yesterday, Zoey and Leshawna do not know and I don't plan to tell them."

"Not even about the fact that Mike has another personality that takes control to explain what he was up to during the moon challenge?"

"...If you wanna tell them about that then fine, but nothing about Sordibus or I will come for you and I will gut you like a fish."

"Of that I have no doubt."

"_Good soon to be painful morning everyone, head to the Chris-osseum pronto! It's time for your torture- I mean challenge! No I mean torture. Anyway get moving, today's challenge isn't gonna hurt itself."_

"Speaking of painful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was only a matter of moments before 9 of the 10 remaining contestants were making their way through the forest of Wawanakwa towards the Chris-osseum.

Duncan took this chance to pull Zoey and Leshawna aside "Listen up you two we need to talk, it's about Mike."

"What about him?" asked Zoey "Wait hold on a second, are you trying to form an alliance with us while Mike is in exile on Boney Island?"

"What, no don't be stupid. Look I've had this feeling for awhile that I knew the guy from somewhere but I just couldn't place it until I heard him whistling last night."

"Yeah you've totally lost us." Leshawna told him flatly.

"Okay here's the deal, when I was in juvie so was Mike."

Zoey almost burst out laughing, then looked at Duncan and stopped "Oh wait you're serious, you mean Mike was in juvie?"

"Yeah he was, only back then his name was Mal. I think he liked being locked up too, he caused all sorts of shit just for the fun of it."

"So why hasn't Mike recognized you?" asked Leshawna.

"Probably because after the first time he beat the ever loving shit out of me I steered way clear of him, but I still heard about him through the walls. But think about it, a guy with Multiple Personality Disorder is acting way out of character and attacked Adam during the thing with the moon."

Zoey frowned in thought "And something like that is so out of character for Mike…"

"But it's totally in character for Mal."

Zoey and Leshawna shared a look "Thanks for telling us, we'll be sure to keep an eye on him for now."

"You'd better, I know I'm a bad boy and all but there's a huge difference between a bad boy and a bloodthirsty psychopath."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Chef had gone to pick up Mike over on Boney Island "Mike get your scrawny ass out here, it's time to head back!" he was forced to jump off to the side to avoid a stampede of animals.

Only a moment later and from within the trees emerged Mal, his body radiating black and white energy, which quickly subsided "You try to get some early morning training in and suddenly people look at you like you're the plague."

"...You're one f*cked up kid you know that?"

"Trust me Chef, you haven't even scratched the surface of the surface of what I've got going on up here."

"And I don't want to know." Mal then put up on his impression of Mike "You know to forget what you saw."

"Not my business and not my problem."

"Good enough for me." a brief pause "You know it's been awhile since I've been out in the real world… do people still believe that anime is the core of the world?"

"Are you one of those people?"

"Yes."

"And if someone were to say that they don't like anime?"

"I'd waste them like a bunch of dirty hookers."

"...You and I are gonna get along just fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris was quick to address the remaining contestants at the Chris-osseum "Welcome victims to the Camp Wawanakwa colosseum!"

"A boxing ring?" Adam gave a very unnerving grin "Oh this is gonna be good, it's about time you gave us a challenge I can enjoy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Oh boy." _Bridgette let out a sigh "_Don't get me wrong, I do love Adam, but when he gets too overconfident, like now for example, you just know it's not gonna end well. The last time that happened he ended up killing a dragon, I'm not even joking."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris looked over to see Mal and Chef making their way into the colosseum "Looks like someone is looking pretty rough Mike, what did someone have a run in with a big bad mutant baby squirrel over on Boney Island huh?"

"Actually I had a run in with putting my foot up your ass." Mal promptly dismissed Chris in a matter of seconds and turned his attention to Zoey "Man are you a sight for sore eyes, definitely worth spending a night on Boney Island like that." he glanced over at the boxing ring, all of which prompted Duncan to share a look with Zoey and Leshawna.

Chris took this chance to address all of the contestants "Greetings victims, the recipe for the disaster of the day is a hearty helping of the No Pain No Game challenge from season one along with a pinch of Phobia Factor for a bit of extra zing."

"No thanks McLean, had a big breakfast." Adam held up another piece of green toast, which he promptly ate.

"...You frighten all of us you know that?"

"I try."

"I'm sure you do, anyway all of you get ready to sink your soon to be missing teeth into the at long last returning Wheel of Misfortune from season one. The rules are simple, you have to spin the wheel and last for a full two minutes with whatever the wheel lands on or beat the ever loving crap out of your opponent. Win the match and you earn your team a point, the fights will be judged impartially by Chef and myself. The first team to reach their designated number of points wins the overall challenge and a night in the Spa Hotel, for the Villains it's three and for the Heroes it's gonna be five, considering the different head counts between the two teams. Got it?"

"Hang on a second." Mal held up a hand "What about the reward that Zoey was supposed to get from yesterday?"

"...I was hoping that you forgot about that."

"We're not that stupid." Mal looked around for a second "Okay let me rephrase that, most of us aren't that stupid."

"Whatever, for being the MVP in the last challenge Zoey gets a free point and she doesn't have to box." this was met with cheers as the score change, 1 to 0 Heroes "Now then since the Heroes have more members they go first, who's ready to rumble?"

"Oh I'm all over this." Leshawna stepped up to the Wheel of Misfortune.

Chris shared a wink with Chef, which prompted him to stop the wheel with a hidden button on a certain.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"You tell me." Chris gestured to where a kangaroo was brought up into the ring through a trapdoor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoey shuddered "_I saw the third aftermath from season three, I feel bad that Leshawna has to go through that again. She must have so much PTSD."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(And now for exactly the opposite of what Zoey believes will happen)

"Bring it on sucker, this one is for my sugar baby Harold!" with exceedingly disturbing levels of enthusiasm, Leshawna stuck on a pair of boxing gloves and jumped into the ring "What you think that just because you've got an uppercut or a tail that can punch you can tangle with this sister? Well think again!"

Adam glanced over at the others "Hey I've got 20 bucks on Leshawna, anyone wanna bet on the kangaroo?"

"Animal that beat the crap out of you vs Leshawna when she's pissed off? Not gonna lie that's hard to beat, but considering that thing beat you…" Mal placed in a 20.

"Anyone else?"

"Get me in on that shit." Duncan placed in a 20.

Leshawna dropped into a stance "Bring in on Jack, it's payback time."

The kangaroo wasted no time in launching a barrage of punches at Leshawna, none of them having any effect, causing it to cringe at the menacing look that it received from her.

Adam just watched the carnage unfolding with way too big of a grin "Alright suckers a bet is a bet now pay up."

"F*ck off." Mal just handed him a bill right as the kangaroo got launched into the air and hit the ground with a loud thud "You know I'm pretty sure that on some level that could be considered cruelty to animals."

"I'm pretty sure we passed that a long time ago."

Chris made the call "And with the somewhat villainous display of brutality it's now 2 to 0 in favor of Heroes. Again, because of the number difference the Heroes are up again. Dawn, you're up next."

"Allow me my friends." Dawn prepared to step up.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Brick.

"I know very well what Chris has in store for me, I am well aware of what I must do when the time comes." so Dawn spun the wheel, only for her face to fall flat "And thus is the final time I ever count on you for any ounce of integrity."

"Glad to see you're catching on." Chris pressed a button, causing Dawn's opponent to rise from a trap door on the stage, revealing it to be the baby mutant fire breathing mountain goat with wings from the previous episode.

"You stole this infant creature from its mother? Again?! I thought you said that you were done abusing the animals on this island."

"I recall saying no such thing."

"Your sadism knows no bounds you Earth born devil, I refuse to fight an infant creature such as this."

"Not a call I would recommend, you could give it up but then you would cost your team another point and then they would hate you."

"No we wouldn't." was the simultaneous chorus.

"Shut up." Chris turned towards Chef "Make sure we have one of the interns bring that thing back to its… parent I guess, I can never tell and frankly I don't care."

Dawn made her way back over to the Heroes "I'm sorry my friends, but there is a fine line that I absolutely refuse to cross."

"Don't be sorry when you have nothing to be sorry for." Brick pulled her into a gentle hug, earning awws from the likes of Zoey, Bridgette and Leshawna.

"BORING." and then Chris ruined the moment "Anyway a pathetic dropout leaves it at 2 to 0 Heroes, Villains you're finally up."

"Allow me to earn us a point." Alejandro quickly stepped forward and took the chance to spin the Wheel of Misfortune.

Duncan let out a chuckle "Who wants to bet he's gonna fight Heather?" this was met with a chuckle from Leshawna.

"Don't count on it." Adam told him "I know for a fact that there's only one person in this entire world that Alejandro would rather fight less than Heather, and he's fighting who I think he's fighting then we're in for one hell of a show." he gestured to where the Wheel of Misfortune landed on a certain figure.

Alejandro nearly broke out in a cold sweat at what he saw "Ay dios mio, I suppose I should not be surprised." he glanced over to see a cloud of smoke appear in the ring, and it dissipated to reveal a tan figure in his twenties wearing a blue version of his own outfit with his hair spiked up, and Alejandro's eyes narrowed at who he saw "My older brother… Jose…"

"Ooh doggie!" Chris let out a chuckle "Does Al have what it takes to stand up to his awesome looking big bro or will baby fall down go boom? Find out when we come back right here on Total! Drama! All Stars!"

"Oh this is gonna be epic, I'm gonna go make some snacks." and Adam suddenly disappeared in a blue flash, leaving several of those present weirded out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody just smacked his face "_He makes the rule not to use our powers and then he pulls something like this, why am I not surprised? Oh wait because he's my brother, I know what he gets like when his overconfidence goes through the roof. Still though the odds of matchups like this couldn't be random, I smell a rat."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam blitzed back onto the scene with a big tub of popcorn and a soda, as well as a reclining chair for some reason "Best seat in the entire metaphorical house, come on Burromuerto bros let's get this shit going!" he downed a mouthful of popcorn."

"...I can think of no other person in all of the ten dimensions who can get away with something like that." Alejandro just cast aside the boxing gloves being provided and leapt into the boxing ring.

"Buenos dias Al, mi dear hermanito." Jose's tone was laced with venom "You look tired and in need of exfoliation."

"Exfoliation is for the week Jose, there is only one thing that I am tired off in this world and that is you!"

"Yeah speak for the people Alejandro, wreck his shit!" Adam downed some more popcorn, earning several odd looks "Hey don't judge me, I know almost as well as he does that Jose is a major prick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro let out a sigh "_I should've known that my dream was a sign, my whole life Jose has been better than me at everything whether it be academics or sports or even the one thing that everyone in our family has excelled at, personal grooming! He even took a senorita of mine once for whom I had feelings for, and that drove me to become the manipulative monstrosity that I was during season three. That does not excuse my actions though, I have been seeking to redeem myself for the past two years, or die trying."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jose started walking circles around Alejandro in sort of a condescending way "Looking at you now I see that my original suspicions were true, you have become far more pathetic than I had anticipated over these last two years."

"Is that so, or because you know that I have surpassed you." Alejandro started walking circles around Jose in the opposite direction, his statement earning a mocking chuckle.

"You surpass me? And here I thought you were never cut out to be a comedian."

"Do not underestimate me Jose, I am not the same spiteful child that I once was and now I intend to prove it."

"You could never compete with me, I have always been better than you and I will always be better than you. I am the epitome of our family's legacy, and you are nothing but a disgrace who tarnished the name of our family. Our own parents don't even want you, if they even remotely cared about you then they would have reached out to you by now whether you were a disgrace or otherwise, but in their eyes and in the eyes of the world you are a failure, a disgrace to our family, and a disgrace to our dearly departed brother-" he was silenced by a sudden fist to the face, sending him stumbling back for a moment "Is that a sign of a challenge?"

"No holding back or pulling punches, and disregarding the family code of never attacking the face, the classic rules of El Duelo del Diablo."

"So be it then." Jose removed his boxing gloves and threw them out of the ring "It truly is such a shame that our parents will not be here to watch me make a fool of you, I suppose the deciple of our dearly departed brother will do."

And then Chris ruined the moment "Enough with the touching family reunion, start punching each other already!"

Jose took on a stance "This will be over quickly."

"On that we can agree." Alejandro took on the same stance as the two of them began circling each other again "I can sense that you two have acquired the power of the Crimson Jaguar have you not?"

"Several years ago actually, when I turned 18. I suppose you've met Lady Aurora then and she was the one who gave you the potion to stimulate and awaken your powers."

"Indeed." Alejandro burst forward and attacked Jose with several claw strikes aimed at his chest and torso.

Jose dodged and waved his way around the attacks with ease and gracefulness before attempting a palm strike to the chest himself.

Alejandro rolled forward and aimed a barrage of kicks aimed at the head, enhanced by crimson energy.

Jose ducked under the kicks and fired off a knife hand attack from below followed by a wave of crimson energy that forced Alejandro to retreat back a few feet.

'_Remember what Carlos taught you Alejandro, focus on the basics… and break his root!'_

Jose continued to force his way forward step by step, firing off one blast of crimson energy after another, eventually knocking Alejandro to the ground, which promptly Jose to leap forward in an prepare to finish it with one final blast "Is that all these past two years have allowed you to become capable of? You're almost as embarrassing as the way your companions such as the girl with the unattractive personality made a fool out of you before." he prepared to finish it.

'_Now!' _seizing his chance, Alejandro rolled out of the way and rose with a kicking flourish, knocking Jose out of his stance, allowing him to begin his counterattack, in which he promptly decked Jose in the face "That one is for calling me Al!" a kick to the head "That one is for replacing my soap with a urinal cake!" an uppercut to the jaw "That one is for daring to call any aspect of Heather unattractive!" his hand began radiating crimson energy "And _this _is for daring to disgrace the memory of our brother! **Garra de Redención!" **he slammed the attack straight into Jose's gut, sending him hurtling out of the ring and out of the colosseum entirely in a brilliant crimson light.

Once he recovered from the shockwaves of the battle, Chris made the call "So… on that note I guess it looks to me like the Villains finally get a point, and now we all know without a shadow of a doubt how Alejandro really feels about Heather."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Heather, I know you're watching this from wherever youare." _Alejandro made a phone signal with his hand "_Call me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once everything settled, much to the surprise of only a few people, Jose stumbled his way back into the colosseum, now sporting clear injuries, and fell to his knees "Finish me… you've earned the right."

"Very well then." Alejandro made his way towards Jose and prepared to fire another Garra de Redencion.

"Do it!"

With a quick roar, Alejandro fired it… past Jose and into the atmosphere, and he turned his back to Jose "I won't waste unnecessary energy on someone like you."

"That is it? You truly are a coward."

"I can assure you of this, the next time you insult Carlos' name in my presence I won't who any mercy." he started walking away.

Now filled with rage over what had taken place, Jose suddenly charged at Alejandro and aimed a blast at his back.

Adam suddenly blitzed in between them and took the blast head on without even getting so much as a scratch "So this is how the perfect Jose acts when things don't go his way huh? You're just pathetic, even when he's disgraced himself and his family Alejandro is more honorable than you could ever dream of being. Sure in the past he's made some mistakes but what human being hasn't, and he's not that kind of person anymore. I know that Alejandro is well respected for the good things that he's done over the past two years. He has a heart of gold and a will of iron and won't let anything break his spirit, he uses his abilities to help others in need and I know because he's pulled my ass out of the fire time and time again, and together we've both grown stronger as a result. He knows what it means to be a decent human being, something that you never seemed to understand and likely never will." he threw Jose clean through the wall of the colosseum simply by flinging him nonchalantly "Go rot in a ditch somewhere."

Alejandro glanced over at Adam "Did you really mean all of that?"

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

"...Thank you for that, now if you'll excuse me I have something else that I must attend to personally."

"I'll join you after the challenge is over."

"Very well." and then Alejandro disappeared in a crimson flash.

"And it's still 2 to 1 Heroes!" Chris got everyone's attention "And now it's time for the Heroes to get to it again."

"I guess I might as well." Cody stepped up to the plate and spun the Wheel of Misfortune, only to cringe at what it landed on "Oh boy." he glanced over to see Fang rise up onto the stage wearing a rubber mouth guard and a pair of boxing gloves.

"Yeah we honestly had no idea what to do with Fang now that Scott got eliminated from the game so early, but I guess this works." Chris received a glare from Dawn "Hey you can't blame me if the animals participate willingly." the glare remained in place "Anyway Fang has been itching to get some payback on Adam for beating the ever loving crap out of him and his buddies during the first challenge, but I guess you'll do. That and we wanted to do something compatible with your fear from the challenge from the first season."

"Which I said was defusine a time bomb under pressure."

"And that didn't take with the lawyers, so I guess Fang is the next best thing."

"Me and my big mouth." Cody slipped on a pair of boxing gloves and, much to the surprise of many others present and to Adam's glee, dodges and weeves around two punches from Fang and then before dealing Fang a sharp kick to the face, sending him flying out of the colosseum "And that's how the Codemeister delivers."

"...Well that happened, I guess that makes 3 to 1 Heroes."

"Allow me to earn a point for our team." Brick handed Shatterstorm over to Adam, then stepped up and spun the wheel "Whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it." he looked at what it landed on "Oh. Mutant animal. Well… I did deal with a bunch of those last season without hurting them, so I guess dealing with one of them won't be too bad in the long run."

"Yeah I know, that's why we've got four." Chris jerked a thumb over to where four mutant gophers rose up into the ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_...Me and my big mouth." _Brick let out a sigh "_So to sum up, I gave up my magic battleaxe, I'm going up against four mutant gophers, and I only have two boots to sacrifice to defeat one mutant gopher each, not to mention the fact that if I hurt any of them, Dawn will probably never forgive me."_

"_Love is a bitch, get used to it!" _Mal's voice rang from outside the confessional.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite some hesitation, Brick made his way into the ring to face his opponents "Good mutant gophers, nice mutant gophers…" once they bell rang the mutant gophers dog piled on him almost instantly.

"...Well that was fast." Chris noted "Anyway the score is still 3 to 1 Heroes and we've still got 4 more players to go, now the next up is lusty surfer girl Bridgette."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Bridgette made her way forward and shot him a look.

"Yeah you did, and I ignored you."

"Which I shouldn't be surprised by." Bridgette promptly spun the Wheel of Misfortune, only to let out a light gasp "Oh no."

"Yep, back by popular audience demand for the second time, it's EVA!"

"Oh no."

Sure enough, at that moment Eva rose up into the boxing ring and let out a snort like a crazed angry bull "Yeah that's right I'm back, if for no other reason than to kick ass. And not only am I gonna kick ass, but I plan to give special attention to those from my backstabbing Bass team who voted me off!"

"I'm going to die now, I'm going to freaking die now." but then Bridgette took a moment to get control of herself "No get a grip Bridgette, you're not the same girl that you were before. You're far stronger than you were back then, both in body and in mind. You can do this." so with a deep breath, she slipped on a pair of boxing gloves and stepped into the ring "So Eva it's been awhile, what have you been up to?"

"Taking anger management classes, I seem to remember a certain blonde little slut thinking that I needed them!" this caused Bridgette to cringe and Adam and Leshawna to both prepare to pounce at Eva in a rage.

Bridgette held out a hand to stop them "It's okay guys, I've got this." so with another deep breath she turned to face Eva "You know what Eva, I'm am not gonna just stand around and let you talk to me like I'm the source of all of your problems. Ever since you first arrived on this island you had this horrible attitude, you were arrogant, rude, aggressive, you treated everyone like garbage, and to put it frankly you were a complete and utter psychopath! You've had a bunch of chances to get your act together but you just wouldn't because all you cared about was proving you were better than everyone else! You wanted to be at the top of the pecking order, to be the best of the best and to crush whoever stood in your way. You wanted everything all to yourself, but that's not how life works."

"Oh please thunder thighs, you really think you can take me on?"

"Back in the first season I know I wasn't strong enough and that I didn't have a fighting edge like people like Adam or Leshawna do, but I'm a lot stronger in body and in mind now. I know how to use strength to help people in need, to fight for what's right instead of just brawling for the sake of brawling. My bonds with people like Adam and Leshawna, my desire to protect the people that I love, they're what give me strength, and that's why I won't lose to you! Not now, not ever!"

"We'll see about that." Eva let a fist fly."

Bridgette ducked under the fist with ease, shedding her boxing gloves as she did so, and she launched a kick.

Eva blocked the kick and launched one of her own, followed by a spin kick aimed at Bridgette's head.

Bridgette ducked under the kick and aimed one at Eva's head, which missed, forcing her to block a fist aimed at her face, which allowed her to grab Eva by the shoulders and throw her clean out of the ring and onto the solid ground of the colosseum, surprising almost everyone present, including herself "I… I did it! I really did it!"

"Yeah get over here!" Leshawna pulled Bridgette into a bone crushing hug "You've gotten a lot stronger, I'm proud of you baby girl."

Adam went next and pulled her into a tight yet gentle hug "Hey when this whole thing is over, the whole season I mean and when everything is wrapped up, I've got something that I've been thinking about asking you."

"Yeah yeah romance yada yada, get on with the punching!" Chris took the chance, kind of a pattern by now, to ruin the moment "Anyway Adam, I was gonna save this for last but recent developments as of last night and this morning made way for a change of plans so now you're going next."

"Fine by me, I think we've already established that I'm not afraid of anything that you've got on that wheel." Adam promptly spun the Wheel of Misfortune "Even if it is rigged." he glanced back at the other contestants "I think you all know by now that it's rigged, just take a second and think about it. Leshawna and the kangaroo, Dawn and the baby mutant goat, Alejandro and his prick of an older brother, Brick and the mutant gophers, Bridgette and Eva, well Cody going up against Fang was kind of surprising but face it, the others are rigged."

"So you caught onto my little rouse huh?"

"Well it's not like it makes a difference, you still don't have anything that could actually get to me."

"Oh believe me we know, which is why we rigged something special just for you with a special someone that just _had _to see you." Chris stopped the wheel on a certain spot.

"...Oh boy."

Sure enough, at that moment who would rise up onto the stage but Sierra, her face twisted with pure rage as she levelled her gaze on Adam "Oh sorry Adam, is my burning desire for revenge a little inconvenient for you?"

"Kind of yeah." and yet Adam leapt into the ring regardless "So what the hell are you doing here anyway Sierra?"

"I should've thought it was obvious. I was destined to be with Cody, even when I first laid eyes on him I could tell that we were meant to be together, until you and Alejandro had to come in and ruin it for me!"

"Don't try and pin your problems on me, you ruined it yourself but-" Adam paused, then took a deep breath to calm himself, and then levelled his gaze at Sierra, his voice soft and surprisingly gentle "You don't have to do this you know."

"I don't have to do this? I don't have to do this?! You ruined my chances with Cody, my one chance to be truly happy and you ruined it! We could've been together but you got in my way, both you and Alejandro, and now I've lost my chance with him! My chance with him was all that I had and now it's gone forever!"

"Crazed delusions aside, I understand where you're coming from. To just give up and go for revenge, it's really tempting. I never told anyone this, although I'm pretty sure Carlos saw it in me without me having to tell him, but during those six years after I lost my parents and before I met Devin and Carrie, I was just brooding in my own grief and pain, and… and somewhere deep down inside me part of me I think part of me was starting to hate Mike for what happened, even if it wasn't his fault. I wish I could get back those six years so that I could move on with my life like my parents wanted, all of the time and energy that I just wasted away, the gigantic stink bomb that I sent to his house after we reunited just wasted away, and the gigantic stink bomb that I sent to Zoey's house after she locked me in a freezer for like a month just wasted away."

"That was you?!" was the simultaneous chorus from both Mal and Zoey.

"Shut up guys I'm in the middle of a heartfelt speech. Look Sierra, you could ahead and waste your energy trying to kill me and end up getting one shotted like something out of a gag from anime like Fairy Tail or One Punch Man, but before you make that choice let me tell you something important. Hate, anger, regret, grief and pain, they're a lot more than what will probably be the names of a girl group at some point in the future. They're what consuming you, and they're what almost consumed me. I know that you have good in you Sierra."

"What… What are you basing that on?" the look on Sierra's face made it clear that every single word Adam uttered getting to her "Every interaction we've had in the past six months is based around me trying to kill you and then make Cody love me."

"The most recent of which involved you trying to steal the Ring of Yin from Carrie so that you could use its power to kill me, yeah I know. But you could've just killed Carrie and taken the ring from her corpse, but you didn't. You chose not to. It's not too late for you to make the choice to do the right thing."

Sierra tried to form a reply but found that she couldn't, so she simply stayed silent and continued to listen to what Adam was saying, taking in every word of it.

"I swear you're almost as high strung as I am, but considering we're talking about me that's one hell of a mouthfull. You'd better try to relax or you're gonna end up like the others that tried to hurt the people that I cared about. Take some time to stop and smell the roses, if you do then you'll be able to see things that you could never see before and hear things you could never hear before either. Life can turn out to be a lot of fun, all you have to do is give it a chance. I was given that chance by Carlos, by Devin and Carrie, by everyone in my life that I've dedicated my life to protecting, and now I'm giving that chance to you."

"You… You would seriously just make an offer to be my friend after everything that's happened between us?"

"Yeah why not? They didn't let me just sink into my own darkness so why should I let that happen to someone who clearly needs it just as much as I did, maybe even moreso." he threw one of his boxing gloves at Chris, earning some looks "I think it's pretty obvious he plans to make a habit of ruining the moment, anyway one can learn a lot on their own but no one deserves a life of total isolation and suffering."

"...You do remember that I tried to kill you before right?"

"You're not the first one, you won't be the last. I'm used to it."

"And I also threatened to kill Alejandro, Bridgette and the others because of their connections to you."

"...Yeah, I know that all too well." Adam clenched his fists tightly "That's something that I'll never completely forgive, no matter who it might be."

"So then why?"

"Because if I were to let someone fall into darkness when I know I could do something to help them then not only would I never be able to forgive myself, but I also know that Carlos would never forgive me for that."

Sierra felt her resolve weakening, and she began trembling slightly, and yet she still remain silent.

Adam slowly held out his hand to her "I cannot guanartee you total salvation, all I can do is point you a path out of the darkness and into the light. Will you choose to take this new path, or will you forego it and remain trapped in your own solitude and misery?"

"I…" Sierra hesitated for a moment, but eventually she accepted his hand, a symbol of a new path leading towards the future "I will…" she turned over to where Chef was standing by the Wheel of Misfortune as Chris was carried away on a stretcher "Let Adam have the point, I withdraw from the match."

"Actually you don't need to withdraw, you already lost." Chef told her "That kickass speech lasted for about 3 minutes and he only needed to last for 2. You're done."

"...Oh. Well okay then."

"So what's your next move?" asked Adam "You know what's coming in the next few days so are you gonna stay and fight?"

"No, that's your fight not mine. I know that where I have to go lies elsewhere, somewhere that I can feel like part of a real family."

"...I get what you're saying, I'll be there to put a good word in for you later on."

"Right." and so Sierra disappeared in a flash without another word.

"And that's the end of that." so Adam leapt out of the ring.

That was when Chris came back over sporting a black eye "Oh hardy freaking har, very funny you ass. Anyway that makes it 4 to 2 Heroes, the next one to get a point for their team is gonna win it all. Mike, you're up."

"Way ahead of you." Mal stepped up to the Wheel of Misfortune and spun it, and he rose an eyebrow at what it landed on: a figure of Duncan "Huh. Not gonna lie, I didn't see that one coming."

"Oh man have I been looking forward to this match all day- I mean, how random."

"...You're not even trying anymore are you?"

"Not really no."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mal let out a sigh "_Maybe getting involved in this show wasn't the best idea, but to be fair there have been worse. Like the time Adam signed Mike up for online dating."_

"_Hey you could've said no at anytime!" _Adam barked from outside the confessional, earning an eyeroll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Mal found himself face to face with Duncan in the ring, but he didn't look even remotely interested "Do I really have to do this?"

"I think that goes without saying." Chris pointed out dryly "In case it wasn't clear let me explain it, whoever wins this match gets to keep that point for their team and since both teams are one point away from their quote…"

"Whoever wins this match wins it for their team."

"Well if we've gotta do this we might as well make it look good." Duncan promptly shed his boxing gloves "Give the people a show right?"

"It's your funeral Mohawk. Juvie or no juvie I'm the best of the best, if you wanna see that first hand then come at me."

"You asked for it. I've been waiting to get back at you for a long time for what you did to me back in juvie."

"We only have to go for about two minutes."

"Don't worry about that, this won't take ten seconds." and so Duncan charged at him and let a fist fly.

'_So here he comes. I remember all to well what I did to him that day, but I couldn't stop myself back then. _I'm not gonna justify what I did to you back then, but at the very least I can make this swift." Mal blitzed behind Duncan and aimed a swift kick at the back of the head.

'_He's fast, I'm gonna have to try to defend.' _Duncan rose his guard, only to suddenly receive a kick to the face, sending him stumbling backwards right into the edge of the ring, and he wiped the blood from his lip '_He's a lot tougher than he looks, how did he get right through my guard like that?'_

'_I guess I shouldn't be surprised, he's coming back for more.'_

'_Okay now we're getting somewhere, I've got him right where I want him. _I've been waiting to try this out." Duncan pulled out a very familiar looking object, at least in the eyes of a number of those present: a Dragonfang.

"Oh for f*ck's sake." Adam muttered "Having me give them out as a symbole of me trusting people is one thing, but giving a sword made from the bone of a dragon to that idiot? It's just a disaster waiting to happen, I don't know what Aurora is thinking? It's like giving a gun to a, well, him."

"Well either way it doesn't really matter." Duncan brandished his new sword '_Whatever tricks he might have up his sleeve, this bad boy is gonna get the job done. _Let me make something clear to you He Who Does Not Deserve the Washboard Abs."

"I still have no idea how I even have those personally." Mal commented offhandedly.

"I don't give a damn about what people think of me, I don't give a damn if I do get kicked off this show again."

"Well you already did win the second season."

"My point exactly. But if I'm gonna go down then there's no way in hell that I'm going down without a fight."

"Yeah good to know. Reality check in 3… 2… 1!" Mal blitzed in front of Duncan and dealt him an uppercut kick to the jaw, knocking the Dragonfang out of his hand and sending him hurtling through the air.

'_He got through my guard again like it was nothing! How the hell is he doing it, what the hell is he?'_

"I'm not sure that you know this but each one of my personalities gives me a specific set of skills every time a new one takes control. For example…" Mal blitzed behind Duncan while he was in mid air and latched onto him "Using the attributes that I get from Vito, my physical capabilities like my strength and speed get bolstered to new heights. You're a pretty tough guy yourself and you've got brains to back it up, in an ensemble like the first generation contestants that's actually pretty rare."

"Yeah so what's your point?"

"My point is that we're sort of alike you and I, but in the end you just can't measure up to those who've gone through the things that people like me and Adam have. If this were about 2 years ago then you might have had a chance, but this is where it ends." he pulled Duncan into a pile driver and slammed him down into the ground of the boxing ring, smashing the ring to pieces in the process, and all this time Mal didn't drop his impersonation of Mike.

"Well, that was… surprisingly brutal." Chris noted from where he was hiding behind the human wall that was Chef.

"Oh trust me, if I wanted to get brutal then you would know."

"Well either way Mike got right Villainous on that one but a point is a point, which makes it 5 to 2, and so the Heroes win!" this was met with cheers from some of the Heroes, those who cheered mainly being Brick, Cody, Bridgette and Leshawna, with Dawn and Zoey just staying silent.

"Rah rah."

That was when Zoey made her way up to Mal looking slightly freaked out "Woah… so where did you learn to fight like that?"

"You spend enough time around Adam and you tend to pick up a few things here and there, so it really can't be that surprising."

"I guess." she looked really uncomfortable "It's just that… well the way you fought Duncan like that was pretty brutal."

"Trust me I pulled it back on him as much as I could, Duncan isn't the kind of person who accepts defeat gracefully. Considering the things that went down when we were in juvie, it could've turned out to be a lot worse than that." Mal walked away from Zoey and looked down at the supposedly unconscious form of Duncan lying on a stretcher "You saw me at my absolute worst back then, so you know that it's not easy for me to pull my punches. And thanks for not outing me to everybody. I guess you've got a bigger heart than you let on."

That was when Duncan's eye suddenly snapped open and he dealt Mal a quick uppercut to the jaw, sending him stumbling back a few feet "How's that for pulling a punch! Yeah that's right, I'm your White Mage! And nobody f*ck's with the White Mage!" and then he passed out again in a heap.

"...Okay then."

"Speaking of which…" Adam suddenly disappeared in a blue flash, intent on dealing with some other unfinished business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mal rubbed the bruise on his jaw and let out a sigh "_Not gonna lie, I probably had that one coming."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour passed.

Mal made his way behind the Loser Cabin and found Adam waiting for him, and so he dropped his Mike act and returned to his normal voice and hairstyle "I've already got a pretty good idea of what you wanted to talk to me about."

Adam nodded "And if that's the case then how about you start by explaining what in the name of f*ck you're doing in control of Mike's body?"

"Look I already gave the schpel to Mike last night so I'm not really in the mood to tell the entire story all over again, but here's the jist: I know how Sordibus has been staying connected to this body for as long as he has, but I can't get close to his power source without him becoming suspicious, so we're pulling a switcheroo."

"A classic for a reason, but what the hell is Mike doing while you're out here having the time of your life?"

"What else? Gathering the other personalities from where they got split up by Sordibus turning our mind into a literal war zone."

"To do what exactly?"

"Find the core that Sordibus is using as his power source and then when the time comes for you and him to fight it out, I'll join them and then the six of us are gonna destroy it, which will release his hold on this body."

"What kind of power source are we talking exactly? Some kind of reset button?"

"That's just insane even for you, what kind of cheap copout would that be?"

"The bad writing kind." (one of the few times I will be doing fanservice in one of my stories, I think you know what I'm referencing)

"Fair enough, anyway as for what it is just picture this gigantic black crystallized substance that acts as a shield for the thing, and inside it lies a crystallized heart of sorts."

"You mean like the Devil Heart from Fairy Tail?"

"Essentially yeah."

"Huh. Good to know." Adam glanced up at the blue cloudless sky "So you and Mike got a chance to talk after all this time?"

"Yeah…" Mal glanced up and sat down leaning against the cabin wall "You know he actually slapped my shit."

"That right?"

"Yeah, I kept talking about how I didn't think I deserved to exist for all the crap that I pulled and how I didn't think I deserved to exist."

"And has that perspective changed?"

"...To be honest I don't really know, but I do know that whatever happens in the future I'm gonna do my part in helping to bring down Sordibus once and for all." and so Mal walked away without another word.

"And so will I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came, and the time for the elimination ceremony had begun, with the three remaining Villains sitting in front of the campfire and the Heroes sitting in the peanut gallery.

Leshawna leaned over to Zoey, her voice low "I think it's pretty obvious that Mike was insanely brutal with Duncan today. Even I'm not that brutal and that's saying something."

"Well yeah but it was a fight challenge." Zoey pointed out.

"So what, if you went up against Mohawk today would you have gone midieval on his ass like that?"

"No of course not, but if what Duncan told us about Mal is true then Mike wouldn't do that either."

"It makes you wonder though, what if Mike is one of the alternate personalities and Mal is the real deal?" this was met with a horrified gasp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_After all this time? No there's no way, it just couldn't be. But when you stop and really think about it…" _Zoey let out another gasp and shuddered at the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mal glanced down at Zoey and Leshawna with a raised eyebrow "You do realize that I can hear pretty much everything you're saying right?" this caused both of them to fall silent "Yeah that's what I thought."

That was when Chris got everyone's attention "Okay so listen up, before we send another contestant down a gigantic toilet I've got a quick announcement to make."

"Sounds like we've got ourselves a merge coming on." Duncan muttered.

"For tonight's elimination the winners get to choose which of the losers is eliminated and gets flushed." he held up a hand to stop them grom gasping "Yeah hold that gasp for a second, now as I was saying the losers get to choose of which winner spends the night on Boney Island, and the teams are NOT merging! Seriously think for a minute, why would I merge the teams at the end of an episode? Anyway now you may gasp." this was followed my various gasps "Yep and there's the stuff. Now then Heroes, which of the Villains is going home tonight?"

The Heroes all conversed with each other privately, until Cody spoke up "Okay so we talked about it and we've made a decision."

"Reluctantly, semi reluctantly." Bridgette pointed out.

"Anyway we've decided to eliminate…" cue the dramatic pause "Duncan."

"Yeah that about figures." Duncan grumbled.

"Nothing personal, it's just-"

"Yada yada, I already got the jist of it. Let's get this over with."

"Yeah hold that thought." Chris shut him up "There's still a matter of which Hero is going to Boney Island for the night? Villains?"

Alejandro and Adam shared a look and gave a shrug "Leshawna." they both received a middle finger from her in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam gave a shrug "_Yeah I'm not gonna lie, truth be told Leshawna always kind of scared me so… yeah." _and then he punched the camera "_God I missed doing that."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 minutes later…

Duncan just nonchalantly climbed his way into the Flush of Shame "Well this was a gigantic waste of time."

"Yeah sorry about that." Bridgette gave him a sheepish look "Say hi to Courtney for me on the other side of… wherever you end up."

"Whatever Malibu. And you two…" Duncan glanced over at Adam and Alejandro and shot them a finger pistol "Go wreck some shit."

"And you'd better hold your breath!" Chris held up a random umbrella and pressed the button, sending Duncan down the Flush of Shame and drenching the other contestants as he took the chance to sign off "Big brothers, former competitors hell bent on revenge, old scores that never got settled and a crap load of surprising twists! Can we top it? You'd better believe we can but in order to see how we do it you'll have to tune in next time on Total! Drama! All Stars!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emiliano Burromuerto looked up from his desk, his expression stoic "I imagined you would come… mi hijo."

Sure enough, Alejandro stood in the doorway, with Adam just leaning against the doorway in silence "I imagine you would know why I am here father. Where is she?"

"Your mother is in there." he pointed to the bedroom "Do what you must." and so he walked out of the room

"Very well then." so Alejandro took one excrutiatingly painful step at a time towards the door, but stopped just short of grabbing the handle.

Adam let out a sigh "Yeah I about expected that, don't tell me you came all the way here just to back out now."

"I know but… can I do this? Favoring Jose or not my family still loved and supported me and you know very well what I did, I turned my back on everything important in my life in a moment of weakness. A month's worth of moments of weakness."

"Hey you lost your way, it happens and I'm not dealing with that shtick again. All Carlos wanted was for you to find your own path and from what I can tell your parents aren't any different in that regard. Besides you regret what you did don't you?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"Then get your ass in there before I throw you in there like Uncle Phil."

"...I don't know how to respond to that, so I'm just going to go." and so Alejandro made his way into the room, only to find that his mother Angelina (a beautiful woman in her 40's with black hair and tan skin) was fast asleep, so he sank to his knees and waited in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour passed.

Angelina woke from her nap and glanced back to see Alejandro sitting on his knees before her, but she turned away "How long have you been there?"

"Only for one hour." Alejandro breathed a deep sigh and then began to pour his heart and soul out to her "Mama, I can imagine the mixed feelings you may have about seeing me again like this after all this time. But I need you to know that I am so, so sorry Mama." tears began streaming down his face "I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don't know how I could ever make amends for the shame that I brought upon our family, but know matter what it may take I will-" he was cut off by Angelina pulling him into a tight hug.

"Please mijo, not another word."

"How could you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me."

"I was never angry with you mijo, I was merely sad because I was afraid that you had lost your way."

"I did lose my way."

"No, not on your own at least. It was partly my doing, all of us. We all forced you onto that path of darkness, and yet despite that you managed to resist it before you reached the point of no return and chose a path of light."

"I was not able to do it on my own Mama, I had help… from some very good friends."

"Such as?"

"You're welcome." Adam poked his head into the room.

"So you are the apprentice that Carlos always spoke so highly of. I cannot thank you enough for taking care of my son."

"Hey what can I say? He's pulled my butt out of the fire enough times hasn't he, I'm just returning the favor. It's what friends do for each other after all."

"Exactly what Carlos would have said. Which reminds me, mijo there's something that we've been holding on to that I belive you should know about."

"What is it?" asked Alejandro.

"This." Angelina pulled out a box from underneath the bed "These originally belonged to your great grandfather."

"The one that I was named after."

"He passed them onto your grandfather, who passed them onto your brother Carlos. Not long before he passed, he asked us to keep these until he believed that you were truly ready to wield them."

"He kept these… for me?"

"Carlos described you in the same way that your grandfather described him, an idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor."

"Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes."

"Indeed you have mijo. You've struggled and you've suffered greatly for these past two years since losing your brother, but you made the choice to follow your own path and as a result you have restored your own honor. You've worked hard to restore your own honor, and only you can restore the honor of our family and cleanse our family of its sinful past by accepting the gifts given to you by the legacy of the Crimson Jaguar, and using them to help those in need and protect the world from the darkness that grows ever closer." she held the box out to him.

"...I will try Mama." Alejandro slowly accepted the box and opened it, revealing it to be a set of red colored gloves with metal claws "These are…"

"They are known as the Garras Carmesi, crafted by the first Master of the Mystic Arts along with the armor of the Warrior of the Hurricane. It allows the user to travel between the 10 dimensions of the Multiverse at will, but that is just the beginning. When the user's strength of conviction is great enough they, along with the rest of your armor that you will receive as time goes on, are able to enhance your overall powers hundreds of times over, and with enough training it will eventually allow you to tap into your true potential, granting you power the likes of which even your great grandfather was unable to tap into."

Alejandro slowly put on the gloves, which latched onto his arms like a second skin, and his body radiated with crimson energy for a brief second "I can feel the power coursing through me, perhaps with this power…"

"You can make Carlos proud?" Adam let out a sigh "You've already been doing that, weren't you listening? Anyway come on, let's go try those bad boys out."

"Shouldn't we return to the island?"

"And spend another night in the Loser Cabin?"

"...Testing out the claws it is."

**A/N:**

**And thus a Villain with a hidden heart bigger than he lets on meets his end in the running. I feel kind of bad for writing this about Duncan, what with him getting his ass handed to him by Mal and then getting eliminated, even though I did my best to make sure it wasn't totally one sided, but it had to be done. I mean don't get me wrong, Duncan is one of my favorite characters, but what they did with him in canon when he got eliminated was atrocious.**

**Let me just say that I've been waiting to get to this chapter since I started this story, mainly for one reason: Alejandro. Aside from the plot centered around Adam, Mike, Mal and Sordibus, the biggest plot of this story is Alejandro's redemption for the things he did in The Rise of an Underdog. Plus I got to give him the Garras Carmesi, or Crimson Claws, as a gift from his parents that basically serve the same function as Adam's Hurricane Gauntlets, enhancing his powers and making for more lethal attacks."**

**I did consider the possibility of keeping Zoey in the dark about Mal's existence because let's face it, Zoey is INSANELY gullible, character derailment of the canon series or not, and her knowing about Mal is more of a hindrance than a help, but considering what I have planned for her later on I had to have Duncan tell her about Mal, I scrapped the idea of keeping her in the dark. But at the same time I also had Duncan tell Leshawna, whom I believe is actually capable of understanding a serious threat since she wouldn't be so easily blinded by Mal's facade.**

**The prolonged scene at the beginning with Mike and Mal discussing their plan to get rid of Sordibus is meant to do three things:**

**First of all, make up for the lack of the scene of Mal taking control of Mike's body from the previous episode.**

**Second of all, reinforce the fact that Mal is a good guy in this fic.**

**Third of all, to clarify the lack of dread in regards to Mal taking over control of Mike's body. Now that Mike and Mal have made their plan, Mike isn't dreading losing control over his body as much as before, but he does remember how serious this situation is.**

**Leshawna fighting a kangaroo (and beating the ever loving crap out of it this time around) was actually a callback to the third aftermath of Total Drama World Tour when she had to fight it in the Second Chance Challenge, only she got her ass handed to her, and Harold by extension as a result. But now it's payback time, and it was awesome.**

**Sierra's appearance is meant to wrap up the sub arc that I started in An Underdog's Knighthood, and show some more character development from Adam. Looking back, I admit that that was a decision that I'm not too proud of, but it is what it is so I figured I might as well wrap that up, and so I did, a few chapters earlier than I originally scheduled. My original plan was to have her try and exact her revenge in what would be chapter 11, during the 100th episode with some elements from the fifth season of the 2012 Ninja Turtles series, but in the end I scrapped that idea and went with this route instead.**

**I personally believe that, like in the actual episode, the showdown between Alejandro and Jose was the highlight of this chapter, giving me the chance to show off Alejandro's character development. Plus I got some inspiration for it from Avatar: the Last Airbender, which is a phenomenal show as I stated in a previous chapter, in regards to how to manage Alejandro's character arc.**

**To be honest, it was really hard to come up with good opponents to take certain characters, but in the end here's what I decided on for each contestant and their respective phobia/ conflict, not in the order in which they competed.**

**Bridgette: Eva, due to their conflict in season one that they never did very much with even if Eva only returned for one episode.**

**Adam: Sierra due to what I did with her in An Underdog's Knighthood and the prologue for this story, it's meant to be a wrap up to the revenge arc that I started and honestly just want to get over with.**

**Duncan: Mal/ Mike, due to the conflict they originally had with each other, which was never really explored in canon, and since I eliminated Duncan in this episode, I figured I might as well have them interact to some extent.**

**Mal/ Mike: Duncan, due to the conflict they originally had with each other, which was never really explored in canon, and since I eliminated Duncan in this episode, I figured I might as well have them interact to some extent.**

**Zoey: Got the free point like in canon.**

**Leshawna: As stated above, the Kangaroo in order to get payback for the beatdown it gave her during the third aftermath of World Tour.**

**Alejandro: Jose, same as in canon, which I think is the highlight of this episode in canon.**

**Brick: Mutant gophers, due to the events of A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste.**

**Dawn: Baby mutant goat that attacked Duncan last chapter after its eggs was thrown at him by Heather.**

**Cody: Really the hardest one to figure out because I wanted to be sure that I did something original with him, but in the end I settled on having him face off against Fang.**

**Also, as I stated last chapter, I've decided to cancel my original plan to put cameos from previous contestants in every chapter, mainly because I'm having a hard time trying to find creative ways to put them in there without just shoehorning them in all over the place.**

**Now then, one of my reviewers brought something to my attention. WeirdAlfan101 reviewed chapter 8 and stated that with the way I was eliminating so many villains and none of the Heroes, it made it look like I was showing favoritism, which may turn some people off of this fic. Let me just say now that that was NOT my intention at all, I was simply trying to weed out the characters who weren't important to the plot:**

**Anne Maria: I REALLY did not want to bring her back but she was the only contestant who could make a suitable replacement for Lightning, but luckily for me writing her out wasn't really that hard. Anyway some things just have to be done for the sake of the story, and bringing her in to me great reluctance was one of them.**

**Jo: Saving Private Leechball was probably one of the best well done episodes of the series and I think Jo's elimination coincides with her character arc quite nicely, as it was her own arrogance that was her downfall. Plus in this version I got a chance to have her and Brick settle their old score.**

**Scott: I'll admit that I don't like Scott. At all. I admit that his subplot in canon with Courtney was pretty funny, but since she's not here he doesn't really have anything to do, so he had to go, and I was not sad to write him getting flushed.**

**Heather: I'm not a fan of Heather either but I did enjoy the interactions between her and Alejandro in canon, but since Alejandro isn't the type to want revenge on her in this fic, I had to sub his place out in that subplot and replace him with Duncan, with the reason for revenge being the plot between him and Heather in season 1 episode 20 that never got resolved properly.**

**Duncan: I hated how they handled his "Bad boy turned Hero" arc in canon, especially with him getting arrested, which is part of the reason why I decided to cut out Courtney in favor of Leshawna as the seventh original cast member. With no love interest for him to take the fire for, there was no reason for him to be put on the Heroes' team, and no reason for him to prove he's a bad boy. Plus with this I get him out for good before the merge, which I'm sure will please those who think he's been overused. Anyway, he's the last Villain that will be eliminated for awhile. Next chapter will mark the elimination of the first hero, and after that one comes the special plan I have in mind for episode 100 (chapter 11). I was originally going to have them eliminated this episode, but I decided against it not long ago.**

**Cameos: Eva, Sierra**

**Elimination Order:**

**Anne Maria: 14th**

**Jo: 13th**

**Scott: 12th**

**Heather: 11th**

**Duncan: 10th**


	10. You Regatta Be Kidding Me

In the typical Total Drama fashion, Chris started off the episode with a recap of the events of the previous episode, or rather what he knew of, only this time from atop the Flush of Shame instead of on the Dock of Shame "Last time on Total Drama All Stars: A brutal teens vs mutant fisticuffs free for all proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that these freaks will do just about anything for the sake of winning a million bucks. Even the season three sweethearts Adam and Bridgette had to battle it out with people who were hell bent on getting revenge on them for previously initiated grudges, but only Bridgette tried to satisfy the fans with a brutal smackdown where as Adam has once again gone out of his way to piss me off! Duncan and Mike on the other hand, assuming that it actually had been Mike, took the chance to settle an old score, which went about as well for Duncan as it could've. In the end the Heroes won the day but in a last minute twist the Heroes got to send a loser Villain home and the Villains got to send a winner Hero to exile duty on Boney Island, so in the end it was a see you tomorrow for Leshawna, and a see you on the other side of the toilet for Duncan."

"Oh yeah Chris your genius knows no bounds." Mal popped up on the Dock of Shame below him and rolled his eyes.

"Oh well that's just perfect, first Adam goes out of his way to make me snap and now you're doing it too?"

"You make it way too easy."

"Just say that after today's challenge. Anyway only 9 players are left in the game and none of them are ready for the notch I'm about to crank things up to right here and right now on Total! Drama! All Stars!"

"Nice recap McLean, just one question: How do you plan to get back down from on top of the giant toilet?" and then Mal walked off chuckling.

"...CHEF!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(And keeping up with the new trend, once again here's my version of the full intro for the season)**

Shots of four brand new spotlights popping out, following by the camera zooming through the camp past the spa hotel and the crappy cabin, up to the top of the thousand foot cliff, and then down into the lake below "**Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind!"**

Underneath the lake, Anne Maria and Leshawna are tugging back and forth over a treasure chest, which opens to reveal Cody inside of it, along with Mr Coconut and several McLean Brand Invincibility Statues floating out of it until they rose to the surface, where Bridgette is lying on top of a surfboard "**You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see!"**

In the nearby forest, Jo is jogging through the forest past the are where Dawn is meditating, surrounded by several animals, with Duncan just watching without giving a damn "**I wanna be famous!"**

In a nearby river, Alejandro and Heather are glaring at each other until their canoe is about to go over the waterfall, with Alejandro leaping out onto dry land while Heather goes over along with the raft "**I wanna live close to the sun!"**

Down below, Brick is standing on top of a cracked log doing sit ups until Heather lands on top of him, causing the log to give out and for both of them to fall "**Go pack your bags cause I've already won!"**

Scott is watching and laughing at this until Fang comes out of the outhouse confessional and starts chasing him "**Everything to prove, nothing in my way! I'll get there one day!"**

Pan over to where Chef and Adam are both just relaxing in lounge chairs in front of the Spa Hotel "**Cause I wanna be famous!"**

Mike and Zoey both sitting on the Dock of Shame staring romantically at each other, which is ruined when Sasquatchanakwa and the bear start to get into a slap fight "**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!"**

Pan over to the lake where all 14 contestants (Anne Maria, Jo, Scott, Alejandro, Heather, Duncan and Leshawna on one side, and Adam, Brick, Bridgette, Cody, Dawn, Mike and Zoey on the other side), are standing on poorly built platforms holding jousting sticks and all preparing to duke it out "**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"**

The teams clash, Brick and Jo taking each other out, Zoey shoving Scott back, Dawn shoving Anne Maria back, Bridgette pushing Heather back, Cody and Duncan pushing each other back, Mike going up against Leshawna, and Adam locked in a power struggle against Alejandro while keeping his gaze solely on Mike "**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"**

The scene changes to the blackness of night, with Brick and Dawn holding hands awkwardly and gazing into each other's eyes, only for Chris to ruin the moment just to be a jerk "**(Insert whistling tune as the song ends)."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came, and the sun was rising over the skies of Spain.

Adam made his way off of a random couch and found Emiliano working at his desk "As My Little Pony-like as this may sound it felt like I slept on a marshmallow. Thanks again for letting me stay the night."

"Keep in mind that I mainly did that so that first thing in the morning you and Alejandro would be able to test his new powers to the fullest extent." Emiliano pointed out without looking up from his desk.

"Yeah I know." Adam glanced out the window at the rising early morning sun "The Cosmic Elementals of Metal, Earth and Fire are getting closer every day, from what Aurora tells me they're gonna get here sometime tomorrow."

"The day of reckoning is nearly upon you, over the last year you've both trained as hard as you've been able to. But it would be foolish to allow my youngest son and the apprentice of my eldest son to charge into battle without testing the fullest extent of your newfound powers, and there is only one way you can do that."

"Yeah, I know that all too well."

That was when Alejandro stepped out into the living room, fully dressed and armed with his brand new Garras Carmesi "Now then Adam, I believe that the time has come for the two of us to face off. Both of us have reached the highest peaks of our powers that we possibly could in the time span that we had, and now we both need to test it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was only a matter of moments before the group had taken things to a nearby wasteland void of any life.

Emiliano resided over the two of them as a sort of referee "Are both of you now ready? This battle will be a one on one match between the two of you, but keep in mind that you don't want to do anything that will cause any permanent harm or anything too severe so as to not permanently hinder the other. The last thing we need is anyone hurt too severely right before a major conflict."

"When have I ever gone overboard?" Adam received two dull looks "Okay okay I get your point but I think I might actually be the one to get hurt, Alejandro has come a long way too since this whole thing started."

"On that I can agree, but whether or not your beliefs reign true have yet to be seen. Still it brings me joy to see this day, my youngest son and the apprentice of my eldest son having mastered powers even the likes of my own grandfather was unable to achieve."

"And we're gonna keep going higher."

"Of that I have no doubt." so Emiliano leapt back away from the battlefield "Begin when you're both ready."

The ground began to shake beneath their feet as Adam promptly dropped into a combat stance, with Alejandro doing the same "So do you wanna take the first move or can I?"

"How about I make the first assault!" Alejandro suddenly burst forward and charged at Adam, which resulted in the two of them clashing and trading even blows but none of them even connecting, the force of their clash creating a crater beneath their feet.

Adam found himself forced on the defensive even as their clash took to the skies, only to be forced to block a kick to the face that sent him skidding backwards down on the ground, but he managed to stop himself "I've gotta admit Alejandro, you're getting pretty good."

"Do you truly believe so?" Alejandro lowered himself back to the ground "Then I suppose it's only fair to warn you that this is only the beginning."

"Yeah well don't get overconfident, be sure to keep in mind that I'm only getting warmed up myself."

"Believe me I know that all too well."

"So now I guess it's my turn to make the first move." and so Adam charged into the fray at full speed.

Alejandro blitzed in front of Adam and slugged him in the gut full force.

Adam quickly recovered in time to block a kick from Alejandro and slugged him in the face, sending him skidding backwards.

Alejandro stopped himself, flared his crimson aura and charged forward as he let a single fist fly forward.

Adam met the fist with one of his own, resulting in a brief trade of even blows in which he appeared to have a clear disadvantage, but they continued their clash in the skies "Looks to me like someone's finally got his warrior's edge back!"

"Redemption can send a warrior's moral to new unseen heights, so now why don't you try to handle this attack to its fullest unrestrained extent! **Garra de Redención!" **Alejandro fired a full power Garra de Redencion as he did the day before in his battle with Jose, now fully unrestrained and at its newfound maximum power, engulfing the battlefield in a massive column of crimson light.

Deciding not to dodge the blast, Adam instead braced himself to catch the blast, which promptly engulfed him in a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Adam, his jeans and quarter zip singed and shredded, but he was pretty much unharmed "I'm gonna give you points for effort Alejandro, but it's gonna take more than that to take me down."

"Well then how about this!" Alejandro suddenly blitzed in front of Adam and unleashed another attack, unleashing an explosion that shook the entire battlefield.

When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Adam had countered the blast with a Roaring Thunder at the last second "Lucky me I countered that at the last second or I might have ended up in pretty bad shape, looks like when you're not holding back you're one hell of a force to be reckoned with. You might actually have a shot at beating me now, but that being said I've still got a few tricks up my own sleeve."

"Believe me I am well aware of that, but I'm far from being done just yet. Now is when the real battle begins."

"On that we can agree. Now come on, let's get started on round two already. This one is gonna go the distance, I have to admit I'm curious as to what's gonna happen when we both go all out."

"Agreed, we haven't fought like this since before Vilgax."

"And we've both gone the distance since then." Adam promptly flared his blue aura "So come on already, what are you waiting for? Give me everything you've got."

"Very well then. **Crimson… DRIVE!" **with a roar filled to the brim with strain, Alejandro powered up his Crimson Drive to the absolute brim, shining across the land like a crimson colored star "I hope you're prepared Adam, this is what I appear as when I'm at my current maximum power."

"You think you can keep up with me when I get serious?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, and now I have a new goal. I will surpass the Crimson Jaguars that have come before me, and I will reach of level of power no one in my family has ever achieved before, not even Carlos. And so far I've pursued this form by taking a different path than the likes of you or Carlos did, something that I will continue to do. I will honor his memory and restore the good name of my family, but I will do it in my own way."

"We've got one last day until the Cosmic Elementals arrive, and they're said to be the most powerful beings the universe has ever known. I know that they've gotta be brought down because they've the evilest of the evil but at the same time part of me wants to use them to test my limits, to know that all of my years of training has been worth it. But to be honest I had forgotten about you, all this time and the best challenge that I could ever hope to face has always been right there beside me!" he charged forward.

Alejandro let out a roar and met Adam's charge head on, resulting in a blinding light and a massive shockwave as he received an elbow to the jaw, but he quickly recovered and began quickly trading blows with Adam at blinding speeds across the early morning sky, which ended when their fists collided in an epic clash.

Adam broke away first and fired off a barrage of miniature fireballs and blasts of cosmic light energy.

Alejandro clawed his way through and deflected every blast being thrown at him in a primal frenzy.

Adam blitzed around the battlefield and dealt Alejandro a rapid barrage of punches and kicks, which eventually sent him crashing into a nearby mountain "You ready to call it quits yet cause I'm already fired up! **ROARING THUNDER!" **he unleashed a Roaring Thunder blast at full power, still not transformed mind you.

"**Lanza del Relampago!" **Alejandro countered with a crimson colored energy javelin, the two attacks colliding in a blinding light.

"Come on already Alejandro, shoot your power up even higher!" Adam suddenly blitzed out of the way of the collision, blitzed in front of Alejandro and then dealt him a solid kick to the torso, sending him skidding backwards, before he continued his assault, most of his attacks being dodged or blocked but a few of them making solid connection.

"**Cero Oscuras!" **Alejandro quickly took the first chance he could to slam a Cero Oscuras straight into Adam's gut, sending him flying across the clearing

Adam quickly recovered and the two of them took their clash to the skies, their auras spiralling together in a brilliant double helix formation.

Alejandro blitzed above Adam and smashed him towards the ground, then kneed him in the spine twice in a vicious combo attack "And you must not hold back on me either!"

"Fine!" they both slugged each other in the face, kneed each other in the gut, and then caught each other in a power struggle.

"I told you to take this seriously!" Alejandro grabbed Adam by the arm and flung him into the air before charging after him "I know that you're still holding back on me, come one and fight me with everything you have!"

"You wanna see everything I've got?! Well fine!" and so with a furious roar, Adam ascended into his Cosmic Force form, his hair a bright sky blue color but his irises now sporting a shining silver color "This is my full power too Alejandro, now come at me!"

"When I say all of it I mean all of it, because that's what I'm giving you here and now, just like back then when you gave me everything I have now!" so Alejandro met Adam's charge and slugged him clear in the gut, receive a fist to the jaw in the process, but he countered with a fierce uppercut of his own, sending Adam hurtling away.

Adam recovered and flared his aura as high as it was able to go "Come on Alejandro, BRING IT!"

"RIGHT!" so with one final roar and with all of the power that he could muster, Alejandro then charged upwards towards Adam, resulting in a blinding clash that shook pretty much the entirety of the continent.

When the blinding effect subsided, Adam had powered back down to his base form but his aura was still going strong.

With a strained roar, Alejandro readied himself for one final attack on Adam as he let a fist fly, but it turned out to be in vain as he lost consciousness and began plummeting towards the ground below.

Adam blitzed downwards and caught Alejandro by the arm before gently lowering him onto the ground "We're gonna keep on pushing each other, we'll both get as strong as possible and we'll do it together." he glanced over at Emiliano "You got something to deal with this? We've got anonther challenge in about an hour and a half."

Emiliano just pinched the bridge of his nose "Give me about 20 minutes and then you can both head back."

"Awesome, in the meantime I have something else that I have to do." and so Adam disappeared in a flash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the city of Magnolia, in another dimension…

The rain was pouring down over the hall of the Fairy Tail guild.

Happy let out a sigh as he glanced back to Natsu and Gray beating the crap out of each other, and then glanced back out through a window "Well this sucks, I mean it's been raining for days on end. Geez guys when do you think it's gonna stop?"

"This is all your fault!"

"The hell it is!"

"You get your damn head away from me!"

"Not until you stop drooling all over my clothes!"

"What clothes?! You're naked again!"

"Shit!"

So yeah, Natsu and Gray were ripping into each other like they usually did.

"ENOUGH!" quickly losing her temper, Erza proceeded to smash both of their faces together in a comical fashion "I'm sick of your mindless feuding, now play nice!" and this led to comical whining.

"But Gray started it this time…"

"Are you lying or just stupid?"

"Takes one to know one you icy son of a-" Natsu paused and let go of Gray's face when he picked up a scent and he gave a cocky smirk "Well what the hell do you know?"

"Looks like there's someone at the door." Happy noted.

"I've got this guys." Natsu then proceeded to deal Gray one last blow to the gut and gave the visitor a cocky grin.

The doors creaked open and Adam slowly wandered his way inside, fully equipped in all of his armor, his cloak fluttering in the wind and showing the Fairy Tail guild mark on it as he shot them a cocky grin "Oh if 14 year old me could see me now." he was soon followed in by a nervous looking Sierra.

"So you actually showed up after all."

"Sup Natsu, been a couple months hasn't it."

"Try a year and a half." they fist bumped.

"Listen this is kind of a flying visit but I've got a new member here for you, I only came with her in order to recommend her. Her name is Sierra and she got kind of f*cked up because of this thing between us."

"Ex girlfriend?"

"Not a chance in hell, I really don't wanna explain it. All you need to know is that she needs a place to heal and she's as broke as you and Gray are like bitter ex girlfriends." this was met with a chuckle from Erza "Look I've gotta get going because I've got my own shit to take care of at the moment, end of the world stuff so you know how it is. Just take care of her okay?"

"...I didn't understand most of what you just said but you're saying she's broke and we've got a new member?"

"Pretty much yep."

"Okay."

"Great, see you later. Oh and before I forget, I might be calling on you and the rest of the guild in a battle to save the universe in the next two days or so. Later." and then Adam disappeared in a flash.

"...What?"

Sierra nervously looked around "So… hi I guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had risen over the skies of Camp Wawanakwa, and everything was calm, until…

"_Attention victims, join me outside in front of the Spa Hotel! It's challenge time, and this one is gonna be a real doozy!"_

...So yeah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

15 minutes later…

Adam and Alejandro blitzed onto the scene behind the Loser Cabin and made their way out front to find everyone already gathered, and the former shot a glance over at Leshawna "Huh what do you know, surviving a night on Boney Island without so much as a scratch. Not too shabby, how did you pull that off?"

Leshawna gave a shrug "It's all about having the right attitude, plus I have a way with the big tough looking ones."

"...You scared them shitless?"

"Damn right."

"Respect." they fist bumped.

"Yeah yeah yeah enough with the bromance." Chris ruined the moment "Anyway I have an announcement to make, today the time has come to merge the teams!" this was met with a few gasps "Yeah you got that right, from now on challengers are for individual winners only and that also means that everyone is at risk of getting the not so royal flush." then his phone rang "Yeah hold on I have to take this, it's my stylist. Hey dude why the heck do my socks not match my shirt?"

Dawn glanced over at Brick "Excuse me my dear Brick, now that our team is no more I hope that we can continue to work together. Perhaps an alliance is in order?"

In a chivalrous fashion, Brick got down on one knee in front of her "Milady, I would be honored." and he kissed her hands, causing her to blush.

"Chivalry at its finest, you're welcome." Adam dealt him a fist bump.

Cody glanced over at Bridgette "So you wanna work together? See if you can make it to the finale twice?"

Bridgette gave a shrug "Sure why not, it could be fun. What are Adam and Alejandro gonna do though?"

"I'm pretty sure either they'll team up or Adam will start working with you know who." he threw a glance at Mal over his shoulder.

Zoey on the other hand glanced over at Leshawna "Hey you wanna form an alliance? I think it would be really cool."

"You mean like the Friendship Finale thing you talked about last season with the bubble boy and the jock with an IQ in the single digits?" Leshawna gave a shrug "Alright I'm in."

"Hey can I get in on this?" asked Mal.

"...Yeah sure. _For now at least.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoey let out a sigh "_Leshawna thinks that Mike is just an alternate personality for an evil guy named Mal that Duncan told us about before because he knew this guy in juvie, well I would believe that Mal is one of Mike's alternate personalities but there's no way it could be the other way around. Anyway Mike is in control again, just ask my deck of anime based tarot cards I got from Adam awhile back. What is next for Mike?" _she pulled out three cards with references to three different anime "_The lonely wanderer with the sword, the creepy tower being controlled by some guy with a tattoo on his face, and the white haired guy drinking blood? Okay Adam is officially into some really weird stuff."_

"_They're anime references!"_ Cody called from outside "_The wandering swordsman is supposed to be based on Rurouni Kenshin, the tower is the Tower of Heaven from Fairy Tail, and the white haired guy drinking blood is Hendrickson from the Seven Deadly Sins!"_

"_...Maybe I should just make up my own set of cards from now on."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mal let out a sigh "_Pretending to be Mike can get pretty exhausting sometimes, Zoey doesn't have a clue and I plan to keep it that way. But either way keeping her around for very long is too much of a liability, so my next move should probably be to vote her off. I know Adam will agree with me once I run this by him."_

"_I do!" _Adam called from outside.

"_And there we go. Anyway hopefully Mike is having some luck up here, if not then we're all screwed."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Meanwhile, inside Mike's mind…)**

Mike continued attempting to force his way through his mindscape, feeling the thick waves of energy emitting from deep within his subconscious "This… This is impossible!" and then he noticed a large menacing looking tower surrounded by spikes and a black and white light shining throughout his mindscape "What the heck is up with that tower? Wait a second, could that be the powersource that Mal was talking about?"

"Yeah nothing gets by you." a new voice grumbled.

Mike continued forcing his way forward until he found Chester at a stand made up of his brain matter, as well as being chained to it "Chester! Wait a second are you… selling Mal-branded skateboards?"

Chester gave a shrug "It was Mal's idea, thank that whippersnapper for that one. He said something about remaining incognito."

"...Well Mal was always into some weird stuff, but anyway he and I need your help in order take down Sordibus and get him out of my mind for good!"

"That psychopath? Why he's the whippiest snapper whippersnapper that ever snapped a son of a-"

"CHESTER! Will. You. Help. Us?"

"...You know what what the heck, I'm with ya Mike."

"Alright!" Mike quickly snatched a skateboard and used it to break the chain on Chester's leg, freeing him "Alright let's get going, to that weird creepy tower!"

"...You know what this is probably gonna end badly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah you know what, screw it!" Chris threw his phone in frustration "That idiot thinks that I'm colorblind, of all people!"

"Are you?" asked Bridgette.

"No! Anywho, the challenge for today is a regatta around the island."

"A regatta, like the boat race." Adam noted "Nice touch."

"Yeah I know, I happen to be cultured."

"And I'm mentored by the son of a diplomat."

"Fair enough, anyway the first contestant to completely circumnavigate the entire island and cross the finish line wins invincibility and a night in the Spa Hotel with one person of their choice. You don't have to worry though, Chef will keep things interesting by providing some obstacles for all of you. Some of the boats are sea worthy while some are sinkerific and they're all first come first serve, starting… NOW!" he blew on an airhorn, signalling the start of the regatta race.

"DIBS!" Adam suddenly bolted faster than a majority of those present were able to react and dove straight into the water.

Mal on the other hand pulled Cody and Bridgette aside "I take it Adam told you about my little ruse."

"While Mike is journeying through your mind, yeah we already know." Bridgette told him "So what's your plan then?"

"To put it bluntly, vote off Zoey in the next elimination. She's too much of a liability because she's so gullible so it's for her own good."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Cody.

"I promised Mike that I would protect her while he's on his mission and the best way to do that is to get her the hell out of here, she can't be in danger if she isn't here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody gave a shrug "_Sad thing is that I can't really argue with him. I still remember what went down with M'Baku back in Africa, and the more I think about it the more I realize that maybe it was for the best that Gwen was eliminated before then. If anything happened to her then I would never forgive myself."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris observed from above on his jetpack as Alejandro grabbed a boat and took off in second place, behind the point where Adam was swimming the old fashioned way at an incredibly fast pace "And it looks like our resident bromance has taken first and second place, whereas season three finalists Cody and Bridgette have teamed up by choice despite the fact that only one person can win the challenge. Well that's gonna be interesting."

Not long after Cody and Bridgette took off in one of the speed boats, Dawn and Brick reached the dock and came across a swan like paddle boat "I suppose this one will be sufficient, would you not agree? After all, swans are the avian symbols of love."

Brick found himself blushing furiously "You know you really don't play fair, but the fact that you're taking so much initiative on the navigation is impressive."

Mal wasted no time in weeding out all of the boats that didn't work, which were at least three of them, until he came to the Boat of Losers "Well you've gotta weed out the failures somehow, and trial and error is probably the only way to go about that I guess." and so he took off on his own.

"Mike hold on a second!" Zoey and Leshawna rushed up to the Dock of Shame, only for her cries to fall on deaf ears "He left us the power boat!"

"Well don't just stand there!" Leshawna hurled Zoey into the power boat and attempted to start it, only for it to sink almost immediately.

Zoey found herself on the receiving end of a glare from Leshawna "Well… to be fair it was already rusty."

"Screw it, let's just settle for the raft." so they climbed onto the raft and started paddling after the others, at an incredibly slow rate.

Chris observed all of this from above "And the rift raft ride the rickety raft, I am hilarious and you will quote everything I say." (leave a review if you get the reference)

"No you're not!" Adam called from the distance.

"...I hate him."

"I know!"

"I really hate him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro was speeding along in a battle for the lead, right beside where Adam was swimming the old fashioned way "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by the fact that you want to do things the old fashioned way or the fact that you're almost outpacing me."

"You say that like anything about me is surprising anymore." Adam told him flatly "Also I'm pretty sure that your boat is about to explode."

"What do you-" Alejandro was cut off when his boat promptly exploded on him, and his charred smoking form rose up from the water as he let out a weak cough of smoke "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"How could you tell?" this was followed by Mal passing them by a narrow margin on the Boat of Losers.

"_And Mike takes a narrow lead but the question does remain, will he be able to keep it all the way through Coconut Alley?"_

"Coconut Alley?" Mal poked his head out of the front part of the boat, only to receive a coconut to the head "Ow, son of a mother f*cker!" he glanced up to see Chef throwing coconuts down at the boats from where he was stationed in a hot air balloon, and as a way of non lethal retaliation he promptly flipped him off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_And now Cody and Bridgette have reached Coconut Alley but the question remains, will they live to tell the tale?"_

Cody slowly looked up to see a barrage of coconuts being hurled down towards them "So just to be clear, you see the coconuts coming too right?"

"Yep." was all Bridgette said.

"Just checking." he promptly accepted the bombarding of coconuts that ended up throwing him out of the boat almost entirely.

Bridgette wasted no time in pulling him back into the boat "Are you okay?" she received a not at all enthusiastic thumbs up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody let out a sigh "_For the record, that is the closest I'm ever coming to surfing. Yes I've gotten a lot stronger but strength and agility are two totally different things."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Well that was boring, how exactly did they make the finals in season three again? Oh yeah, because THAT one BLEW UP MY PLANE! Anyway Chef you better kick it up a few notches before your pay goes down by a few notches!"_

"Yeah yeah." Chef held up a stick of dynamite "Okay so it doesn't pay as well as Vegas did but this job does have a few perks I have to admit." he threw the stick of dynamitye downwards towards Cody and Bridgette's boat.

"...Well that sucked." Cody muttered.

"Seriously?" Bridgette shot a look up at Chef, only to receive a smile and a shrug from him in response.

"You ever have one of those days were you just get sick of doing what you've been doing and start questioning why you ever did in the first place?"

"You mean coming back here after you already won a million dollars."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn and Brick made their way along the race course around the island, the former looking out over the bow of their boat "I can see the others up ahead, we're approaching them rapidly. How are you faring at the moment?"

As it turns out, Brick was paddling faster than even the cameras could follow "I've trained under some of the greatest generals that our 13 provinces have to offer, and on top of that ever since I was given this battleaxe by Adam things like this and my usual workouts have been getting a lot easier."

"Such attributes are included in the properties of Shatterstorm, the weapon amplifies the abilities and energy within the user." Dawn's mood suddenly turned deadly serious "You will need that strength for what is coming."

"Adam told me about those Cosmic Elementals, how long do we have?"

"I estimate 24 hours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoey and Leshawna were paddling their way along the course, though now they were trailing significantly behind the other groups "Well this is getting us nowhere, if only we had a motor or something."

"You know I think I actually have an idea." Leshawna glanced back to the fin sticking out of the water "Just give me a minute okay?" and so she cracked her knucles and then dove into the water, which ended up turning an ominous shade of red.

"Okay, this is really uncomfortable."

Moments later Leshawna burst back up from beneath the water while holding a very bloody and beaten Fang "Let me tell you how this is gonna work fishstick, you're gonna pull our raft and you're gonna get us back into that spa hotel or I will gut you with an honest to god smile on my face and then proceed to build the cabin I build with your various mangled body parts with your very blood! Do I make myself clear?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoey shuddered "_You know looking back Leshawna is a lot more intimidating than I remember her being, at least she was only kidding about that stuff she was gonna do to Fang. She was only kidding right?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris took the chance to sign off for a commercial break "So far all nine of our remaining contestants are still alive, but what exactly is the likelihood of that trend keeping up? The only way to find out is to tune in when we return right here on Total! Drama! All Stars!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leshawna held Fang in a chokehold in front of the raft and proceeded to was the blood off her hands in the river "Alright we're almost ready, Indie Chick you tie Fish Sticks over there to the raft."

"Come on Leshawna this is totally crazy!" and yet Zoey tied Fang to the raft regardless of her clear concerns, which was all that Fang needed in order to start pulling for his life out of pure fear.

"Yeah that's right you overgrown suit, mush like there's no tomorrow! You heard me! Mush mush mush!"

Fang let out a quiet whimper, but he complied nonetheless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoey shuddered "_You know I hate to say this out loud, but now I'm starting to see the main reason why Chris put Leshawna on the Villains' team."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_This just in, Adam, Alejandro and Mike are still battling it out for the lead! And thanks to the rift rafters' new engine as acquired by Leshawna in a very unnerving and villainous, our season three finalists are dead last!"_

"Last place you say?" with an extremely smug expression, Cody flipped a switch as the boat roared into life once more "What was that you were saying?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam was now swimming with a narrow lead on Mike and Alejandro, catching a stick of dynamite being thrown at him "Nice try Chef, sorry but you don't have what it takes to wreck my shit! Not today, not any day!"

"Hey guys isn't that the resort from season one?" Mal pointed at the Playa de Losers sitting on the side of the island.

"One can't help but wonder." Alejandro noted "I mean considering all of the torture this island has had to endure."

"You mean with all of the mutations from last season?"

"I was thinking more on the lines of having to be owned by McLean, but that works too. But not as bad as having to house him." Adam commented.

"_Ha ha idiots three, very funny. I'll have you know that I take very great care of things that I care about."_

"Hence why you let the rest of the island look like it got sent to the dump from hell."

"_Exactly."_

"Figures. Hey why didn't you guys use it again after season one?"

"_It was a one time deal, the producers wouldn't stop nagging me about giving the campers some reasonable accommodations that season so I had to let them use my cottage out of the kindness of my heart, to my great reluctance."_

"Wait back up a second." Mal glanced back at him "Did you just call that thing a cottage, are you kidding me?"

"_Yeah, what else would it be?"_

"A mansion obviously." Alejandro pointed out.

"_It's not a mansion you idiot."_

"No it's a resort."

"_...I'm not wasting my time arguing with you idiots." _and then Chris pretty much ended the conversation.

"I'm serious though, it's not a cottage or a mansion. It's a f*cking resort, anyone with half a brain cell can see that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leshawna and Zoey continued their path along the course, only to see Mal and the others in the distance ahead of them "Looks like idiots one and two are still battling it out for the lead and your boyfriend is about neck and neck with them." she glanced around to see a large number of pirajnas surrounding them "And that's happening too, hey guppy you might wanna double time it."

"But if we do catch up to Mike and the others then who exactly go you think we're going to catch up to?" asked Zoey "If only there was some way to make sure that it's really Mike in there and not some evil alternate personality."

"Well I've got one idea, if you ended up in some kind of danger."

"Wait are you serious? I can't do that!"

"Why not? You had no problem letting him save your ass all sorts of times last season didn't you?"

"That was a totally different thing, those involved a lot of convenient and coincidental situations that almost killed me! I can't just try to kill myself on purpose, I know that Mike would never want that! There has to be another way-" she was cut off by the raft hitting a sharp rock that threw her off, leaving her hanging from a low hanging tree branch "I just had to open my big mouth, now I feel like Adam all over again! Mike, help me! MIKE!"

Hearing this from his race for the lead, Mal looked back to see that Zoey was about to be killed, and so he let out a sigh and pulled his boat to a stop "Dammit."

"_And just like that Adam and Alejandro are now the only runners in the race for first place, who will come out on top?"_

"The things I do to keep a promise." Mal jumped out of the boat and ran towards Zoey at full speed on foot.

"Seriously I don't wanna die-" and as the branch snapped, Zoey could only close her eyes and wait for the inevitable, but it never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes and her expression changed to one of relief "M-Mike?"

Sure enough, Mal stood on the edge of the pathway holding Zoey in his arms bridal style, only he had dropped his Mike charade and he had returned to using both his normal voice and his normal hairstyle "Hey, are you okay?"

Zoey's relief almost instantly turned into a bit of dread "You… You're not the Mike I know are you?"

"What gave it away, the smooth silky voice or the 20's gangster hairstyle?"

"You're Mal, aren't you?"

"...Yeah, I'm totally him. What Duncan told you is just what he knows from his own personal experience. I can't tell you everything, not now at least, but what you can know and need to know is that inside our head Mike is alive and well, and he's fighting his way through there with everything he's got with one thing in mind: Protecting you and Adam."

"It's dangerous in there?"

"If the plan that Adam and I came up with works then it won't be for long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoey wiped away a few tears "_I'm just relieved to know that Mike is okay, and that he's still fighting for what he loves. It's one of the things that made me fall in love with him."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mal let out a sigh "_Maybe I should tell her and Le-Bomba the truth, granted Adam will probably kill me for it but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."_

"_You know we can hear you out there!" _Adam called from outside the confessional.

"_...Well shit."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn and Brick observed Mal rescuing Zoey from afar "It appears that he has decided to tell her the truth about his plan."

"What plan is that exactly?" asked Brick.

"I'm sorry dear but I cannot reveal the details, for _he _may very well be listening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris was waiting with Chef on the Dock of Shame "All of the boats are in the final leg of the race but the question remains, who's going to win immunity for tonight?"

"You wanna bet?" Adam and Alejandro were both still swimming for the lead, not far ahead of everyone else.

"Oh joy, Adam and Alejandro are battling it out for the lead. Anyway it looks like they're neck and neck. And now battling it out for second places is the team Mike and Zoey vs team Bridgette and Cody!"

"Not anymore!" Bridgette and Cody bolted past Mike and Zoey's boat, but she waved back at them "Sorry guys, nothing personal but I guess you'll just have to row row row into second place!" she was met with some odd looks "Yeah you know what I'm just gonna go ahead and drive the boat."

"Sorry about this Bridge, but you're gonna have to settle for second place after yours truly takes the gold!" with a sudden burst of speed, Adam shot past Aleandro into first place, right before they past the buoy with the checkered flag.

"Dammit." despite his clear distaste, Chris made the call "And just like that Adam wins it and he does it in style. Not that it matters but Alejandro is in second place by a few seconds, third place goes to Cody and Bridgette, while Mike and Zoey take fourth. Fifth place to Brick and Dawn as they somehow managed to get past all of the carnage, and while Leshawna and Fang may have come in last she was definitely the most sadistic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leshawna let out a scoff "_Only a real sucker would think I was actually gonna gut the damn shark. I'm leaving that open to interpretation."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris rubbed his temples in what appeared to be frustration "As the winner of today's regatta challenge Adam gets immunity and a night in the spa hotel, and as a bonus reward he can bring one person along with him."

"And I think my choice is obvious." Adam gently took Bridgette's hand in his "Sorry guys but the rest of you are stuck on the short end of that stick."

"Whoo freaking hoo, as for the rest of you it's time to hit the voting booth." and so Chris just walked off, with most of the others doing the same.

Mal took the chance to pull Zoey and Leshawna both aside "I think it's safe to say that there are a few things that you both need to know, and please don't sick the shark on me. What I have to tell you might end up deciding the fate of the entire universe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came, and the time for the elimination ceremony had begun.

Chris gathered everyone by the bonfire, not as enthusiastic as one would think "Well I've got some good news for you victims, as a reward for you making it to the merge, no one will have to be exiled on Boney Island tonight." this was met with a few various cheers "Yeah yeah rah rah whatever, just get to voting before I lose my patience with all of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoey crossed out a picture while refusing to reveal it to the camera "_After what Mal told me, I know that this is what I have to do."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well this was somewhat unexpected." Chris studied the voting results intently, and then turned to the others with a plate of marshmallows in his hand "Alright guys listen up, the following players are safe. Adam. Bridgette. Cody. Alejandro. Dawn. Brick." he tossed the marshmallows to each of them in that order "Zoey and Leshawna, the two of you are in our bottom two for the night. Leshawna, you acted like a total sadist to Fang to get him to cooperate, and for that you've earned my respect, but it also earned you last place. Zoey, you spent a lot of the time today just brooding/ whining over Mike and nearly ended up as piranha bait because of it. And for those reasons, tonight's recipient of the Flush of Shame is… Zoey." he then proceeded to toss the final marshmallow to Leshawna, sealing Zoey's fate officially.

Zoey let out a sigh as she got to her feet "Well I guess some things just can't be helped, and if you guys get to stay if I leave then I think I'm okay with that." she pulled Mal into a tight hug, the same with all of the others, and she gripped both Adam and Mal by the shoulder "I want both of you to be tough and fight to the end, whatever is coming for you I know that if anyone can handle it then it's the two of you. Don't let me or anyone else down" and with that, she made her way out of the bonfire pit towards the Flush of Shame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few moments later…

Chris stood in front of the Flush of Shame, ready to send Zoey through her disgusting yet watery departure "Any final words?"

"Just do what you have to do." Zoey's tone seemed like she was resigned to her elimination, something that left Chris unamused, and so she was promptly sent down the Flush of Shame with a quick scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam let out a sigh as he held up is vote, that being Zoey "_There are times when tough choices have to be made, but this is for the best. Zoey just doesn't have what it takes for what's about to come, and if we make any mistakes then we'll all die. Not even trying to exaggerate, failure means death right now. Which is why I'm making sure that what I'm about to do goes down tonight, if I do die then I'll die with no regrets."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris took the chance to sign off from outside the confessional "And as this episode comes to a close we're six players down with eight to go but the question still remains, who's gonna be the next one to take a paddle in the big porcelain pond? I personally hope it's Adam."

"F*ck off!" Adam barked from within the confessional.

"The only way to find out for sure is to tune in when we return with an exciting new installment of Total! Drama! All Stars!"

**A/N:**

**And thus foreshadows the battle that has yet to come. Before anything else, let me start by apologizing to for taking as long as I did to update. After the last one, I had to start preparing for finals and I started working on my newest fic, A Dragon Slayer's Story, so updating this one was put at the back for the time being. But I do intend to finish this story, no matter what it takes, though the next chapter won't be for awhile since in a few days I'll be going on vacation.**

**Like I said, Zoey is too much of a liability with everything that's going on and since this isn't the Total Drama version of that sitcom Mike & Molly, pun not intended, I decided to have her cut by having everyone vote for her, if for no other reason than keeping her safe.**

**Sierra joining the Fairy Tail guild is an idea that I intended to have in the last chapter but forgot to add, so here it is now. It'll play into what I have planned for the next few chapters, so don't worry.**

**In case it wasn't clear, with no Duncan in the competition at this point there was no need for anyone to blow up Playa de Losers, so it'll stay standing.**

**With this I'll start picking off the former members of the Hero team on the way to the finale.**

**Elimination Order:**

**Anne Maria: 14th**

**Jo: 13th**

**Scott: 12th**

**Heather: 11th**

**Duncan: 10th**

**Zoey: 9th**


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

**(Warning: Character death)**

"_Since the beginning of time, before the event you have come to know as the Big Bang, there have always been 6 singularities, 6 forces of ultimate power. Then the universe exploded into existence with the Big Bang and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated physical forms each with a consciousness of its own. These beings have come to be known as the Cosmic Elemental Masters. Each being has mastery over one of the 6 elemental forces of the universe: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning and Metal. These beings are the most powerful in all of the universe and cannot be defeated by any normal being lest their existence be wiped from the face of the universe upon contact, and the only being capable of defeating a Cosmic Elemental is a Cosmic Elemental, or one with the powers of a Cosmic Elemental. Many eons ago, a great war was raged between the Daagons, the inhabitants of the cosmic ocean Varuna and their ruler Hiidrala, and Metallum, the Cosmic Elemental of Metal. With them were their greatest protectors, the Wind and Lightning Cosmic Elementals known as Tatsumaki and Kaminari. The two clashed in an epic battle that scarred the very universe itself, but before a victor could be decided Metallum betrayed Kaminari and attempted to take both their powers for himself in order to conquer not only Varuna, but the entire universe itself. In the face of this betrayal, Tatsumaki and Kaminari agreed to combine their power to face Metallum and end him, and in doing so they performed an ancient ritual known only to the Cosmic Elementals: Elemental Fusion, in which they would fuse into one new being altogether with both of their powers but at the cost of their fusion being permanent. With this they forged a new being with a new elemental force: Tempestatis, the Cosmic Elemental of the Hurricane. The battle was fierce and ravaged the universe, but in the end the battle was lost. Metallium was badly injured nearly beyond recovery but he had triumphed. With his dying breath, Tempestatis made a vow: even if it took him thousands upon thousands of lifetimes, he would see that Metallum would fall for his betrayal. However, that is not the whole story. What very few are aware of is that there are two other Cosmic Elementals who refused to take part in the war, two who refused to take sides because they were unsure of how the evolution or mortals would turn out in the end. These two were known as Illuminare and Tenebris, the Cosmic Elementals of Light and Darkness. As the war between their fellow Cosmic Elementals raged on and ravaged the universe, they had retreated into the shadows to observe how the mortals would react. They had wondered if the mortals of the lower realms of each universe were creatures that were truly deserving of the protection of the gods. I have observed the dealings than I would care to count. Mortals thrive, they quarrel, they perish, and they repeat this same cycle time and time again on an endless loop. At that time it seemed to me that for them to keep doing this would be the height of futility. I had even gone so far as to wonder what sense there was in protecting such flawed beings when they would consistently repeat the same tragic mistakes time and time again without showing any signs of developing, and ponder if it were to be more merciful on our part to put an end to such hopeless cycles once and for all. However, after the fated battle between Metallum and Tempestatis had at last come to a close and the mortals began to rebuild the remains of their civilizations across the universe, that was when Metallum appeared and offered a solution to their dilemma. They would pool their power into one point and create a warrior that was mixed of both light and darkness, intended to follow the spirit of Tempestatis for as long as he reincarnated through over one hundred lifetimes in over one hundred different races. Now the mission of the Warrior of the Hurricane has become much more grave, and if both Metallum and his warrior of darkness are not slain then the legacy of the Cosmic Elementals will be forever tarnished and lost to the memory of time."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(After the events of chapter 10)

The night was calm over the skies of Transylvania, but it was still incredibly unnerving due to the spooky setting.

Zoey suddenly burst out of a sewer manhole in a sort of geyser, and she landed on the ground with a loud thud "Ow… that just can't be legal. Where am I anyway?"

"Romania, Transylvania to be more specific." a voice answered her, sounding somewhat metallic.

Zoey glanced up and her jaw nearly dropped through the ground "Duncan? Gwen? DJ? What the heck?"

Sure enough, Cameron and Lightning dropped down in front of her, the former wearing what looked like a new model of the armor he had used during the season 4 finale, and the latter holding a high tech blaster in one hand and a sword in the other "Hi Zoey, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"What… What am I looking at right now exactly?"

"Oh I improved on my suit of armor using technology provided by the Utrom Council, the technology they have at their disposal is more miraculous than anything I've ever seen!" he was snapped out of it by Lightning clearing his throat "Right right. Well Mike and Adam introduced me to them a few days ago before they left, they said they wanted me to make some kind of defense system. They said that something was coming in the next day or so, something really big and really bad"

"Like Chris covering an entire island and its inhabitants in toxic waste bad?"

"Like end of the entire world bad."

"...So Chris-"

"Has nothing to do with it." Lightning did a pose "The Ultimate Duo and their allies are gonna save the entire universe, Shabam!"

"Uh… I think I'm going to need a lot more information."

"That's what we're here for, the Surfer Girl's dad sent us to pick you up and bring you with all of the others before tomorrow hits."

"Why, what's tomorrow?"

"The end of the world, but not if we have anything to say about it."

"...And Adam and Mike are involved in this?"

"Sha-yep."

"...Alright, let's get going."

"You'd better hang on, the turbulence takes some getting used to." Cameron put and arm around her waist, grabbed Lightning by the shoulder, and then blasted off into the night sky.

All the while, Zoey was deep in thought '_Mike… Adam… everyone… I know I can't be of much help with whatever's going to happen, but I still want to do what I can to help. Please, just be careful and come back alive.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aurora sat in meditation in front of the Waterfall of Light, and when she opened her eyes she didn't have to know who was behind her "I know why you're here Daniel."

Sure enough, behind her stood Colonel Daniel Connors, a fellow Master of the Mystic Arts who also happened to be Bridgette's father "He's coming, he might even be here already."

"I know."

"You know what he's after."

"And I have no intention of allowing him to succeed."

"You created the tools they can use to stop him."

"And I have them here." Aurora opened a portal and summoned a sizeable wooden box, and when she opened it it revealed what looked like a trident, a staff and a pair of claws "I created these weapons for Bridgette, Cody and Alejandro using the same principles that Azmuth used to alter Ascalon for Adam's use. They tap into the power within the user and amplify them several times over, but unlike Ascalon, they don't have the ability to absorb energy on the scale. They can absorb one Cosmic element each and essentially render it nonexistent."

"So Ascalon is the only thing he needs. If Metallum succeeds in acquiring the cosmic powers of Wind, Lightning, Water, Light and Darkness then he'll have the power to destroy reality as we know it. He'll recreate the universe where we don't exist."

"Where anyone who would oppose him would exist, he would destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of."

"We can't let that happen."

"We won't, or rather you won't." Aurora handed the trident, staff and claws to Daniel, as well as what looked like a letter "I think we both know what has to be done."

"If we both fought together-"

"Then there would be two less protectors of the 10 dimensions, and someone needs to take that place after everything is all said and done."

"And if Adam and the others try to step in and stop him prematurely?"

"That's what the barrier is for, only Masters of the Mystic Arts can find this place, or monsters of unimaginable power in case of _him_, so the odds of them discovering what I have to do are slim to none. But before you go…" she pulled Daniel into a quick hug "Say congratulations to the happy couple for me when you see them."

"...I always hated your sense of humor." Daniel wiped away a few tears, and then he warped away through a portal.

Aurora turned around in anticipation of what was to come '_And thus is how the story of my life comes to an end, the end of my story.'_

Sure enough, a black portal materialized in front of her, and from the portal emerged a massive hideous hulking figure with spikes protruding from his body in multiple directions "To think that insignificant wretch forced me to spend so long in the Void, but now the time has come for me to end his insignificant existence, as well as that of anyone who stands in his way, starting with you Master of the Mystic Arts."

"I'm well aware of why you're here Metallum but you're too late, the Cosmic Fulcrum is long gone from here by now. And besides, even if you did know where to find it, they'll be ready to stop you the second you make yourself known to them." Aurora armed herself with an energy sword "But if you want your nightmares about that boy to end then I'll gladly end them for you, permanently."

"If that is what you wish Sorceress then so be it, it will be fitting to end you as I did your student, that child who called himself the Crimson Jaguar."

"Don't think I'll go down without a fight." Aurora blitzed behind him and brought down her energy sword on his back, only for it to not even phase him.

Metallum cut down the energy sword using one of his blades and attempted to stab Aurora with one of his metal blades "You realize not what it is that I intend."

"I already know." Aurora retreated a fair distance away "To recreate the universe in your own image, one that worships you like a god."

"So that I can guide it and help it to strive for something greater than what is right now. You've seen it time and time again, all throughout history."

"Enlighten me."

"You were fortunate to be born in a time of peace, but war is in the nature of all living beings regardless of their planet or race. I've seen it on this planet and thousands more time and time again, hundreds of people standing in line waiting for their inevitable demise, warriors destroy people and their homes with smiles on their faces as they crushed the bones of their victims underneath their feet, using their advancements for warfare to destroy those who would dare to oppose them, see parents and children being hacked down in front of each other, soldiers wiping out entire families with no remorse. It has happened for milenia and it continues to only further prove my point, that every living being in this universe is beyond salvation."

"You don't know that."

"I'm the only one who knows that, or rather I'm the only one who was willing to do something about it. It took me time to come to my conclusion, but I realized that even if I did annihilate every being of this universe it wouldn't change anything, and as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist."

"And what of your hatred for Tempestatis and his next lives over the years, and the creation of the one you call Sordibus?"

"He is a fool who believes that he can be the salvation of this universe, the fusion of the two who always stood in my way, who detested me and called me mad for the conclusion that I reached, and as such they stood in my way through one life after the next, holding onto hope that has long since died. The first step in cleansing the universe is ridding it of its so called knight and those who would stand with him, and then the universe can be restored to its former glory. Sordibus is nothing more than a tool."

"And then what?"

"And then I finally rest, and watch the sun rising over a grateful universe flourishing and thriving far more than the original one ever could. The hardest choices require the strongest wills."

"I think you'll find their will equal to yours, perhaps even greater." Aurora dropped back into a stance and prepared for the battle lying ahead of her '_Adam, if you're taking care of any kind of unfinished business then now had better be the best time to do so. I won't be around for when the final battle comes.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Meanwhile, at Camp Wawanakwa…)**

The night was calm over the skies of Wawanakwa, and big plans were underway.

Bridgette made her way out of one of the bathrooms in the Spa Hotel and let out a sigh as she finished drying her hair "You know I really feel bad for Zoey, it just feels wrong having to vote her off like that."

Adam nodded "I know, I don't like it either but there are times in life when you have to make some tough calls and this was one of them."

"I know, especially for what's gonna have to go down tomorrow. We'll have to hit the ground running."

"Agreed, but tonight is just all about the two of us."

"You read my mind." Bridgette pulled him into a gentle kiss "Although considering Chris is probably watching us through some sort of hidden cameras for whatever scraps of drama he can pick up."

"Well if it's drama he wants then it's drama he's gonna get."

"You realize we can't do anything tonight if he's recording."

"He wouldn't be able to show whatever we do tonight anyway, but I was actually thinking a little bit longer than tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"You're about to find out." Adam released her from their embrace and took a deep breath, and then he began "Bridgette... I'm going to be honest with you, for so long I had always believed that life is nothing more than a struggle to accomplish an important goal and once you actually do accomplish that goal you have nothing left to live for, and the only thing you have left to do was end it, and that nobody would care if you were still there or not. You would be cast off into the next world, and this world would just forget that you existed, as if you were never there to begin with, to emphasize even further that your existence made no difference in the world. I was fine with that because I didn't think I really had anything to live for. But after I met you, those thoughts began to change. After I lost my parents and Mike disappeared, I sort of built a wall around me so that I would prevent myself from getting hurt, and at first Carlos was the only one who could really penetrate that wall. I had thought that life would go on without me and that no one would miss me, that after my goal had been accomplished I wouldn't have had any reason to live. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to live really. But that all changed when I met you. Being with you all this time has helped be to become a better person, stronger both in body and in mind. You were the one who taught me how to love again."

Bridgette's eyes widened at this.

"It was thanks to you that I started to think about things that I never had before. What I would do with myself and with my life once the dust had settled, what I wanted to have as a career, the thought of actually having a family to call my own… to find something in my life that makes me really truly happy, and content. It's actually kind of funny, I never thought I would want any of those things and now I think I'm actually scared of the thought of losing them."

"Adam…"

"And that's why I don't want to take any chances or go into the coming battle with any sort of regrets." he got down on one knee and pulled his bull headed necklace off of his neck and held it out to her "And I want both of us to live life to the fullest together."

Bridgette covered her hand with one mouth as tears began streaming down her face '_Is he going to…?'_

"Bridgette Connors…" Adam took a deep breath, his nervousness soaring to new heights never seen before "Will you marry me?"

Bridgette laughed, cried, and tried to talk all at once, resulting in her having trouble breathing and being unable to say anything intelligible. After a moment she nodded vigorously and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him repeatedly "In case it wasn't clear. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, and after a few minutes he pulled back and pulled her hair up so that he could slip the necklace around her neck "Like I said, this is a family tradition for them and I think this is the best way to honor Carlos."

"I'm sure he'd be proud of what you've become." a new voice cut in "Aurora spoke highly of both of you."

Adam and Bridgette both glanced up to see Daniel appear before them through a portal he had conjured "Okay look, if you're gonna try and give me the most horrifying dad talk that ever existed then just know that it's probably not gonna beat the one from Spider Man: Homecoming okay?"

"I know that, nobody can beat a dad talk from a supervillain but that's not why I'm here. But just to be clear we _will _be having that talk later." he held out the trident, the staff and the claws to the two of them "Aurora created these herself, these items all together capable of absorbing the power of every Cosmic element. It's how you'll be able to stop Metallum." he handed them the note "And Aurora wanted me to give you this."

Adam read over the note and his eyes widened, then hardened almost instantly "Bridgette go get the others, things just took a major turn for the worst."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Battle at the Waterfall of Light)**

Aurora brandished her sword against Metallum "You realize that only one of us is going to walk away from this."

"I am aware, and for your defiance against me and refusal to accept the inevitable, you will be the one to perish." Metallum summoned some metal blades out of his knuckles and pounced at her at full speed.

Aurora ducked underneath the attack and fired an energy blast at his face.

Metallum was unfazed and he simply grabbed Aurora by the ankle and threw her away before attempting to run her through with his blades.

Aurora dodged and weaved around his attacks, blitzed through a portal and fired an energy blast at his face, blowing him back a short distance.

Metallum quickly rebounded and fired off a barrage of metal blades from his hands.

Aurora destroyed the blades with a single energy blast each, blitzed through a portal and aimed a kick at Metallum's skull.

Metallum was unfazed and threw her away, followed by him attempting to skewer her with another blade.

Aurora started blitzing through one portal after another, slashing Metallum across the face using an energy sword.

Metallum caught her by the ankle, crushed the ankle and then hurled her away using a powerful fireball, leaving her barely able to stand "You fight for a lost cause, for this failure of existence and the wretches who cling to hope that does not exist. Only when you give in and see the truth can you become all powerful as I have."

"Do you really think words alone could convince me to abandon my oath, to abandon everything I believe in?" Aurora summoned two dual energy swords and charged at Metallum at full speed with even greater resilience than before, and with incredible bursts of speed and power she managed to cut off the blades from Metallum's knuckles, resulting in black ooze spurting into the air.

However, Metallum just grew more blades out of his hands and slashed Aurora clear across the face, followed by him stabbing her in the chest before throwing her to the ground "Is this how you choose to die woman, lying on your belly like an animal? No, such an ending would be unfitting for the great Aurora, Master of the Mystic Arts."

"No…" despite having a blade piercing her chest, Aurora coughed up some blood and pulled herself back to her feet, energy gathering in her palm "I swore an oath… an oath to protect everything I hold dear… I know that I can't defeat you… for there's another who is destined for that win… but I do know this… If I die… then I will die on my terms… Come on Metallum, I'm coming at you with everything I've got, so you give me the same!" she channeled as much of her energy as she could and fired one final blast.

Metallum took on the full force of the attack, but he managed to fire one final flame-infused blade from his knuckles before being blown off his feet entirely, the blade in question managing to stab Aurora clear in the chest while she was unable to defend herself against it. He quickly pulled himself back to his feet, the burns across his body healing almost immediately "You fought valiantly sorceress, perhaps those who remember you will exist long enough to honor your sacrifice." and with that, he took his leave of the Waterfall of Light '_When day breaks on tomorrow, the ultimate battle will finally begin, and a new dawn will begin for this universe and all who live in it.'_

Aurora could feel her legs finally give out and she fell forward, feeling the light starting to fade from her eyes '_So it's over… the story that is my life finally comes to an end… To be honest, part of me is glad that it's over… Looking back, my life has been filled with one failure after another from the start… I was unable to protect my husband from the forces of darkness, and so my daughter never knew her father… I was unable to protect my teacher or my student from Metallum… Compared to the deeds they've accomplished in their lifetimes, my actions are trifling and insignificant things indeed… and worst of all… I have no legacy…' _but then she smiled '_No… No, that's not true after all… I have my daughter, but more than just her… I have all of them, Adam and Alejandro and all of the others… I have them to inherit my legacy and finish what I started… and because of that, I know that I can rest easy… To be able to guide you… to walk with you… to fight with you… to laugh with you… and be with all of you for the time that I was able to… That was what gave me the strength and resolve that I needed to make this sacrifice to walk this path for as long as I did… It's thanks to knowing that all of you existed, that my life wasn't as bad as I originally thought it to be… The final chapter in my story, the story of a woman who thought she knew the truths of the greater multiverse, but the truth is that she was barely able to scratch the surface of the surface… Just barely glorious, but glorious without a shadow of a doubt… My story has at last come to an end… Now I think it's about time to close out on this story, and to focus on the sequel… The question is, what should I call it? How about, the Underdog Saga? Yes, all things considered that sounds pretty fitting…' _and so as the last traces of light faded from her eyes, Aurora passed on into the next world with a content smile spread across her face.

The universe had lost a great master, and this was just the calm before the storm, a storm the likes of which the universe had never seen.

**A/N:**

**And thus, the calm before the storm proves to be anything but, with the death of the Master of the Mystic Arts Aurora, at the hands of the Metallum, the Cosmic Elemental of Metal. I was originally going to have the showdown take place around the time of the episode everyone despises, Sundae Muddy Sundae, but in the end I decided on something else: What better way to celebrate the 100th episode of Total Drama than with an epic series of battles to save the universe?**

**Killing off Aurora was a decision I was torn on actually going through with for a very long time, but over the months I came to a realization about life and the world, mainly from watching Endgame: Contrary to what I wanted to believe, not everyone has the same rights and not everyone gets their happy ending, and some people just have to make that sacrifice play, like Aurora in this case. But on the bright side, it did give me the chance to finally showcase her abilities as a Master of the Mystic Arts and show how she compares in power to the likes of the Cosmic Elementals.**

**That scene with Cameron, Lightning and Zoey in Transylvania, while acting as an exclusive clip of Zoey going through the Flush of Shame is meant to foreshadow something that I have in mind for when the final battle comes. As for why I deleted this chaper, I didn't have a damn clue where I was going with that plotline regarding the Cosmic Fulcrum. All things considered, it seemed like such an asspull to me, and before I knew it months had gone by, and I just grew bored with this story. But considering how much time and effort I put into my Underdog series, it would just be wrong to up and abandon it like that. So I decided to scrap that idea and replace it with weapons capable of absorbing**


	12. Cosmic War: Part I: The Storm

"_Since the beginning of time, before the event you have come to know as the Big Bang, there have always been 6 singularities, 6 forces of ultimate power. Then the universe exploded into existence with the Big Bang and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated physical forms each with a consciousness of its own. These beings have come to be known as the Cosmic Elementals. Each being has mastery over one of the 6 elemental forces of the universe: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning and Metal. These beings are the most powerful in all of the universe and cannot be defeated by any normal being lest their existence be wiped from the face of the universe upon contact, and the only being capable of defeating a Cosmic Elemental is a Cosmic Elemental, or one with the powers of a Cosmic Elemental. Many eons ago, a great war was raged between the Daagons, the inhabitants of the cosmic ocean Varuna and their ruler Hiidrala, and Metallum, the Cosmic Elemental of Metal. With them were their greatest protectors, the Wind and Lightning Cosmic Elementals known as Tatsumaki and Kaminari. The two clashed in an epic battle that scarred the very universe itself, but before a victor could be decided Metallum betrayed Kaminari and attempted to take both their powers for himself in order to conquer not only Varuna, but the entire universe itself. In the face of this betrayal, Tatsumaki and Kaminari agreed to combine their power to face Metallum and end him, and in doing so they performed an ancient ritual known only to the Cosmic Elementals: Elemental Fusion, in which they would fuse into one new being altogether with both of their powers but at the cost of their fusion being permanent. With this they forged a new being with a new elemental force: Tempestatis, the Cosmic Elemental of the Hurricane. The battle was fierce and ravaged the universe, but in the end the battle was lost. Metallium was badly injured nearly beyond recovery but he had triumphed. With his dying breath, Tempestatis made a vow: even if it took him thousands upon thousands of lifetimes, he would see that Metallum would fall for his betrayal. However, that is not the whole story. What very few are aware of is that there are two other Cosmic Elementals who refused to take part in the war, two who refused to take sides because they were unsure of how the evolution or mortals would turn out in the end. These two were known as Illuminare and Tenebris, the Cosmic Elementals of Light and Darkness. As the war between their fellow Cosmic Elementals raged on and ravaged the universe, they had retreated into the shadows to observe how the mortals would react. They had wondered if the mortals of the lower realms of each universe were creatures that were truly deserving of the protection of the gods. I have observed the dealings than I would care to count. Mortals thrive, they quarrel, they perish, and they repeat this same cycle time and time again on an endless loop. At that time it seemed to me that for them to keep doing this would be the height of futility. I had even gone so far as to wonder what sense there was in protecting such flawed beings when they would consistently repeat the same tragic mistakes time and time again without showing any signs of developing, and ponder if it were to be more merciful on our part to put an end to such hopeless cycles once and for all. However, after the fated battle between Metallum and Tempestatis had at last come to a close and the mortals began to rebuild the remains of their civilizations across the universe, that was when Metallum appeared and offered a solution to their dilemma. They would pool their power into one point and create a warrior that was mixed of both light and darkness, intended to follow the spirit of Tempestatis for as long as he reincarnated through over one hundred lifetimes in over one hundred different races. Now the mission of the Warrior of the Hurricane has become much more grave, and if both Metallum and his warrior of darkness are not slain then the legacy of the Cosmic Elementals will be forever tarnished and lost to the memory of time."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As in the typical Total Drama fashion, Chris started the new episode with a recap of the old one from his place on the Dock of Shame "Last time on Total Drama All Stars: The teams were at last no more, and then it became a free for all race to the floating machines for a regatta to boat around the waters of Wawanakwa! But some of them floated better than others did for some reason, and I prefer to remain nameless, and Chef supplied a little bit of seriously dynamite entertainment! In the end Adam won the challenge, to my great annoyance, and because of some behind the scenes work Zoey ended up getting the Flush of Shame. 8 contestants are moving on, and soon one more will be gone. The question is, who's it gonna be? Stick around and you'll have to wait and see on one very special episode right here and right now on Total! Drama! All Stars!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(And keeping up with the new trend, once again here's my version of the full intro for the season)**

Shots of four brand new spotlights popping out, following by the camera zooming through the camp past the spa hotel and the crappy cabin, up to the top of the thousand foot cliff, and then down into the lake below "**Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind!"**

Underneath the lake, Anne Maria and Leshawna are tugging back and forth over a treasure chest, which opens to reveal Cody inside of it, along with Mr Coconut and several McLean Brand Invincibility Statues floating out of it until they rose to the surface, where Bridgette is lying on top of a surfboard "**You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see!"**

In the nearby forest, Jo is jogging through the forest past the are where Dawn is meditating, surrounded by several animals, with Duncan just watching without giving a damn "**I wanna be famous!"**

In a nearby river, Alejandro and Heather are glaring at each other until their canoe is about to go over the waterfall, with Alejandro leaping out onto dry land while Heather goes over along with the raft "**I wanna live close to the sun!"**

Down below, Brick is standing on top of a cracked log doing sit ups until Heather lands on top of him, causing the log to give out and for both of them to fall "**Go pack your bags cause I've already won!"**

Scott is watching and laughing at this until Fang comes out of the outhouse confessional and starts chasing him "**Everything to prove, nothing in my way! I'll get there one day!"**

Pan over to where Chef and Adam are both just relaxing in lounge chairs in front of the Spa Hotel "**Cause I wanna be famous!"**

Mike and Zoey both sitting on the Dock of Shame staring romantically at each other, which is ruined when Sasquatchanakwa and the bear start to get into a slap fight "**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!"**

Pan over to the lake where all 14 contestants (Anne Maria, Jo, Scott, Alejandro, Heather, Duncan and Leshawna on one side, and Adam, Brick, Bridgette, Cody, Dawn, Mike and Zoey on the other side), are standing on poorly built platforms holding jousting sticks and all preparing to duke it out "**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"**

The teams clash, Brick and Jo taking each other out, Zoey shoving Scott back, Dawn shoving Anne Maria back, Bridgette pushing Heather back, Cody and Duncan pushing each other back, Mike going up against Leshawna, and Adam locked in a power struggle against Alejandro while keeping his gaze solely on Mike "**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"**

The scene changes to the blackness of night, with Brick and Dawn holding hands awkwardly and gazing into each other's eyes, only for Chris to ruin the moment just to be a jerk "**(Insert whistling tune as the song ends)."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_To my precious daughter Dawn, and my dearest Adam, Alejandro and all of you._

_Please forgive me for this, but knowing of the coming conflict I sent Bridgette's father, my dearest friend Daniel to entrust to you the item that Metallum seeks to fulfill his goals. If you had known of my intentions then I am sure that you would have tried to stop me, and for that I am grateful. I would say that I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this, but the thing is that I'm not because I know it was for the best, and I am so thankful that I had this opportunity to give you my final goodbye even as my final breath escapes from me. The path of my life ends here, and looking back I've had a great many failures over the years. I was unable to protect my mentor or my student, and compared to the great deeds they've accomplished, my actions are trifling insignificant things indeed. I thought that I would have no legacy, but such a thing is not true. With all of you, I have found those who can inherit my will, someone who can protect this world and all other worlds in my absence, so I know that I can rest easy. I'm glad I was able to guide all of you, talk with you, laugh with you and call all of you my friends. All of you are what gave me the strength to walk this path for as long as I did. It is thanks to the existence of all of you that my life was not that meaningless after all. My final part in life, the story of one human being able to leave behind a legacy that actually meant something. It was just barely glorious, but glorious indeed. My story has at last come to an end, but yours is just beginning. And as I pass this message onto Daniel, as well as the Cosmic Fulcrum, to which he will pass on to all of you. Don't shed tears for me. Just focus on what has to be done and continue on, keep the spirit that brought us together alive. Don't forget the mistakes you've made for us, rather learn from them. Don't allow the mistakes of your past to destroy you, and never give up hope that the moment in which the universe is at last safe will come. And most importantly, be sure to keep the love and compassion that drives you forward alive. You have the greatest challenges of all still lying ahead of you, and if your demons are not vanquished then all people will once again be forced to live in oppression. So please keep on going, keep on living and protecting one another, for my sake, and for all of yours as well. And above all, look towards the future with smiles on your faces and courage in your hearts, for that is where the power of life truly lies. And if I may pass on one piece of wisdom to you, let it be this: Only one can remain._

_Let it be known that all of you are my cherished friends, and I love all of you._

_Aurora._

Adam finished reading the letter out loud to those who were present, those being Alejandro, Mal, Cody, Daniel, Bridgette, Brick, Dawn and Leshawna "So that's it, she's gone. She bought us the time we need to prepare for what's gonna come tomorrow, but now we're gonna have to fight them without her."

Bridgette wiped away a few tears and glanced over at Leshawna "I'm not sure how much you know about this, but…"

"I know enough to know what's gonna come." Leshawna let out a heavy sigh "She meant a lot to all of you didn't she?"

"Yeah, yeah she did. And she was Dawn's mother." Bridgette spared a glance over at Dawn and was about to say something, only to be stopped by her holding out a hand to her, but the message was clear '_She knows that now isn't the time for tears.'_

Adam held out the letter and promptly incinerated it with a small blast of fire "She was more than just a friend to all of us. She was a teacher, a guide on a great journey, and more than that, she was like family to all of us. And now she's gone, another life claimed by Metallum, just like with Carlos." he held out a hand to Alejandro "I know what you're gonna say, we'll talk about that after this is all done and over with. But anyway she gave her life against Metallum in order to buy us the time we need to prepare for what's to come tomorrow."

"But what can we do though?" asked Brick.

"There's only one thing we can do. We have to make sure what she did was worth it. This is the fight of our lives, but it's not just about winning. It's about showing Metallum and his allies what we can do when we stand up and fight. I'm not gonna just stand around and lose everything I love to a bunch of fuckers who want to take me out just because I oppose them. I'm not backing down, and I know for a fact that none of you would want to back down either. Today is the day we fight not just for Earth, not just for the 10 dimensions, but for the entire universe. Whatever it takes, now are you in or out?" he put his hand out in front of them.

"I never leave a man behind." Brick put his hand in the middle with him "I'll stand by you to the end soldier."

"Alejandro?"

"It was never a question viejo amigo." Alejandro put his hand in "We'll fight together with honor and claim victory in tomorrow's battle."

"Bridgette?"

"I can't just let my new fiancee go out into a battle to save the universe on his own, there's no way I'm letting you die out there." Bridgette put her hand in "I won't let you die without living the life that you deserve."

"Cody?"

"I said it before didn't I?" Cody put his hand in "You've protected me for years, now I'm gonna be the hero that protects you."

"Dawn?"

"My mother swore an oath of duty to protect this world and its people, and now I shall finish what she started and honor her memory." Dawn put her hand in "I shall fight with all of you my friends."

"Mal?"

"I can't guarantee just who's gonna be in control when the time comes, but if I can help it then you can count on me." Mal put his hand in "Just be sure to kick his ass when the time comes for that."

"Gotcha. Leshawna, what about you?"

"I can't say I get exactly what the hell is going on." Leshawna put her hand in "But where I'm from brothers and sisters look out for each other and stick together even when shit starts to get crazy, so count me in."

"Glad to hear it." Adam summoned a Dragonfang and handed it to her "This oughta give you some kind of edge when the time comes."

"You really do know how to motivate people." Daniel noted "I'm sure Aurora was the one to teach you that skill."

"Carlos actually, but Aurora taught him so I guess by extension."

"Fair enough. However, as commendable as your speech is it doesn't change the fact that you still don't have the power necessary to face Metallum and come out on top."

"What do you suggest, more armor to power me up?"

"No, Aurora has given you what she could but it isn't enough. There's only one thing that can be done to increase your power enough to make a real difference."

"Second Origin?"

"Second Origin. I learned the same spell as Aurora that can force open the Second Origin within your body, but let me warn you now that while the Second Origin will give you the edge that you need, the process is both incredibly long and excruciatingly painful. Several hours at least." he turned to the others "You'll have to hold off Metallum and the others until he's ready, so we'll have to get started as soon as possible."

"I gotcha. Just give me a minute okay?" Adam turned to Brick first "So be real with me for a second, how does it feel?"

Brick held up the Shatterstorm "It does feel amazing, but at the same time it feels like it belongs to someone else."

"Well it doesn't. Not anymore." they paused, and then shook hands on it.

"Thank you for this, truly. I promise I'll do my best."

"That's why I'm trusting you with it." he turned to Dawn "It'll be worth it, that much I can guarantee." he received a nod as he turned to Cody and handed him the staff "Listen to me little brother, show them what the Hero's Chi can do, have some faith in yourself and be sure that you can protect the others with your life. Got it?"

Cody nodded "Got it."

"Good." then he turned to Alejandro and handed him the claws "As far as I'm concerned and as far as Carlos is concerned, at least what I know about how he'd feel, you've already done more than enough to redeem yourself for what you did in Total Drama World Tour, but if you still wanna make things right then do this for me. Give it your all, protect these two, and do some good."

Alejandro nodded "I understand mi amigo, I give you my word that I will protect everyone until you return, so be sure that you come back to us alive and ready."

"Good, I'm counting on you." then he finally turned to Bridgette and pulled her into a tight yet gentle embrace before handing her the trident, as well as Ascalon "I think I've already said almost everything I have to say back in the Spa Hotel, but I promise you, one way or another we will make it back here alive and ready. Just hold out for me until then okay?"

Bridgette gave him a gentle smile "And I'll be waiting."

"I know. Be sure to keep Ascalon with you, I don't want to take any chances with you, especially since I finally worked up the courage to ask you." he kissed her on the forehead and turned back to face Daniel "Alright I'm ready, so let's get going."

"So you are, and so we shall." Daniel grabbed Adam by the shoulders and the two of them disappeared in a white flash.

"Adam is right, we need to be ready for this." Alejandro turned to the others as he strapped on his new claws along with his old ones "By now each of us have felt the pain of loss, whether it be from losing friends, or losing family, or losing sight of what makes us who we are. Our goal is not only to survive, but to make sure that no one else has to experience that pain of loss. We have three enemies coming to us with power unlike anything we've ever seen, so we need to make sure that everyone is ready for this. We need to be careful and stand by each other, for this the fight of our lives, and we _will _win it, whatever it takes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came, the sun was once again shining over the skies of Camp Wawanakwa, and everything was calm and peaceful, until…

"_Alright victims, it's time for today's torture- I mean challenge, and it's a really special one! All remaining contestants proceed to the McLean Spa Hotel pronto for something truly special for all of us!"_

Cody let out a sigh as he started to make his way to the Spa Hotel, but stopped when something caught his eye in the form of Alejandro standing alone on the beach, staring out into the sea before him "Hey."

"Hola." Alejandro didn't even glance back at him "I take it you heard that Adam finally proposes to Bridgette?"

"Yeah, looks like one of us will get to be the best man."

"That is if he chooses us, and if we survive."

"Take your own advice, this is the fight of our lives and we're going to win whatever it takes."

"Yes, of course."

"...Are you okay?"

"Yes. No. Neither really. I like to think of this as me processing."

"Oh. So you heard about Carlos then?"

"The story of him succumbing to cancer was a lie that myself, Adam and everyone else were fed to cover the truth. He perished by the blades of Metallum, and he had that lie told in order to protect us both."

"Adam told me awhile ago, he said that I shouldn't tell you since you were still going through the guild of what you did."

"I was, and while part of me wishes to turn my anger on him, I know that it would not be fair of me to do so. As for Carlos…" he breathed a sigh "My greatest regret was that I strayed from what he taught me, and I ended up turning into my brother Jose."

"You've been working hard to redeem yourself."

"But the shame and memories will most likely remain with me forever, but regardless, my brother sacrificed himself to buy myself and Adam the time we need to prepare for when this day would come."

"Yeah, I know that feeling. But after everything that's happened, we've gotta put aside our grief and focus on the task at hand. We have to make sure it was worth it."

"And we will." Alejandro wiped away a few tears and his grief made way for an expression of renewed determination "Come, let's go and endure whatever pitiful torment Chris has in store for us, and then we'll go and save the universe."

"Right." and so they left, but as they did, Cody glanced over and noticed Mal go behind the Spa Hotel, and then disappear in a black and white flash "You think he's on our side for the fight lying ahead of us?"

"I believe it's too soon to tell, but I do hope that is the case."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, inside the Spa Hotel…

Bridgette looked around at the contestants, but quickly noticed that two of them were absent at the moment '_Adam isn't back yet, that much is obvious, but Dawn isn't here either… I guess she needed some time to griev over what happened to Aurora before the fight begins. _Hey wait a second, where's Chris?"

"Just cool it girlie, you'll see in a minute." Chef told her bluntly.

"Is he going to bother waiting for Adam and Dawn to get here?"

"Don't count on it, Nature Girl creeps him out and Adam… well you know how he feels about him."

"We all know, he rants about him enough to make a girl's ears bleed." Leshawna pointed out dryly, earning a few nods of agreement.

"You've got it easy, you only hear the small rants. Dude's got issues." Chef promptly turned on a monitor, revealing Chris somewhere in the woods with a huge celebration setting in place "And here we go."

"_Congratulations victims, you've all officially survived to see the legendary 100th episode of Total Drama! In order to celebrate this momentous occasion, I have an extra special challenge made specifically for today! Let's see here, I sure hope that none of you are allergic to rhinos, or fire, or poison, or smallpox, or gluten, or… how's this one pronounced?"_

'_The more things change, the more things stay the same.' _Cody let out a sigh, but then his head snapped up as he rushed out and glanced out a window "Guys, hate to interrupt, actually no I don't since his challenge sounds mortifying, but we've got incoming!"

"_Hey don't interrupt me, my 100th episode and I'll do what I want! Now then, hope no one is allergic to cobras, komodo dragon saliva, or something called black water, whatever the heck that is, but it sounds lethal so I say we go with it._

"Get down!" Cody and Bridgette suddenly threw everyone to the ground and then shielded using a two simultaneous domes, one made of water and the other of Hero's Chi, right as a series of powerful explosions started to devastate the island, turning it into it a scorched wasteland as a result.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel quickly looked up as he sensed the chaos unfolding '_This sensation, it can only mean one thing… It's begun. They're here. Bridgette, please be careful, just hold out until we can get there and help you.' _he looked down at where Adam was writing in agony on the floor '_And we will be ready, so then it will all be up to you.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wawanakwa was left a devastated scorching mess as a result of the series of explosions, with any structures having been turned into smoldering wrecks, and whatever animals had survived were now running through the chaos trying to find somewhere safe to hide.

Alejandro was left holding up a large amount of debris to prevent Chef Leshawna from being crushed by rubble and drowned by water flowing in from the surrounding lake "You must listen to me, you must flee! I don't know how long I'll be able to hold this!"

"Just pipe down Jalapeno, I've got a contingency plan for emergencies like this, so hang on for a second! Canopy canopy canopy!" once Chef recited that, a black case was displayed before them, which he opened to reveal the Black Gorilla Blade, and he promptly started using it to clear away the rubble and forge a path for them to get to safety "You never know when the toxified animals are gonna break out from Boney Island and try and kill you in your sleep."

"...A sound logic I suppose."

"No arguments here." Leshawna noted flatly "But what about the others, Brick and Dawn, and what about Adam?"

"Adam and Dawn weren't present when the explosions went off, but Brick should be around here somewhere. I'll ensure that the two of you get to dry ground away from the chaos, and then I'll return and search for him."

"But what if he's in trouble, he won't be able to last through this!"

"With all due respect senorita, keep in mind that Brick was entrusted by Adam with his weapon Shatterstorm, so he should be able to defend himself until I find him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in another area of the flaming wreck that used to be Wawanakwa…

Brick slowly opened his eyes and pulled himelf onto one knee, groaning from the pain that he was feeling '_Oh man, what happened? The last thing I remember is Chris talking about the 100th episode, then Cody started panicking, and then… the explosion! I have to find the others and make sure they're okay!' _he picked up Shatterstorm, which started glowing with golden energy in his grip, and he also picked up Ascalon from within the rubble, and he looked around '_Where am I right now? It looks like some kind of underground tunnel, Chris and Chef must have had these connected to the Spa Hotel! _Alejandro, Dawn, anyone, can you hear me?!" he received no reply from anyone "They're either unconscious or too far away to hear me, I need to get moving." he was about to do just that, only to be met with the sound of growling in the distance "Hello? Is there anyone there?" he was met with the form of a Void Seeker charging at him, but he quickly cut it down, causing it to evaporate '_Whatever these creatures are, they're not human.' _and once he saw more of them approaching him, he held up the axe and got into a stance '_I should've known Adam was serious when he said that the fate of the universe was on the line.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the open area that used to be the forest of Wawanakwa…

Now that the explosions had subsided, three hulking figures materialized on the ground, one being a hulking figure with metal blades sticking out of his body (Metallum), one being an ape like creature with white fur covering his body (Terrae), and what looked like the charred form of an fire ogre whose body was radiating crimson flames "So this is Earth. I've encountered far worse."

"I spent thousands of years trapped on this planet because of you." Terrae pointed out "These humans have both prospered and faltered, joined together and divided each other for reasons far too petty. They likely will never suspect their inevitable demise."

"The arrogant never do. Enough time has been wasted, the time has come to find the allies of the next Tempestatis and wipe them out."

"And what will you do until then?" Urere shot a glare at him.

"I will wait for Tempestatis himself to come to me, and perhaps end the lives of any of his allies that come for me before then."

"So let us do the work before you steal our powers for your own." Terrae noted dryly "Why am I not surprised by your underhanded tactics?"

"If I were going to steal your powers again, then I would never have given them back to you in the first place."

"Don't think this means we won't keep our gaze on you." and so both Terrae and Urere promptly disappeared from sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, with three of our four main heroes…

"Bridgette, hey come on Bridge get up. Come on Bridge, we need you for this one."

"Wha…?" Bridgette's eyes snapped open and she bolted upright, then cringed at the pain she was feeling as she found Cody standing before her, both of his staffs in hand, as well as her new trident "I feel like I got another dragon dropped on me."

"I wish I could have a dragon dropped on me." Cody held out the trident to her "Just throwing this out there, you lose this thing as much as Captain America loses his shield, then I'm keeping it for myself."

"Good to know." Bridgette accepted the trident "So what happened?"

"Apparently if you mess with Cosmic forces and all that, they tend to mess back just as much, maybe even more depending on how this turns out. Come on, let's get moving. We've got a long day ahead of us." so Cody helped her to her feet, and then they made their way through the rubble towards the shore.

Alejandro was waiting for them, armed and ready with his claws and a familiar sword in his possession "I'm pleased to see you're alright."

"What about the others?" asked Bridgette.

"I left Chef and Leshawna with Dawn, apparently she set up a barrier on Boney Island so that none of the chaos that is about to ensue could harm them there. She also evacuated most of the animals as well. About ⅔ of them from what I've seen. As for the rest of them…"

"...I see." Bridgette breathed a deep sigh and wiped away a single tear "So where did you get the sword?"

"You mean the Black Gorilla Blade? Chef handed this to me as I left them, he claimed that it would be best to have it with me when the time came."

"Considering that's how Adam beat M'Baku, or Terrae, back in Tanzania, he's probably making the right call." and then she turned her gaze toward where Metallum was just standing in place, not moving in the slightest.

"Is that him?" asked Cody.

"That's him. After the time me, Adam and Sir George fought him in the Cosmic Ocean of Varuna, I doubt I'd ever be able to forget him. He was a monster then, and he's still just as much of a monster now."

"So what has he been doing?"

"As of now, absolutely nothing." Alejandro told him flatly.

"Do you have any idea where Ascalon is?"

"Somewhere under all of this chaos. All I know is he doesn't have it, and considering it's capable of absorbing power as great as Diagon, I highly doubt theirs or ours would be too much of a stretch in this situation."

"Which means that he doesn't have it, and we need to keep it that way."

"You do know it's a trap right?" Bridgette pointed out.

"Yeah, but I doubt it will make too much of a difference. We have to face him or else we'll lose everything anyway."

"Good. As long as we're in agreement then." Alejandro promptly drew the Black Gorilla Blade from its sheath "Let's make sure he doesn't leave this planet."

"We have two others to deal with though."

"So we'll have to split up, locate one of the other two and fight them to the best of our abilities, at least for the time being."

"Right. Do we know where the others are?"

"From what I've been informed of by Dawn, Terrae is currently located in Tanzania."

"Where we fought him for the first time, and where he's gonna go down. Just leave him to me okay?"

"If you're certain you can handle him on your own. Urere is currently located somewhere near the Amazon Rainforest."

"My water and ice against his fire, just leave him to me." Bridgette told him.

"Very well. I'll be sure to locate Brick and Dawn, and together we'll stall Metallum for the time being, at least until Adam returns." they all put their hands in "Remember what I said, whatever it takes."

"Right." so in a flash, both Cody and Bridgette disappeared in a flash.

The Cosmic War was about to begin at last.

**A/N:**

**And thus begins the Cosmic War, an epic conclusion to one of the arcs that I started back in An Underdog's Knighthood, with the three Cosmic Elementals of Metal, Earth and Fire. First, let me just start by apologizing for taking as long as I did to update this story. I mean let's face it, it hasn't made any actual progress since July of last year, but now that I'm going to be stuck at home for awhile for obvious reasons (as in the corona virus), I figured now would be a good time to try and get this story started up again.**

**I know there are a considerable number of people who didn't like the original canon 100th episode Zeek and Ye Shall Find, so I decided to include the fated showdown in this time slot, both to create something more exciting for the 100th episode, and to make up for the fact that the canon plot wouldn't work anyway due to there not being anyone who would want revenge on any of the characters like that, considering the factors of Zeke not being feral and Sierra having been snapped out of her crazy revenge spree back in Suckers Punched.**


End file.
